


Bass Line

by 7a3ira



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Music, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, loooolll never realised this was slowburn until like halfway thru, maybe smut lmfao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 91,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7a3ira/pseuds/7a3ira
Summary: A love for music? Chanyeol's got it.Certainty about his future? Debatable.A roommate who he doesn't know whether to jump or roundhouse kick? Definitely.





	1. Starting Tune

**Author's Note:**

> *stereotypical note about "ahh omg its my first fic"* but yeah, its my first fic. I started writing this a couple of months ago, a couple of weeks before they came back this year actually since I mentioned Kokobop but I've decided to spontaneously post the first chapter even though I promised I wouldn't publish anything until I wrote the whole thing. I hope it isn't too painful to read and I'm making it my goal to finish the whole thing before my holidays are over. Shoutout to my b, Mereana, for her great input and willingness to look over my writing lmfao. If anyone even reads this I hope you enjoy at least a little, I'll hopefully update every week so the next chapter will be around next Sunday/Monday. Thanks!!

‘’Chanyeol! Wake up you lazy piece of shit!’’

Chanyeol peeled his eyes open, blinking slowly. He looks around his room, the walls painted a faint gold as the sun sifted through his curtains. Turning his head to the right, he saw that it was already 9.30am.

‘’Fuck, I’m late!’’ he said, jumping out of bed.

‘’Yeah, no shit, Sherlock,‘’ Baekhyun observed.

Chanyeol's running hurriedly around his room, shoving random books in his bag. ‘’Why didn’t you wake me earlier, Byun?!‘’ 

‘’First I had the decency to wake your sorry ass up to begin with and now you’re blaming me for your tardiness? Next time I’ll just leave you to unknowingly truant, hmm?‘’ the annoyance evident in his voice even through the toothbrush in his mouth.

Chanyeol only grumbled. He was in a frenzy, trying to brush his teeth while jumping into a pair of jeans.

‘’Baekhyun! Have you seen my hoodie anywhere?‘’ his voice muffled as he sorted through his drawer.

The only answer he got was Baekhyun spitting in the sink.

‘’Fine.‘’ Chanyeol mutters under his breath.

Just as Baekhyun was about to leave, Chanyeol turns and sees that his hoodie was worn by none other than Mr. Byun himself.

‘’Byun! Come here you little-’’

The door shuts. Grumbling, Chanyeol quickly puts on a jacket and shoves his feet into the nearest pair of sneakers. Grabbing his bag he all but sprints to his class.

 

…

 

Chanyeol’s spirits are a little dampened to say the least. He walks out of class, the lecture the teacher gave him still ringing in his ears. Stomping his feet quite childishly, he walks down the stairs, making the unnecessarily long trip to the cafeteria. The weather, on the other hand, seemed to be unaffected by Chanyeol’s poor mood. As he reaches the bottom floor of the music building, the floor-to-ceiling windows let in curtains of light, illuminating the interior of the foyer. The rays bounced off the metal structure in the centre of the room, a monolith of a huge copper gramophone, tinting the walls a faint brassy hue. A mural of crotchets, semibreves and treble clefs met Chanyeol as he turned left into a corridor, leading him out into the courtyard. It was unfortunate really, that Chanyeol was in bitter spirits as the day was clean and bright. Tendrils of the crisp air from the past winter were still felt even as the year rolled into spring. Chanyeol walked past the massive oak tree that encompassed the main oval of the campus. Its overhanging branches surrounding a good portion of the field, providing shade for both students and animals. Following the pathway that ran along the edges of the tree, Chanyeol entered the cafeteria and began sloppily piling food on his tray. Looking around he spotted his friends talking animatedly at their usual area. Walking over, he slams his tray on the table.

“You’ll pay for this morning, Byun,” he says menacingly. 

His friends only stop to briefly look at Chanyeol, the lull in their conversations lasting only a second. Baekhyun acknowledged his presence with a mere flick of his eyes up from his phone. 

“Because of you I have another mark against my name. One more and they're failing me. Not to mention I’ve been banned from using the practice rooms after school hours,” Chanyeol accused.

“I still fail to see how this is my fault,” Baekhyun observed, “Be grateful I even woke you up at all. I’m sure the privilege of being able to use the practice rooms after hours is but a dream us mere mortals can only fantasise about but I really couldn’t give a shit.”

“You’re an ass.”

“At least I have one.”

Chanyeol splutters as their table erupts into laughter.

After realising that he had lost on this one, he sits down and eats his lunch in silence. Jongin tries to include him in a conversation with Tao but Chanyeol’s sudden fascination with sliding tomatoes around his plate was a weak attempt at pretending he was busy.

“Oh my God, Jongdae look at this,” Baekhyun calls.

Jongdae leans over and promptly bursts into laughter. Baekhyun soon joins in, their cackles bouncing off the cafeteria walls and in Chanyeol’s skull.

“What’re you guys laughing at?” Chanyeol begrudgingly asks.

“Oh, nothing that concerns you. Just the frivolous happenings of regular citizens,” answers Baekhyun.

“When will you stop being an ass?”

“Once you get one.”

Everyone laughs again as Chanyeol stuffs the tomatoes in his mouth.

 

…

 

“I swear, it's like he does it on purpose. I’ve always had a sneaking suspicion that he’s hired an investigator on me. How else would he have found out I was in a ferret club?”

Chanyeol’s ears tinted red at the memory.

“God, that was genius.” Sehun’s cackles echo through the empty hallway. “Don’t know how he managed to find that photo of you and send it to everyone,” he sighs, wiping away non existent tears at the corners of his eyes. 

Chanyeol lifts a fist and shakes it at an imaginary Baekhyun. “One day I swear I’m gonna get him back…” he promises.

“Bro, you’re like obsessed with him,” Sehun points out. “Either you actually love him or hate him but either way you’d love to get in his pants.”

Chanyeol stops in the middle of the hallway as he chokes on air. _God, was this embarass Chanyeol day? Oh wait, that’s everyday._

“Hun, what the _fuck_?!”

“I swear, a day doesn’t pass that you don’t talk about him. And it's true, he has a pretty sweet ass.”

“Shut the fuck up, you’re gross.”

Sehun only shrugs.

“Ugh, great, you’ve put me off dinner,’’ Chanyeol says with a shiver. ‘’Wanna come over and play a game?’’ 

“Sure. Not like I have anything better to do,’’ replies Sehun.

“Don’t you have like three assignments due this week?’’

“Hush, child.’’

“I’m older than you.’’

“Technicalities,’’ says Sehun with a wave of his hand.

They walk in tandem to Chanyeol’s dorm and upon opening the door, it was none other than the man of the hour, reading a book on the couch. Wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a tee, he looks up and greets them.

Baekhyun nods twice. “Gentleman, Chanyeol.” 

They stride in and Chanyeol shuffles the pillows and kicks some dirty clothes out of the way.

“Byun, move, we’re gonna play Mario Kart.”

“Ooh, Mario Kart. Don’t wanna toot my own horn, but-”

“Your favourite pastime is bragging, Byun,” Chanyeol says pointedly.

“-I digress. It is not for naught. You watch. You’re about to get your ass whooped,” smirks Baekhyun.

“Oh honey, little did you know that I was actually annual Mario Kart Champion for 5-”

“You competed in a Mario Kart championship? Yeol, I know you were a loser but damn, this is almost as embarrassing as being in a ferret club,” says Baekhyun, a mixture of disgust and amusement on his face.

Chanyeol flushes as Sehun starts choking on his spit.

“Oh my God, okay enough you guys. Let’s just play!” Sehun says with a laugh.

Chanyeol stops his glaring as Baekhyun gets up to load the game. Sehun picks up a controller and flops on the couch.

“And besides, you’re both about to get your asses whooped.”

Choosing to compete in a Grand Prix, their gameplay was constantly punctuated with shouts of _shit_! and _Sehun you’re on my team what the fuck_?!. It seemed that today was not Chanyeol’s day. His performance was dismal, the only victory gained was when he grabbed Baekhyun’s controller and held it above his head, out of reach.

“You’re such a baby, give it back,” whined Baekhyun as he pouted, too proud to try jumping for his controller.

Their infighting was to be their downfall, however, as they realised too late that Sehun was the bigger threat. When the dreaded Rainbow Road came onscreen Baekhyun and Chanyeol groaned as Sehun whooped in anticipation. They fell off the side of the course more times than they could count as Sehun effortlessly overlapped them. They ended the game with Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s pride significantly hurt and a very smug Sehun. He gets up to stretch as the ending animation of his win plays on screen.

“Well it was fun absolutely destroying you both, but a boy’s gotta maintain his beauty sleep. I’ll see you guys in class,’’ he says.

They made no move to acknowledge his departure; the click of the door was the only sound made along with the background music still playing from the tv.

“Well, I’m still right,” Baekhyun said with a laugh, “I did say you were gonna get your ass whooped.”

Chanyeol threw a pillow. Baekhyun only laughed harder. 

“Shut up,’’ Chanyeol says as he gets up to walk to the kitchen. Opening the fridge door, he grabs a bottle of water and cracks the top open.

“Park, you busy on Saturday?” Baekhyun calls from the living room.

“Why?” Chanyeol replied cautiously, wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, I was just asking if you were gonna go to Kris’ party.”

“No...’’ he cautions.

“Good, cause it seems our friends decided to abandon me. I wasn’t gonna go to a party alone,” Baekhyun scoffs, “We’ll leave at 10?” he asks.

“Wait, wait, wait. I said I wasn’t going, let alone with _you_ ,” Chanyeol protests, walking back towards the living room and leaning against the doorframe.

“Oh my god, don’t be such a party pooper. Besides, you need to get out, have some fun! You’re always stuck in your room playing or studying,” Baekhyun points out. “We can go together and save my sparkling reputation and improve your mediocre one.” 

Baekhyun patiently waited for his reply as Chanyeol remained silent. Several heartbeats passed when:

“Fine. But don’t think that I’ll be enjoying it,” Chanyeol conceded.

Baekhyun laughed, victory evident in his voice.

“Don’t lie to yourself, no one can resist me in skinny jeans,” he boasts, coupling it with a smirk on his face. Sehun's animated victory had finally finished when Baekhyun gets up, yawns and walks to his room.

“Don’t stay up too late beating yourself up over losing in Mario Kart!” he calls from his bedroom.

_Asshole._

 

…

 

While Chanyeol was still very much ticked off that his teacher banned him from using the practice rooms after hours, it still didn’t take away from the fact that Mr. Choi was one of the most brilliant professors he had ever met. Waving his marker in the air like a baton, he abruptly points to Seulgi and scream-asks:

“Ms Kang! Why do you sing?!”

Seulgi’s head nearly falls off from whiplash as she looks up to answer Professor Choi’s question.

“Umm.. uhh..’’ she stammers. “Because it makes me feel happy and I’m good at it?’’ she answers in a tone not too convincing.

“Elementary. Everyone here knows you’ve got a voice that can rival even those of the sirens but tell me, why do _you_ sing?”

The silence that ensued signalled that one of Choi’s famous soliloquies was about to occur.

“Even if there was no one left on Earth,

_Pause._

“And the plants and animals that remained fell deaf,

_Silence._

“And you were slowly spiralling into insanity, would you still sing?”

Mr Choi’s question was startling. No one made a sound, the metronomic _tick-tock-tick-tock_ of the clock the only answer to his question. But in a quiet voice, barely heard over the near void, Seulgi whispers, _yes_.

The beginnings of a smile graced Professor Choi’s face.

“Why?”

“Uhm, because… Because when I sing, I feel like it’s a different language,” she began, voice barely floating through the room.

“Like I could be different people. I can sing about heartbreak or getting high. Pretend that I just fell in love or died. It’s like, even if people who were listening didn’t know the language, they would still understand,

She pauses to take in a breath.

“Because even if I was reborn and lived a thousand lifetimes, I would choose singing time and time again.” 

Seulgi ends on a note of finality. Her words laid like a blanket over the hall, pushing down on them with its weight. Quiet reigned again as Seulgi flushed in embarrassment. The clock tick-tocked, sealing them in a nowhere place as time continued on without them. Then, like curtains parting, Professor Choi’s mouth slowly turned upwards. Curving wider and wider until it bloomed into a full-blown grin.

“Yes! Good, Seulgi!” he praised. “Now this is what I want all of you to do. Search, contemplate, question. I want you all to try and find what it is that makes you do, breathe, consume music. You don’t have to tell me, hell you don’t have to even say it out loud, but…

“I just want all of you to know, to acknowledge what it is that keeps you doing what you do. Honestly, I don’t give a rat’s ass if you’re doing this course as a bludge, I’m still going to get paid anyway, but keep in mind I don’t take well to people who waste my time. _Fine_ , you can stay and spend thousands of dollars on a subject you don’t like but do _not_ come to me asking for extensions on your assignments because you were too incompetent to manage your time and definitely do _not_ waste the time of the other students here.

“I want you know _why_ you chose music. Not why you chose this course, not why you’re aspiring to be an idol but why you chose music in the first place, whether it was yesterday or ten years ago, and why you’ve stuck with it ever since. Because when you’re about to be suffocated by the work and pressure university is going to give you, or God forbid your boyfriend or girlfriend just broke up with you and you’re quickly and irrevocably spiralling into total chaos, I want you to think of why you’re still doing this and let that _dedication_ , that _passion_ be your strength, 

“That is all.” 

And as Professor Choi stepped down from the front of the room Chanyeol releases a breath he feels like he's been holding for an hour.

_That was incredible._

Conversation instantly started as people began talking about Professor Choi and his class. “ _Wow, he really is something_ ” and “ _What a nutcase, I’m definitely dropping this now_ ” fluttered around Chanyeol’s vicinity. He barely registered the words, however, as he remained in stunned silence. The question hitting a chord in him that he didn’t know he had. 

_Why am I doing this?_

Even as the bell signalled the end of the lesson and he packed his things in a daze, the question still continued to bounce unanswered in his brain. He walks out, somewhat fazed and bumps into Kyungsoo.

“Oh, hey Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo said, surprised.

“Hey Soo..” Chanyeol replied monotonously.

Kyungsoo looked questioningly at Chanyeol’s face as they waded through the sea of people.

“Is there something wrong, Chanyeol?” he asked worriedly.

“What? Oh, no. I’m just thinking…” Chanyeol answered, barely audible.

Chanyeol suddenly stops in his tracks. Kyungsoo walked a few paces before realising he had left Chanyeol behind. Struggling against the tide of students, he went back to Chanyeol. True worry laced his voice as he asked again.

“Chanyeol, are you sure you’re okay?” Kyungsoo asked, and looking up at Chanyeol he realised that his gaze was focused on something in the distance.

“Kyungsoo,’’ Chanyeol began quietly, “why do you sing?”

Kyungsoo started a little, the question not at all what he was expecting. He searches Chanyeol’s face for any indication that he was joking but only finds genuine curiosity tinge with a sense of worry.

“Uhm, because I like how I sound when I sing? ” Kyungsoo answered hesitantly.

“You know, I’ve been doing music for nearly my whole life,” Chanyeol explains, dropping his gaze to look at Kyungsoo. "But it was only in today’s lecture with Professor Choi that I first even wondered why I’m doing music. Like I don’t have dreams of becoming a rock star but neither do I wanna let it go to a point where I’m working a nine-to-five office job, you know? I'm here spending thousands of dollars on a degree that I don't know will even be useful for me and only now starting to think about what all this means to me.”

Chanyeol starts panicking a little, his breathing becoming quicker.

“Hey, hey. Chanyeol look at me.” Kyungsoo ordered as he grabbed Chanyeol’s closed hands. “Its okay,” Kyungsoo began, “You don’t have to know now. Or even tomorrow. Or five years-

“-But Professor Choi said-

“-Shush,” Kyungsoo cut Chanyeol off, “Now as I was saying. You don’t need to find a reason to justify why you’re doing music. Perhaps you don't’ even have one. But if your persistence and history say anything, its obvious that music has significance for you. You don’t know now but half the fun in a passion is searching for why it gave you joy in the first place. Be present while you’re doing something you love. The answer will always come to you in the end.”

And with that, Kyungsoo let go of Chanyeol’s ands and starts walking to the cafeteria.

“Come on, don’t just stand there you giant. I’m starving,” he called over his shoulder.

Shaking himself out of a daze, Chanyeol took one step, then another and followed.

 

…

 

Chanyeol shouted and threw his laptop to the foot of his bed.

“God, I can’t fucking get this right!” he huffed, crossing his arms.

Baekhyun looked up from his phone and took one bud out of his ear. The bass of ‘’Kokobop” could be heard even from Chanyeol’s side of the room.

“What’s wrong, Yeol?” Baekhyun asked. “I’m trying to listen to EXO’s new album with the attention it deserves,” he pointed out annoyingly.

“I just can’t get the piece to work,” he complains. “It already sucks but cause _someone’s_ made my reputation in music less than credible, I could fail if this turns out shit,” he said with a glare to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, a mixture of annoyance and contemplation in his face. His unimpressed gaze moving from the pale blue walls of their dorm, to Chanyeol’s toys laying on his bed and finally back to his face. Deciding that he wouldn’t be able to listen to his music in peace without first helping Chanyeol, he got up and plopped on his roommate’s bed.

“Scoot over you big dumbo,” he ordered.

Chanyeol was surprised at Baekhyun’s willingness to help him but didn’t protest, secretly quite desperate for some assistance. Chanyeol smelt a faint waft of vanilla as the top of Baekhyun’s head passed under his nose. Baekhyun went to grab Chanyeol’s laptop, the soft cotton of his pyjama top brushing against his thigh. He typed in Chanyeol’s password and was allowed access. As Baekhyun made to reach for the headphones , Chanyeol stopped him with a:

“Hey! How do you know my password?” he accused.

“Please,” Baekhyun scoffed, “Almost everyone know you use 2711 for everything.” 

Embarrassed, Chanyeol falls silent as Baekhyun pulls up the file.

“What exactly are you having trouble with?” he asked. 

Chanyeol sighs.

“I just can’t get the vocals and the instrumental to work. I like them both but it just sounds off no matter what composition I do,” he explains, frustrated.

“Let me listen to it,” Baekhyun says, pulling the headphones over his ears.

Chanyeol was anxious to see Baekhyun’s reaction. His face was pretty much impassable, head bobbing in time to the music. A couple of minutes ticked by in slight pain as he waited for the track to finish. Baekhyun took off the headphones and put them in his lap.

“Honestly, it's not bad at all but I get what you’re saying about it being off. It's kind of disjointed.” 

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows and looked thoughtfully at the screen.

“Actually, maybe it's just a little cluttered. I guess you’re trying to compose an electronic song but maybe try pulling it back on the synth and bass,” Baekhyun suggests, pointing at the screen.

“I like the melody of the bridge here but I think it could sound even better if you dropped everything but the vocals and percussion.”

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun, his position next to him making it so that he’s almost looming.

“How did you do that?” Chanyeol asks, dumbfounded.

“Do what?” Baekhyun asks back.

“I’ve been stuck on this the whole day and you managed to fix it in a couple of minutes.”

Chanyeol hadn’t yet made the changes Baekhyun suggested but he knew that they would immediately fix the problems he’d been having with the song all day.

“I don’t know. I just listened to it and said what I thought would make it better,” Baekhyun stated, his face quickly getting warm.

“Still…” Chanyeol said, “This helped me out a lot. I’ve been going crazy all day, this is the first time something’s gone right,” Chanyeol confessed.

Baekhyun could hear the frustration in his voice. 

“Is there something wrong, Yeol?” Baekhyun asked, concernedly searching Chanyeol’s face.

“I don’t know… I’ve just been thinking-”

“-You think?”

“ _Byun_ ”

Baekhyun quieted. The only sound for the next few minutes were the tapping of the keys as Chanyeol made the adjustments Baekhyun suggested. The bed dipped every now and then as Baekhyun shifted to move to a more comfortable position.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol began, breaking the silence, “Why do you do music?” 

Chanyeol tried to feign nonchalance as he posed the question. He was looking at the screen in concentration but Baekhyun knew he cared more about his answer than he let on if the ceasing of his tapping on the keys was any indication. Baekhyun looks around the room again, trying to find his answer. His off-white sheets didn’t reveal anything and neither did the clothes strewn over the floor.

“I’m not sure,” he started. “I guess I’ve just always known. Even when I was young. I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t sing.” And then in a smaller voice, so quiet Chanyeol almost didn’t catch it:

“It’s my biggest joy, my closest friend.”

Chanyeol was surprised, never hearing a confession from Baekhyun like that. He knew the boy beside him had been doing music for almost as long as he had but never realised how much it meant to him. Baekhyun’s words prompted Chanyeol to explain further, somehow wanting Baekhyun to realise he had acknowledged his confession.

“It’s just…” he began. “I’ve been doing music for the majority of my life but it was only in my most recent lecture that I even thought about why I’m doing it. I kinda forgot about it but I guess the stress from this assignment brought it up again,” he explained.

Baekhyun muttered under his breath. Chanyeol snuck a glance at Baekhyun through the corner of his eye, questioning, but after a brief pause, he realised that Baekhyun was waiting for him to continue.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m just making a huge deal out of this but… I guess the beginning thoughts of ‘Is this all a waste of time?’ are running through my head,” Chanyeol sighs for the upteenth time, running his hands through his hair.

Baekhyun lifted his head and looked Chanyeol straight in the eye. 

“It’s not a waste of time.”

Chanyeol could only stare in surprise at the confidence in Baekhyun’s words.

“You’re happy when you do it. You work so hard. I’ve never seen you more satisfied than when you’ve learned a new song or just finished composing a track. Anything that does that to you is never a waste of time. I don’t know what Kyungsoo told you,” a hard look flashes across Baekhyun’s face, “But you don’t need a reason to love music. Just loving it is enough. Being able to do what you love without any restrictions is a freedom not everyone has. Cherish it.”

They hold their stare for another moment when Baekhyun suddenly breaks it and gets up. He goes to his bed, puts his earbuds back in and resumes listening to EXO’s new album as if he didn’t just help bring Chanyeol to an epiphany. Chanyeol sat in stunned silence for several seconds, Baekhyun’s words running through his mind. 

Is that really all there is to it?

Baekhyun was so confident when he said those words and Chanyeol suspected there was something he wasn’t quite getting. He continued to be unmoving, but realising that Baekhyun might be a little confused as to why his roommate turned into a living statue, shakes himself out of whatever daze he was in and finishes up his assignment. 

 

Turning off his laptop, he gets up and stretches his limbs, sore from sitting in the same position for so long. He treads to the bathroom, tiles cold on his bare feet, and brushed his teeth. As he splashed his face with water, he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Putting down the towel in his hands, he moves closer. Inspecting his face, he realised the cloudy look that was previously covering his eyes had disappeared. Satisfied, he got out of the bathroom and saw that Baekhyun was taking out his earbuds and pulling up his cover. 

“I’m gonna turn the lights off now,” he said, flipping the switch and blanketing their room in darkness.

His bed creaked as he lay down to sleep. He closes his eyes, muscles relaxing, breathing turning shallow and falls into unconsciousness, Baekhyun's words weaving in between his dreams, their whispers remaining long after he closes his eyes.


	2. Chord Progression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, yay! This was really fun to write and has a little something-something in it so I hope you enjoy reading. More notes at the end and shoutouts to baekeries and coldfever who were the first commentors. Thanks for the time to leave a comment as well as everyone who left a kudos or even just it made my day :D

Chanyeol wakes up the next day with a clear mind. Sitting up, he looks around his room but for once, it seems that Baekhyun’s already had class before he’s woken up. Their dorm is near silent and he sighs and closes his eyes, falling back to lie in bed again. He has his blanket pulled up to his chin. Only his head, hair messy from sleep and tips of his fingers are peeking out from the top. Nothing in particular goes through his mind but to his surprise, he feels the corners of his mouth lift slightly and before he knows it, he’s smiling and wigling his toes for no apparent reason. Putting it on the fact that he’d finally finished his assignment, he lets himself lie down for a few more seconds before pulling his blanket off and treading to the bathroom. Humming under his breath as he gets ready, he takes his sweet time, packing his bag without rush and deciding to do a quick impromptu clean up. Picking up the various items of clothing strewn on the floor, he does a final sweep of his room before leaving and locking to door to go grab some lunch.

For the remainder of the week, he does the same. Wakes up from restful sleep, small smile on his lips, troubles temporary locked away. However, it’s when he’s making some coffee, pouring the milk into his thermos, when Baekhyun’s words from the other day flash through his mind. His coffee-making stops abruptly, spoon held in mid-air as he thinks:

 _That’s weird, I thought about the same thing yesterday_.

The clink of the spoon dropping against his sink shakes his thought away and he doesn’t give it another moment before putting the cap on and leaving.

...

Chanyeol walks out of class, goofy smile on his face and results in his hand. He practically dances through the hallways, giving out high-fives and ‘ _Hey, how are you_ ?’s to borderline strangers. He goes down the stairs into the foyer but instead of turning into the corridor leading to the main courtyard, he turns left towards the dorms. Chanyeol’s university prided in being one of the most modern in the state, and for good reason. The buildings- more metal than brick, glass replaced what would usually be walls, the reflection of sunlight on the surplus of shiny surfaces bathing the pathways with warmth. Chanyeol walks past the Arts building, making a brief stop at the Science Labs to say hello to Sehun before resuming walking to his dorm. Ignoring the elevator, he decides to climb the stairs, adopting a stamina he did not previously have. His smile quickly disappears, however, as he makes the trek to his dorm. He makes it to the fourth floor and needless to say, was very much winded as he lands on his hallway. He holds onto the handrail and bends over to catch his breath before bounding towards his room and opening the door with a _bang_!

“Guess what I got on my music composition assignment.” he says in a sing-song voice.

A half-makeup-done Baekhyun pops his head out of the bathroom.

“What?”

“I got full marks!” Chanyeol announces proudly.

“Great.” Baekhyun says, not sounding very congratulatory, face hidden behind the mirror as he finishes his eyeliner.

Chanyeol flops onto his bed, holding the paper against his chest and sighs contentedly.

“Thanks for your help, Baek,” he says, head over the edge of the bed, skewing his view of Baekhyun upside down.

“You can repay me by getting changed for Kris’s party.”

Like a scene from a movie, Chanyeol freezes and the sound of a record stopping screeches in his mind.

“Oh shit!” Chanyeol swore, jumping out of bed.

Baekhyun gives a withering look. He drops the hand holding his eyeliner, raises a perfect eyebrow and subconsciously pops his hip out to give his most disapproving stance.

“Don’t tell me you forgot.”

“Uhh, I didn’t forget?”

It sounded more like a question.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“Whatever. Just be ready in three hours and don’t you dare bail on me or I swear next time you ask me for help on an assignment I’ll throw your computer in the bin and set it on fire.” Baekhyun threatened as he walked back into the bathroom.

Chanyeol shivered, not putting it past Baekhyun to stay true to his word. Sighing, he puts his paper down on his table and starts rummaging through his wardrobe for an outfit.

…

Chanyeol’s just rustling up his hair in front of the mirror as Baekhyun comes out of the bathroom, clothes changed, makeup done. Chanyeol sees him do a once over, Baekhyun’s eyes raking over his body for a second too long. Chanyeol’s just about to tell him to stop being a pervert when-

“You know, there are other clothes besides jeans and a hoodie,” Baekhyun points out.

“Yeah well I’d rather be comfy than stop the circulation in my legs by wearing pants as tight as yours,” Chanyeol quips back.

“Oh just wait, honey. Once we get to the party no one’s gonna be complaining about how tight my pants are.”

His trademark smirk makes an appearance as he walks over to their door, grabbing his keys and phone.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re full of yourself, we get it. Now are we actually going to the party or what?”

“After you, sir,” Baekhyun says, opening the door and gesturing for Chanyeol to walk out first.

“Ever the gentleman, Byun,” Chanyeol says with a roll of his eyes.

“Only if its you, Park.”

The night was cool, and pleasantly so. Light breezes kissed their faces as the gentle crush of straggling leaves sounded under their feet. Kris’ family were stinking rich, so he had the privilege of not throwing the average college party but one at his own (read: parents are out of town) house/mansion. Chanyeol and Baekhyun walked to the front of the university’s gates where they saw the black car of their Uber waiting for them. Opening the door, they hear a voice from inside call out.

“Uber for two? Byun Baekhyun?”

“Yes, that’s me,” Baekhyun confirmed.

“Destination just in the next suburb over?”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were just strapping their seatbelts on when Baekhyun confirmed again. With no other words exchanged, the driver puts the car into gear and drives off. Chanyeol had the seat next to the window, watching the streets next to his temporary home whizz by. It was a cloudy night, the moon just barely poking out in the gaps between the clouds, broken slivers of light in a fog. Quiet jazz music was playing on the radio. He relished in being able to see the minimal but still appreciated landscape. University life took up so much time that it had been weeks since he had even gone outside the campus, let alone to a party. Truthfully, Chanyeol was nervous. He doesn’t remember the last time he went to one, with them not being his most favourite pastimes to begin with. He didn’t know Kris very well either, only having interacted with him during their sole shared class, World History. The only legitimate reasoning he had for going was that he knew Baekhyun. Otherwise he would have never even considered the event. Chanyeol shook his leg, half to the music, half his jitters trying to escape.

“Can you stop shaking your leg like that, it’s annoying,” Baekhyun says without looking up from his phone.

Chanyeol ceases his movement but not without a scowl thrown in Baekhyun’s direction. Then, in a quieter voice:

“Don’t be nervous, you don’t have anything worry about. Just relax,” Baekhyun says firmly but not unkindly.

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, eyes wide. Chanyeol felt like he was always learning something new about the boy, random outbursts that never failed to surprise him. Especially when he reads Chanyeol so accurately it’s kind of creepy.

Chanyeol’s thoughts are abruptly stopped when the driver tells them they’ve arrived.

“We’re here already?” he voices his thought out loud.

“Yeah.”

“That was quick.”

“No shit, Sherlock, just be thankful I paid,” Baekhyun says with a roll of his eyes, climbing out first.

Chanyeol’s just about to reply when his thought of _Okay, maybe Sehun was right about Baekhyun’s ass_ distracts him and before Baekhyun can realise that he might have, not really, maybe been looking at his butt, he steps out himself. Baekhyun thanks the driver while he calls out:

“Have a fun night, you guys look good together!” and before Chanyeol could tell him that _No, we are not actually together_ , he’s driven off.

Baekhyun only laughs.

“Well, who could blame him? We do make quite the good-looking pair.”

Chanyeol blushes in begrudging agreement.

Looking up after bowing his head in embarrassment, he’s met with Baekhyun’s smirk™. His black hair, crimson streaks newly put in, tousled in the night wind. The overhead street lights reflecting off the faint lip gloss on his lips, the silver choker around his neck and matching cuffs circling his arms. A posture that just _oozed_ sexiness, and Chanyeol _swears_ that when Baekhyun turned to look up at him, eyes blinking languidly under his lashes, that time had slowed down. Chanyeol would be lying if he said that Baekhyun’s attractiveness in that moment didn’t affect him just a tad. A little distracted, he almost didn’t register Baekhyun’s _Don’t just stand there, let’s go!_ before walking into the estate.

It seems that people were already getting into the swing of things, multiple strangers sprawled over the front yard, drunk out of their minds even though it hadn’t even hit 10.30. Not to mention the unsurprising but still unfortunate people who were already puking behind the shrubbery. The beginnings of this night were already enough to remind Chanyeol why he didn’t go to parties. Fortunately, their walk down the polished stone pathway soon ended with them lighting on the front step of Kris’ marble building. Though the architecture was far from unique, the beauty of it was undeniable. The faint light from the moon contrasted against the warm hue of the street lights as well as the numerous flashings of neon fluorescence within the house. It seeped out from the windows and under the crack of the front door. The bass of the music playing from within seemed to reverberate through the whole area, an encompassing rhythm that was enough to make even Chanyeol that little less nervous, planting a seed of anticipation. The stench of of sweat and alcohol was present even outside the house. Pure lust and youth permeated the air, a tinge of jasmine from the nearby garden. By now, Chanyeol had been tapping his foot incessantly, ready for the night to simultaneously begin and end. Baekhyun didn’t fail to notice and with a quick smile/ smirk thrown in Chanyeol’s direction, he pushed open the towering oak doors, throwing them into the fray. Chanyeol was immediately hurled in what would be darkness but due to the copious amounts of offending neon lights, his surroundings were illuminated by alternating greens, yellows and reds. His pupils were blown to compensate for the lack of proper lighting but it was the heat of the house that hit him first. The thermostat was rendered useless as the sheer number of people present, dancing or even just swaying, drunk to oblivion, was enough to warm the house. The temperature was uncomfortable enough that Chanyeol already had perspiration dotting his forehead. People kept moving from room to room, steadily creating a river that separated him and Baekhyun.

“What the fuck is this, Byun?!” Chanyeol screams over the music coming from the living room.

“A party, duh! That’s what I said, right?” Baekhyun shouted over the heads of the people between them.

“Yeah, I know you said a party, Byun, but you could recruit a whole army with the amount of people here!” Chanyeol’s voice lowered and rose as he tried to navigate through the mass of bodies.

Once Chanyeol was close enough, Baekhyun reaches out his hand and yanked Chanyeol out of the crowd.

“Liven up, Park! You need to relax!” Baekhyun said, grabbing a beer from one of the many tables stocked with alcohol. Opening it and passing it to Chanyeol, he told him to _Drink!_ Chanyeol threw him a look that said _Really?_ but Baekhyun’s exasperated head nod and hand waving told him that he was sure. Another second of their silent conversation passes before he thinks _Fuck it_. He brings the bottle to his lips, seeing Baekhyun waiting for him to finish out of the corner of his eye. Once the bottle was drained, he sets it down on a table and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“There, better?” Baekhyun asks.

Chanyeol nodded his head.

“Yeah,” the beginning hums of the liquid courage already flowing through his veins.

“Good, cause I wanna dance!” and without a second thought, Baekhyun grabbed a drink for himself, took Chanyeol’s hand in his other and led him to the living room.

All Chanyeol could think that it was loud, cramped and _hot_. Kris’ popularity must’ve exceeded even Chanyeol’s expectations, given the amount of people that were present. Being honest with himself, he was quite uncomfortable, and the prospect of dancing wasn’t one he was looking forward to. Baekhyun, unaware of the thoughts going through Chanyeol’s head continued to make his way through the dancing bodies, lifting his bottle up to avoid anyone bumping into him and causing a spill. He finally stops when they reached the other side of the room, high-legged tables pulled together to form a makeshift bar with stools all along the edge. Frustratingly, Baekhyun didn’t seem fazed at all by the amount of people at the party. In fact, he seemed to be soaking in the energy of the room, eyes glinting mischievously. The smirk on his face might as well be a tattoo with the likelihood of it going nowhere soon.

“Well that I was a mission and a half wasn’t it, Park?” he teasingly asks.

“I wanna go home,” Chanyeol complains.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes not for the last time that night.

“Oh my God, I thought I told you to relax. Loosen up. Maybe take that hoodie off, you look like you’re roasting,” Baekhyun suggested, gulping down the rest of his drink in one go. His mouth parts from the neck of the bottle with a satisfying _Pop!_ , smacking his lips together.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, was still nowhere near the level of chill Baekhyun was at, but deciding that the part where he was feeling hot _was_ true, he pulls his hoodie over his head. Folding the garment in his arms, he goes to leave it on the counter, not really trusting the people around him not to steal it but would rather take a chance than lug it around for the whole night.

“Finally, let’s go!” Baekhyun yells, throwing his hands up in the air in mock celebration. And once again, he takes Chanyeol by the hand, and drags them to dance floor.

Jay Park’s “Me Like Yuh” came on and Baekhyun screams.

“I love this song!”

Chanyeol squints his eyes and leans back, the yell a little too close to his ear to not have them ringing. His eyes then proceed to widen Baekhyun starts to show his love for the song through live performance. A space had been made in the centre of the room to allow people to dance, the area already filling up. Not one to back down from a challenge, though, Baekhyun’s still adamant in having his moment of fame. Arms and legs flailing quite comically, he quickly creates a space around him. His eyes were closed, body just spasming in what could be crudely called dancing. People start turning round, about to tell off whoever just pushed them when they spot Baekhyun and begin laughing instead. Chanyeol can’t stop the smile that spreads on his face, laughter bubbling at the sheer hilarity of Baekhyun’s dancing. He then begins to sing along to the song, the alcohol not doing his vocal cords many favours. His usually smooth voice is off-tune, voice cracking at the higher notes. While the whole thing was a little mortifying, Baekhyun looked like he was genuinely enjoying himself. Chanyeol lets him be, just content with watching Baekhyun dance for the rest of the song before he strides forward and grabs his arms, pulling him out of his dancing craze. Baekhyun doesn’t seem fazed by the people openly laughing and pointing at him but pouts at Chanyeol stopping his dancing.

“You look dumb,” Chanyeol says, smile never leaving his face.

“Yeah, well at least I’m having fun. And it looks like you’re relaxed now so you should be thanking me,” he crosses his arms, the pout still on his face.

“Okay, you big baby, let’s just go get another drink, I’m a little thirsty and you look like you just sweated buckets with your dancing just then.” Chanyeol offers.

Baekhyun relents.

“Fine.”

On their way back to the makeshift bar, they bump into Jongdae and a shorter guy by his side, real cute.

“Jongdae, you asshole! You said you weren’t coming,” Baekhyun accuses with a hearty slap on Jongdae’s arm.

Jongdae whines and playfully rubs his arm.

“Aww, come on Baek. I’m here now, isn’t that what you wanted anyways?”

Jongdae leans in closer to Baekhyun to whisper in his ear.

“And besides, no one could say no to this piece of hot stuff.”

Baekhyun flicks his eyes over to the stranger. Probably only a centimetre shorter than him, what he lacked height, he made up for in pure sexiness. A round face that still held definition, hair styled to perfection and a gorgeous set of eyes, feline almost to the point where you wanted to pet him. His clothes said otherwise, though. Leather pants, plain black boots and a peek of what Baekhyun would guess to be a see-through mesh shirt under a dark blue vest.

“Hey, I’m Xiumin,” he introduced with his hand outstretched. Baekhyun was a little taken aback by his voice, a little too sweet to belong to someone who looked like they could go down on you and then stomp on your face a second later. Nevertheless, not one to be rude, Baekhyun replied cooly.

“Hi, I’m Baekhyun. A friend of Jongdae’s and this is Chanyeol. Resident giant and apparent mute if the last minute says anything.”

Chanyeol had indeed not said a word throughout the entire interaction, deeming Baekhyun’s people skills to be sufficient enough for the both of them. After a not-so-subtle glare sent his way from Baekhyun, though, he proceeds to also give a greeting.

“Hey, yeah, I’m Chanyeol,” also reaching out to shake Xiumin’s hand and do that one-arm-shoulder-hug-thing guys do to their friends with Jongdae.

The three, excluding Chanyeol, then began to talk, Baekhyun quickly warming up to their newly-introduced acquaintance and forgetting his previous task. Chanyeol was fine just waiting in the sidelines but once the conversation turned to who’s kinks were better with Baekhyun exclaiming that _You’re so fucking vanilla, Jongdae. Blindfolding is like, what sixteen-year-olds do after they’ve just seen Fifty Shades of Grey_ , Chanyeol decided, _Yep, good time for a breather_.

They just nodded their heads and resumed talking while Chanyeol leaves.

 _Well this night hasn’t been so bad_.

Walking to the kitchen, however, was a feat that Chanyeol didn’t think he’d need to overcome. Forgetting how much people there were in this godforsaken mansion, it took a bit of maneuvering and a lot of _Excuse me!_ ’s and _Yeah please don’t vomit on me_ ’s until he finally stumbles into the room. Eyes suddenly overwhelmed by the cool LED from the hanging lights as well as the boujee-as-fuck chandelier over the kitchen island, Chanyeol was at least thankful that it wasn’t as crowded as the living room. Overwhelmed by the copious amounts of metal and modernity throughout the room, the kitchen looked more like NASA’s control room than a place to cook food. He walks over to the huge, French door fridge, wondering for the life of him why it needed a gazillion buttons.

“What the fuck? It dispenses a straw with your drink? And there’s different types of ice?!” Chanyeol exclaims to the quiet of the kitchen.

Only it wasn’t quiet because a voice replied:

“It’s also voice commanded and you can change the colour of the lights” Kris added, Chanyeol jumping half out of his skin.

“Shit, where’d you come from?!” he exclaims.

“Nice to see you again, too,” Kris said with a laugh.

Chanyeol rubs his head where it hit the refrigerator and laughs sheepishly.

“Yeah, sorry, you just caught me by surprise. I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Chanyeol, we take the same class together. I just saw you yesterday,” Kris points out.

Chanyeol grimaces.

“Yes, well what I wanted to say was this is a pretty cool party,” he mentions, pointing to random appliances throughout the room as if they added to the enjoyability of the event.

“Thank you,” Kris said with a laugh, “It cost me an arm and a leg so its nice to hear it pay off. I must say, though, I didn’t think you were the type to come to a party like this. What, if I may ask, brought you here?” he asked, as he reaches around Chanyeol to open the fridge. Pulling out a chilled bottle of water, he motioned to Chanyeol if he wanted one as well. A pop of the bottle lid and a few seconds of the sound of cool water going down their throats sounded before Chanyeol gave his answer.

“Actually, my roommate kinda forced me to go with him,” he explains.

“Well, that’s a little surprising if I do say so myself. Who’s your roommate? I’d like to meet them if they could get you out of your room and actually socialise,” Kris half-jokes.

“Please, I’d love to get him off my hands. Baekhyun’s quite a bit to handle,” Chanyeol offers with a laugh.

Kris’ eyebrows rose at Chanyeol’s answer as he took another sip of his drink.

“Byun?” he asked as Chanyeol confirmed. “You guys are friends?” Chanyeol nodded again. “Well you must be close if he got you to go a party like this. You guys together?” Kris asked innocently as Chanyeol proceeded to spit water all over his shirt and on the floor in front of him.

He chokes and splutters as Kris calmly continues drinking.

“What?!” Chanyeol exclaims as he wipes his mouth with back of his hand.

Kris laughs before saying:

“Well, I’ve gotten my answer but now that I think about it, you guys wouldn’t actually make that bad of a pair.”

Chanyeol looks slightly betrayed as he was bent over, still trying to catch his breath.

“Ah, well, we’re not dating so…”

There’s a thoughtful look on Kris’ face before he says:

“Anyways, hope you enjoy the rest of the party. Have a good time. Don’t be a stranger.” Kris takes his leave as he gives Chanyeol a final pat on his back.

_God, what is with everyone thinking me and Baekhyun are together? First the driver and now Kris, great._

Chanyeol shakes his head as he grabs a tea towel to clean the mess he made before finishing his water and throwing it in the bin. He decides that he’s probably been away for long enough, and preparing himself from entering the war front again, he takes a breath and goes back into the party.

It seems that there were just as much, if not more people, than the last time he was in the room. He thanks his height for it at least allowed him to look around for any sign of his friends. He spots a bright red and black head dancing and sighs because he’ll probably be witness to Baekhyun making a fool of himself once again. Nevertheless, he starts making a beeline towards the boy. He weaves through the mass of sweaty bodies, even more uncomfortable as the peak of the night begins to really set in. The music was extra loud, an autonomous sound seeping into every crack, every pore. The pitch black in the gaps between the fluorescence seemed to deepen, overflowing with the smell of alcohol and sweat. Someone stepping on Chanyeol’s foot every five seconds as well as multiple close spills make for Chanyeol’s maneuvering quite the exercise. He tumbles out of brunt of the bodies and collapses onto a nearby couch. Letting himself inhale and exhale, in and out for a few seconds, he slowly sits upright to look around for Baekhyun. His eyes catch on the bobbing head of the dj at the front of the room, the silhouette of his form and turntable cast against the white of the lights behind him. Multiple bottles of alcohol lay strewn throughout the room, not to mention a few puddles of suspicious liquids Chanyeol was glad he didn’t know about. Everyone looked like they were having the time of their lives, jumping and screaming, and selfie-sticking and Chanyeol wished they would at least turn the music down just a little cause his ears were starting to ring. All in all, it wasn’t too bad of an experience for him but still far from what he’d usually enjoy. Continuing his scan of the room, his gaze finally lands on Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s previous assessment was right, Baekhyun was indeed dancing again, but it seemed that the alcohol had the opposite effect this time. Baekhyun looked like he actually knew how to dance, moving to the music rather than just flopping his limbs about and hoping for the best. Chanyeol could see even from his place a good ten metres away from Baekhyun, that there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead. Shine on his face, on the bracelets circling his wrist, creating a ring of light on the crown of his head. Baekhyun’s hands roamed over his body.

First raised in the air, they dropped to make a slow descent. The beat of the music counting each second of the torturous show. Baekhyun’s hands fell to his face, caressing like a lover would, down to lightly scratch the column of his throat and even lower, his fingertips dragging on his shirt, down the sides of his chest. His hips swayed, a sinful pattern in the air, mouth slightly agape and panting at the exertion. Chanyeol was transfixed, the suffocating beat in his ears a mixture of his erratic heart and deafening music.

_Shit, he looks hot._

_What the fuck?_

_Look me in the eye and tell me that doesn’t turn you on just a little bit._

_Doesn’t matter, it’s Baekhyun! Also, you’re_ _me so I can’t really look me in the eye._

_Never knew he could move like that._

_Not only are you perving on your roommate but now_ _you’re having a conversation with yourself_

_Shit, u right._

Shaking his head to stop the torrent of confusing thoughts, Chanyeol decided that maybe his break wasn’t long enough. Standing up slowly, he grumbles, realising that his pants had gotten a little too tight.

_Okay, this is normal. You’re stressed, frustrated and just saw your roommate dance kind of actually really sexily and great, now you’re turned on._

Huffing annoyedly, Chanyeol went to move to get a drink from the tables on the other side of the room. Braving the crowd once again, he thought that at least if sweaty, dirty strangers were good for one thing, it was to deflate his boner. He arrived at the table considerably less flustered but also a lot more damp and downed a drink in one go. He’d just set the glass back on the table when someone tapped his elbow with a:

“Having fun?”

Chanyeol could recognise that smirk-infused sarcastic-questioned tone anywhere.

“Well, no one’s puked on me just yet so it’s not completely horrible,” said Chanyeol, turning to face Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looked like he’d had a pretty good sweat. Despite the alcohol that Chanyeol was sure he’d drunk, his eyes seemed clear and just as challenging as they usually did. Coupled with a healthy flush to his cheeks and his chest still rising and falling slightly faster than usual, Baekhyun was the epitome of the life of a party. A bead of sweat formed at his temple and Chanyeol couldn’t help but follow its track down the sides of Baekhyun’s cheek- trailing the curve of his jawline to disappear into a collarbone. Snapping his head up because _Park, you’re doing it again_ , Chanyeol flushed pink when he saw Baekhyun sporting a raised eyebrow and teasing smirk.

“Once you’re done staring at me and I’ve rested for a second, Kris invited me to come play Truth or Dare with a couple of his friends. Wanna join?” asked Baekhyun, going to grab a drink, and steadily emptying it.

“What is this, high school?” Chanyeol scoffed.

“Well, bet you never had half this fun in high school. Besides, s’not like you’re doing anything anyways.”

Chanyeol sighed and Baekhyun smiled, knowing that he had won.

“Fine, only for a couple of rounds and nothing frisky. I don’t wanna get herpes,” Chanyeol conceded.

Baekhyun proceeded to jump up and down like a schoolgirl with the matching enthusiastic hand claps to go. Chanyeol could only roll his eyes at Baekhyun’s childishness.

“Great! This is gonna be really fun, though I can’t say you won’t contract herpes. But hey, what’s fun without a little risk?” Baekhyun’s smirk was on again and Chanyeol could only reply with a:

“Wonderful.”

Baekhyun finishes his drink and starts walking to the other side of the room where the steps leading to the second floor were.

“Hold up,” Chanyeol yells over the music. This time it was a pretty obnoxious nineties songs which made every person in the vicinity screech in celebration.

“You wanna walk through _that_?!” Chanyeol asked incredulously.

“Well walking around the crowd would take too long. Don’t be such a wuss, Park. It’s only sweat and alcohol and maybe some rando grabbing your non-existent ass, but you’ll live!” Baekhyun replied just as loudly.

And for the second time that night and still without Chanyeol’s permission, Baekhyun grabbed his hand to pull them into the crowd.

They make it to the other side of the room, thankfully with no major mishaps and start traipsing up the stairs.

“Are you sure we’re allowed up here?” Chanyeol asked, feeling like the soles of his shoes on the polished marble were committing sacrilege.

Baekhyun replied with a wave of his hand.

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

Chanyeol wasn’t convinced by Baekhyun’s answer but didn’t ask any further. The winding flight brought them to the second level, plush carpet replacing the marble floor. A wide hallway, off-white walls trimmed with a light gold held paintings and frames. Some were of what Chanyeol assumed to be Kris’ family, the others various artworks inspired by cubism, realism and right opposite to the end of the staircase, if Chanyeol squinted his eyes just enough, a crayon drawing of a family he assumed was done by a child. A picture of Kris, the 187cm brooder as a toddler, lying on his stomach to draw a picture of his with crayons put a smile on Chanyeol’s face. Chuckling under his breath, he passes the drawing and follows Baekhyun down the hallway. Thankful that there didn’t seem to be anyone in the bedrooms, Chanyeol looked around at the touches of luxury present in every corner of the house. A control pad set in the wall, the frames holding the art a dark oak, the carpet beneath his feet feeling like it was laid down yesterday.

“Okay, this might be a little late to say, but Kris is really fucking balling,” Chanyeol remarked.

“Wait til you see his bedroom,” Baekhyun laughed.

They reached the last door of the hallway, Chanyeol jumping a little, seeing his reflection in the mirror set at the ending wall. Peals of laughter could be heard from the other side of the door, muffled from being absorbed by the thick carpet. Baekhyun reached his hand out to grab the door handle and yanked it open.

“We’re here!” he announced, as Chanyeol popped his head into the door frame.

“Hey guys, come in,” Kris says, another five pair of eyes looking up at the newcomers.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun walks in and sits in the makeshift circle in centre of the room with the others. Kris’ bedroom wasn’t any less lush than the rest of the house, only a tad more boyish and less old grandeur. Thick carpet blanketed Kris’ bedroom as well, with what looked like a brand-spanking-new computer on the far right situated on an acrylic table paired with a high-backed swivel chair. His bed was, unsurprisingly, king-sized, a display of pillows in satin sheets at the head of it, matching comforters at its foot. A huge tv was mounted on the wall opposite to the bed, the length of it almost two times Chanyeol’s arm span. An entertainment system was below, the newest consoles and games stacked neatly and Chanyeol couldn’t help but notice a few vintage items as well. Chanyeol had a pang of nostalgia as he recognised the Nintendo 64 and Gameboy. He saw on the far side of the room that the curtains were parted, revealing the floor-to-ceiling windows open to the balcony overlooking the view below. Chanyeol assumed the two doors on the wall where the television hung was his bathroom and wardrobe respectively. Chanyeol was once again impressed by the opulence evidence in every part of the house. He didn’t even want to know how much the computer cost, let alone the value of the building. After finishing his sweep of the room, he realised that the chatter had stopped, falling silent.

“Sorry, what?” he asked with an apologetic look on his face.

“Don’t mind him,” Baekhyun says, “he doesn’t go out much so even the smallest things distract him.”

Chanyeol glowered at Baekhyun as he pats his back quite condescendingly. Kris laughed while the others gave small smiles.

“No matter. But how rude of me, I haven’t yet introduced you guys to each other,” he said with a wave of his hand.

Jongdae and Xiumin, who were directly to the left of Kris, were introduced first. Baekhyun told him that they’d already met earlier in the night but said their hello’s again. Next to Xiumin was someone they hadn’t met before. Introducing himself as Luhan, his soft voice had the tinge of an accent. With quite a feminine face, he reminded Chanyeol a lot of Baekhyun, his small frame also baring similarity.

“Hi, I’m Luhan,” he said with a smile, cheeks bunching up cutely.

Baekhyun muttered _adorable_ under his breath as Chanyeol reciprocated the smile.

“Hey, I’m Chanyeol, this is Baekhyun,” he replied.

Kris then went to Yixing, the boy who sat beside Baekhyun. He looked slightly older than them, a perfect representation of the typical ‘hot nerd’. Jet-black hair styled in an undercut, round-framed glasses perched on his high nose bridge, Chanyeol thought he could’ve been cast for James Potter. His cool persona was pierced only by the deep-as-fuck dimples that showed when he went to shake Baekhyun’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Yixing,” he introduces after shaking Chanyeol’s hand as well. Chanyeol could feel callouses on the Potter-look-alike’s hand and the thought of asking if he played crossed his mind.

They finally met the last member of their group, a guy named Suho, who sat to the right of Kris. A face with model proportions, gorgeous pair of eyes and killer eyebrows, his features all came together to create a visual worthy of a Vogue cover.

_What the fuck? Are Kris’ friends all secretly models?_

Keeping his thoughts to himself, however, Chanyeol went to shake Suho’s hand when Kris abruptly grabs him right under his armpits and drops him in his lap. Chanyeol’s eyes widened in surprise as Suho’s face quickly reddened but Kris made no move to let him escape. The only sound that acknowledged Suho’s position was Baekhyun’s gleeful cackle.

“Okay, now that we’re done with all our hellos and shit, it’s time for the real fun to begin!” Kris said with a clap of his hands.

This apparently signalled Yixing to turn around and grab an empty bottle from behind him to plonk it right in the centre of their circle.

“Yay! I’m excited, I haven’t played spin the bottle in ages!” Baekhyun squealed.

Similar cries of excitement ran through the rest of the group but Chanyeol could only involuntarily shiver at what would most likely be an hour of embarrassing confessions and sexual dares.

The first few rounds weren’t too bad, as Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s novelty with the group making them a little hesitant to do the really wild dares. The funniest thing that happened so far was that Kris still didn’t let Suho out of his lap and so when Suho had been dared to take off his shirt, Kris immediately flushed a dark red, stammering out multiple _W-w-wait… what are y-you doing?!?_ ’s. Suho still had yet to put his shirt back on and Chanyeol had to admit the guy had a pretty nice set of abs. His observation mirrored when he hears a _Damn, they’re solid_ coming from Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Xiumin, who would you most likely fuck out of everyone here,” the generic question finally popping out of Jongdae’s mouth when the bottle lands on Xiumin.

Jongdae had a smirk on his face, confident in the answer.

“Baekhyun,” Xiumin says immediately.

Jongdae’s face falls and chokes on air as Baekhyun gave an exaggerated wink his way.

“You can hit me up any time you want, baby,” Baekhyun offered playfully.

“Xiuminnie,” Jongdae whined, “You only just met him today!”

Xiumin just shrugged.

“Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t wanna fuck someone.”

The betrayed look on Jongdae’s face was priceless.

Kris coughs pointedly.

“Okay, let’s move on, shall we?” he says.

Kris reaches out and flicks his hand, the green bottle spinning dizzyingly until it lands on Baekhyun. All the dares and truths that had been sent Baekhyun’s way so far had been answered unabashedly, honestly and without a trace of embarrassment. Unfortunately, for Chanyeol, that meant that he had to endure the overpoweringly cloying smell of toothpaste that was still lingering. Baekhyun was dared to rub a whole handful of it in his hair and, honestly, Chanyeol was surprised when Baekhyun agreed to do it, the strands being one of his most prized possessions. It seemed that Baekhyun’s competitiveness and desire to not disappoint overrode his love for it. Chanyeol flicked his eyes towards Kris, fear for Baekhyun rising he sees that Kris was sporting a devilish grin on his face.

“I dare you,” Kris began, “to makeout with Yixing for a full minute,” he said slowly, enunciating every syllable.

The room was dead silent as everyone took in Kris’ words.

“The whole show, with tongue. You can even bite his lips if you want,” Kris challenged.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes. “Is Yixing okay with this?” he asks.

Everyone’s gazes turns to Yixing as he gives an uncaring shrug, taking his glasses off in preparation for the dare.

Kris claps his hands in excitement at Yixing’s consent. “Well, there you go. Time to shine sweetie!” he cries.

Similar noises of anticipation came from the rest of the group and Chanyeol wasn’t gonna lie, he was kinda excited to see what would happen, never witnessing something like this before. Baekhyun gives one final sigh before crawling over to Yixing and going on his knees, he does a kind of looming-down-to-look-at-him thing. Yixing looks as cool as a cucumber, unfazed and leaning back on his hands.

“Do you wanna sit on my lap, it’ll be more comfortable?” he offers.

“Nah, I’m fine,” Baekhyun says, not without a smirk. “But I might take you up on that offer some other time.”

Chanyeol hears a _Dang, he’s wild_ from Luhan.

Everyone quiets and no one’s moved for a good few seconds, and then, like a play button being pressed, Baekhyun put his hands on Yixing’s shoulders, leans down and connects his lips to the other’s. It was dead silent for a moment, then:

“YEAHH BOIII, GET IT BAEK!!” Jongdae shrieks.

Everyone laughs as Yixing and Baekhyun find their rhythm, starting to really get into it. From his position, Chanyeol could see the movement of their lips against each other, Baekhyun’s eyes closed while Yixing’s were left open. Yixing lifts one of the hands he was he was using to lean on to hold onto the side of Baekhyun, steadying him.

“Oh come on, Byun! I dared you to _make out_ with him. Not give him a smooch your grandmother would,” Kris said with a laugh.

Chanyeol thought it was pretty funny when Baekhyun rolls his eyes even as he continued to kiss Yixing. Not one to back down from a challenge, though, he proceeded to take up Yixing’s previous offer and nestle himself in his lap. Yixing’s hand on Baekhyun’s side as well as the other one he was leaning on moves to cup the side of Baekhyun’s jaw and Baekhyun reciprocates by tilting his head to deepen the kiss. By this point Chanyeol’s amusement was slowing morphing into uncomfortableness, the kiss turning from something he could just stomach to making him want to turn away. He looks towards Kris who was looking at his watch, counting down how many seconds until the minute was over. All the while, Baekhyun and Yixing were still going. Under his awkwardness, Chanyeol acknowledges that he was pretty impressed that they could go so long without coming for air, his praise communicated when Jongdae gives another whoop.

“You got ten more seconds!” Kris says, looking up from his watch.

Everyone’s counting down apparently signalled to Baekhyun that he had to crank the show up even more, wrapping his arms around Yixing, and tangling his fingers in his hair. Chanyeol’s stomach drops a little.

_8!_

Baekhyun turns his head, making the angle of the kiss even sharper, putting so much force into it that he starts to rock in Yixing’s lap. Yixing breaks the kiss for the first time to let out a groan, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling. Having none of that, Baekhyun grabs him by the collar to connect their mouths again, fingers so tight on the fabric his knuckles turn white.

_5!_

Ever the fighter, Baekhyun wouldn’t let anyone outdo him and so right before their time was up, he opened his eyes, bright and playful, hooks his teeth on Yixing’s bottom lip and _tugs_.

_1! Time’s up!_

Yixing hisses at the action, hand going to his mouth, a couple beads of blood surfacing on his lips.

“Oh, sorry, honey, didn’t mean to do it that hard,” Baekhyun says, not sounding apologetic at all.

Yixing merely drops his hand and raises an eyebrow, smirks.

“No worries, babe. I like them feisty anyways,” he quips back.

Baekhyun gave a full-blown grin at Yixing’s ease in playing along. His lips were bright red and curved when he replies.

“You weren’t so bad. Maybe we’ll a do a next time, huh?”

“Only if it’s me that gets to bite next.”

Suho finally ends his silence from the past minutes when he gets up from Kris’ lap, still shirtless and starts waving his hands violently, pushing Baekhyun and Yixing away from each other.

“No one’s gonna have sex tonight and _God please_ if you’re gonna flirt, do it where I can’t see and puke,” Suho pleads.

Baekhyun only concedes with a laugh as he went back to his place next to Chanyeol, the ghost of a smirk remaining on Yixing’s face as he put his glasses back on.

“Well, I must say, Baekhyun, didn’t know you had it in you! That was one hell of a dare done!” Kris congratulates.

Baekhyun remains silent but if the way the corner of his mouth curved a little say anything, he was pleased with the praise. Chanyeol gives him a tight-lipped smile when he turns to look up at him, unable to stop the churning in his stomach.

“Well, now that we’ve got that over and done with, let’s continue!” Jongdae prompted, spinning the bottle against the carpet once again.

The rest of their game continued without nearly as much excitement. Suho (to which Chanyeol was quite surprised) agreed to Xiumin’s suggestion for people to take a shot if they wanted to skip their turn. What he didn’t realise, though, that college kids would almost always says yes to free alcohol and so their acceptance of the offer may have been more due to the fact that they just wanted to get pissed-drunk rather than trying to avoid a dare. As their group steadily grew more drunk, Chanyeol declined the alcoholic option, choosing to experience the temporary embarrassment now rather than a raging headache that would last the rest of the weekend. Everyone seemed to be pretty good at handling their alcohol, except Suho who became unbearingly clingy to anyone in a 10-cm radius after his fourth shot. Something that Chanyeol was slightly annoyed at in contrast to Kris’ obvious pleasure. What was most surprising, however, was that the biggest lightweight in the circle was none other than Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol was quite puzzled as to how Baekhyun seemed to be fine earlier in the evening when Chanyeol saw him drink but he was now seriously contemplating whether he was hallucinating after seeing Baekhyun in his current state.

_It must be a delayed reaction or some shit._

Drunk Baekhyun could not have been any more different to the Baekhyun Chanyeol usually knew. With a permanent pout on his lips, five seconds couldn’t have passed without a whine coming out from his mouth. He latched onto Chanyeol’s arm after his fifth shot, complaining about how he was _so cold_ and _Chanyeol can I wear your socks please please pleeassee_. Truly, Chanyeol felt like he was quite done with the night and would have liked nothing more than to go home at that very moment. Clingy Baekhyun was also quite a pain in the ass to deal with. Chanyeol’s right ear was soon gonna fall off from the constant whinging, but he had to admit that the boy was kinda cute. He let out a sigh and tells himself that it was more for Baekhyun’s benefit than him just wanting to escape as he told the others that he was gonna have to go.

“Hey guys, I’m sorry but I think I’ll be leaving soon,” Chanyeol informs.

Immediately, multiple _aww come on stay a little longer we’re just starting_ and _you’re such a party pooper Chanyeol_ were said but Chanyeol was quite adamant. He’s had his taste of socialising for a while now.

“No, no really, I gotta go. And besides, I think Baek might pass out if he drinks anymore,” Chanyeol points out.

At this, the others look at Baekhyun, and seeing that he was mumbling incomprehensible words under his breath, practically using Chanyeol as a human wall to prop himself up, they relented.

“Well, it was really fun, we should do this again some time,” Kris said.

“Yeah, maybe,” Chanyeol replied honestly, even if the night had been quite overwhelming.

Kris carefully extracts Suho off his lap.

“I’ll walk you guys out,” he says as the others say their various goodbyes.

Someone gropes Chanyeol’s ass and he shakes Xiumin’s hand, and he gives a yelp. Turning around, he sees that Luhan had his phone in his hand and was punching what he assumed was his number in.

“Here, to stay in touch. I’ll text you the others’ numbers,” Luhan says as he gives Chanyeol’s phone back.

“Yeah, thanks,” Chanyeol said with a rush, still quite embarrassed from the accidental ass-grabbing.

“Also, I think you should do some squats,” Luhan said with a frown, tilting his head.

At this, Baekhyun’s speaking ability, makes a sudden reappearance.

“That’s what I’ve been saying all this time!” he basically shouts in Chanyeol’s ear.

“Alll rriiightt, time to go,” Chanyeol says loudly, trying to distract everyone from the his quickly reddening face.

A collective _Bye guys, see you next time!_  was said as Chanyeol and Baekhyun leave with Kris.

“That was fun,” Chanyeol had whispered in his ear as Baekhyun flopped against him.

He shivered at the sensation, Baekhyun’s breath had been warm against the shell of his ear.

Kris walks them down the stairs, through the living room where everyone seemed to be partying harder than ever, to the foyer and out the front porch.

“I’ve already called an Uber in advance, it’s already here, just walk right out the gates,” Kris tells.

Chanyeol manages to give Kris a one-armed-bro-hug while still holding Baekhyun up.

“Thanks, man.”

And with one last wave, Chanyeol walks, and Baekhyun drags, to their awaiting car.

It seemed that the drive back was far longer than the drive to the party, the trek up to their dorm room even longer still. Chanyeol struggled to pull along the almost unconscious boy at his side and almost screamed in frustration when he thinks he didn’t bring his keys only to realise they were in his jacket pocket rather than his jeans. He tumbles through the door and nearly trips over Baekhyun, his gaze locking on the clock face, seeing that it was already three in the morning. Stifling a yawn, he began the last struggle to half guide half drag Baekhyun to his bed. Stumbling over the things on the floor that they neglected to clean, he finally dumped a pretty-much-gone Baekhyun onto his sheets.

“You’re a fucking handful, Byun,” he says from above.

Baekhyun only replied with a few incoherent mumbles. Blowing the hair out of his eyes, he did one last good deed for the night, taking off Baekhyun’s shoes and pulling the covers over him. He tucks the edges into Baekhyun’s chin, fingers lightly grazing his jaw.

 _Byun looks kinda not-assholey when he sleeps_.

Chanyeol blames the alcohol for his random musing and shakes his head, trudging over to their bathroom to brush his teeth. Finally in some comfy clothes he switches the lights and jumps into bed, ready to knock the fuck out.

 _Well today was a hell of a night_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that chapter! As I've said, I'm quite a new writer so I'm having fun learning to deal with the challenges writing brings. I have an idea of what I want my characters to be like in my head but I just wanted to ask any of your feedback on whether it translates in the writing. I've tried to portray Chanyeol as someone who's steady/ mostly confident in himself/ knows himself well with a dash of playfulness. I want his attraction to Baekhyun to have some buildup and so that's why, in this chapter, it might seem that he's not too bothered about what happened at the party. Personally, I don't really enjoy super possessive characters/ people but there'll definitely be some aspects of that later on in the story if u know what I mean ;D. Anyways, the point I'm trying to get is, do you enjoy reading about characters that are quite dynamic and express range of emotions or characters that are more consistent? While I was writing, I intended for ChanBaek's relationship to be more based on similarity rather than complementarity however now, I think it's leaning more towards complementarity. With that said, I feel that Baekhyun's character fills the role of the more adventurous/ exciting one. What do you guys think? Also, it's recurring issue for me to write sentences that can be a little confusing/ long so if anyone would like to give any feedback about that or anything else, it's more than welcome! This is a long ass note so I'll say bye for now, see you next week!


	3. Hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third update! School's starting for me tomorrow so hopefully I'll be able to stick to my regular weekly updates but just to make it a little easier for me I'll be updating every Monday (AEST) from now on. Thanks for everyone who's read it so far!

The soft bite of the winter air soon departed- Spring was well under way. Scarves that were usually wound around cold necks disappeared and were replaced by low-front tops and flowy dresses. Unfortunately, this also meant that exams were right around the corner and students were too busy stressing to enjoy the change in weather. Chanyeol was no exception. A week after the party, all his lecturers seemed to have been possessed by the exam devil, grilling them with learn this and revise that and it wouldn’t be a stretch to say that Chanyeol wasn’t feeling the brunt of it. Everyday fell into a new routine. Wake up, go to his morning class, eat lunch and revise, go to his afternoon class, go home and shower, write notes, revise, go to sleep. Repeat. The banality of it drove Chanyeol to insanity. He remembers just yesterday he’d been sitting in the cafeteria, food set out in front of him and book propped open on the napkin dispenser. He lifts a spoon of tomato soup only to leave it hanging in the air as he reads about militarism in World War I. Eyebrows furrowed and set in a permanent frown, his limits were almost at boiling point. Kyungsoo merely asked him if he could move his book so he could grab a napkin, and Chanyeol snaps, telling him he was studying and that _This is more important than a stupid napkin you could from another table_ . Chanyeol immediately regretted his words after seeing the hurt look on Kyungsoo’s face but before he could apologise, Kyungsoo had growled out a low _Fine_ and left. Chanyeol let out a huff of frustration and unable to stomach the accusing stare sent his way by Zitao, he, too, got up and walked away. Chanyeol sighs again at his rash words from yesterday, holding his head in his hands as he sits at his table in his dorm studying once again.

_God, and it’s such a nice day out, too._

Chanyeol promised himself that he’d apologise to Kyungsoo and perhaps go out and enjoy the weather soon. Just that moment, the door barged open and in came a Baekhyun talking loudly into his phone.

“Yeah, it’s pretty boring these days. Exams are coming up and everybody’s acting like they’ve got a stick up their ass and their grandma’s gonna die if they don’t study minimum 10 hours a day,” he says with a roll of his eyes.

Chanyeol tries to ignore the obnoxiously loud volume at which Baekhyun is speaking, something Chanyeol’s sure he’s doing on purpose.

“Yeah, I’m not really the study kinda person. I’m more walk into the exam hall and hope for the best kind of guy.”

Chanyeol’s temper lightly simmers. He’s not angry because Baekhyun’s lying, rather he speaks the truth. He doesn’t study and _does_ just walks into the hall a hairsbreadth away from late all the while still managing to pass. With flying colours. In fact, Chanyeol doesn’t remember when Baekhyun hadn’t been in the top 3 in any of his classes.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked, looking briefly towards him sitting at his desk, “Yeah, he’s the stick-up-their-ass, grandma’s-gonna-die type of person. Yeah, I feel sorry for him too.”

Baekhyun gives a sad shake of his head as Chanyeol indignantly says _I’m right here, you know_!

“Yeah, I haven’t seen him do something other than studying, or eating, or sleeping since the party actually,” Baekhyun says to the other person on the line, flopping on the bed. He lifts his hand up towards Chanyeol in attempt to block the light coming through the window as the other person tries to tell him something. Intrigued by the bone now made visible from the backdrop of light, he takes a second to reply.

“A get-together? Yeah, why not. Our dorm is pretty big, we could hold it here. Provided Chanyeol agrees, of course.”

At this Chanyeol lifts his head up from his desk to throw a questioning look at Baekhyun.

“I’ve got Dumbo’s attention now, I’ll ask him about it. Catch ya later,” Baekhyun says, ending the call with the press of a button.

“Who was that?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun answers with a smirk.

“Oh, you know. Asian version of James Potter. Mysterious, spectacle-wearing, handsome. Guy I made out with at Kris’ party.”

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow in surprise.

“What? Yixing? You’re talking to him now?”

“Yeah, turns out that mouth isn’t just good for kissing. He holds a pretty good conversation and does music as well.”

Chanyeol feels little pressures in his chest for some reason. Absentmindedly rubbing it, his brows are furrowed as he asks:

“What were you guys talking about?”

Baekhyun waves a dismissive hand in the air as he gets up to pick the clothes off the floor.

“Oh, you know. Just general stuff. Our kinks, favourite movie, who tops in Kris and Suho’s relationship.”

Baekhyun’s voice was muffled as he reached for a stray sock underneath his bed. Chanyeol quickly turns warm at Baekhyun’s nonchalance of the obscene conversation topics.

“Uh, I meant about that last part… The get-together at our dorm or something,” he says with a fake cough, trying to will the embarrassment out of his voice.

“Oh yeah,” Baekhyun’s voice perked up and became clearer as he stood with a bundle of clothing in his arms. “He mentioned wanting to meet up again since last time was such a riot. I offered up our dorm since it's pretty spacious but, of course, only if you want to.”

Baekhyun walks to the laundry basket at the other side of the room, dumping all the clothes as he waits for Chanyeol’s answer. Chanyeol’s silent for a bit as he contemplates Baekhyun’s offer.

_You have been working really hard. And you need some wind down time, you’re gonna burn out soon if you don’t take a break._

Chanyeol heaves a big sigh and relents.

“Fine.”

Baekhyun whoops and punches the air.

“I knew you’d agree, no one can resist my charm!”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes as Baekhyun does a dumb victory dance around their room.

“Okay, when do you wanna do it?” Baekhyun asks a little out of breath, his dancing leading him to Chanyeol’s table. He leans an elbow on it, resting his face in his hands.

“I don’t know, next weekend?” Chanyeol offers, scratching his head.

Baekhyun fishes his phone out from his back pocket.

“Great, I’ll call the guys up to see if they’re free.”

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun type into his phone as he remembers:

“Hey, we should invite Sehun and that, too.”

Baekhyun doesn’t look up as he answers with a _good idea_. Chanyeol only gives a withering look Baekhyun doesn’t see as he texts Sehun and the rest of their circle of friends to see if they’d be free to come. Within the next hour they’ve got a green light from everyone to organise the event.

“Okay, cool, we should suss out all the things we need by this Friday so it’s not all last minute,” Chanyeol suggests.

Baekhyun gives a dismissing wave of his hand.

“It should be fine, it’s just gonna be a get-together, not an orgy.”

Chanyeol’s face morphs into disgust as the image of an orgy with eleven other guys, half of which he didn’t even know very well, unwillingly floods into his mind. He shakes his head in an attempt to rid himself of the offending image.

“Okay, as much as you’d love that, I’m pretty sure the rest of our guests wouldn’t appreciate participating in a midnight tryst that they didn’t even agree to, let alone know was happening.”

Baekhyun pouts, and Chanyeol isn’t sure if he’s actually disappointed or just playing.

“You’re such a party pooper.”

“No, I’m just safe,” Chanyeol corrects. “Who knows if one of them has an STI. You won’t be glad you decided to gang bang a bunch of guys when you’re in hospital trying to explain to the doctor that you managed to contract five different diseases all in one night.”

Baekhyun huffs loudly with a stomp of his foot.

“Fiiiiinnne.”

“Good,” Chanyeol says with a nod of his head as he turns back to his work.

It’s silent for a few seconds and Chanyeol thinks that he’s finally gotten Baekhyun to do what he’s said at least once in his life until the soft padding of footsteps gets louder and Chanyeol jolts at a sudden weight on his shoulder.

“Can we at least get a foosball table?” Baekhyun asks, resting his chin on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

He puts on his best puppy dog eyes and matching pouty lips and Chanyeol tries not to shiver at the warm air that fans across his neck when Baekhyun speaks. Instead, he rubs his eyes and sighs, trying to convince himself that the only reason he was contemplating fulfilling Baekhyun’s request was because of fatigue and not because Baekhyun’s cute demeanor was actually working.

“Fine. But you’re the one that has to find one and bring it up here.”

Baekhyun flashes a satisfied smile as he takes his weight off Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Don’t you worry, I know a guy.”

Chanyeol opens his mouth to ask who exactly Baekhyun knows that has a foosball table along with enough trust in Baekhyun to let him borrow it, but deciding that perhaps that would be a question better left unanswered, he just turns back to his desk and finishes reading the page he was on. It’s silent for a few more heartbeats until Chanyeol hears footsteps again and the soft shutting of the door, indicating Baekhyun’s departure. He lets a breath out he didn’t know he’d been holding, stretching his limbs out and rolling his neck to get rid of the kink slowly building from hours hunched over his desk.

Looking forlornly at the painted sky outside his window, he sighs once again at the soon-to-be gone peace.

…

“Baekhyun, where’d you put the chips?”

Baekhyun pokes his head out from the bathroom, a confused look on his face.

“I thought you were supposed to get them.”

Chanyeol replies with an equally baffled expression.

“Uhh, no? I got the dip?”

Baekhyun’s confusion morphs into one of incredulity.

“Why the fuck would you get only dip and not chips?”

Chanyeol’s quickly covers his embarrassment with a slightly offended reply of:

“Because _you_ were supposed to get the chips?”

A monumental eyeroll graces Baekhyun’s face and he sighs at the addition to the growing list of last-minute things that need to be done before their friends come over.

“Fine. Just write it down somewhere so we don’t forget to buy it while we go to the convenience store.”

Chanyeol deadpans Baekhyun as he whisks out a pen from the never-ending supply that seemed to be in his back pocket.

“Well we wouldn’t have to buy them if _someone_ just remembered to get them the first time,” he mutters under his breath.

He almost stabs himself in the eye with the pen as the side of his face is hit with a pillow thrown by Baekhyun. Heart hammering at his near-experience of blindness, he stands quickly as Baekhyun opens the door and waves for him to _Come on_!

The evening was mild enough that they didn’t need to wear jackets. It was a clear night and the inkiness of the sky was pierced only by the silver beam of the moon. Chanyeol walks leisurely, slightly behind Baekhyun as he watches him jump in between the cracks of the pavement, just like the game children would play. Chanyeol couldn’t stop the small smile that crept on his face as he watched Baekhyun’s childiness, humming a song under his breath to accompany the game. Chanyeol just hears Baekhyun count the twenty-fifth lamppost they’ve passed when they arrived at the convenience store. Immediately, Baekhyun turns around, any sense of playfulness gone, replaced with a look of determination.

“Okay, here’s our game plan. We got-” he stops to look at his phone, “-forty minutes to get everything, go back and set it all up before people start coming. You go to the far side of the store and get all the food we forgot and I’ll take the closer side to get all the non-food supplies.”

Baekhyun accompanied his orders with very animated hand gestures, Chanyeol becoming slightly confused as to whether he should focus on Baekhyun’s words or where his fingers were pointing. Nevertheless, he got the general gist of it and with a confirming nod of his head they went off to get all their supplies.

If the cashier thought that two adults running around like headless chooks, seemingly throwing random items into their shopping baskets and shouting _Make sure you get all the chip flavours!_ was weird for a random Saturday night, he didn’t indicate anything to say so. With a shared one-minded drive to complete their task, Chanyeol and Baekhyun was frantically checking their lists on their phones. Speed walking haphazardly, Chanyeol almost walked into the refrigerator door when he tried to grab a tub of ice-cream with Baekhyun nearly knocking over a display of toilet rolls in his haste to grab plastic cups. Nevertheless, their speed rewarded them in the end. Getting everything they needed, paying and leaving the store, arms heavy with plastic bags, it gave them thirty-five minutes to get back home and set everything up. Chanyeol started panicking slightly after looking at his watch but when he looked up to meet Baekhyun’s eyes, he only saw a rare determination in them. Having a silent conversation, they both agreed to get back as quick as possible.

Chanyeol’s breaths are heavy as he half-walks, half-runs to their dorm and says:

“I knew this would happen.”

Baekhyun only grunts in reply.

“You always leave things to the last minute and now look where we are, stressed and rushing to get things ready.”

At this Baekhyun stares angrily at Chanyeol’s accusation.

“Look here, this was a joint operation. We, as in you and me, _both_ , were supposed to be organising this together. If anything it’s because you were spending ungodly hours studying when you could’ve helped me put everything together,” he huffs angrily, voice becoming more laboured as they climbed a hill.

“Well I’m sorry if I value my education enough to put effort into studying,” Chanyeol quips back.

Baekhyun gives an even more pronounced huff.

“I don’t see why you spend so much time studying,” he whispers angrily, “you always do fine, great, even. You gotta live a little.”

Chanyeol doesn’t have time to voice his confusion at the sudden turn of conversation as they reach the peak of the hill. His legs and arms burning equally at the exertion and he bends over to try and get his breath back. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees that Baekhyun, too, has decided to rest, back similarly bent, hands on his knees.

“Not,” *inhale* “enough,” *inhale* “time,” *inhale*. Baekhyun’s words were punctuated by quick intakes of breath and Chanyeol chances to throw a quick confusing look at him.

“Roll,” huh “hill,” huh “quicker,”.

At this, Chanyeol gets the message and his incredulous look isn’t missed when he sees that Baekhyun had recovered and was already looking at him.

“Are you craz-”

Chanyeol didn’t even get to finish his sentence when he felt two hands on his chest give a huge push and off he went tumbling down the hill. While Chanyeol’s reflexes weren’t usually the best in normal circumstances, when you’ve suddenly been pushed and about to fall down a real steep hill, you can’t really stop yourself from grabbing the closest thing. Unfortunately for Baekhyun, that was his arm.

Honestly, from anyone else’s perspective, it would’ve have been a pretty hilarious sight. Two grown ass adults, with shopping bags in their hands no less, rolling down a hill in a mess of tangled limbs on a spring night. From Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s view, however, it was anything but amusing. The hill was, very unfortunately, quite a big one, and even with their combined weight it still took several seconds for them to reach the bottom with a loud _oomph!_ Chanyeol felt like he’d been stuck in a faulty blender, tumbled and thrown out with limbs attached to places they shouldn’t have been. It was a little difficult to comprehend the mass of information his body was trying to tell him as Chanyeol landed on his back, breathing harshly. A dizzy head, bruised hip, grass in his mouth but the heavy weight on his chest was definitely unmistakeable. _I didn’t buy a sack of rice_ was the first thing that went through Chanyeol’s head, however, after he heard a very not-sack-of-rice-sounding gurgle emerge from below his head he realised that was, in fact, a Byun Baekhyun. One of his arms was on the right side of Chanyeol’s torso, the other sitting limply beside Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun’s head was resting on Chanyeol’s chest, his ears were right above Chanyeol’s heart, thumping quite erratically. Remarkably they both managed to keep hold of their shopping bags the whole way down but it took Baekhyun a few seconds, and many a groan to realise his compromising position. He lifted his head slowly, to meet Chanyeol’s eyes. Both dead silent for a heartbeat until Baekhyun stood up in a rush only for his foot to get stuck under Chanyeol’s knee, making him fall on top of him again. Chanyeol got the breath knocked out of him not for the first time that night and tried not to groan too much as Baekhyun scrambled to disentangle himself.

“Oh my G-g-god,” he rambles. “So sorry. Didn’t mean to push you over. Well actually I did but. I didn’t mean to fall on you and-”

Chanyeol tries to communicate to Baekhyun to shut up through his groans, but Baekhyun’s word vomit still continued to spew from his mouth.

“- now we’re at the bottom of this hill and we’re probably not gonna have enough time to get home and prepare everything before the others come and-

“Byun,” Chanyeol rasps, breathing heavily, heart beating loudly.

“Shut up and help me get up,” Chanyeol says, cutting Baekhyun’s speech off as he lifted a hand for Baekhyun to take.

Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate to grab it and pull him up. Chanyeol stumbles on his feet a little and tries not to fall over again and he waits for his head to stop spinning. He closes his eyes and shakes his head for a few seconds before opening them and giving his most disapproving look. Baekhyun had enough shame to look somewhat sheepish and slightly hung his head.

“Okay, well we still have a party to host so why don’t you try not to push me over again and we’ll speed walk back to our dorm?” Chanyeol pointedly said.

Before Baekhyun could make a sound of agreement, Chanyeol had already turned on his heel and set on a brisk walk back to their university.

Almost on the verge of running, they rush through the streets of their neighbourhood. They’ve just turned the corner of their street, almost bumping into each other and the red post box as their dorm gates came into view. Walking even faster now, their bags haphazardly bounce in their hands in time to the thump of their feet on the concrete sidewalk. They make it in just before the clock strikes 8.30 and ignored the stairs to take the elevator up. Reaching the fourth floor they’re already trying to get out before the doors even open fully, dashing across the hallway. Baekhyun drops his bags in his haste to unlock the door and they nearly stumble over each other trying to get through the doorframe. Baekhyun turns towards Chanyeol, determination back on his face and starts dishing out orders.

“I’ll set up all the food and plates and stuff while you plug in the PlayStation to the tv and connect the sound system,” Baekhyun says. He begins listing off a number of tasks they need to do before everyone arrives but Chanyeol’s attention is soon taken away by a big, metal, rectangular thing behind Baekhyun. Grabbing ahold of Baekhyun’s flailing arms, he points behind him, eyes wide.

“Baek, is that a foosball table?!” he asks incredulously.

Baekhyun turns his head so fast Chanyeol almost gets second-hand whiplash just by looking.

“Yeah, it is, now can we get a move on?” he confirms, annoyed that his attention had been taken away by something frivolous.

“You actually got someone to haul up a huge ass foosball table here?!” Chanyeol basically shouts, still unbelieving.

Baekhyun lets out a loud huff. “Well, either we’re both having the same dream or you’ve somehow gone and gotten high in the last 30 mins, so yes, that is a foosball table. I did say I was gonna get one, didn’t I?”

Baekhyun’s tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for Chanyeol to let go of his arm so he could continue giving directions. Chanyeol looks down at his hand and quickly lets go, smiling sheepishly.

“Okay, now that we’ve got that sorted, we’ve got-” Baekhyun flicks his eyes to the clock, “- another 20 minutes to set everything up.”

Chanyeol nods his head vigorously in understanding and they both rush into action. The sounds of plastic ripping and bottles being opened fill the room as Chanyeol tries to plug everything in as quick as possible. Baekhyun opts to just roll down the sides of the chip packet into a makeshift container rather than shake out the contents into plates. He places them on the table in front of the tv along with a stack of plastic cups and goes back to grab the Coke and Sprite they bought. Chanyeol’s just put in the HDMI cord and turns the tv on to the right channel, the opening scene of Mario Kart playing on screen. Baekhyun’s head flicks up at the sound of the game and he smirks at Chanyeol, asking:

“Are you ready to lose again tonight?”

Chanyeol doesn’t even turn back to reply:

“If I remember correctly, you also lost that day.”

The hiss of carbonate bubbles escaping a bottle of soft drink follows Baekhyun’s “Well at least I didn’t brag beforehand about being Mario Kart champion for five consecutive years.”

Chanyeol could hear the teasing tone in Baekhyun’s voice loud and clear and he’s thankful that his back is facing Baekhyun, changing the batteries in the controllers so that he can’t see the pink tinge on his cheeks. They’re running around like crazy, Baekhyun almost falling when he steps on a plastic bag, skidding through the floor of the kitchen to stop himself right on the edge of the counter. Chanyeol cackles, quickly dodging the plastic cup Baekhyun throws his way. By the time the clock hits 9, they’re sweaty and a little out of breath but thankfully had finished setting everything up. Chanyeol wipes away the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand as Baekhyun collapses on the couch, chest heaving.

“Okay, let’s just hope the others come late like they usually do so we don’t have to show up looking like we just ran a marathon,” Baekhyun puffs out.

Chanyeol silently agrees, nodding his head. Thankfully, Baekhyun’s wish was right and it was only at 9.15 when the first guests start coming in. Sehun tears the door open, banging the handle on the wall with a yell of _We’re here-e_ from Jongdae, as Jongin, Zitao and Kyungsoo follow behind them. Chanyeol hugs each of them and claps them on the back, the customary _Glad you came_ said to everyone but Sehun, a _Well my day got worse now that I’ve seen you_ coming out of Chanyeol’s mouth instead. Sehun immediately smacks him on the side of his head and Chanyeol pretends to be hurt.

“You should be thankful I came seeing as you have as many friends as Donald Trump has brain cells,” Sehun humfs.

Chanyeol holds his hand against his chest in mock offense.

“Oooh, ouch Hunnie, that hurt more than the slap.”

Sehun only shakes his head in exasperation but Chanyeol doesn’t miss the small smile as he turns to say high to Baekhyun.

“Taoooooo, I’m tireedddd,” Baekhyun complains, resting his head on Zitao’s shoulders and pouting.

“We haven’t even started yet, hyung. What are you tired for?”

Baekhyun opens his mouth to answer but meets Chanyeol’s fervent head shakes and hand-cutting-the-neck gesture and changes his mind.

“Never mind!” he says, grabbing Zitao’s bicep and leading him to the couch, all traces of fatigue gone as he pushes him to sit down and shoves a bowl of chips in his lap.

Noise begins to fill the room as everyone starts to talk. Sehun’s already gone and started a game with Jongin and their shouting rings through the room as they fight about with tournaments to play.

“Ugh, we always do Special Cup when I play with you, Sehun,” Jongin complains. He throws up his hands in frustration “We get it, you’re good at Rainbow Road, now for the love of god can we please do something different.”

Sehun smiles sarcastically at Jongin, pressing the buttons on the controller aggressively to select Mushroom Cup.

“Fine. Just cause I’m in a good mood today,” he relents.

Jongin mouths a _thank fuck_ to the ceiling as they choose their characters.

Kyungsoo’s already got a look of exasperation and he gets up from the floor and announces that he’s gonna make some noodles. Chanyeol lifts his hand to tell him that there’s already enough food but lowers it after he realises that it was probably a good way to stop him from ripping into Jongin and Sehun. Zitao’s just sitting in the middle of the two, bowl still in his laps as he shoves a handful of chips in mouth.

“Okay, everyone listen up!” Baekhyun calls out, clapping his hands together and standing in front of the tv. Cries of protest immediately sound as Jongin shouts for him to _Move!_ , with Baekhyun cooly dodging a pillow thrown his way from Sehun. Jongdae looks up from his position next to the foosball table, phone in hand, in the middle of an impromptu self photoshoot.

“I’ve already told you this but we’ve also invited some other people we met from Kris’ party the other day. Don’t be too weird and please for the love of God, Zitao, don’t whip out your nunchucks in the middle of a conversation. You can tell them you’re a black belt when you’re not strangers anymore. Jongdae knows them as well so mostly likely nothing will be an issue,” he rolls off, looking very much like their mother.

“Okay, we got it, Baek, now can you move?” Jongin asks, moving his head to try and get a view of the screen.

Baekhyun mutters an _ungrateful brat_ under his breath as he strides over to Jongdae at the foosball table. Right that moment, there’s a knock on their door and all of them simultaneously turn to look. Chanyeol’s closest so he walks over to open the door. He’s greeted by Kris waving a hand in front of his face, his other arm hanging on Suho’s shoulder beside him. Luhan pops his head out from behind Kris with an enthusiastic _Hi!!_ Chanyeol sees that Xiumin’s right next to him, still rocking his edgy yeah-I-guess-I’m-cute-but-doesn’t-mean-I-won’t-hesitate-to-deck-you look and at the back of their group, Yixing. Chanyeol feels his eyebrows furrow subconsciously, putting it on the fact that the glare in his glasses from the ceiling light was annoying his eyes.

“Don’t just stand there, Chanyeol! Invite them in!” Baekhyun inserts in between cries of _Fuck, that’s cheating, Jongdae! You can’t just pick up the ball and put it through my goal_. Chanyeol opens the door fully and quickly moves to the side to let them in. He closes it as soon as they’re past the threshold and Baekhyun stops his game with Jongdae to greet them.  

“Hey Kris, I see you’re just as possessive as ever,” he jokingly points out, signalling his head to the arm around Suho.

Kris can stop the victorious smile that appears and Suho’s already blushing.

“You bet I am.”

Baekhyun laughs as Suho shakes out of Kris’ embrace to hug Baekhyun, the boy jumping slightly with an ouch as Suho pinches him, releasing him to stand back up, a smug smile on his face. Baekhyun replies with a rueful smile and goes to hug Luhan as well. Kris ruffles Baekhyun’s hair as he holds Suho’s hand to lead him to where everyone was sitting. Baekhyun lets go of Luhan and his playful smirk finally makes an appearance as he looks up to say _Hey_ to Yixing. Yixing replies cooly and comments on the get-together.

“Well it’s no Kris Wu party, but I think we’re gonna have a lot of fun tonight,” he says with a laugh.

_Wtf, did Baekhyun just giggle?_

Chanyeol’s a little annoyed at being ignored by this point so he walks over to insert himself right in the middle of the conversation, throwing an arm around Baekhyun, and effectively cutting him off with a:

“Hey, Yixing, how’s it going?” he asks, an innocent smile on his face as he very bluntly ignores the glare Baekhyun throws from beside him.

Yixing’s eyes flick between them and Chanyeol can’t read the expression on his face but he still politely waits for him to reply. A second passes before Yixing replies:

“Yeah, not bad, you?” he answers, hands in his pockets.

Chanyeol suddenly feels that it’s gotten awkward for some reason, subconsciously tightening his arm around Baekhyun. He still smiles, though, when he answers:

“A little stressed, but what do you expect,” he replies with a tired laugh.

Yixing laughs as well. “True, what are you majoring?”

“Music, but I’m electing in World History. That’s how I met Kris.”

Yixing raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“Oh, really? I’m doing music, too.”

At this, Chanyeol immediately reacts in curiosity.

“Oh, cool, I was just wondering, but do you play guitar? I dunno if this is creepy but I felt callouses on your hands when we shook at Kris’ party,” Chanyeol inquires.

“Yes, that is creepy, Yeol,” Baekhyun confirms, an annoyed look at his face from being ignored for so long.  

Yixing chuckles at Baekhyun’s comment and replies with a _yeah, I do_. They immediately hit it off, now sharing a common interest and Baekhyun soon pouts and leaves, no longer able to contribute the conversation. Chanyeol turns towards his retreating back, surprised at his departure but his confusion was soon smothered as Baekhyun’s voice roars through the room. He’s pulled out a megaphone from fucking and yells:

“LISTEN UP Y’ALL-”

“-CAUSE THIS IS IT-”

“-THE BEAT THAT I’M BANGING IS DELICIOUS.”

Baekhyun, Jongdae and Luhan all look at each other at the same time, identical grins on their faces. They’re about to continue the song when Sehun calls out:

“Where the fuck did you get a megaphone from?!”

Baekhyun remains tight-lipped, only replying with a look that said _I have my sources_.

“Anyways, I’m just here to announce that the official College Championships have begun, the first held by none that yours truly, Chanyeol and Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun gives a mock bow as the others play along with whoops and cheers. Chanyeol realises he’s clapping along, too, trying to hide his confusion at the announcement, not having a clue what Baekhyun was talking about.

“Tonight will include the first games, Mario Kart and Foosball. You’ve all been split into two groups, the Alpacas and Phasmids and will be competing for the title of tonight’s College Champions!”

Baekhyun then proceeds to pull out a scoreboard from thin air, split into two columns, the Alpacas on the right and Phasmids on the left. Zitao, Sehun and Jongin immediately burst into laughter after seeing the board and Chanyeol moves forward to see what was all the fuss. He joins in when he sees that Baekhyun’s gone and printed off photos of all of them, laminated and everything and split into their groups. Chanyeol spots himself and even he laughs when he realises it’s the legendary fetus Chanyeol holding up his pet ferret. Even Kyungsoo and Xiumin, usually the quietest of their whole bunch are heartily chuckling.

“As you can see,” Baekhyun says, voice significantly quieter after he puts down the megaphone,”on the Alpacas team we have Kris, Suho, Sehun, Jongin, Yixing and Kyungsoo.

“The Phasmids team,” he interjects with a _the best team if I do say so myself_ said behind his hand, “includes moi, Xiumin, Jongdae, Zitao, Luhan and Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun’s face is bright after his finishes his announcement and Chanyeol smiles at the results, happy at the choice of his teammates.

Baekhyun looks around, saying “If anyone wants to swap now’s the time to speak,” but no one says anything and he smiles, satisfied that everyone’s happy with their choice.

Baekhyun claps his hands and for once everyone is silent, waiting for him to explain further, the only sound Mario Kart still playing in the background and the occasional crunch- Zitao was still stuffing his face.

“Okay, here’s how it’s gonna go down. For Mario Kart, obviously the max is four players so we’ll have two from each time playing at one time. We’ll do a Grand Prix each but only taking the individual scores regardless of which team wins in the game.”

Everyone’s nodding their heads in understanding Chanyeol takes a seat on the edge of the couch.

“At the same time, there’ll be a game of foosball. We’ll have four rounds and the beginning and ends of them will be marked by the Mario Kart rounds so that we can finish at the same time. Even though there’s room for eight people to play at one time, we’ll only have two people from each team playing so that there’ll be an even amount of people sitting out. After the first rounds of Mario Kart and foosball are done, the eight people who played at the beginning will sit out and the last four people will play. That means room for added anticipation. Everyone got it?” Baekhyun finishes his spiel with a loud breath, almost out of air as everyone say their agreements. Baekhyun looks around one last time and announces:

“Alright! Let’s start, then!”

Immediately, everyone cheers and people are already calling dibs on who’s gonna play first. It takes a little bit but by the time it’s hit 9.45 they’re in their spots and ready to begin. Sehun and Jongin along with Luhan and Xiumin are on the Wii, characters chosen, hands tight on the controllers ready to begin. Of course, Kris and Suho are together at the foosball, representing the Alpacas and versing them, Zitao and Jongdae. They’re both jumping from foot to foot, ready to start while Kris rolls his shoulders back, a calm look on Suho’s face. With everyone ready to go, that leaves Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Yixing and Kyungsoo to sit on the sidelines to record scores and wait for their turn. They do a countdown along to the screen, _3,2,1!_ and it’s officially begun. The room bursts with raucous noise. Sehun’s already accusing the other team of cheating and Jongin elbows him with a pointed _shut up!_ Xiumin and Luhan take it in their stride, wholly focused on the screen in front of them. Behind them, there are similar shouts of unfair play, surprisingly mostly from Suho. He’s yelling every time he gets the ball and Kris ends up leaning away from him to avoid getting hit in the face by a stray hand. Zitao and Jongdae aren’t ones to remain silent, however, and they’re also cheering each other on as loud as they can, whining in unison when the first score is done by the Alpacas. Kris and Suho hi-five, matching grins on their faces for only a second, determination replacing it once they start again. Baekhyun and Yixing’s eyes are glued onto the foosball table, making sure there isn’t anything dirty going on while Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were on Mario Kart watching duty. Chanyeol shifts over in the couch to allow Kyungsoo to sit, the bowl of the noodles he said he’d make in his hands. He’s cupping the sides of it, blowing across the top to cool it down. He looks up, seeing that Chanyeol’s watching and offers some of it to him.

“Want some?”

Chanyeol shakes his head no but says that it does look delicious. Remembering his promise about apologising to Kyungsoo from the day before, he tries to find the right words and puts on his more remorseful face.

“Hey, Kyungsoo, I just wanted to say sorry about that day at the Cafeteria,” he starts. “I was really stressed and it was really stupid and I’ll try to keep my emotions in check more but please forgive me?”

Chanyeol looks up at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo’s already forgiven him but even he hadn’t, he was pretty sure he’s still accept his apology with the way Chanyeol’s got his puppy eyes on.

“Don’t worry about it, I’d already forgiven you,” he accepts with a small smile.

Chanyeol sighs in relief as Kyungsoo grabs a fork and twirls it in the soup, wrapping quite a bit around the utensil. He finishes his first bite before asking Chanyeol:

“So how _are_ you feeling? Better from before?” he says, still blowing across the bowl.

Chanyeol gives a small smile, touched that he remembered his minor crisis.

“Yeah, I’m good now.”

Kyungsoo finishes another mouthful before replying:

“That’s good, I was a little worried. You were acting really weird that day,” he confesses, eyes a little glassy from the rising steam.

Chanyeol just shakes his head with a polite smile.

“No, yeah, it’s fine.”

Their conversation is abruptly stopped when Baekhyun goes to plop himself right in the middle of them. He bounces a little on the couch, the vibration almost making Kyungsoo spill the contents of his bowl on his lap.

“Ah, sorry, Soo!” he apologises.

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrow when he hears that Baekhyun doesn’t sound very apologetic but relaxes when he hears Kyungsoo give a _No, it’s fine_. At that Baekhyun sits up straight, a proud smile on his face as he asks:

“So, how do you think it’s going?”

Just like Baekhyun, Yixing suddenly appears and answers with a:

“I think it’s a job well done.”

Baekhyun fake gasps, a hand on his heart.

“Why, thank you! There was quite a bit of effort involved, I must say.”

“You and Chanyeol must’ve been planning this for a bit. I love that scoreboard by the way,” Kyungsoo comments.

Chanyeol laughs nervously while Baekhyun sighs.

“Actually, I didn’t even know this was happening. I did help with the planning of this but mostly just the food and organising for everyone to come. I only knew we were having a tournament thing when Baek announced it today,” Chanyeol confesses.

“Yeah, dumbo over here was pretty useless. I still tacked his name onto it, though, so at least we looked like we knew what we were doing,” Baekhyun confirms.

“Hey, I would’ve helped if you told me you were doing this,” Chanyeol whines.

“Uhh, no you wouldn’t have. You’ve just been studying everyday and believe it or not, I can do things by myself,” Baekhyun contradicts.

“Right, because _I_ was the one who forgot to buy dip and pushed someone down a hill cause they thought it would be faster,” muttered Chanyeol.

Yixing gives him a curious look.

“Sorry, what?”

Baekhyun’s quick to cover Chanyeol’s mouth with his hand and gives a placating smile to Yixing.

“Oh nothing, he just talks to himself a lot.”

Chanyeol’s voice is muffled against Baekhyun’s hand as he tries to speak.

“Sorry, what was that, honey?” Baekhyun says in a fake sweet voice.

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s hand away as he says:

“I said, that I’m not the one who sings obnoxiously loud in the shower.”

Kyungsoo laughs, nearly choking on his noodles but Baekhyun doesn’t look anywhere near ashamed.

“Well, I mean, I sound good so I don’t see why you’re complaining.”

Chanyeol sighs in defeat, Baekhyun’s pride a little too strong for him to dent.

“Well, it looks like there’s still a while to go before this round finishes. I’m gonna grab some food.”

As he leaves the couch, he sees that his spot is taken up by Yixing, conversation immediately starting between the three of them. He scowls before he can stop it and shakes his head, confused. Thinking that he probably just needs a drink, he strides towards the fridge to pop open a bottle. He’s thankful at the coolness and he smiles, grateful that their night is going well so far. Wails from Sehun and Jongin tell him that the first course had finished, also signalling the end of the first round of foosball. Jongdae and Zitao give similar cries of disappointment and the first round is wholeheartedly the Alpaca’s. Even though the results from the first round mean that Chanyeol’s team is currently losing, he can’t help but grin a little, happy that everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. He goes back to the living room with a pack of beers and offers to the others sitting out if they’d like some. The rest of the rounds go by in a similar fashion, the wins alternating between the Alpacas and Phasmids. It’s a close call and by the time the last course comes up on Mario Kart, everybody’s sweaty and panting. Kris is constantly wiping his hands on his pants, the sweat on them making it difficult to grab the handles. For once, Sehun and Jongin are silent, focus completely on the game and it’s Xiumin and Luhan who are screaming. Zitao’s gone and run his mouth off, however, every second word a cuss and Jongdae takes a second from playing to slap him and yelling him to _Shut up and just play the game!_ The anticipation is crazy and Chanyeol’s eyes are wide, flicking between the table and the tv to see who’ll come out victorious. Xiumin gives a triumphant yell, securing 1st place with half a lap to go but that yell suddenly morphs into one of horror as Sehun manages to knock him off his place with a blue shell. A cry of _No!_ sounds from his lips and now it’s Jongin who’s yelling in victory, going from second place to first. Luhan puts his head in his hands even though he’d come right after Jongin, 3rd place under his belt. Sehun’s whooping alongside Jongin, not even angry that he’d only gotten 5th but its seems that Xiumin’s badass facade has finally cracked as his position drops from first all the way to 8th. The Alpacas aren’t totally done for, however, as a similar cries are heard at the foosball table.

Zitao’s face-down on the table and Jongdae’s whining obnoxiously while Kris and Suho cheer. They managed to just sneak one more goal in at the last second and their jubilation can’t be contained as Kris grabs Suho to lift and spin him around. Suho’s yelling _stop! Put me down!_ but with the way he’s holding tightly onto Kris’ shoulders and laughing, it doesn’t sound very sincere. Chanyeol goes to console Jongdae and Zitao while Baekhyun’s all smiles, thanking Jongin and Sehun for their contribution to the team. Chanyeol drags Zitao and Jongdae over to the couch so they can see Baekhyun putting the scores up on board. He’s pulled out a stick of chalk and draws a line for each of the victories. Chanyeol can still hear Jongdae’s heaving breathing in his ear and playfully pushes him so he doesn’t have DaeBreath all over him.

“Okay, great start everyone! We’ll shortly do the swap over but as of now, rulers of Mario Kart are the Phasmids (a cheer goes up), thanks to Sehun and Jongin, with similar victory over Foosball held by the Alpacas and gained by Suho and Kris (similar whoops are made),” announces Baekhyun.

“We’ll have the group who were playing Foosball to go off now to take a little break and if the Mario Kart team could go over to start shortly. Yixing, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and I will jump onto Mario Kart and as soon as everyone’s ready we’ll begin the second round!”

Chanyeol mirrors Baekhyun grin, smiling widely, excited to finally play. Baekhyun puts the scoreboard away and everyone moves to their places, eager to start the next round.

They’re on the couch, Chanyeol sitting cross-legged on a pillow and Baekhyun’s beside him, legs over the edge. Chanyeol can hear Yixing asking Kyungsoo whether he should _use a motorbike or car_ on his other side and Kyungsoo replies with _a motorbike. I think you’ve just got that kind of aura around you_. Chanyeol’s doing the same, clicking around trying to decide what character he wants to play while Baekhyun’s calmly sipping on his drink, everything chosen and ready to go.

“You know that I know that you know that you don’t need any more praise, but I gotta say it’s been pretty fun so far, Baek,” Chanyeol muses, a wry smile on his face. Baekhyun turns towards him, bottle halfway to his mouth, a little surprised but quickly covers it up with a satisfied smirk.

“Is that a compliment I hear, Park?”

“I already said that it wasn’t, Byun,” Chanyeol reaffirms, trying hard to hide the smile on his face.

“Well, it wasn’t much effort if you were worried. Perfection is merely my default,” Baekhyun says, lifting his chin quite smugly.

At this, Chanyeol can’t help but to laugh out loud.

“Your narcissist is showing, Baek,” he says with mirth.

“I’d rather call it loving myself,” Baekhyun corrects.

Chanyeol merely shakes his head at Baekhyun’s words but is still smiling when he says:

“Lucky we’re on the same team, hmm?” he poses.

Baekhyun takes another sip. “How so?”

Chanyeol’s done finished choosing his characters and cars, opting for Yoshi and the standard motorbike. He turns to Baekhyun, looking him in the eye for the first time in their conversation and points out:

“Now you can’t push me off the course.”

Baekhyun laughs, loud and full but still tries to contain his amused smile, teeth hooking on his bottom lip.

“I’m not sure about that,” he counters, taking another mouthful of his drink. “I’m sure our team could still win even if I happen to send a red shell your way.”

Chanyeol’s just quiet for a second, the two cans he’d already drunk making his head kind of fuzzy. He racks his brain, trying to come up with a witty reply. His eyes just happen to meet Baekhyun’s as he sets his drink down on the table in front of them, saying:

“I guess I’ll just always have to be behind you, then. Your ass ain’t half bad, either.”

He sees that Baekhyun’s eyes widen in surprise and suddenly he just blanks, hands turning clammy on the controller, heartbeat loud in his ears.

_Shit, that’s not what I meant to say._

He’s panicking, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, just about say he doesn’t mean it when Baekhyun breaks into hysterics. He’s laughing, a kilowatt grin on his face and confidently replies:

“Well, that means I’ll just have to take first place, then, my ass is pretty great” he states, grabbing his controller and Chanyeol takes an audible breath, thankful for Baekhyun’s narcissism for the first time in his life.

_Ugh, no more drinks for you, buddy, you say stupid shit when you’re tipsy._

Chanyeol hears that Kyungsoo and Yixing are ready as well and he gives his body a good shake, waving his limbs to get rid of all the pent-up energy, turning towards Kyungsoo to see that he has a shit-eating grin on.

“Sorry, you guys. I know you said you were gonna win but uh, that’s incorrect,” Kyungsoo playfully disagrees.

“Yeah, I know Alpacas lost the last round but we won’t make the same mistake this time. No mercy,” Yixing backs up. His words hold no joking in them but if the way the corner of his mouth is twitching, Chanyeol bets they’re just all shit-talking at this point.

Baekhyun whips his head around and puts on his most challenging face.

“Bring it on.”

The rest of the night goes by in a blur. It’s all shouts and cries of _You’re cheating!_ , sweat on their foreheads and hands slippery on their controllers. Chanyeol and Baekhyun try their hardest to win but it seems that they would be the ones to eat their words by the end of the round. Kyungsoo and Yixing don’t hesitate to rub their victory in their faces, even breaking into song. Impromptu lyrics that went along the lines of _We win, you lose!_ and Chanyeol can’t even be upset at their loss, laughing at their antics. Baekhyun’s pouty again, though, crossing his arms and turning away, muttering _childish_ under his breath when Yixing and Kyungsoo start blowing raspberries in their faces. Chanyeol’s can’t help but ruffle his hair at this and tells him _It’s fine, we’ll beat them next time_. Baekhyun’s still turned away but Chanyeol can see that his shoulders had relaxed, the pout dropping from his lips. Seeing that Baekhyun was a little occupied at being a sore loser, Kyungsoo takes it upon himself to announced the winners.

“And the winners are… Drumroll please!”

Chanyeol hits the table as everyone does the same, creating a right noise, to all stop simultaneously at Kyungsoo’s:

“The Alpacas!”

There’s cheers from their team and even Baekhyun begrudgingly does a polite clap at their enemies’ win. Yixing fishes out the scoreboard and records a win for the Alpacas on both the games from the second round- Luhan and Xiumin also gained their team a victory. Everyone’s still cheering and Baekhyun’s had enough of his pity party, standing up to say:

“All right you lot, settle down. They’ve only won foosball and we all know Mario Kart’s a far superior game,” he humphs.

“But we won that, too,” Luhan points out, unable to hide the grin on his face.

“Ah but not, yet, Luhan,” Baekhyun emphasises, bopping Luhan on the nose with his finger.

Baekhyun’s smiling again, though, and he announces:

“Five minutes and we’ll all gather round to watch the final match!”

They all give a unison cheer and Chanyeol can’t help but feel so fucking happy for the upteenth time that night.

It’s five minutes later and everyone’s gathered around the tv, ready to see the final round. The overall victory for Mario Kart is hanging on Zitao, Kris, Suho and Jongdae’s shoulders. Sehun’s on the floor, Jongin’s head lying on his lap as he’s eating a bag of chips, scrolling through Instagram with the other hand. Kyungsoo, Luhan, Xiumin, Yixing, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are occupying the couch, the final four players deciding to sit right up front of the television. _It’s kind of cute_ , Chanyeol thinks. They’ve turned off the lights for added suspense and the light from the tv outlines their silhouettes. Chanyeol feels like he’s gone back in time, experiencing the sleepover every kid was supposed to have at thirteen, that he never got. It’s a little squishy on the couch and Chanyeol shifts a little to his right, Yixing’s elbow uncomfortably digging his side. He nearly bumps into Baekhyun at this and Baekhyun pushes him, making toppling Chanyeol off the couch. He starts laughing and everyone turns to see what the commotion was and joins in Baekhyun’s amusement. Chanyeol’s kinda grateful it’s dark cause face-planting the carpet wasn’t really a position he wanted to be seen in. His head is right at Baekhyun’s feet, though, so he grabs his ankle unnoticed while Baekhyun’s still laughing and _yanks_. Baekhyun falls similarly on the floor and Chanyeol didn’t think this through quite well as his body was the one to break Baekhyun’s fall. This is the second time that night Chanyeol’s become Baekhyun’s personal mattress and Chanyeol can say he wouldn’t like it to be habit. Everyone’s in hysterics right now and Baekhyun groans above him, trying to get up. Yixing’s smiling down at him, trying to hold in his chuckles and offers a hand to help him up. Baekhyun gratefully accepts and Yixing lifts him back up onto the couch. Chanyeol pushes himself up with his hands, sits back on the couch, position swapped with Baekhyun’s. Sehun’s wiping tears from him eyes and Xiumin’s on his phone cackling and Chanyeol guesses their little dive is now gonna be on Snapchat for everyone to see. He sighs.

 _Well, it could’ve been worse_.

Baekhyun’s blush is obvious in the dim lighting and he calls for everyone to calm down and shut up so they can finally end this godforsaken night. Everyone calms with Suho pressing a button to begin their final game and they’re off!

It’s loud and there’s a lot of screaming and Chanyeol’s left ear nearly falls off every time Baekhyun shouts but he’s also cheering for his team and can’t help but think _actually, maybe I wouldn’t mind losing if we could do this again_. It’s an intense 15 minutes and Baekhyun’s at the edge of his seat, Luhan hisses at Kyungsoo’s nails digging into his thigh in nervousness and Yixing’s eyes are glued to the tv screen. They’re on their last lap and it’s a close call. Kris is currently in the lead, deftly maneuvering around the course, Zitao right at his tail. Jongdae and Suho are a little more behind, 5th and 6th place respectively and Chanyeol’s biting his nails, nervous out of his mind. Suho is gripping his steering wheel so tightly Chanyeol’s afraid it might break and Jongdae accompanies the music from the game with a constant stream of curses. They’re halfway from finishing and Chanyeol thinks they’re done for when Zitao miraculously gets a red shell, immediately shoots it and knocks Kris off course. He whizzes past him and across the finish line and there’s a second of silence and then:

“AHHHH WE WON!!!!!!!!!!”

The Phasmids cheer in unison and Baekhyun gets up and grabs Chanyeol’s hand, leading him to do a group huddle with the rest of their teammates in front of the tv. They’re jumping and screaming, relishing their comeback when Baekhyun suddenly pops up and points an accusing finger at the other team.

“HA! What did I say? Told you we’d win!!” he gloats.

Yixing’s face is impassive and Kris mumbles a _he got lucky_ , but Kyungsoo is the one to goodnaturedly smile and congratulate him. Baekhyun’s positively beaming and gathers everyone to do an even bigger huddle. They pretend-wrestle each other, not caring who their cheers were for and fall to the floor in tiredness, breathing heavily to the sound of the Phasmids’ victory video. They’re all lie down for a bit, trying to catch their breath until Xiumin says _I’m bored_ and Suho replies _We could watch a movie, maybe?_ turning towards Chanyeol questioningly. Chanyeol shrugs and merely looks at Baekhyun.

“Sure, what do you guys wanna watch?” Baekhyun asks.

“I wanna watch Captain America: Civil War,” Sehun suggests.

Baekhyun’s looking around to see if everyone’s cool with it and nods to Chanyeol once they have the majority. Chanyeol gets up to get his laptop to plug into the tv. As he searches the movie up, everyone’s rearranging themselves on and around the couch to get cozy, bowls of chips and dip being passed around. Chanyeol hits play and the opening scene begins as he moves to sit next to Baekhyun, legs stretched out in front of him to cater for his height. Kris tells everyone to shut up and Chanyeol wiggles some more, leaning his head on the armrest to get comfortable. It’s halfway through the movie, however, as Chanyeol’s drifting in and out of sleep, when he feels something vibrate next to him. He cracks open an eye to see that Baekhyun’s pulled out his phone, a crease in between his eyebrows and says he needs to take this call. No one says anything when he leaves and Chanyeol closes his eyes again. He can’t stop the prickle at the back of his neck, though, when it’s been three minutes and Baekhyun still hasn’t come back. He thinks that it’s probably nothing but ends up saying _I need to go to the bathroom, I’ll be back soon_. Getting up, he sees the light at the bottom of the bathroom door, assuming Baekhyun’s inside. He’s about to knock and ask if he’s alright when his fist stops a centimetre from the door, hearing Baekhyun whispering harshly.

“No, I’ve had enough! It’s been years while are you still giving me so much shit?”

Chanyeol’s shocked, taking a few steps back. He can’t quite catch the words Baekhyun’s saying but by his tone he knows that whoever was on the phone was enough to make him really upset. He walks forward again and this time it’s impossible to miss Baekhyun’s words, dripping with absolute loathing, deadly quiet.

“I _hate_ you. Never call me again.”

A beep sounded, signalling that Baekhyun had ended the call and then it’s silent; Chanyeol barely registers the noise coming from the movie playing in the living room. He suddenly hears the tap being turned on and realises that he’s _worried_ , heart beating frantically. Going forward, he knocks on the door, telling Baekhyun he’s coming in. He opens the door and the sight he sees makes his heart stop.

Baekhyun’s in front of the sink, fingers gripping the edges, knuckles in stark relief. His eyes are closed and _Oh my God, he’s shaking_. Chanyeol’s stunned into stillness. Not even moving from his place at the door frame, his mind goes blank. All he hears is Baekhyun’s harsh breathing, trying to hold back tears and that’s enough for him to break out of his reverie and ask:

“Baek, are you-”

“ _Don’t_.”

Chanyeol flinches but Baekhyun doesn’t even apologise for his abrasive tone.

“I’m fine,” he says, looking up at him through the mirror.

It’s a commendable attempt at showing a strong front but Chanyeol sees his bottom lip quiver in his reflection and believes none of it.

“No, you’re not. You’re about to cry and-”

“I said I’m _fine_!” Baekhyun whispers, and even though it wasn’t loud, the words felt like they pierced Chanyeol’s eardrums.

He shakes his head dumbfounded.

“No, you’re obviously not, you’re here in the bathroom, shaking and I was just wondering if you were okay because-”

“I didn’t ask you to,” Baekhyun whips around, and now Chanyeol sees the sadness is gone, only anger in his face.

Chanyeol scoffs, offended.

“Now I’m the bad guy for giving a shit? You were gone for a bit and I just wanted to check up on you-”

“Well, here I am,” Baekhyun points out, gesturing to his body with a sweep of his hands. “And I said I’m fine so why don’t you just mind your own business?”

Chanyeol can’t believe it. Baekhyun was obviously having some sort of meltdown and now he’s here trying to lie to him and tell him that he’s fine. Chanyeol steps forward, hands in front of him, pleading.

“Look, Baek, I don’t wanna barge into something I don’t need to but I just wanted to see if you’re okay,” he says, searching through Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun’s eyes are hard, face unreadable and Chanyeol kind of feels like someone’s kicked him in the guts when he hears the next words:

“Then don’t.”

Baekhyun turns around, leaving Chanyeol to stand in the bathroom alone.

He goes back out after a few minutes and it looks as if nothing’s even changed. Everyone’s still watching the movie and Baekhyun has a neutral look on his face. Chanyeol sits beside him and he’s about to ask him if he’s okay again until Baekhyun mutters a harsh _Don’t_ under his breath. This leaves Chanyeol more confused than ever and even when the movie finishes and everyone’s patting him on the back, thanking him for a great night, he can only silent wonder how Baekhyun could go from shaking in the bathroom to a boy with the widest smile and warmest words. As soon as everyone leaves, the grin drops from his face and his shoulders visibly sag and Chanyeol attempts to ask what’s going again only to be shot down when Baekhyun quickly exits to go to the bathroom. Chanyeol’s adamant on staying up to question him, perching on his bed to wait but underestimates how tired he is when he falls on his bed and sleeps not even five minutes later. It’s dark when he wakes up again and he hears Baekhyun’s shallow breathing. He turns to his side, hands folded under his head and sees the 4.06am displayed on his bedside clock. Shifting his focus to Baekhyun, he sees that he’s in bed, back facing him and for the first time since he’s known him, Chanyeol doesn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a perfectionist so I've gone and done some changes to the past chapters so I apologise if you've looked at it again after already reading it and it's a little confusing.


	4. Verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the week and a bit delay but here's the new chapter. A little shorter than usual but hope you still enjoy!

“Alright! Exams are right around the corner which means that in about a month’s time I’ll have too many emails about how ‘I failed you on purpose’ sent to my inbox.”

Chanyeol’s attitude towards Professor Choi is similar to that of his peers, a little hate a little love but a whole lot of begrudging admiration. It’s fair to say that Professor Choi may be one of the strictest teachers he’s ever encountered but as a result he’s never worked harder in his life.

“I’ve said this an exorbitant amount of times already but for those of you who I know weren’t listening, the exam will consist of a performance, listening as well as written theory aspects. The listening and written sections will be completed on the same day, however, you will be given a timeslot for when you will need to do your performance piece over the exam period.”

Chanyeol’s heard this a million times already but still listens attentively in case Professor Choi gives away additional information he hadn’t heard before.

“Now for some new information-

_Speak of the devil._

-In preparation for your performance piece, I want you to record a video of yourself doing your chosen piece and email it to me. Through a random generator, I will then forward your performance to another member of our class who will then be giving you feedback. Of course, for privacy purposes, the person giving the feedback will be completely anonymous even if some of you half-wits will give away your idiocy through your appalling grammar and lack of music terminology. Nevertheless, this will prepare you for your actual examination by getting feedback from your peers as well as a chance to get over some stage fright if you suffer from it,” Choi explains.

People began shouting indignantly and Choi puts a hand up to quieten the class, a displeased frown on his face.

Chanyeol’s stomach drops. He was usually fine with performing but whenever exam season comes around it seems that the stress and jitters accumulate to make Chanyeol shit-scared. He could barely do his practical in front of the examiners, people who he was more often than not associated with, but his classmates?

“I know that some of you may be opposed to this but just be thankful that I didn’t decide to make it so you’d have to perform your piece in person. This isn’t just a ploy for me to torture you as some of you believe us professors love to do in our spare time. Truly, we do not have the time for that, and it actually has genuine benefit in preparing you for your exam.”

Everyone quieted but Chanyeol could still see that some of them still looked pretty angry, all but ready to bitch about this as soon as class finished. Rather than angry, Chanyeol was extremely nervous, biting his lips in fear of who he’d be assigned to give him feedback. He turns his head to the front of the lecture hall as Professor Choi began to speak again.

“Send your videos by the end of this week and if you think you can get out of this, I’ll be making this an assessed task so if you do not want to fail I suggest you complete this assignment,” he finishes.

Chatter begins as Professor Choi briefly looks down to look for his papers and turn the projector off. Chanyeol already hears people saying that _this is absolute shit_ and the overplayed _I should’ve dropped this when I had the chance_. A headache’s begun right where Chanyeol’s head meets his neck and he rubs it absentmindedly, letting out a groan.

_Fuck my life._

He rests his head on the back of his seat and closes his eyes, trying to count his inhales and exhales. His fists are clenched, though, and the crease between his eyebrows seemed to be permanently etched into his forehead even as he lifts his head to look back at Professor Choi.

“Alright, today we’re going to be analysing the use of diegetic and non-diegetic in film,” he explains and the click of his mouse lulls Chanyeol into droning trance, hand lazily writing notes as he struggles to keep his eyes open.

…

Sehun’s knee knocks into Chanyeol’s for the millionth time and Chanyeol doesn’t even look up from his laptop when he stomps down on Sehun’s foot. Sehun’s howl is quickly silenced by the librarian telling him to _Shush!_ , a finger on her lips. He tries to give an apologetic smile but it comes out more like a grimace and as soon as she turns her back he smacks Chanyeol on the side of his head.

“Owww, what was that for, Hun?” Chanyeol whines, rubbing his temples.

“For being a dick,” Sehun curtly answers.

“Well I _asked_ you to stop shaking your leg twenty times already.”

“And _I_ asked you to move if you found it so annoying.”

“Can you both just shut up? The librarian’s gonna kick us out again and that’d be the last library we can go to ‘cause you’ve gotten us kicked out of all them!” Jongin huffs, turning his page aggressively.

Sehun and Chanyeol turn away from their brief argument and have enough shame to give Jongin sheepish smiles.

“Sorry, Jongin,” Chanyeol apologises, putting his headphones back on.

Sehun gives a noncommittal grunt as Jongin just rolls his eyes, turning back to his textbook to continue writing notes.

Chanyeol has the world shut out for a bit, Green Day blasting through his headphones and he’s tapping his foot in time to the music, mumbling the words under his breath. He’s clicking around the screen and pauses his music for a bit to listen to the recording of his performance for the music exam. He can’t help but cringe when it starts; no matter how many times he hears himself, it never fails to make him think how annoying his voice is. Trying to put the audio at the back of his mind, he focuses on his stance. How is looking at the camera? The way he’s holding the guitar. His shoulders are stiff and his back is straight as a rod and though he tried his best not to let his nerves get the better of him, he still hears the slight crack in his voice as he does a particularly difficult line of the song. He huffs under his breath, louder than he thought as the headphones muffled his hearing. He sees Sehun and Jongin look at him from the corner of his eye and flashes them a questioning look.

“You okay there, Chanyeol?” Jongin asks.

Chanyeol takes his headphones off to try and hear him better.

“Sorry, what?”

“He asked if you were okay,” Sehun answered, not even looking up from his phone.

“Yeah, I’m just reviewing my video for the stupid music assignment Professor Choi gave us,” Chanyeol said, annoyed.

“Oh yeah, I heard about that from Kyungsoo,” Jongin comments.

“Yeah, apparently the whole course is doing it so I don’t think you have special rights to complain,” Sehun adds.

“Doesn’t mean it’s not a shit situation,” Chanyeol argues, “like, come on. We already have three sections and we have to perform anyway so why do they have to make us do it another time?”

Chanyeol pulls a frown and Sehun only rolls his eyes.

“Isn’t good to practice as many times as possible so you don’t screw up on the day?” Sehun asks, murmuring the answers to the flashcards that were on his phone.

“Yeah, I guess,” Chanyeol concedes, deflating.

“Can you choose who you send your video to? If you’re that worried about someone seeing your performance just send it to Baekhyun and tell them you’ve already given it to a music student to review,” suggests Jongin.

At the mention of Baekhyun’s name, Chanyeol stiffens and Jongin furrows his eyebrows, asking him what was wrong through his eyes.

“ **Aahhhh** , maybe not,” Chanyeol confesses, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Sehun perks up at Chanyeol’s answer and accidently clicks “Do Again” on his flashcard.

“Fuck! Now I gotta do the whole set again!”

Sehun tries to go through the entire deck one more time but after getting the first card wrong five times in a row, he gives up, throwing his hands up in the air and dropping his phone in his lap. He gives a monumental sigh and leans his elbow on the armrest, laying his head in his hands.

“So what was this about not being able to give Baekhyun your performance video?” Sehun reminds Chanyeol, ignoring his phone.

Chanyeol stutters, trying to deviate the conversation from this topic but now Jongin’s also giving him his undivided attention and Chanyeol’s never been good at dealing with pressure. He cracks when he accidentally makes eye contact with Jongin and spills, hoping the topic will pass soon.

“WekindahadalittlebitofafightlastSaturday,” he whispers quickly under his breath, running his words.

“Sorry, what was that?” Jongin asks.

“I said ‘We kinda had a little bit of a fight last Saturday’,” Chanyeol repeats, slower.

“What?” Sehun cries, surprised.

“You and Baekhyun had a fight?” Jongin repeats, his note-taking temporarily paused, highlighter hovering above the page.

Chanyeol’s fidgeting, uncomfortable with all the attention as he pretends to clean out his nails. It’s useless, however, as Sehun and Jongin are still silent and waiting for him to continue even as he tries to remain silent. He sighs and relents:

“Honestly, I don’t know,” he begins. He’s about to continue, ready to tell them about the call Baekhyun got but stops abruptly.

_Baekhyun may or may not gut me if I tell them._

Thinking better, he stalls for time, racking his brain.

“One second we were celebrating our team’s win and the next he shuts me down when I tried to ask him something,” Chanyeol explains, settling for that answer and hoping it was detailed enough that they’d stop asking questions.

Jongin’s now completely let go of his highlighter, the opened tip bouncing on the page and creating a fluro line down the middle of his book. He whispers _Fuck_ as he bends down to pick it up from the floor and capping it. Sehun shakes his head in confusion, a crease forming in between his brows.

“Wait, what? He shut you down just ‘cause you asked him a question? What did you ask him, Yeol?” Sehun questioned, confused.

Chanyeol has his head down, unwilling to make eye contact with them in case their inquisitive looks convince him to spill his guts even more. He’s playing with his hands, and really you kinda wanted to pet him; Chanyeol’s sad demeanour making him look a little like a child you wanted to console.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” he mumbles under his breath, head still lowered, a pout on his lips at the unwanted turn of the conversation.

Jongin and Sehun look at each other, unsure of what to do at the surprising revelation. There’s a rustle of paper as Jongin rearranges himself in his chair to be more comfortable.

“Well, you guys must be pretty good at hiding things from us ‘cause we didn’t realise that anything had even happened,” Jongin says and when Chanyeol finally looks up, Jongin’s now sitting cross-legged on the chair, eyes back on his book, highlighter in hand.

“Yeah, you guys acted just as usual,” Sehun pipes up, giving Chanyeol a quizzical look.

Chanyeol licks his lips in nervousness, praying that this conversation would be over soon.

 _Shit, I can’t tell them what happened with Baekhyun_ , he thinks, unsure why he’s come to that conclusion but pretty certain Baekhyun wouldn’t have wanted them to know he was a hairsbreadth away from a break down.

Sehun’s still giving Chanyeol a curious look and Chanyeol tries to hold his stare steadily, hopefully not giving anything away. After a few more seconds Sehun drops his gaze and shrugs.

“Well, you can tell us anything if you want to,” he says nonchalantly. He rubs his shoulder, awkward at the sentimental words.

Chanyeol doesn’t even register his message, too relieved to be embarrassed. He heaves a huge sigh and putting his headphones back on, hoping the sight of him doing his assignment will stop the others from asking anymore questions. He looks over his video one more time and finally concluding that he probably won’t be able to get it any better than this, he surrenders to Professor Choi’s original words and sends the video to him. His email is short and to the point and he doesn’t have to wait long before he gets a reply back from Professor Choi saying he had received it.

_I’ve sent it to a random student in our class so you can expect to get some feedback by the end of this week. If there are any other issues, please contact me._

_Prof. M. Choi_

Chanyeol inhales deeply and closes the top of his laptop. He takes off his headphones and hangs them around his neck, finally done with his task.

“I think I’m gonna go take a quick nap back at the dorm,” he announces, packing his stuff and getting up, “I’ll see you guys around.”

The others don’t look up from their studies and Jongin only gives a nod of his head to acknowledge Chanyeol’s departure while Sehun looks like he’s a fingertip away from flinging his phone across the room. Chanyeol gives an exasperated look at no one in particular and makes the well-worn trek to his room.

…

Chanyeol can’t shake away the blinking red light of his alarm clock on his desk, it’s incessant flashing signalling that it’s now 2am not helping Chanyeol get rid of his fatigue. He’s been at his desk for the last four hours, regretting that afternoon nap he convinced himself to take.

Originally intended to only be half an hour, it turned into a full four-hour slumber and Chanyeol wakes up at 10pm, darkness the only background on his windows and a disorientation that still hasn’t left. He slowly sits up in bed, eyes still hooded from sleep with a serious case of bed hair. Rubbing his eyes, he looks confusingly around his room, eyes unable to pick up much due to the lack of sunlight no longer streaming from the window. He gives a yawn as he rises to close the window. He frowns slightly, the silence also telling him that Baekhyun wasn’t here. Chanyeol hadn’t seen Baekhyun at the dorm after night falls very much recently. Apparently, even if exams were right at their tail, it didn’t stop Baekhyun from accepting the multiple invitations for parties and other events that are excuses to get shit-faced. He assumes it’s the same tonight as it has been for almost every night in the past week and gets a tight feeling in his chest. He frowns, and mentally berates Baekhyun for being so careless. He sighs, though, and rubs his face with his hands.

_Not like he’d ever listen to what I’d say anyways._

It’s comical, however, when his eyes widen immediately and he gives a gasp of horror at the realisation that he has an essay due tomorrow. He groans loudly and now the hands that drag down his face aren’t for the disapproval of Baekhyun’s actions but rather the stupidity of his own. Chanyeol’s glaring at the wall opposite to him; writing an essay in the middle of the night the last thing he wants to do.

_I suppose I should be thankful for the four-hour nap, now._

The want to just flop into bed and pass out again was really strong but in the end he just heaves a big sigh and forces himself to sit at his desk. The screen of his laptop basks his face in an artificial glow and he groans, both at the offending light and at the task ahead. He’d been paying attention in class, however, the professor had drilled into both the class and him that the content they would learn would far surpass the quantity they would need for the assignment. They’d have to plan and pick very carefully what they’d want to talk about and Chanyeol just doesn’t have that kind of organisation right now. Chanyeol had barely given the task any thought, his other subjects taking more of his attention and he hadn’t even planned what he wanted to write about. He lets up an annoyed puff and runs his hands harshly through his hair, opening up a blank document. Cracking his neck and stretching his hands, he doesn’t waste another second longer and dives right in.

Fast forward to well past the middle of the night and Chanyeol seriously regrets forgetting this assignment. He’s dozed off three times already, his head banging on the desk startling him awake each time. A headache pushes down in the space behind his ear and his lips had cracked from being so dry. He soldiers on, though, squinting at his screen and the light’s become painful long ago but he’s started and so he has to finish. It’s another fifteen minutes and he’s successfully gotten another page written when the door slams open and Chanyeol nearly falls out of his chair in fright. He scrambles out, prepared to hide from the potential attacker but stiffens when he realises it’s only Baekhyun. Mirthful chuckles sound from his mouth and he’s obnoxiously loud, uncaring if he’d wake up the whole goddamn floor. He hollers a _Good night!_ to whoever was with him and finally turns to peer into his dorm. He startles at seeing Chanyeol spread on the floor, an annoyed demeanour marring his face. Chanyeol only scowls deeper when the smell of alcohol wafts towards his side of the room and Baekhyun’s got a hold of his character again.

“Oh, good morning, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says in mock surprise.

He feigns nonchalance, still holding the door handle and leans against it. His words slightly slur, though, and Chanyeol can’t help the memory that flashes through his head.

It was only a couple of nights ago, when Chanyeol had been in a similar position to now. He squints down at his paper, the light of his desk lamp harsh on his eyes and he’s sure they’re rimmed red when he goes to rub the sleep out of them. Midnight’s long gone but Chanyeol’s stopped checking the time. Once it hits a certain point in the night, all the hours bleed into the same anyways. He’s hunched over, sitting cross-legged on his chair, legs barely fitting the small space as he blows across the top of the bowl of instant noodles he’d cooked on a sudden hunger pang. He’s got one hand wrapping the noodles around a fork, mouth still bunched into a pout to cool them as he looks down to scan his paper. Chanyeol’s messy slurps get little droplets of the soup all over his sheet but he’s too far gone to care about the state of his paper. He’s not in the best mood, the noodles a quick reprieve of the stressful task but he lies to himself when he thinks that Baekhyun being out this late for the third night in a row isn’t the actual source of his annoyance. He’s taking another bite when he hears the click of the door opening and in stumbles an inebriated Baekhyun, holding on to the handle to support his uncooperative feet. The darkness of the room is slightly lifted when the light from the hallway floods the doorframe and Baekhyun’s silhouette is held in stark contrast. The tension in Chanyeol’s shoulders immediately dissipates but he quickly covers up his relief at seeing Baekhyun’s return with a scowl.

“Hi Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun whispers, quiet as if he was a child telling a secret.

He carefully shuts the door and leans against it, resting his head against the surface. Chanyeol arranges his face into a blank look, not wanting Baekhyun to know he’d been fretting at his lack of presence. It’s just the two of them, the moon a curious watcher peeking behind the curtains as Baekhyun and Chanyeol let the silence talk for them. Baekhyun takes his head off the door and gives Chanyeol a confused look, the alcohol that’s definitely gone to his brain right now apparently triggering his inner child.

“Why are you still up?” he asks, with the appropriate head tilt to boot.

“Exams are in two weeks, Baekhyun,” he says flatly, already having reminded Baekhyun on multiple occasions. “I need to study.”

Baekhyun whines.

“But you always study,” he points out, swaying towards his bed and flopping down on it. Baekhyun takes his shoes off with his feet, uncaring where they land, adding to the growing ambience of ‘pigsty’ in their room. A vein ticks in Chanyeol’s temple but he bites down on his tongue to stop himself from yelling at Baekhyun. Baekhyun sighs at the comfortable change but pouts again when he remembers where he is. “You never hang out with me.”

A warmth creeps up Chanyeol’s neck and he brings a hand to it, trying to cool it down.

_The noodles are a little spicy._

Baekhyun’s got his neck craned, eyes almost past his eyelids as he looks towards Chanyeol, wanting a reason out of him. Flustered Chanyeol seems to be a regular occurrence these days as he awkwardly remains silent for the next few moments, unable to answer Baekhyun’s silent question. He didn’t fare too well in front of Jongin and Sehun when they were questioning him the other day and now that the subject of that conversation was right here in front of him, the words get stuck in his throat.

“I need to study,” he repeats. “And you’d distract me.”

Baekhyun frowns at the implication and Chanyeol’s honestly just really confused. In actuality, he didn’t think he’d been the one who was actively ignoring the other. He was just being responsible and studying as he needed to and the multiple parties and invites Baekhyun got were never extended to him. It’s not that Chanyeol’s upset at not being invited but rather that Baekhyun’s pinning the blame on him for not wanting to hang out when he was the one who shut him out at the tournament day. The inside of his mouth starts to bleed a little, Chanyeol’s teeth subconsciously biting on the skin, a nervous habit he’d picked up from the stress of exams. A smaller, weaker part of him doesn’t want to admit that maybe it wasn’t that _he_ had to study a lot that was annoying him but rather that _Baekhyun_ barely had to study at all and he still did well. Jealousy’s a fickle bitch and Park Chanyeol wasn’t usually the type to let himself get trapped in it’s claws but _God_ was he frustrated when Baekhyun comes back home, laughing, cheeks flushed, unworried while he feels like throwing himself under a bus. His eyebrows mirror Baekhyun’s in a confused frown but now Baekhyun’s let out an annoyed huff and turned his back on Chanyeol.

“Whatever,” he mumbles, pulling the blankets up and not saying another word.

The noodles are long forgotten and Chanyeol’s lost his appetite anyways, wanting to rip his hair out.

_Fuck, what’s up with him?_

Chanyeol deadpans but goes back to his work, childishly turning his chair noisily. The noodles have gone cold now and Chanyeol sighs. At his ruined snack, cluttered mind and Byun Baekhyun.

Whipping back to the present, Chanyeol rearranges his mouth into a thin line and nods at Baekhyun as a reply.

“Baekhyun.”

 _He’s different tonight_.

And Chanyeol’s right, Baekhyun’s got a complicated look on his face, the biting on his bottom lip suggesting he was nervous but the quirk of his eyebrow told Chanyeol that he was looking for a fight.

“You’re up late studying again.”

“And you’re back late again.”

They’re both playing stupid, acting like the other wasn’t causing an annoying itch under their skin. Apparently both agreeing on the fact that passive-aggressiveness and skirting around the topic were the best ways to remedy the situation. Baekhyun closes the door and from his new position, the window Chanyeol always leaves open when he’s studying late casts light on only half of Baekhyun’s face. His eyes have left Chanyeol’s view and that leaves him with only Baekhyun’s body language and roll of his lips between his teeth to discern what he was thinking. Chanyeol wrinkles his nose, the unpleasant smell of alcohol still in the air. Chanyeol doesn’t know what’s with him- maybe it’s the fatigue, the late night or maybe he’s just _fed-up_ with Baekhyun unable to have a proper conversation with him since that night. Baekhyun looks like he’s about to say something but at that moment, his phone pings and he grabs it from his back pocket. Scrambling with the passcode, he’s got them in and immediately his face lights up at seeing the text message. He quickly punches a reply, thumbs dashing across the screen and Chanyeol’s frown only deepens. Baekhyun barks out a laugh at the reply of whoever sent the text and it’s grating- the joyous sound rubbing against Chanyeol’s melancholy.

“Are you just gonna stand there or what?” he asks sarcastically.

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow in question but moves away from the door to wobble to his bed. His coordination’s a little off and it takes him a couple of tries to undo the ties in his shoelaces but he eventually does so and lies in bed.

“What’s up your ass?” Baekhyun scoffs.

Chanyeol stiffens and he’s already had enough of today, enough of stupid assignments and stupid exams and definitely enough of a tiring Baekhyun. He grits his teeth and spits out his reply.

“Well, I’m _trying_ to finish an essay due later today but _someone_ keeps annoying me.”

Baekhyun flips over in bed to face Chanyeol, mouth set in a hard line and eyebrows drawn in anger.

“I’m just talking, and you’re the one who’s choosing to reply.”

Chanyeol doesn’t know where all this unfounded anger came from, exhaustion holding him in it’s grasp not even ten minutes ago.

“Yeah, but I’m not the one who keeps barging in after twelve every night,” Chanyeol whips back.

Baekhyun looks genuinely shocked and he splutters trying to get out his next words, the alcohol not doing his tongue many favours.

“What is your _problem_?! How does me coming back late affect you at all?!”

“It affects me when I’m trying to study and you just barge in, drunk as fuck and I can’t concentrate,” Chanyeol spits out.

Chanyeol doesn’t know where all this anger is coming from, but even then he knows that’s a shit excuse.

“That’s bullshit,” Baekhyun echoes his thoughts. “Maybe you just shouldn’t study in the dead middle of night? What, are you upset you’re not invited to parties and I am?” Baekhyun asks, aiming to hurt.

Chanyeol gives a laugh of incredulity, unable to believe the absurdity of Baekhyun’s words.

“Are you kidding me right now? Why would I give two shits if I’m invited to dumb parties, do you really think I’m that petty?” he says, the words casual but if the venom in his voice says anything, he absolutely furious right now.

He told himself it wasn’t that he wasn’t invited that made him upset, but the fact that Baekhyun hadn’t even said a word to him about going to parties every other night. One day Chanyeol just stayed up, editing his research task and Baekhyun still hadn’t come back even when he finished and from then until now there’s been no heads up, no warning. They weren’t bestest buddies but even a _Hey, Chanyeol, I’m gonna be back late_ would’ve been nice. And yeah, maybe a _Hey, you wanna tag along, Chanyeol_ wouldn’t have hurt, seeing as Baekhyun was the one who got Chanyeol to go to party last time.

“Well, you’re certainly a real tight-ass right now and that can make people do pretty petty things,” Baekhyun argues back.

Chanyeol’s reeling, his hands are balled into fists and his head’s swimming and he’s about to say something harsh when this time Baekhyun’s phone rings. They both look down at Baekhyun’s phone, screen lit up from the incoming text and Baekhyun’s eyes are slightly raised, curious as to who would call right now. He picks and puts the phone to his ear with a _Hello?_ It’s quiet in the room for a minute but Chanyeol’s breathing is drowning out the silence for it be suddenly pierced when Baekhyun gives his loudest cackle of the night.

It’s like a slap to the face. He’s pissed off when he talks to Chanyeol but as soon as he picks up the phone he’s smiling like he’s won the lottery.

“You’re fucking crazy, Yixing. It’s already almost three in the morning, why would I go out with you now?” Baekhyun answers on his phone, words harsh but playful from the smile on his face.

His voice is booming in the emptiness of the room and all Chanyeol can hear is Baekhyun’s laugh, ringing in ears. He know he has absolutely no right to say the next words, topping even the ridiculousness of Baekhyun’s previous remark but he’s just so _tired_. Tired of being constantly stressed, of being hunched over his desk, of making himself go mad thinking about whether him and Baekhyun are back to normal only for Baekhyun to spin himself around and tumble him off a precipice. Baekhyun’s animatedly replying to Yixing as if Chanyeol wasn’t even in the room and he just snaps.

“Get out,” he whispers through the darkness, cutting off Baekhyun’s call.

It’s dark but Chanyeol can very clearly see the way Baekhyun’s eyes widen, moonlight reflected in his irises. Surprise is written on his face, to be replaced by confusion, anger quickly flitting across only to end in blankness. They’re quiet but they can still hear the electronic noise of Yixing’s repeated _Hello? Baekhyun, you there?_ and Chanyeol immediately wants to take his words back and apologise but before he can open his mouth Baekhyun barks out a:

“Fine.”

Chanyeol only watches as Baekhyun slips his shoes back on, not bothering to tie them up.

“You know what, Yixing. I think I’ll take you up on your previous offer. Can you pick me up in front of my dorm?” he says, looking straight at Chanyeol, probably throwing imaginary tomatoes at him. He still shakes a bit as he gets up and Chanyeol really feels like an asshole remembering that Baekhyun’s still inebriated. His pride is holding his tongue, though, and he doesn’t say another word as Baekhyun walks over to their door, shoulders set in determination and walks out, closing the door with a bang. Chanyeol slouches into his seat and holds his head in his hands and groans.

**_You’re a real piece of shit, Park_. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter but I just started my last year of high school so it's been a little hectic trying to adjust to the mountainload of work. I'll try my hardest to post weekly but please bear with me if I'm behind schedule. I'd rather post a late chapter that's higher quality than one that was rushed and messy. Thanks again for reading!


	5. Prechorus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno if this is good or shit quality but hey, have fun reading! (Can you tell my motivation is slowly dwindling aha)

Chanyeol almost breaks his neck when he snaps his head up at the sound of his phone ringing. He groans and rubs his eyes slowly, hands blindly searching for the intruding sound on his desk. Finding it, he squints at the screen, to see that Yixing was calling him. Grating his teeth, he clicks decline. Pushing his chair back, he’s about to walk over to his bed to sleep when his phone rings again.  _ Yixing  _ flashes across the screen and he stifles the urge to throw it across the room but answers it anyways. 

“What do you want?”

“Dude, you gotta come get him!” Yixing all but yells through the phone. 

Chanyeol immediately holds the phone away from his head and cringes at the ringing in his ears.

“What the fuck? Why are you screaming to me over the phone at” - he checks the clock on his desk- ”5.13am?”

Chanyeol had finally completed his essay halfway through one of his cycles in and out of consciousness, but he guesses that he fell asleep on his desk again before making it to his bed.

“Baekhyun’s throwing up his guts and I’ve got a exam in four hours,” Yixing explains in a rush.

Chanyeol’s mind immediately go to the worst but he doesn’t say anything for a couple of seconds, pretending he was still trying to process the words.

“And what does that have to do with me?”

“You gotta come and get him, man. I can’t have him stay here, my roommate’s gonna kill me,” Yixing panicked. 

Chanyeol’s torn and quite ticked off. The person who’d gone and invited Baekhyun for a midnight tryst was now calling him at five in the morning begging him to come get him back. The annoyance began to fade, though, when Chanyeol remembered what he’d said to Baekhyun only a few hours ago. 

“I don’t think Baekhyun would want me to get him anyways,” Chanyeol counters.

Yixing’s voice on the line is borderline in hysterics and Chanyeol imagines him, glasses askew, hair ruffled, waving his hands in desperation.

“There’s no one else to call, Chanyeol. Please just come get him.”

Chanyeol closes his eyes, pinching his nose bridge and tries to take a few calming breaths. The childish part of him wants to tell Yixing  _ Sorry, I can’t get him. You’ll have to get someone else _ but the other, very guilty, really sorry part waits five ticks of the clock until he tells Yixing,  _ Fine, text me your address _ . He ends the call before Yixing can say anything more and sighs in irritation.

_ You were an asshole to him not even a few hours ago. _

_ Yeah, but Yixing was the one who asked him to go out in the first place. _

_ Could you grow the fuck up and stop being so petty? _

_ When did you start acting like this? _

Chanyeol’s internal conversation ended without him answering, and he tries not to think too much about how it was only Baekhyun who managed to get this much under his skin. Flicking his eyes to his phone, he sees the address Yixing texted him and grabs his wallet and keys to walk out the door.

The inkiness of the night slowly turns transparent, but Chanyeol thinks it’s still about an hour until dawn comes. He calls for an Uber, thinking public transport might take too long and that Yixing might be a less bit grateful if Baekhyun was puking on his bathroom tiles for any longer than 20 more minutes. 

_ What kind of fucker gets so wasted at 4 in the morning that his friend has to call his roommate to pick them up? _

His chagrin momentarily pauses as his Uber comes up the street and Chanyeol’s just a little thankful that at least convenience exists in this world. He gets into the car and the driver has the common sense to not strike up a conversation this early in the day. It’s a welcome silence and Chanyeol spends the ride trying to imagine what he’ll say to Baekhyun and hopefully controlling himself enough to not punch him in the face for being so reckless. 

“We’re here,” the driver announces quietly and Chanyeol gives a murmur of thanks back before stepping out. 

The low hum of the engine slowly disappears, as his Uber drives away and Chanyeol thinks that  _ Huh, I guess all uni dorms look the same _ . He walks up to the front entrance and presses the buzzer for Yixing’s apartment. The door immediately unlocks and Chanyeol walks up the stairs to the second floor. He’s barely rapped his knuckles on the door twice before Yixing swings the door open, looking as dishevelled as Chanyeol imagined. 

“Oh, thank God you’re here. He’s started to talk nonsense about something,” Yixing rushes, dragging Chanyeol into his dorm. 

Chanyeol doesn’t even get to look at his surroundings as he’s brought to the bathroom and the sight of a totally piss-drunk Baekhyun sitting on the tiled floor of Yixing’s bathroom leaves him speechless.

“Yixing, where’d you go, I told you I wanted some miiiiilk,” Baekhyun whines.

His head is resting on the toilet seat so he doesn’t realise that Chanyeol’s in the room and Chanyeol has to physically stop himself from cringing at the possibility of Baekhyun getting toilet cooties on his face. 

“Uhh, I just went to go get a friend who can take you home, Baekhyun,” Yixing says. “Look, Chanyeol’s here now so you can go, okay?”

Chanyeol would laugh at the speed at which Baekhyun whipped his head up at the mention of him but the thought immediately dissipates when he sees the murderous look on Baekhyun’s face. 

If looks could kill Chanyeol would be six feet under now and he wonders how he could have possibly gotten angry at Baekhyun when  _ he  _ was the one who had been a total bastard tonight. 

Baekhyun’s struggling for words and anyone could conclude that it was half a miracle that Baekhyun was even able to make coherent sentences in his state but anger was always great at clearing your mind. 

“I don’t think Chanyeol wants to take me home, Yixing,” Baekhyun gets out in between gritting his teeth. “And really, if I saw him any time before now and my death, it’d be way too early.”

This time, Chanyeol couldn’t stop himself from flinching at Baekhyun’s words but even then he couldn’t even disagree, shame constricting him. Yixing wasn’t stupid, if he had a knife he could probably cut the tension in the room with his own hand. He flicks between them and starts to think that maybe it was a bad idea to call Chanyeol to come. Too late, though, because dawn was approaching no matter who was throwing daggers at who and Yixing gave an awkward laugh to try and dispel the awkwardness.

“What are you talking about, Baekhyun? Chanyeol’s your roommate, he came all the way here to get you and besides it’s almost morning anyways.”

Chanyeol’s looking down in shame but he can still feel Baekhyun’s gaze burning holes into him. They’re all silent and Chanyeol’s heart stops with every drip-drop of Yixing’s tap. Chanyeol can feel the desperation coming out of Yixing in waves and it would’ve been funny, how different he was from his usual demeanour if not for the current situation.  

“Come on, Baekhyun. I can’t call anyone else and I have class in a couple of hours,” Yixing says quieter, pleading now. 

Chanyeol really feels the suffocating cold of the bathroom and he hugs himself, waiting for Baekhyun’s answer. It’s like they’re all holding a collective breath when finally:

“Fine.” 

Yixing gives an audible exhale of relief and Chanyeol feels his blood had finally started flowing again. 

“Okay, great. Uh, don’t worry about your stuff, I’ll clean them and give it back to you next time I see you. Just let me help you up,” Yixing says as he goes to Baekhyun.

He has his arms right around Baekhyun’s torso and shakes his head to tell Chanyeol to come over and help him. Chanyeol wraps an arm around Baekhyun, curling around to his left side and they heave him onto his feet. The level of Baekhyun’s insobriety is made painfully obvious when he has to lean almost his whole weight on them and Chanyeol nearly stumbles trying to maneuver them out. They make it to the front door and lay him on the couch so Chanyeol can quickly put his shoes on, leaving the laces undone. He quickly calls another Uber and goes to pick Baekhyun up again. Yixing opens the door for them and gives Chanyeol a grateful look.

“Thank you so much, Chanyeol. So sorry I had to bother you,” he apologises as he shakes Chanyeol’s hand in gratitude.

Chanyeol gives a nod of his head and all but drags him and Baekhyun out. Thinking that they probably won’t survive going down the stairs, he makes a beeline for the elevator. Baekhyun hasn’t said anything but if the way he’s trying his hardest to get away from Chanyeol while also leaning his weight on him says anything, it’s that he would’ve wanted to be anywhere but here. The doors open and Chanyeol rests Baekhyun against the wall, thinking it was probably the best for both of them if he kept the contact to a bare minimum. The elevator dings, indicating that they’ve reached the ground floor and Chanyeol asks Baekhyun for silent permission to help him again. Baekhyun’s head bobs slightly and Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s again. He’s thankful the walk from the block isn’t far from the street and he can see their Uber out on the street waiting. The driver sees them coming along and gets out of his seat to open the door. Chanyeol’s sends another prayer of gratitude to anyone listening and says a thanks to the driver. It’s quite an ungraceful scramble into the car and Chanyeol gets a mouthful of Baekhyun’s hair as he straps him into the seat.

“Okay, look, Baek, I know you probably don’t wanna hear anything I say right now but please just don’t puke all over the car. The ride isn’t long so just hold on, okay?” Chanyeol whispers in Baekhyun’s ear right before he goes to buckle himself in.

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything so Chanyeol takes that as a  _ yes _ and indicates to the driver that they’re ready to go. Thankfully, Chanyeol wasn’t lying when he said it wouldn’t be a long drive home, the empty streets speeding them along, because Baekhyun had shuddered and went to cover his mouth right before they turned the corner into their street. Chanyeol’s eyes widened in horror but Baekhyun managed to hold it in as Chanyeol tried to give the driver a reassuring smile that Baekhyun wasn’t going to throw up all over his car. They roll up right out front their dorm and Chanyeol gets out and walks round to help Baekhyun. He would be horizontal, passed out on the seat if not for the seatbelt holding him up so Chanyeol just silently groans and rolls his sleeves up to pick Baekhyun up. He has him in his arms and it’s a dead weight. Baekhyun gives a small whimper of annoyance, but it’s not he would be able to walk on his own anyways. Just as Chanyeol’s telling his driver thanks, he sees them give a smirk in the side mirrors at Baekhyun in Chanyeol’s arms. Chanyeol doesn’t have any energy to argue and so just let’s the driver think whatever they want. He grunts at the full weight of Baekhyun in his arms, rearranging him in his arms so he can make it to the front door without making them both tumble to the floor. 

_ Fuck, Baekhyun’s heavier than he looks _ Chanyeol thinks, but it seems that he’s voiced his thoughts out loud because Baekhyun hits Chanyeol half-heartedly on his chest and there’s a hint of indignation behind the nausea in his face. Chanyeol somehow opens the door with both hands while still holding Baekhyun, breathing a sigh of relief when they get into the elevator and he leans Baekhyun against the wall. He almost jumps out of his skin, though, when Baekhyun immediately slides to the floor, a gurgle escaping his throat. Lucky they’re only the fourth floor and there’s no one else who’s using the elevator right now so Chanyeol’s already got Baekhyun in his arms before the door pings and opens for them. He prays to anyone that’s listening r that no one comes out of their room right now, Chanyeol holding a drunk-to-oblivion Baekhyun bridal-style in his arms a story he doesn’t want to explain with only 3 hours of sleep. He makes it, barely, to their front door without collapsing and in between the thoughts of  _ Fuck, I wanna neck myself  _ and  _ My essay’s gonna be absolute shit _ Chanyeol makes a silent promise to work on his arms a little more. Baekhyun’s finally useful for something when he’s at least able to put the key into the lock and open the door for them. He wants to pass out right then and there, so close to their destination but he gives a final heave and drags Baekhyun to his bed. Chanyeol tries his best to lay him down gently, Baekhyun regurgitating all over his sheets right at the end of it would be the cherry on top of the shittiest cake. He only makes a few incoherent sounds, thought, mumbles of how he feels that someone was jack-hammering into his head and that his tongue was almost as dry as Jongdae’s jokes, but Chanyeol mostly pays them no attention as he takes off Baekhyun’s shoes. Placing them at the foot of the bed, he stops when he sees something metallic on the floor. Picking it up, he realises it’s Baekhyun’s phone and there’s five missed calls from a blocked number sent right after he stormed out of their room. Chanyeol’s eyebrows pull together and he struggles to not unlock his phone and see who it was but instead places it on the bedside table. He pulls the cover over Baekhyun when he sees that he’s shivering a little and goes to get him a glass of water. He has to prop Baekhyun’s head up and serve him like a child but Baekhyun empties the glass obediently. Glancing back at Baekhyun’s phone on the table, he can’t stop his curiosity. 

“Baek,” he begins “who called this morning?”

Baekhyun grimaces, whether in nausea, or distaste of an unwelcome memory.

“Someone I don’t want to talk about,” he spits out.

Baekhyun turns his head to signal he’s finished drinking and Chanyeol gently rests Baekhyun’s head back on the pillows. Brushing his bangs out of his face, Chanyeol freezes when he realises what he’s doing. Trying to cover up his mistake as well as still wanting answers Chanyeol asks again:

“Was this the same person who called at the party?” 

Silence.

“I didn’t need you to help me,” Baekhyun diverts, “I didn’t ask you to help me.”

Chanyeol bristles at the change of topic but he can’t and has never been able to and would never want to force Baekhyun to do anything he says. Instead of loosening Baekhyun’s tongue, the alcohol seemed to make Chanyeol less hesitant to say things, act in ways he usually wouldn’t. 

“You didn’t need to ask,” he whispers, brushing Baekhyun’s hair back. 

Baekhyun stiffens at the contact but then relaxes into Chanyeol’s touch. Heart pounding Chanyeol just hopes Baekhyun doesn’t remember this in the morning (he wishes he’d remember this in the morning).

“I still hate you, you know,” Baekhyun clarifies, eyes closed and he turns from Chanyeol’s palm to face the other direction. 

Chanyeol sighs, a little miffed that Baekhyun wasn’t a little more grateful that he just dragged his drunk ass all the way home at 5 in the morning but seeing as he might have, maybe been the reason for Baekhyun leaving so late to begin with, he stays silent. 

_ Don’t say you didn’t deserve it. _

…

Chanyeol’s exams come and go, and he thinks he might have to block out his schedule for the next month to catch up on the sleep he missed leading up to them.

_ Lucky it’s gonna be holidays then _ . 

Chanyeol’s planning to go home and visit his family during the break and honestly he can’t think of anything better. The four walls of his dorm and the suffocating atmosphere of the exam hall are enough for him to want out even for just a couple of weeks. His excitement would be complete if not for one thing: Baekhyun.

Admittedly, Chanyeol felt like a total asshole after going off at him the other night and it’s been almost two weeks since then and they still haven’t made mention of it. Baekhyun didn’t seem angry but neither did he make it look like he wanted Chanyeol within a 10 metre radius. Chanyeol doesn’t know what’s worse- a Baekhyun who was very obviously upset at him or one who wouldn’t even utter a single word in his direction. The inside of his mouth has gone through it, the skin torn to absolute shreds in Chanyeol’s stressed biting. First it was Kyungsoo he’d snap at and that was easy enough to apologise for, just a moment of displaced anger but his behaviour to Baekhyun was just downright horrible and frankly, completely unwarranted. Chanyeol’s thought of a multitude of ways he could apologise but every time he’s reached out a hand in apology it only falls back to his side at Baekhyun’s retreating back. He thought that Baekhyun might have forgiven him more readily after he dragged his ass from Yixing’s place back home that same night but it seems that he was so drunk that anything after puking into the toilet bowl was forgotten. Thankfully no one in their group has noticed much difference between them, since they were all busy with exams but Chanyeol doesn’t think they can continue this game of subtle ignorance, without anyone asking what was going on between them after uni starts again. All this runs through Chanyeol’s mind as he’s kneeling on the floor, luggage open in front of him as he packs for returning home. 

_ You gotta do something soon, Park. _

_ Yeah, I know you don’t have to remind me.  _

_ I could get at least a couple of brownie points for bringing him back home, right? _

_ Not if Baekhyun doesn’t remember it.  _

_ Why are you always so worked up by him anyways, man? _

_ Fuck, why don’t you tell me? _

Chanyeol immediately frowns at the conversation he started with himself, the shirt he was folding now laying limp in his hands.

_ You gotta stop doing this, Chanyeol _ .

He sighs and concedes with just throwing the shirt messily in his luggage. Thinking that he’d probably regret not finishing packing but ignoring it and going to collapse on his bed anyways, he realises he’s still worked up even though exams were done. He’d only have to wait a couple of days maximum before being able to go but he’s craving some wind-down time now.

_ I’ve heard there’s some pretty good movies playing right now. _

He plays with the idea in his head, mouth scrunched up in thought but it’s only when he realises this could be the perfect opportunity to make up with Baekhyun, that he decides to go. Jumping to his feet, he puts his hands on his hips and makes a silent promise to the light streaming through his window that he’ll ask Baekhyun if he wants to go with him the next time he sees him. Satisfied at his decision, he goes back to his luggage and finishes packing.

It’s a few hours later, though, when Chanyeol sees Baekhyun next. He’s been in his room all day, cleaning up and packing for his departure home and as he’s sorting through the papers on his desk, he hears the door click open behind him. Chanyeol freezes, papers scrunched in his hand but takes a deep breath and forces himself to relax. Convincing himself that  _ It’s fine, it’s not the end of the world if he says no _ , he slowly turns around to look at Baekhyun. He’s standing at the foot of his bed, looking down at his phone as he tries to take his shoes off with just his feet. An all black outfit he wears, even though it’s well into Spring, a dark hoodie, red words emblazoned across the front, ripped jeans wrapped around his legs and the thud of his boots as he finally gets them off. Chanyeol tries to muffle his laugh as he realises Baekhyun’s wearing mismatched socks, rainbow print on one, polka dots on the other. Baekhyun hears him, though, and the breath kinda leaves Chanyeol’s lungs when they make eye contact. Baekhyun looks a little more tired than usual, the slight edges of dark circles held in relief against the light and his hair’s messy from the wind outside. He raises an eyebrow at Chanyeol, and Chanyeol’s thinking  _ Fuck, I’ve already messed it up and I haven’t even said a word yet. _ Baekhyun’s still giving him a quizzical look and Chanyeol runs a hand through his hair, trying to recall what he planned to say beforehand. Baekhyun’s just about to turn back to his phone when Chanyeol calls out:

“Hey, Baek, you wanna see a movie tonight?”

Chanyeol’s heart’s racing as if he were running a marathon and his hand falls down to rub at the side of his neck, nervous at Baekhyun’s next words. It seems that Baekhyun’s out to torture him, though, as he continues to remain silent and just raises another eyebrow, prompting Chanyeol to elaborate.

“Uhhh, I heard that ‘It’ is really good and I wanna see it before I go,” Chanyeol explains but he’s still left in the dark when Baekhyun’s face remains impassive.

Chanyeol finally breaks eye contact and he thinks  _ Fuck it, I’ve embarrassed myself enough, might as well go this far,  _ saying the next words more to his feet than Baekhyun.

“I’ll pay for your ticket and popcorn and everything… I just wanted to say sorry for the other day... so let me shout you…” he ends, his words getting quieter as he goes on and he’s not sure if Baekhyun’s even heard what he’s said but still hopes all the same.

It’s still soundless even after Chanyeol’s offer and now his hands are behind his back and he’s still looking down, shuffling his feet on the carpet and he’s just about to take back his words and say  _ Actually, never mind don’t worry about it  _ when Baekhyun says:

“No. I can’t.” 

Chanyeol’s heart stutters and he’s pretty sure he looks like someone just told him he’s just failed all his exams but he tries to at least not let his voice crack when he asks:

“Why?”

Baekhyun doesn’t even look up at him when he tells him that he’s already made plans with Yixing tonight. Chanyeol’s hands shake and he balls them into fists, resisting the urge to punch a wall or maybe Yixing. Instead he closes his eyes and takes a shuddering breath.

“Oh, okay, that’s fine,” he says, trying to fake a smile. 

He doesn’t know what else to say so he mentions that he’s leaving back home for the holidays on the weekend.

At this, Baekhyun’s head perks up and Chanyeol might be hallucinating but he swears there’s an almost imperceptible downwards tilt to Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Oh, okay,” Baekhyun replies back, face neutral.

It’s  _ so  _ awkward and Chanyeol doesn’t know where to look and Baekhyun’s fumbling with his phone, chewing his lip and when his phone rings and he goes out to answer it, Chanyeol just flops and sighs.

_ Shit, how am I gonna fix this? _


	6. Chorus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII!!!! I'm back (exactly a month since I went on semi-hiatus. It was totally all planned)!!!

The cords of his earphones get tangled in his arms as Chanyeol fishes for his phone. His hands fumble around the contents of his bag, skimming against the cold surface of his flask until he finally touches the smooth metal. Huffing annoyedly, he dials his sister’s number and repositions his grip on the luggage handle.

“Yoora, where the fuck are you?” he asks.

Taylor Swift’s “We Are Never Getting Back Together” cracks through the call and Yoora’s very off-pitch singing tells Chanyeol that she’s ignoring his question. It’s just hit the bridge when she replies in a sing-songy voice:

“That’s no way to talk to your sister.”

“And making me wait _forty-five_ minutes is no way to treat your brother,” Chanyeol huffs back.

“Aw, come on. It’s not that long. And besides, there was traffic,” Yoora tries to explain.

Chanyeol deadpans and he hopes his unamusement is heard through the phone.

“Yoora. It’s a Sunday. At 10am,” he points out. “There is no traffic!”

Yoora makes a sound at the back of the throat, and Chanyeol’s not sure if it was a vain attempt at hitting the high note or merely a noise of contempt.

“Ungrateful, much,” she comments. “You’re lucky I’m such a great sister, otherwise you would’ve had to take that two-hour bus ride home.”

Chanyeol’s eye roll isn’t seen through the phone but he’s sure the sarcasm is received as he says:

“Yes, because hearing you attempt to do what you call singing for 45 minutes straight is better than a bus ride.”

Yoora’s offended whine puts a small smile on Chanyeol’s face and he ends the call with a _See you in five._

The dialler app closes and his text messages screen comes up. He’s smiling at the dumb photo Sehun sent of Jongin sleeping during their lecture but abruptly stops when he fumbles across Baekhyun’s name. Chanyeol doesn’t text that many people (obviously), so even though the last time they texted was when Baekhyun went off at him for forgetting the chips for the party, it was still hovering near the top. He frowns and rubs the centre of his chest, a heartburn he automatically blames on the spicy chips he had just before leaving his dorm. He still hadn’t made up with Baekhyun and Chanyeol doesn’t know whether the period between when this all started means that it’s blown over or that it’s slowly accumulating to become a shit storm to bite him in the ass later on.

Honestly, he’s sad.

An honest attempt at trying to fix things up had Baekhyun rejecting him and Chanyeol doesn’t know where to go. He tilts his head to the sky, groaning loudly to then flush pink when he realised someone on the opposite side of the street had given him the signature _What a weirdo_ side eye. Ruffling his hair and smiling embarrassingly, the wave he threw the girl was met with obvious disregard. Slumping, Chanyeol supposes that nothing good comes his way anymore. To further prove his point, the obnoxiously loud blaring of yet another Taylor Swift song from his right indicated to him that Yoora had arrived, car rolling down towards him. Breaking a small smile, he attempts to hide his happiness at his sister’s arrival with a scowl and a _You took your time_. Yoora, like always, ignored him.

 _I suppose two decades of older sister disease does that to you_.

Chanyeol reaches for the front seat handle with his left hand only to be stopped when the door doesn’t budge. He has a real scowl on now and knocks angrily and the window. Of course, Yoora’s still ignoring him and he has to suffer through another chorus of “Shake It Off” before she turns towards him and rolls the window down.

“Yes?”, she asks, a sculpted brow lifting along with her voice.

Chanyeol deadpans.

“I can’t really get in if you don’t open the door, Yoora.”

She gives a fake laugh and a dismissive wave of her hand.

“Oh, sorry, my mistake,” she very fakely apologises and presses a button to unlock the door. “Put your stuff in the boot.”

His bangs lift slightly as Chanyeol gives a huff, still very much annoyed at his sister’s inhospitality even though her playful teasing at anything to do with Chanyeol had been occurring as soon as he knew that they could fight over the remote. He heaves all his stuff into the back of the car and walks around, seating himself and fastening the seatbelt.

“Nice to see you too, Yoora,” he says drily.

A flash of pearly teeth and then they’re off speeding down the street and Chanyeol’s just glad that modern vehicle safety is a thing. They’re going so fast that Chanyeol doesn’t even have time to get a quick glance back at his temporary home and leaves it behind along with all thoughts about Baekhyun.

 

…

 

“Chanyeol, you disappointment of a son, you should call your mother more often!” Mrs. Park reprimands him as she brings him down for a deathly embrace.

Chanyeol knows she’s mostly joking but that still doesn’t stop him for blushing a little, her comment not too far from the truth.

He stands back and smiles sheepishly.

“Sorry, Mom, I’ve just been so busy with school and everything,” he apologises.

Mrs Park shakes her head but there’s a small smile under her nose and Chanyeol knows that he’s forgiven for now at least.

“Stop standing in the doorway and bring your stuff up to your room, lunch will be ready soon,” she orders but stands on her tiptoes to shake the top of Chanyeol’s head.

Chanyeol’s grinning for real now and chirps a bright _Okay!_ back and even the weight of the luggage he has to drag up the stairs doesn’t bring his mood down. He reaches the second floor and it’s like stepping back in time. Nothing’s changed, baby photos of him and Yoora still hung up on the walls, the creaks the floor makes as he shuffles to his room and Chanyeol basks in the light streaming through the window as he opens the door. His room, like the rest of the house, hasn’t changed one bit and even though his dad said _Thank God you’re finally leaving_ when Chanyeol graduated high school and was saying his final goodbyes, he can’t help but think they still miss him if the immaculateness of his room says anything. He steps over the threshold, pulling his luggage behind him and stands it at the edge of the bed. Wiping the small amount of perspiration on his forehead from the mini workout, he can’t help but stride over to the window and look out. The deep breaths he makes feel like everything opposite to what Chanyeol had been feeling from the past term. Appreciating the hustle and bustle of university life was something Chanyeol did but _God_ did he miss just standing and breathing in air not saturated with stress. His town was average, something Chanyeol thought was reflected in him, but it was beautiful nonetheless. There was a sense of grace in the way everything worked, how the smiles people gave each other on the streets was merely an expression of content rather than a forced greeting. The lack of coffee cups littered on the streets, overflowing in bins was also a sight Chanyeol was thankful he didn’t see, having enough of the caffeine-induced drink to last him a lifetime. His grip on the window sill came back with not even a particle of dust and Chanyeol reminds himself to thank his mum for cleaning up even in his absence.

_I’m really glad to be back._

“Chanyeol, come down, lunch is ready!” Mrs. Park hollered from below and if possible, Chanyeol’s smile grew even wider as he gave a quick sweep of his room before shutting the door behind him and going down.

 

“How’s school, Chanyeol?” his dad asked over the lasagna he was currently picking up.

Chanyeol’s bright mood dampened slightly, but soon bounced back after he took a bite of the steaming food. Chewing around his mouthful, he quickly swallowed his bite before answering:

“Same as it always is-stressful. But I did get full marks on my latest composition!” Chanyeol added as an afterthought.

“Wow, really? That’s great, Chanyeol!”

Mrs Park smiled up at him as placed another piece in her mouth.

There’s a scoff accompanied by the sound of water being poured into a glass and Yoora’s got a wryl smirk on her face.

“I’d like to see your exam marks, Yeol. Bet you didn’t get full marks on those,” she said.

Chanyeol’s tempted to maybe jab her side with his fork but thinks better from the way his mom keeps giving them narrowed looks.

“Shut up, Yoora.”

“ _Shut up, Yoora_.”

This time it’s Chanyeol who scoffs.

“What are you, five?” he asks.

Yoora merely laughs and does what she does best- ignores him

They parents just shake their heads, two decades of raising them making them basically impervious to their squabbles.

“Yoora, how is your job?” their mom asks, trying to steer the conversation away from what could be a potentially dangerous situation.

Yoora sighs and rolls her eyes.

“It’s okay, stitching up countless people every week is still a long way to go from being a neurosurgeon but they say it takes at least five years of general work to even be asked to be in the operating theatre when they’re doing the procedures.”

This isn’t the first time Chanyeol’s heard Yoora complaining about the lack of progress she’s getting at work but if the number of digits she gets in her salary are any consolation, Chanyeol wouldn’t even be complaining.

Mr Park gives Yoora a reassuring smile and lifts a hand to caress the side of her face.

“Don’t worry, sweetie. I’m sure you’ll be able to help soon,” he tells her.

Yoora gives another sigh and subconsciously leans her face in his palm before sitting up again to continue eating.

Chanyeol knows that his parents couldn’t have raised them any better, and they’ve always been supportive of him pursuing music but even though they’re sitting at the table together and Yoora’s complaining about how her dream never seems to get any closer, Chanyeol can’t help but feel he hasn’t even reached the starting line. A crease in his forehead immediately blooms as his thoughts go back again to his unsureness of what he wants to do with music and he unintentionally stabs his fork into his plate too hard, making a grating sound that has everyone turning his way.

“Anything  wrong, Chanyeol?” his mom asks, wiping her mouth with a tissue.

Chanyeol tries to smile but he guesses it comes out as more painful than he intended because now his parents are giving each other _that_ look.

“Anything you want to say, Yeollie?” even Yoora inquires.

Chanyeol bows his head, feeling that he’s ruined the mood now with his childish worries. He plays with the fabric of his pants and it seems that every sounds been magnified, the ticking of the clock and slide of water down his father’s throat as he takes a gulp ringing loudly in his ears. No one’s saying anything, waiting patiently for Chanyeol to answer.

“It’s just…” he begins. “I don’t know. I think I’ve been kind of stuck with music for a while now.”

Chanyeol’s confession leads to silence and he still hasn’t lifted his head but he can tell that his family is silently prompting him to continue.

“I know all of you have always been supportive of my pursuing music. God, I know a music degree isn’t cheap. But recently I’ve just been thinking what exactly it is that’s keeping me on this path,” he explains and when he finally looks up he’s met with three concerned looks.

“Are you saying you don’t want to do music anymore?” his father asks.

Furiously shaking his head Chanyeol clarifies _No._

“No,” he repeats. “I definitely wanna to continue with music. It’s just that… I’m not sure where I want this to end or where to go once I finish university.”

His parents give each other another glance and even Yoora’s silent, brows gathering in thought. Chanyeol wants to throw himself out the window, regretful for ruining the mood on the first day already. He opens his mouth, ready to apologise but is stopped short when Yoora voices:

“Well, that’s okay. It takes a long time for people to decide what they want to do with their life, especially in the music industry. Mom and Dad knew you’d have some issues in this field and hell even medicine is a gamble,” she starts, taking a breath. “But if you’re having fun and enjoying it, that’s what matters right? If you get a job that earns money but you’re miserable everyday, _that’s_ what I call a waste.”

Dumbfounded, Chanyeol’s stunned into silence and he sees that even his parents give each other a surprised but grateful look on their face.

“I know this probably hasn’t given you an answer,” his mom adds, “but take your time. We can see that you’ve been really stressed and I wished you’d at least given us a call or something. How am I supposed to worry about you if I don’t even know what’s going on?” she reprimands lightly.

His father ruffles his hair and reassuringly pats Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Son, I know you might feel a little lost right now but take your mother’s words. You’re home now and you have a while to think. Contrary to what your sister thinks,” he says, giving Yoora a wry smile, “you do make good decisions. Or at least you think about them enough to be satisfied with the conclusion. So just take this time to maybe step back and see where you’re standing without the stress of school beating you down.”

Chanyeol feels prickles at the back of his eyes and he clears his throat, trying to dislodge the lump. He’s sure he’s bright red but he hopes that the wobbly smile he gives his family is enough to convey his gratefulness at their words. Of course, with Yoora being Yoora, she couldn’t help but groan at that moment.

“Ugh, now look what you’ve done, Chanyeol,” she complains. “You know how I am with being nice to you.”

Immediately, Chanyeol gives her a glare and punches her in the arm. She pretends to be hurt but they’re both smiling and their mom’s just shaking her head and Chanyeol thinks _It’s okay, I can figure things out_.

 

...

 

A couple of days since Chanyeol’s been home and he can’t remember the last time he’s been this relaxed. The constant headaches that used to bother him and dry eyes from staring at electronic screens have all but disappeared and for once he goes outside just for the sake of going outside. Every breath he takes makes him wish that he could bottle up the air here and take it with him, thinking that there’s got to be some magic woven through it if just being here makes him feel as calm as he is now. He woke up just before 12 and as he trudges down to the kitchen, his mom tells him off for _Still waking up at noon just like a teenager would even though you’ve been an adult for four years already_ . He just laughs and tells her that he’s got to make up for all the lost sleep from school somehow. She just shakes her head and mutters a couple more words under her breath that Chanyeol’s thankful he didn’t hear but still slides an omelette onto his plate when he goes to sit down. Giving her his most winning smile and a bright _thanks!_ Chanyeol basically inhales his eggs and when he’s done, slyly slides the plate into the sink, hugs his mom from behind, and tells her _I love you! I’m gonna go out for a bit later!_ and scurries up the stairs before she realises he’s slipped his plate behind her. He makes it to his room in record time but even when he closes his door, he still hears his mother’s _I know you slid the plate into the sink, Chanyeol!_ Chanyeol can’t bring himself to feel bad but makes a mental note to do the dishes at dinner.

 

It’s afternoon now, though, and Chanyeol walks as if he has all the time in the world because _right now_ , he tells himself, _he does_ . There aren’t many people his age in his town, but Chanyeol can see a couple of little kids, running and yelling saying it’s their turn to play on the swings. He inadvertently smiles and decides to make his way to the park, tapping the back of his jeans to check if his wallet is in there. Pulling it out, he walks towards the ice cream truck parked on the edge of the street- strategically placed right where whiny children can convince their parents to buy them a scoop. He laughs to himself, thinking he’s no better and orders a single scoop cone with a chocolate top. Waiting for his treat, Chanyeol looks around at his surroundings, drinking in the sheer contrast his quiet town casts against the busyness of campus life. The ice cream truck is a pale pink, dotted with splashes of blue and yellow, a monument of a huge plastic ice cream placed right on the roof. _It’s cute_ Chanyeol thinks, and he likes how it gives some colour to the natural browns and greens of the park behind it. He quickly snaps a photo before the vendor calls out and tells him his ice cream is ready. Reaching over the glass, he grabs the cone and says his thanks, merrily licking his way around the frosting as he looks for a bench to sit at. Spotting one right next to the play equipment, he quickly licks a drop of melted cream right before it drips on his hand and sits on the bench. The dessert is sweet on his tongue and cool on his lips and it’s tranquil- this moment, right here right now and he holds onto it just as tight as he holds onto his ice cream cone, fearing that it might evaporate right in his hands just when he’s got it. He’s sitting alone on park bench, eating a chocolate ice cream and hopefully not creepily watching a bunch of kids play on the jungle gym.

 _That’s kind of what a loser would do_ , a voice in Chanyeol’s mind says, but he pays it no attention as he bravely takes a bite of the sweet in his hand. Just then, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and he frowns. Fishing it out from his pocket, he unlocks his phone and nearly drops his ice cream when he sees the message.

 

It’s Baekhyun. Baekhyun with a stupidly cute smile on his face as he hugs a plush toy dog to his cheeks in a selfie. Drips of ice cream are now running down his forearm, the absence of eating it creating a sticky mess that Chanyeol will regret later.

_Huh? Why would he send me this?_

They haven’t said a word to each other since Chanyeol offered to take him out to the movies as an apology and now Baekhyun’s sending him selfies? Shaking his head to get rid of his confusion, Chanyeol debates whether to just ignore it or reply back.

_Screw it, what’s the worse that can happen?_

All but inhaling the ice cream, he wolfs it down before licking his fingers of the stickiness and shakily texting out a reply.

_This is Chanyeol._

Pressing send before he can doubt himself, Chanyeol bites his thumbnail in nervous anticipation.

_So much for tranquility._

The air might as well have been charged with adrenaline if Chanyeol’s heartbeat says anything and there’s a soft voice in the back of his mind that tells him he’s kind of weird for freaking out this much over a text. The phone vibrates in Chanyeol’s hand that second and he jumps at the shock, fumbling to read the reply.

 _Oh, sorry. That was meant for Yixing_.

Inexplicably, his heart races and his hand shakes, gripping his phone so hard that his knuckles turn white. He’s confused and everything’s running through his mind and Baekhyun’s reply gets him wondering if it’s an opening to a conversation of if he shouldn’t do anything. Chanyeol was always the one who thought things through, weighing the consequences against the benefits but right now all he wanted was to just tell Baekhyun that he wishes they could get over whatever they were going through and just move on. Grabbing his screen with two wobbly hands now he types out a reply.

_Oh, seems you guys hang out a lot now._

The back of his hand comes back damp after he wipes his forehead and he asks himself why he’s acting like he’s about to get his cancer diagnosis back as positive.

_I just want to know if we can at least talk._

The next thirty seconds could be the most painful of his life and Chanyeol’s not sure if he’s thankful or upset that sms doesn’t have read receipts. A box pops up with Baekhyun’s reply and Chanyeol’s stomach drops even more.

_Yeah, ever since the party we’ve been hanging out a bit._

Chanyeol doesn’t know how to reply to that. Not stupidly, he’d realised that he’d had some sort of adversity towards Yixing but is none the wiser knowing where it’s come from.

_Jealousy?_

But from where? And for what? He still can’t answer but knows that he doesn’t want the conversation to steer down that direction.

_How are your holidays?_

Chanyeol thinks that’s a pretty safe topic and hopes that it doesn’t go back towards the topic of Yixing.

_They’re okay._

A clang sounds as the back of Chanyeol’s head hits the bench in his frustration. Baekhyun who, in real life, never shuts the fuck up, replies with two words and Chanyeol realises how much he’d actually relied on him to continue a conversation whenever they were together when he struggles to think of a reply.

_Did you stay on campus or go back home?_

_Campus._

 

_(This is really annoying.)_

The first time they’re able to have a normal conversation and Chanyeol’s written more words in one reply than all of Baekhyun’s combined texts. He’s stumped now and a few minutes pass and neither of them have sent another message. Huffing, Chanyeol lets his phone fall into his lap and stretches his neck. How amusing, when not even thirty minutes ago he’d been smiling at the mere thought of being outside and one text from Baekhyun brings all the stress he’d been feeling for the past month back. From the corner of his eye, he can see that the children were still playing; the cries of joy as one of them pushes another on the swing, higher and higher and the girl reaches her hand out just as she hits the vertex of the curve, towards the sky and it hits Chanyeol- the nostalgia of naive childhood where the most stressful thing was deciding what ice cream flavour you wanted to pester your dad for.

_And I’m sitting here stressing about some stupid texts?_

Suddenly, his phone vibrates in his lap and Chanyeol almost falls out of his seat in fright.

_How are your holidays?_

Baekhyun’s reply flashes on Chanyeol’s screen and his eyes widen in surprise. He nearly throws his phone across the park in his haste to reply.

_Not that exciting but really relaxing. I’m really happy that I got to go home and spend time with my family away from university._

He’s texting like a teenage girl getting her first text from her crush and Chanyeol can’t help but laugh at his juvenility.

_Oh, that’s good._

( _Not a reply that Chanyeol can really do much with but it’s better than nothing)_

_Yeah, my family act like they love it when I’m gone but I have a feeling that they miss me more than they let on._

 

Chanyeol doesn't know what’s gotten a hold of himself but the half-conversation they’ve been having for the last few minutes have him thinking he’s confident enough to initiate a call. Pressing the phone icon at the top right of his screen, his phone rings, dialling Baekhyun. Unsure whether he’d even pick up, Chanyeol just hopes he can at least get one word in before Baekhyun hangs up. The line connects and Chanyeol raises the phone to his ear, calling out a hesitant _Hello?_ A second and there’s no answer but Chanyeol almost sags in relief when Baekhyun’s voice says _Why are you saying hello when you’re the one who called?_ It’s a sly comment but sassy Baekhyun is someone that Chanyeol knows how to deal with. His voice sounds a little tight, though, and Chanyeol’s not sure how to reply but it’s with a smile that he says:

“Didn’t think you’d pick up, so I was just checking if someone had kidnapped you and answered my call.”

Baekhyun laughs and Chanyeol has the brief thought of wishing he could record it, a grateful change from the silence of the past few weeks.

“Well I did just text you not before so I’m not sure how anyone could have kidnapped me in the space of 5 seconds.”

Chanyeol tries to smallen his grin, sure that his smile can be heard through the phone, but it’s a vain attempt:

“Who knows? It’s the twenty-first century, we’ve reached the edge of the solar system, I’m sure someone could have kidnapped _and_ taken hostage of you in that time.”

 _At least he’s laughing as well_ Chanyeol thinks as another chuckle passes through the phone.

“Well, it’s nice to know you care about my wellbelling to call and check up on me.”

They stop talking for a couple of seconds and Chanyeol’s initial happiness at Baekhyun tapers off and he tries to think of where they can go from here. Racking his brain for any ways he can continue the conversation, he’s about to add something else when Baekhyun says:

“Tell me about your town, it’s boring and the same over here.”

Chanyeol can’t get his tongue to move fast enough to answer.

“Well, it’s really not that different. Mostly everyone here’s just so _nice_ , you know?” he begins, hearing Baekhyun hum a sound of agreement.

“I love the busyness of uni but here I feel like I can actually spend a second doing nothing and not feel guilty for it.”

Baekhyun laughs at Chanyeol’s confession.

“I think that’s just you, Yeol. Most of us take _breaks,_ you know.”

A clench of his heart and Chanyeol’s grin is in full bloom at Baekhyun’s calling of his name.

“You know what I mean. But yeah, I think this what I really needed. An actual break.”

It’s quiet again and the sound of the children’s laughter and chatter slowly fades back into focus. Chanyeol’s about to say something when Baekhyun interrupts:

 

“Tell me about your family.”

Curious but with a tinge of anticipation, Chanyeol’s not sure why Baekhyun asked but doesn't hesitate to answer.

“Well, I have a mother and father and one sister. She’s kind of a brat and loves to rub that she’s a doctor in my face and has a hard time being nice to me. Secretly, I’m kind of grateful cause I’m not really good telling people I care about them so it’s best for both of us if we pretend that we hate each other,” Chanyeol starts with a laugh.

Baekhyun gives a small laugh, too, and adds:

“I don’t have any sisters but I have a brother. He’s living overseas, though, so I don’t see him often. I’d love to have a sister, though,” Baekhyun adds as an afterthought and Chanyeol can almost see the wistful expression on Baekhyun’s face as he says it.

“Your parents?” Baekhyun prompts.

“Nothing outstanding but I love them. It’s not easy being the parents of a kid who’s pursuing music and I’m so thankful that they’ve supported me this whole way. I don’t know what I would’ve done without them,” he confesses, feeling a smile grow on his face.

“My dad also plays guitar so we sometimes sing together. We should do that before I leave,” Chanyeol thinks out loud.

Baekhyun’s quiet now and Chanyeol thinks the children on the play equipment have left because it’s quiet enough that he can hear Baekhyun’s breaths through the phone.

“They sound amazing,” he says, quiet.

Chanyeol frowns, not sure if it’s awe or sadness in Baekhyun’s voice and he’s about to ask when Baekhyun says:

“Chanyeol, I have to go now.”

Immediately, he slumps but realises how long it’s been since they’ve started talking, golden streaks striping the floor, Chanyeol the only one in the vicinity.

“Okay.”

“Okay, I’ll see you round then-”

“Wait!” Chanyeol yells.

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything but the line still hasn’t ended and Chanyeol didn’t prepare for this even though he was the one who called out. His mouth keeps opening and closing stupidly like a fish out of water and he doesn’t even know what he wants to say but the next words come out before he can think and:

“I’m sorry.”

 _Shit_.

Baekhyun still hasn’t said anything and now Chanyeol really wants to bury himself in a hole because _Really?_ why does he always have to mess things up. He entertains the thought of ending the call right there, blocking Baekhyun’s number and never speaking to him ever again but just as his thumbs ghost over the red button Baekhyun says:

“Okay.”

_Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?_

Chanyeol’s stunned into silence and, honestly, Baekhyun should be given a medal with the way he has to deal with Chanyeol’s absolute incompetency in communicating.

“Okay?” Chanyeol repeats.

Baekhyun says it one more time but this time Chanyeol hears his smile seep through the phone.

“I’ll see you later, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says and the line ends, directing Chanyeol’s screen back to his home page.

He’s still for a second before letting out a loud _Huuuhhhhh?????_ Metaphorical question marks circle his head and he tries to get around the fact that he and Baekhyun just had their first proper conversation in what was basically a month and that he unintentionally apologised and Baekhyun perhaps, maybe accepted it? Gears whirr but Chanyeol feels his cheeks rise until he wears a satisfied smile.

_Fuck, that was more nerve-racking than some of my exams._

He sighs, annoyed but content and stretches, arms high above his head and face leaning towards the last remaining streams of light. Standing, his legs squeak in protest from sitting so long and Chanyeol finally realises how late it’s gotten.

The streetlamps had turned on without him knowing even though the sun still provided enough light for him to see, he deems it dark enough that he goes back to his house before his parents worry. Placing his phone back in his pocket, he still can’t wipe the smile off his face and even when he arrives back home and kisses his mom on the cheek, she gives him a look of surprise and asks why he looks so happy.

 _I’m not sure myself,_ he thinks (a lie) but tells her he just some really yummy ice cream at the park. She shakes her head muttering _Still a child_ under her breath and tells him to shower before dinner as if he was 10 years old and not 22. Chanyeol still listens to her, though, and does a quick scrub of his body before throwing on some pyjamas. Passing by his desk on his way downstairs, he spots the papers on his desk and thinks _I should probably get started on my holiday homework_ but doesn’t have the heart to pierce whatever bubble of relaxation is here and begin work. Skipping the last five steps, he jumps onto the ground floor and has to avoid the wooden spoon aimed his way when his mother sweeps it a little too close to his head saying _How many times have I told you to take the stairs like a normal person!_ He scurries away from her just like he did when he was a child, laughing mischievously under his breath. Sitting upright and straight like a good boy, he has a smile plastered on his face when his mom walks in, pot of soup in her hands, scowl on her lips. He just continues to smile up her, eyes scrunched into crescents and her mutters only fuel his childishness. Yoora shakes her head in her seat next to him and their father only gives a tired smile.

“You can serve yourself,” she points out, indicating the food set out on the table.

“Thanks, mom!” Chanyeol chirps out and doesn't hesitate to give himself a generous helping of food.

“Chill, there, tiger, there’s enough food out here for everyone,” Yoona reprimands him.

Chanyeol only blows a raspberry her way as he continues to dollop another serving of the soup into his bowl. Yoora rolls her eyes at his behaviour but doesn't say anymore, probably tired from her day.

“Well someone seems happy today,” Chanyeol’s dad points out as he serves his own food onto his plate.

Chanyeol neither confirms nor denies the statement but just stuffs his mouth with a spoonful of the soup.

“Ooohhh did you get a girlfriend,” Yoora teases.

Chanyeol nearly chokes on his soup but still manages to give Yoora his most disapproving glare.

“Shut up,” he says, voice muffled.

“Well you’re not denying it.”

Chanyeol feels the most betrayed he’s ever felt, choking when his dad adds:

“Maybe he got a boyfriend instead.”

Yoora laughs and Chanyeol’s got to stop eating before they start saying something because now he’s sure that his lungs are filled with water rather than air.

“Daaadd,” Chanyeol whines, red furiously rising on his cheeks.

He doesn’t want to look him in the eye and perhaps that wasn’t the best course of action because now his mother walks in and shares a look with them.

“You did come home very happy, Chanyeol,” Mrs Park points out. “Meet someone special?”

Chanyeol’s cheeks flame even more and for some reason Baekhyun’s face pops into his mind.

_What the fuck?_

He coughs, trying to empty his throat of the burning sensation and stalling for time.

“Unless I can date my textbooks, no. I don’t like anyone,” he tries to say as confidently as possible, chin raised in a vain attempt of keeping his pride.

“Yeah, _sure_ , because you’d totally be blushing like a tomato if you didn’t like anyone right now,” Yoora says, rolling her eyes.

His parents laugh and _Honestly is everyone in this house out to get me?_

“The soup’s just hot!” Chanyeol tries to explain, waving his arms exaggeratedly, trying to get his point across.

“ _Okay,_ whatever you say, Chanyeol,” Yoora pretends to concede.

The steam from his bowl meets his face as he bows his head in embarrassment, emphasising his already very hot cheeks.

“It’s fine, Chanyeol, you don’t have to tell us about them now, just make sure you get them to come over for Christmas,” his dad adds.

_The floor seems really good to melt into right now._

“And I didn’t forget about that dish, Chanyeol. You’re still gonna have to wash them after dinner,” his mom adds.

_Great._

 

_…_

 

Lack of sleep? For the first time in what seems to be ever, Chanyeol doesn’t remember. Days starting and ending whenever he wants them to, he’s spent most of his time outside. However, a spark for some casual composing is lit when he wakes a couple of days ago and turns his head, eyes locking on his old keyboard propped against the wall. A pang of nostalgia hits him and he has the sudden urge to jump out of bed and play whatever his fingers remember. It was a Monday morning, though, and he didn’t think that his parents would appreciate him playing at 8 in the morning so he leaves it for later in the day. After a warm shower and toast, he meanders around the house, flicking through the various tv stations before remembering the neglected keyboard in his room. Grabbing a couple or wet wipes and a bottle of spray, he frowns at the film of dust that coated the keys. As he presses down on one, a cloud of dust flies up, making Chanyeol sneeze violently for a couple of minutes, his fingers coming back grey with filth. Sighing, Chanyeol regrets the time that had passed that allowed for his instrument to get to this stage, but steels himself and gets to work. It was a boring task, but remedial and his hands were busy while his mind trailed off to meaningless nothings. It took only half an hour but two dirty cloths later Chanyeol wipes his forehead with the back of his hand and announces a job well done. Throwing the dirty materials in the wash, he plugs it into the wall socket, hoping it was still functional. Immediately, the small electronic screen lights up and Chanyeol’s face splits into a grin as he hastily grabs a chair from his table to sit down. Hovering his fingers above the keys, he hesitates for a moment, almost scared. It had been too long since he’d played and _what if he forgot?_ Forgot how to press down on the keys so that the electronic programming turned into notes, forgot how to sing along to the sound flowing out of his fingertips and not stumble over a note or crack on a word. It’s years of neglect and months of self-doubt in the space of a second but suddenly his finger drops and the first note rings out. Everything comes back in a rush and Chanyeol feels like someone’s thrown a bucket of water over his head. Swaying along with the music as if the c’s and d’s and chords flowed like liquid sound through his veins and Chanyeol throws his head back, laughing.

_How could I ever forget how to play?_

It’s like his fingers simultaneously can’t move quick enough but are also too fast for him to catch and he’s totally relying on muscle memory at this point, not even able to recall the name of the piece he was playing. Curled over the black and white buttons and the sounds of the keys hitting the bottom of their pads and Chanyeol can hear Yoora’s voice at the back of his mind, complaining about how he always played too aggressively.

_I’m supposed to hear the music, Chanyeol, not you destroying the keyboard._

But Chanyeol never knew any other way to play. If he didn’t give his all, pour his soul into his playing, then what was the point? The song crescendos and Chanyeol’s fingers are madly scattering across, an arpeggio here, the melody there, until it tapers off and Chanyeol presses the last key, note prolonged for just a second, to dissipate into thin air.

 

He’s breathing hard but happily and his smile slowly turns into an open-mouth grin and now he’s laughing, open and unabashed. Hugging his arms around himself and smiling to no one, so happy he was able to even play one song. He lowers until his face hits the keyboard and he breathes in deeply, thankful he cleaned before so he wouldn’t inhale a lungful of dust. He just stays there for a moment, cool plastic on his forehead and leaves his eyes closed. Breaths in and out until he sits up straight again and immediately walks over to his desk. Nearly turning it upside down look for some score sheets and a pencil, the inspiration that suddenly hits him to create has him frantically trying to write at least _something_ down before it leaves like a whisper in the wind.

“Aha!” Chanyeol calls out triumphantly, successfully finding some paper in his lowest drawer and a pencil that dropped behind his desk.

Going back to his keyboard, he stops suddenly, feeling the sun on his back and decides he wants to compose with the warmth on his face. Dropping his materials on his bed, he unplugs the keyboard, unbothered with dismounting it from the stand and waddles over to his window, plugging it back into the socket next to his desk. Bringing his chair, paper and pencil over, he takes a seat, brings his hands out in front him to stretch, cracking all the kinks in his neck out.

 _Here goes nothing_.

And that’s how Chanyeol spends the rest of his afternoon, hunched over his keyboard, the scratch of the pencil on his paper quickly turning incessant and he gets too lazy to find a sharpener. There are moments where he gets stuck on a sequence and he constantly debates whether he wants the key in major and minor and _don’t even get me started on lyrics_ , he thinks, leaving that challenge for another day, but the sunlight bleeds into gold and when he lifts his head to relieve pressure off his neck, he realises that the last rays of light are slowly escaping. Sounding an audible _Oh,_ the numbness in his butt should’ve been an indicator of how long he had spent stationary in his seat, his stomach rumbling at that exact moment as well and he thinks _Holy shit, I haven’t even had lunch yet._ Shaking his head, he takes a step back from his music-induced reverie to stand up and stretch his limbs out. The room was dark and he crosses it to flick the lights on, going back to pick up his sheets and squints at it, trying to discern the storm of scribbles and poorly drawn crochets. The music scale should be listed as his second language, the sounds playing in his head as he skims the piece and by the end he has a satisfied smile on his face, pleased with his progress. It was nowhere near finished, or even half-way to what could be considered, but for Chanyeol, who hadn’t picked up an instrument just for fun in the last few months, this was a monumental achievement.

“Chanyeol, come out of your room! You’ve been there all day, we’re gonna watch a movie!” his mum yells from below, back from her day out with Yoora.

“Okay, give me a second!” Chanyeol shouts back, voice hoarse from disuse, and he makes a few quick adjustments to the song before turning off his keyboard and setting the paper on his desk.

 

…

 

The new term creeps up so silently and slyly that it should be unfair, and for the first time in his life, Chanyeol doesn’t wanna go back. He’d always loved learning, academics being a constant through his whole life, but the casual freedom, chilled aura of being back at home and doing whatever he wanted to had made him selfish. He didn’t want to go back to stress and deadlines and assignments breathing down his neck, but he did miss his friends and was excited to get back into music now that he had gotten back into his old rhythm. On the same park bench from the week before, he’s eating another ice cream, watching the same kids. They hadn’t called since that day but Baekhyun and him had sent sporadic texts in the period between then and now. Mostly asking about how their day was, what they’ve been doing and Chanyeol’s slowly weaseling himself into the comfortable bickering their relationship was before. He’d cracked a joke the other day but stopped right after, scared that they still hadn’t reverted back to whatever they had before and that he’d gone too far. Relief poured down him, though, when Baekhyun sent laughing emojis and he cracked a smile when he gave a sassy reply back. Having the sudden urge to call him, he thinks perhaps it's something about park benches, or the way 4pm makes the breezes feel extra cooling that makes him want to talk to Baekhyun. Whisking his phone out, he clicks Baekhyun’s icon at the top of his contact list and listens to the rings of the call. After the third ring Baekhyun’s _Hello?_ sounds through and Chanyeol immediately jumps into conversation. Speaking like he doesn’t have enough words to say and Baekhyun seems just as enthusiastic and all the doubts that Chanyeol had in the uneasiness in talking to him before fades away. He laughs when Baekhyun tells him how the shower ran out of hot water when he went in the other day- halfway through cold pellets stabbed him through the steam.

“Holy shit, someone might as well have poured a bucket of ice over my head with the way it scared me,” Baekhyun complains and Chanyeol can all but picture the image of Baekhyun shaking his head at the recount.

“I’ve told the uni people that they really need to get a new plumbing system or some shit. Having everyone on the same floor shower from the same water tank is really a pain in the ass,” he sighs as Chanyeol takes the last bite of his ice cream, dropping the bottom of the cone into his mouth.

They’re quiet as Baekhyun ends his story and Chanyeol chews his last mouthful when Baekhyun gives a shout of surprise.

“What?” Chanyeol asks.

“Oh my God, I just remembered,” Baekhyun rushes out. “I saw a poster the other day and the student council are holding a performance showcase.”

Chanyeol hums, prompting Baekhyun to continue.

“I think it’s mostly for the music, film and drama students because you have to perform an original piece, and I know you’re gonna be really busy next semester because it’s the last one for this year but I was just thinking…” Baekhyun says, excited voice tapering off to a whisper by the end.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know…” Baekhyun continues. “I was gonna ask if maybe you’d like to do it with me? Not that I need you or whatever cause I can totally make a song on my own and you’re always studying but you know, it’s for your own good ‘cause I don’t think you remember what the sun looks like and…”

Chanyeol starts smiling halfway through Baekhyun’s ramble and he has to call out his name multiple times for Baekhyun to listen to him.

“Baek, Baek, Baek! Shut up for a second,” he interrupts, successfully getting him to stop talking. “I’d love to perform with you.”

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything and Chanyeol relishes at imagining Baekhyun, sitting on his bed, phone in between his shoulder and ear, mouth agape, surprise in voice when he says:

“Really?!”

“Do I have to repeat myself?” Chanyeol smirks.

“Ugh, shut up!” Baekhyun whines and Chanyeol laughs.

“Okay, great! ‘Cause it’s happening in about five weeks so it’s not too close and you can do your assignments and shit so you can be the goody-two-shoes you are and we can just take it slow with making the song and…” Baekhyun rambles, but Chanyeol doesn’t mind, letting him speak whatever he wants, finding that he likes it, listening to Baekhyun’s voice.

“Oh! We should decide what genre to do,” Baekhyun all but shouts, and Chanyeol has to pull the phone away from his ear at the volume of it. “I love electronic but it’s really difficult to accurately sing live without the edits on the vocals in a song.”

The tapping of Baekhyun’s fingers on his table is heard through the phone and Chanyeol imagines Baekhyun, lips scrunched up, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

“Maybe rock but it’s always cooler if there’s a live band playing and I don’t think we have enough time to compose a song _and_ get people for us to rehearse with,” he hums.

Chanyeol still hasn’t said anything but by this point he thinks Baekhyun doesn’t even notice anyways.

“A ballad maybe?” he proposes, voice raising at the end in unsureness.

“Okay why don’t we just do it acoustically?” Chanyeol finally interrupts. “Either you or I play piano, or I can play guitar and we can sing.”

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s silence as an indicator for him to continue.

“We don’t have to worry about us producing a full-length song with percussions and other instruments, it’d be really easy and it won’t take up most of our time,” he proposes.

“Hmmm, that sounds good,” agrees Baekhyun but his voice still had a tinge of hesitance.

Chanyeol holds his tongue, wanting Baekhyun to agree before he says anything else. A breath and he announces his agreement.

“Okay, sounds do-able!” Baekhyun agrees.

Elated, Chanyeol already has a million ideas running through his mind for harmonies and melodies and a sick guitar riff during the bridge but before he can even voice his idea, he hears a knock from Baekhyun’s side of the call.

“Give me a second,” says Baekhyun, dull thud as he places his phone on the nightstand.

A couple of footsteps later and he hears Baekhyun open the door with a surprised _Oh, hey Yixing!_ Immediately, Chanyeol frowns and he huffs an angry puff of air. He can’t make out every word they’re saying but as their conversation runs too long, he starts tapping his foot in impatience. It seems Yixing said something funny because Baekhyun lets out a cackle and Chanyeol’s scowl deepens. His peal of laughter ends with Baekhyun suddenly shouting _Oh wait, give me a second, Yixing, I just gotta say bye to Chanyeol_. Chanyeol’s annoyance turns into disappointment and just as Baekhyun walks back to pick up his phone and say bye,  he spits out:

“I gotta go, Baek. We’ll talk more about the performance once holidays are over, okay?” he says and ends the call before Baekhyun can even get a word in.

His elated mood at excitement for performing with Baekhyun is heavily dampened and Chanyeol stomps back home, hands in his pocket and lines marring his forehead.

 

That night, his parents ask him what was wrong but Chanyeol just dismisses the question with a uncommitted shrug. He misses the look they share between them as he swirls his peas around his plate with his fork. He nearly stabs himself in the hand when Yoora suddenly pushes his shoulder hard enough that he almost falls off his chair.

“Oh my god, what’s up with you?” she asks. “You’re moodier than me on my period. One day you come home smiling like someone told you they bought you a Fender, the next you look like you just stepped in dog shit.”

Chanyeol just gives her an unimpressed glare, and then goes back to chasing the little green balls on his plate. He hears her sigh next to him and silently admits that he is acting pretty childishly. The rest of the dinner passes by with the awkward mood and any question that his family poses, Chanyeol either answers with a grunt or just bluntly ignores. Having enough of it, his dad gets out of his chair, legs squeaking against the hardwood floor and puts his hands on his hips. Pointing a finger accusingly at Chanyeol he announces:

“Okay, enough of this Chanyeol. I hope this isn’t you falling back into your holidays-are-almost-over-I-have-to-go-back-to-school slump because we were starting to get really worried about how stressed you were getting because of uni and music,” he starts.

Chanyeol just looks back him impassively, saying nothing.

“We wanted you to use this time as relaxation and hopefully a reset for what you want to do with music. Enough of the frown, finish your food and then we’re gonna play together,” he ends on a note of finality.

They all watch him walk out of the room to sit in the lounge, hearing him tune the strings of the guitar that rests on the stand next to the couches. Collectively look at the empty hallway, Yoora and Mrs Park turn to look at Chanyeol at the same time, giving him a look that silently ordered him to follow his dad’s words. A staring contest begins and Chanyeol feels that’s at a little disadvantage.

 _Two against one can’t be fair he thinks_ and when he blinks before they do, he admits defeats. Getting out of his seat, he places his dish in the sink and walks past the living room.

“Go get your guitar from your room,” Chanyeol’s dad calls as he walks past.

Skipping every second step, Chanyeol quickly retrieves his guitar and tuner to go back down to the living room and sit across from his dad. He clips the tuner onto the edge of the guitar and takes his time, feeling his dad’s eyes on him the whole way. When he finishes, he pulls it off and places it on the table, rearranging the guitar in his lap and taking a relaxed playing position, facing his dad and waiting. A second of eye contact and his dad suddenly breaks away to strum a couple of strings. Immediately, Chanyeol recalls the song and his hands move on their own, plucking the notes to a song they’ve played together so much that it’s basically ingrained into his fingertips. The verse hits and Chanyeol’s dad’s voice calls out, raspy:

“ _When you were here before_

 _Couldn’t look you in the eye_.”

Their rendition doesn’t pass with a couple of mistakes but Chanyeol always finds his place again when he sings his parts:

“ _You’re just like an angel_

 _Your skin makes me cry_.”

It’s messy, Chanyeol admits, how his voice isn’t warmed up and when his dad loses the beat for a second. But the song ends with a final strum and Chanyeol closes his eyes, letting it ring through his guitar, and spreading through his chest.

“I’ve missed playing with you,” his dad says, quiet but he knows Chanyeol is listening.

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, fingers hovering the strings.

“You don’t have to tell me everything but I just want you to know that you can at least talk,” he continues.

“If you’re worried about music, or confused, please don’t feel like you have to rush to a thought or decision. You love it too much to make a rash choice,” he concludes.

Remaining silent, Chanyeol doesn’t say anything but warmth spreads through his chest and his eyes prickle. His dad lets his word hang in the air until he breaks the silence with another soft strum. No other words are said except lyrics from the songs they play softly but Chanyeol’s okay with it. The hour ticks by and they play song after song, so many different notes and melodies and Chanyeol doesn’t wanna break what bubble they’re in even when his voice gets hoarse from use and it slightly burns when he takes in a gulp of air. His back is getting sore from hunching over guitar and the tips of his fingers burn with friction, but relishes in it, welcoming the soreness. It’s well past evening by the time the last string rings through the air and dissipates into nothingness and Chanyeol can’t contain his shock at realising how much time had passed. Snapping his head up to the sound of his dad’s bones creaking when he steps up, he carefully places his guitar back onto the stand next to the couch. Striding towards Chanyeol, he ruffles his hair as he passes, walking out of the room and Chanyeol hears his steps up the staircase. Unmoving, Chanyeol’s eyes remains closed and he tries to hold onto whatever feeling was in his chest, stomach clenching. A minute, then two, and Chanyeol frowns when he hears the world go back into the focus and whatever magic was with them leaves. Sighing, he also gets up, legs heavy, heart light and follows his dad’s steps up to the second floor.

 

That night when he sleeps, the rhythm of his breathing reminds him of a whispered line his dad sang and Chanyeol wants so much to be in love with music for the rest of his life.

 

…

 

Chanyeol spends the rest of his holidays trying to think. Think about what he’s doing now, what he’s been doing for the past two decades and what he wants to do in the unforeseen future. Not many answers come to him but with the days passing, songs do instead. It could be a drum pattern he’d be struggling to perfect for hours on end on Tuesday morning, or a melody sequence that suddenly pops into his mind while he washes his head in the shower but either way, he hadn’t felt this inspired in a long time. He has to tell Yoora when she goes out to buy groceries that he needs more music sheets. Rolling her eyes she just says _Ugh, they’re so overpriced for special-line paper_ but comes home with five stacks in a plastic bag and Chanyeol’s smile her way makes her mutter more words under her breath but she can’t hide the way her eyes twitch from wanting to smile.

 

Chanyeol decides to go back a couple of day before school starts so he can go back into the swing of things and he swears the weight of his bag doubles with the amount of extra clothes his mom stuffed inside, his carry-on overflowing with score music that he’d hastily shoved in the morning of his departure. Basically waddling, he’s almost at his limit but when his dad hands him his guitar in its bag, Chanyeol can’t refuse. It’s not it’s the first time Chanyeol has to leave home but when he turns to hug his mom, he finds hot tears burning his cheeks and the front of his shirt damp from his mom’s face.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, okay Chanyeol?” she says thickly.

Chanyeol only nods his head and even his sister pulls him in for a hug, rubbing the top of his head with her knuckles as he struggles to get out of her grasp. Stumbling out, he meets eyes with his dad and his throat closes. Trying to form the words he stumbles out a:

“Thanks, Dad.”

His dad pulls him in and it’s a little awkward. Chanyeol’s guitar is stuck in between them but their long arms still manage to circle around each other and Chanyeol’s heart clenches with the squeeze his dad makes around his arms. Clearing his throat, Chanyeol takes a step back and inhales a deep breath. Squaring his shoulders, he looks at it his parents one more time and hopes he conveys how much all of this meant to him. One more goodbye and then he’s rolling his luggage down the driveway, following Yoora into her car. The ride back flashes past quicker than Chanyeol can even think. They only bicker playfully and by the time Yoora drives up to the curb, Chanyeol’s university dorms looming over, he quietly admits that he’ll miss her.

“Thanks, Yoora,” he says, flashing her a grin and messing her hair up.

“Ugh, Oh my God stop being nice, it’s weird. You know I can’t handle it when we’re not fighting,” she says but Chanyeol can see the whites of her teeth flashing through her smile.

“Whatever, don’t miss me too much,” he laughs, stepping out of the car.

“You wish! I can finally play my music as loud as I can without you being a music snob and saying my music taste is absolute shit,” she says from inside the car.

Chanyeol carefully closes the boot, the click securely locking it in place.

“Not like I can’t tell you that even when I’m not home,” he scoffs.

Yoora brings her finger up and puts on a knowledgeable smirk

“Aaah, but that way at least I don’t see your face.”

“Well I don’t see your face either so I guess it’s a win-win for both of us.”

“Aaah, that’s where my annoying brat of a brother is,” Yoora teases.

Chanyeol only blows a raspberry towards her and gathers all his stuff in his hand, walking up to his apartment. He’s almost too far to hear, but just as he reaches the end of his listening vicinity he hears Yoora call out:

“You better tell me about your boyfriend by the way!”

Ears immediately flushing pink, he almost turns around to yell back at her but the sound of her car speeding off tells him there’s no point. Turning back towards the front door, he blows the hair out of his face in an annoying huff and drags his stuff back along. Just as his hand reaches out to grab the handle, the door swings open and out comes out Baekhyun, sweatpants littered with holes, hair messy, sporting a hoodie that Chanyeol swears is his but he’s not sure. He was walking too fast and so almost knocks right into Chanyeol, not realising he was right behind the door.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t see- Oh Chanyeol!” he exclaims.

An easy smile falls on Chanyeol’s lips and he has the urge to extend his palm and pat down Baekhyun’s hair.

“Hey.”

“I didn’t know you were coming back today,” Baekhyun points out.

“Yeah, I decided to come back a little early to ease myself back into uni,” explains Chanyeol.

A pout forms on Baekhyun’s face and Chanyeol’s urge to pat his hair turns into the want to pinch his cheeks instead.

“You could’ve at least told me when we were calling, dummy,” Baekhyun says, and Chanyeol’s smile immediately drops at the memory of how Yixing had interrupted their call and Chanyeol had left abruptly. “Our room’s a mess and once you see it you’ll never let me stay here by myself ever again.”

Chanyeol cracks a small grin.

“Not like I could stop you from doing anything anyways.”

Baekhyun seems to think about the statement for a bit, eyes thoughtfully trained to the side but looks back at Chanyeol when he says his agreement:

“True.”

Chanyeol’s just about to say he should probably go inside so that they’re not blocking the doorway for anyone but just as he opens his mouth, Baekhyun cuts him off:

“It’s been so boring, nothing’s happened except that performance showcase thing. I missed having fun with you.”

Heart stuttering, maybe Chanyeol should’ve asked himself why he felt this way. But perhaps he didn’t mind staying on the dirty front steps of his dorm, guitar nearly falling out of his arms, fingers numb from holding onto the luggage handle for so long if Baekhyun could only look at him the way he was now, and say those words one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait! I say this too much for it to hold any real value but this was one of my favourite chapters to write. I really hope Chanyeol's development shines through and that his relationship with music is clarified. Unfortunately, I didn't finish NaNoWriMo- I was so close, actually. 45k is a little frustrating but I'm still really proud considering I joined 11 days in. I still haven't finished the fic (AHHHHHHHHHH) but I'm pretty close. Summer holidays start this Saturday for me and I have a bunch of chapters written so hopefully I can wrap everything up in the next couple of weeks or so. As always, thank you so much for reading! Chapter 7 will be up next Monday :D


	7. Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise I'm actually writing this author's note in the past!! (I'm definitely a time-traveler)

When Chanyeol wakes, his eyes are still shrouded. Still able to blink, he’s sure that they're open and it takes him a second to realise that there’s something on his face. As he breathes in, he picks up the scent of clean laundry and something vaguely vanilla and when he hears shuffling in the background followed by a bang and a loud _Ouch, shit!_ he realises that it’s morning and pretty sure that the curse had belonged to Baekhyun. Probably hitting his head on something, Chanyeol sits up and his sight comes back after whatever was on his face falls into his lap.

_Baekhyun’s shirt?_

Still groggy from sleep, Chanyeol squints as the morning light blinds him. Looking around, he sees Baekhyun and wonders why he’s scowling like someone just spat in his morning coffee.

“Baek,” Chanyeol calls out, voice croaky “why was your shirt on my face?”

Baekhyun whips his head around, mouth scrunched up in pain and face splotched with red.

“Well, I’m _trying_ to find those pair of jeans that makes my ass look way fuckable but they’ve seemed to walk off on their own. And then I hit my head on the wardrobe.”

Dazed, it takes Chanyeol a couple of seconds to process Baekhyun’s words and then couple more to turn red. Coughing awkwardly he sounds out an _Allrighht_. Avoiding eye contact, Chanyeol instead looks around the room, realising that it had an uncanny likeliness to the ruins of a natural disaster.

“Baek, you really gotta clean up,” Chanyeol says with a frown. “How did it even get this messy?”

Baekhyun huffs and sits on a chair, rubbing the top of his head to heal the bruise.

“Well, I did tell you that I was bored,” he begins. “Actually, it started off with me _wanting_ to clean up, I just decided to organise my wardrobe in the spur of the moment?”

Funnily enough, with Baekhyun thinking that it was good idea to start throwing all his clothes around the room as he frantically searches for his pants it isn’t difficult for Chanyeol to believe that their room has resulted in a landmine of _Guess what you just stepped on!_

“Anyways, I just chucked everything out of the closet onto the floor and started organising what I wanted to keep or give away. Uhh... turns out that was a shit idea cause I ended up keeping everything except that pink tutu Jongdae gave me last Christmas as a gag joke,” Baekhyun continues, shaking his head at the memory.

Covering his mouth with his hands, Chanyeol yawns and thinks that maybe he’ll just let Baekhyun’s rambling lull him back to sleep.

“Long story short, I didn’t end up finishing cleaning, then Yixing visited, then I wasn’t home for a couple of days, a few parties here and there and now here we are!”

Finishing his story, Baekhyun further proves his point with a sweep of his hands, indicating what looks to be varying states of "pigsty". He stutters when he comes across Chanyeol’s expression, though, and Chanyeol assumes that his unimpressed look finally shuts him up. Holding Baekhyun’s gaze was futile, however, because rather than retreating and looking somewhat apologetic, Baekhyun only lifted his chin higher. Holding Chanyeol’s eyes longer as if to say _Well, what do you want me to do about it?_ it’s when Chanyeol’s eyes start to burn that he thinks he’ll never win against Baekhyun. Ending their staring contest with a sigh, he gets up to walk to the bathroom. Getting ready for the day, as Chanyeol comes back out, he sees that Baekhyun’s still sitting down, this time with the selfie mode on and a pretty pout on his lips. Chanyeol can see the dreaded dog filter even from his position and rolls his eyes.

“Nice, Baek. Exploiting your idiocy for pity SnapChat replies,” he comments.

He can’t tell if the tongue that sticks out is Baekhyun or the filter's.

 

…

 

Walking through park, Chanyeol concludes that he’s probably developed a thing for going outside ever since he went home. His return, though, was still laced with unsurety. A half-assed apology answered with an equally empty acceptance still sits in Chanyeol’s stomach weirdly. They still bicker and Baekhyun still annoys Chanyeol and Chanyeol still falls for it when Baekhyun teases him but _Thank fucking God_ because Chanyeol was so tired of tiptoeing around everything. Abandoning his hoodie for a pair of capri pants and v-neck shirt, the wind that ruffles his hair calms him, imagining it was his mother carding her fingers through his hair when he was particularly stressed out.

_Oi, I told you not to think about it._

Taking his parents’ words to heart, Chanyeol had been making genuine attempts to try and stay less stressed.

_Talking to yourself really helps, apparently. Not that I haven’t been doing that already._

He promised himself that he wouldn’t even _think_ about school until it officially started and it’s kind of working?

 _Fake it til you make it_.

It’s mostly lying that he’s chill about everything but Chanyeol _is_ genuinely happy that he at least made some progress with his relationship with music. He realised the pockets of toxicity in his music- how he had come to associate it with grades and numerical measurements as if anything could put a value on what it meant to him. The days away had let him just do whatever he wanted with it, shaping what music meant to him to whatever form he wanted. A desire to compose, connection with his family, just cause he fucking wanted to play his keyboard- reasons but at the same time just a whim that Chanyeol replaced his past thinking of _I gotta do this piece to keep my GPA up_ . Every step that he takes now is made with the thought of _I decide what I want music to be to me_. Closing his eyes and letting his legs carry him whatever they would, Chanyeol hopes the redness behind his eyelids as the sun shone on his face will wash his perspective anew. Opening them, he sees that he’s walked to the huge oak tree in the middle of the field, unoccupied park bench calling him. A couple of strides and he settles himself on it, crossing his legs on the bench and tilting his head upwards. With his eyes closed again, his ears pick up he rustle of leaves as the birds jump from branch to branch, how the wind’s gotten softer, only a caress on the tip of his nose.

_Ugghh, this would’ve been a great place to write, I should’ve brought my guitar._

A little annoyed- but he shakes it off and just takes the time to think about nothing. Yoora had made him listen to an audiobook when she drove him back to uni and Chanyeol won’t ever admit it- meditation advice from a self-help book (please he has enough things to be embarrassed about)- but it _had_ hit some chord in him. His moment of calmness was shattered, however, when suddenly:

“Chanyeol, you fucker! Is that you?”

Usually, Chanyeol would bristle in annoyance if anyone intruded on his solidarity, but that low, borderline childish voice Chanyeol could recognise anywhere. Trying to hide his smile, he opens his eyes and tries to do his best unimpressed look.

“Sehun, you fucker? Are you blind?”

Sehun’s figure, clad in jeans and light sweater saunters towards him and it’s only when he’s a few metres away that Chanyeol can see that he’s laughing.

“Oh my god, what are you doing?” he asks incredulously, ignoring Chanyeol’s past comment.

Chanyeol holds his glare but Sehun only cackles harder.

“You only went home, not to some Buddhist meditation camp. I didn’t take you for someone to sit among the flowers and ponder on the tranquility of life,” Sehun says.

He’s reached the front of the bench and Chanyeol has to crane his neck to look at Sehun in the face.

“Oi, what’s wrong with taking some time for yourself? Not that you need anything more to boost your ego,” he scoffs.

Sehun punches him on the shoulder and Chanyeol grabs it, acting hurt.

“Oh, shut up. I know you missed me,” Sehun jokes. “You barely called me! Is this what friends do? Ignore each other if they don’t see each other’s ugly mugs everyday?”

Chanyeol sighs at Sehun’s whining.

“I was busy, Hun. Not everybody just stands all day looking at themselves in the mirror. Besides, didn’t Baekhyun and Jongin stay on campus anyways?” Chanyeol points out.

Flopping on the bench, Sehun sighs and stretches his arms on the back of the seat, leaning his head back.

“Yeah, but Baekhyun was out with Yixing most of the time and you’d get bored of hanging out with Jongin all the time if he was the only one around as well.”

Chanyeol bristles at this and Sehun opens an eye, hearing Chanyeol grinding his teeth.

“You okay there, Yeol?” he asks.

Chanyeol coughs and lets out a tight _I’m fine_. Sehun gives him a weird look but dismisses it. Sighing, he puts his hands behind his head and closes his eyes again.

“Man, time’s going by really fast,” he says wistfully.

Chanyeol nods his head but realises Sehun can’t see him.

“Yeah,” he agrees softly.

With Sehun’s comment, Chanyeol starts thinking again, about what he wants from now on. Their second semester and he’s adamant on not falling back to whatever stress-induced, anxiety-driven state he was in last term. His train of thought is interrupted when Sehun asks:

“Hey, are you and Baekhyun okay now?”

Chanyeol starts at the question and awkwardly shifts in his seat.

“Yeah,” he says.

Cracking one eye open, he gives Chanyeol a look before grinning.

“You seemed pretty annoyed when I mentioned that Baekhyun was hanging out with Yixing.”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything but Sehun can see the tension in his jaw as he remains stubbornly silent.

“Any reason for that I may ask?” Sehun asks teasingly.

“What are you trying to say, Hun?” Chanyeol replies back.

Sitting up straight, Sehun cracks his neck before facing Chanyeol. He extends a hand and pinches Chanyeol’s cheek, cooing at his obliviousness. It’s times like these when Chanyeol wonders who’s older.

“Oooh, don’t worry yourself. You’ll find out eventually.”

Chanyeol deadpans and suffers through the condescending treatment.

“For someone who’s 20 years old, you do act like a bratty kid sometimes.”

Putting a hand in front of his chest, Sehun gives a gasp of surprise, mock offence on his face.

“Ouch, that hurt.”

Rolling his eyes, Chanyeol tries to relax again, trying not to let the blush creep up his cheeks when he closes his eyes, knowing that Sehun’s looking at him.

“Chanyeol, I think you gained some weight. Your face looks bigger.”

Interrupting Chanyeol once again, Sehun pokes a finger on his cheek, watching the squishy skin bounce. He almost doesn’t pull his hand back fast enough when Chanyeol spins his head around, snapping his teeth on the air that Sehun was just occupying.

“Oooohh someone’s fiesty. Have I hit a sore nerve?” Sehun teases.

Growling, Chanyeol’s morning relaxation is slowly amounting to nothing as he tries to reel his annoyance in.

“ _No_ . But _you’re_ gonna be hit soon if you don’t cut it.”

“Oh dear, well I guess this is my cue to leave, then. I gotta jet anyways. Don’t wanna seem like I miss you too much,” Sehun announces, standing up and putting his hands in his pockets.

“Don’t worry,” Chanyeol says with a clipped smile, “message received.”

Sehun gives him one last look and a wave before walking off. Chanyeol’s hand remains hanging in the air in a mock salute even after Sehun’s gone and he sighs.

_What about Baekhyun? And what will I figure out soon?_

He ponders on it for a couple more minutes but when he still comes blank of an answer, he just shakes his head and pushes it to the back of his mind. Inhaling, he crosses his feet back on the bench and tries to make the most of his solitude before someone comes up to annoy him again. In and out until he can feel his heartbeat slow, letting every thought escape his mouth with each exhale.

 

…

 

“I don’t want to say I’m not surprised, but unfortunately I’m not surprised. The average exam mark was dismal and while others might say it was okay, _adequate_ even, a _barely passed_ is not something to be proud off.”

Chanyeol would like to say that going to Professor Choi’s classes really boosts his self-esteem but it seems that every time he steps into that lecture hall, his confidence is left at the door. Coming back, one of the biggest things Chanyeol told himself that he would no longer take his teacher’s words personally, but rather accept it and use it constructive criticism. Choi was now listing off the particular sections that they did even more horribly in, Chanyeol regretfully typing them into his laptop.

“We put multiple choice in there so that some of you even have a _chance_ of passing and I suppose it worked considering the average percentage was 52, but really, you can do better. Music theory and history short answers were passable yet again and surprisingly this cohort did the best at the aural exam,” Choi explained. “I would’ve thought that since most of you are incapable of listening and processing information that the aural component would be the most appalling but well done for surprising us. The performance component was second best, however, it had the largest range of results and you should be thankful for the five people who got full marks considering they pulled the whole grades’ marks up.”

Choi finishes with a sigh, squeezing the bridge of his nose. Jotting down his words, Chanyeol makes a mental note to compare what he said to his own marks later on. Professor Choi starts up the projector and logs in to his computer as he starts speaking again, voice echoing through the speakers in the hall.

“All that aside, that is in the past and I suppose we should let bygones be bygones. Just let this be a lesson to all of you to do better,” he begins. “On a lighter note, the Arts faculty are holding a performance showcase and we encourage any student in music, drama, art, film, etc to participate. It’s in a few weeks so don’t get too excited about it now but you must submit and/or perform an original work.”

Immediately, chatter starts up despite Choi’s words and Chanyeol makes a mental note to remind Baekhyun about their performance.

“You see! None of you can listen and yet your aural exam results say otherwise. Preposterous!” Choi exclaims, shaking his head. “You can all talk about that later but right now it’s the new term and we have a whole new set of content to go through.”

Stretching his neck and cracking his knuckles, Chanyeol opens up a new document and waits for Choi to start.

“This term will focus on classical music and so we’ll begin today’s lecture with…”

Simultaneously, the sound of a hundred students writing and typing begins and for once Chanyeol lets himself get dragged into it. His fingers skitter across his keyboard as he looks back and forth between Choi and his laptop screen and for the first time in the year, he comes out of the lecture feeling like his head isn’t going to explode.

 

…

 

Chanyeol is proud of himself when he only raises an eyebrow as Baekhyun comes up behind him and grabs his shoulders, screaming right into his ear. Chanyeol, ever the studious person, was already typing out an outline for the semester, Bach’s Cello’s concerto playing through his headphones as he clicked around his computer. Professor Choi had suggested that they start to familiarise themselves with classical music if they haven’t already and Chanyeol decided that now would be a great time as ever to start. Bopping his head along to one of the more exciting parts of the piece, his task was abruptly interrupted when Baekhyun scared him. He didn’t jump (thank God) but his heart nearly flew out of his chest and was still beating at an abnormally fast pace that he hoped Baekhyun couldn’t hear.

“Nice try, Baek,” he says patronisingly, taking off his headphones to hold them around his neck.

Baekhyun frowns at his failed attempt, crossing his arms in annoyance. Chanyeol just looks at him, unimpressed, and Baekhyun sighs when he realises Chanyeol isn’t gonna humour him.

“We should talk about what we’re gonna do for the performance showcase,” he says, turning around to drop into his bed.

The bed bounces a little, in time to Baekhyun’s hair and he shakes his head, running his fingers through it to fix it up. Chanyeol’s a little distracted by the way his strands fall through his fingers as he passes them through his hair, a _Huh?_ coming out when Baekhyun asks him a question.

“I _said_ , we should talk about the performance showcase.”

Chanyeol gives a knowing _Oooh_ and takes his headphones off, turning in his chair to face Baekhyun.

“We decided just to do an acoustic piece, right? No producing?” Chanyeol confirms.

Baekhyun hums in thought, trying to organise his thoughts.

“I still think we should do that, although it might be little to boring for it to wow the audience,” he thinks aloud..

“Maybe you could play piano?” Chanyeol offers.

Baekhyun shakes his head in disagreement, his too-long bangs falling over his eyes.

“It’d be too overwhelming. You’re already playing the guitar and two of us on a instrument _and_ singing? No, I think it’s too much,” he explains, blowing the hair out of his face.

Leaning his arm on his thigh, Chanyeol rests his head in his hand and tries to think of what they could do, what he and Baekhyun could incorporate into their own performance. Both thinking, they’re silent until Baekhyun gasps.

“I think I got it,” he announces, bouncing up off his bed.

Walking towards Chanyeol, he paces in the space right in front of him, arms moving animatedly, trying to illustrate the idea in his mind.

“What if, we start with it as acoustic, unplugged. You’re playing guitar and we’re singing, but then halfway through, the speakers kicks in, you switch from acoustic to electric and we transition from a ballad to a rock song?!” he proposes, excitement shining his eyes.

Chanyeol doesn’t even have to think of whether it’s a good idea, the image already playing in his head and he can’t help but mirror Baekhyun’s grin.

“Shit, that sounds awesome. It’ll be more work, but I think it’s worth it if we can pull it off,” he agrees.

The dull thumps of Baekhyun’s feet as he jumps up and down in excitement will definitely annoy their neighbours on the floor below but Chanyeol can’t help but want to join in on his elation, his excitement infectious. Spinning around, he loses his balance and falls on Chanyeol’s bed, a soft _Ooft_ escaping his mouth as the air is knocked out of his lungs. He doesn’t even seem affected, though, when he springs back up, his rows of teeth visible in his wider-than-wide smile.

“I can’t wait, Yeol,” Baekhyun grins.

And Chanyeol’s stupid, really stupid because he smiles back and his heart’s pounding and no words have ever made him want something more.

 

…

 

Jongdae whacks Jongin on the side of the head when he reaches for the salt on the table and the whole thing spills out.

“Ow, Dae, shit that hurt, man!” Jongin cries out.

“That’s what you get for spilling the whole salt shaker on me!” Jongdae yells just as loud.

Most of the table don’t even look up from their phones or food, too used to their little arguments to pay them any actual attention. Kyungsoo frowns at Jongdae, though.

“I saw you unscrew the lid just a second ago, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo says.

Jongdae turns beet red and Jongin flicks his head towards him so fast that Chanyeol gets whiplash just from looking. Zitao’s openly laughing at them, pointing an accusatory finger and telling Jongdae to _Suck it!_

“Why, you!-”

“Oi, oi, go fight somewhere else! I swear if you spill orange juice on my notes I’ll shave your head in your sleep,” Chanyeol warns, waving his hands alarmingly.

Jongin has Jongdae in his arms, head locked in between his elbow and his chest, the other hand vigorously rubbing the top of Jongdae’s head with his knuckles and he’s howling telling Jongin to _Get your filthy hands off me!_ He doesn’t let up, though, and just rubs his fist harder on Jongdae’s head, cries increasing.

“That’s what you get for being a little brat. Karma’s a bitch, isn’t it?” Jongin spits out, cackling maniacally.

Sehun, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol all roll their eyes simultaneously while Zitao types into his phone, already having the scuffle recorded and uploaded to SnapChat, letting the two’s fighting die down on their own. When Chanyeol feels like his notes aren’t in danger of any spillage, Kyungsoo talks.

“Hey, guys, did you see the poster for the performance showcase the uni is holding?” he asks.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Zitao nod their heads _yes_ as Jongin, Sehun and Jongdae say their synchronised _no._ Kyungsoo’s not too impressed but continues anyways.

“The uni is holding a performance showcase open for anyone to enter, I suppose. Except you need to perform an original piece so I’m assuming it’s gonna be people mostly from the performing and creative arts that’ll be entering,” he explains, nails tapping on the table. “I think it’d be cool for us to perform. Maybe as a band so we can all pull our shit together and start that rock choir I proposed three years ago,” Kyungsoo offers, giving them all an annoyed glare.

Chanyeol awkwardly coughs as the others look around, trying to avoid Kyungsoo’s stare.

“Actually, Soo,” Baekhyun cuts in, “Me and Chanyeol are already planning to perform. We’ve already decided on what kind of song we want to do.”

Kyungsoo lets out a surprised _Oh?_ And the others spin towards Baekhyun, only Sehun giving Chanyeol a questioning look.

“You guys haven’t mentioned this,” Jongin says, smirking, “keeping secrets now are we?”

“Don’t tease them, Jongin, you know how embarrassed Chanyeol gets,” Zitao cackles, both of them snickering.

Baekhyun scoffs and punches him in the arm.

“Shut up. We literally decided this a couple of days ago and only yesterday did we choose what song we wanted to do,” Baekhyun explains.

Sehun’s smirking at Chanyeol now, and Chanyeol tries to stare back in vain, the flush creeping up his neck betraying him.

“I talked to you just the other day, Chanyeol. Didn’t think this was worth mentioning?” Sehun asks, tilting his head mischievously.

Chanyeol picks his notes up to try and see them clearer but they stop in midair at Sehun’s words.

“Uhhh, it’s like Baek said. We only started really thinking about it recently,” Chanyeol answers.

Everyone but Baekhyun and Chanyeol look at each other.

“What are you guys planning on doing?” Kyungsoo prods when they stop whatever telepathic conversation they were having.

Chanyeol drops his notes and opens his mouth to answer when Baekhyun jumps in.

“That’s a surprise you guys are gonna have to wait until the night for,” he says, mischievous smirk on his lips.

“Baekhyuunnn, come onnnn, tell us,” Zitao whines, latching onto Baekhyun’s arm and shaking him.

Baekhyun turns his head and ignores Zitao but his smirk tells him his happy with the attention.

“Don’t worry, Tao. There’s not gonna be any stripping so I don’t think you have anything to be too excited about,” Chanyeol clarifies, voice monotone.

Jongdae cackles and Zitao just pouts more.

“By the way, when do you wanna start writing, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks, shaking Zitao off him.

Chanyeol ignores the hurt look on Zitao’s face to answer Baekhyun.

“I don’t know. Maybe this weekend? School’s only started a couple of days ago, so I want things to die down a little before really getting into it,” Chanyeol explains.

Baekhyun’s halfway through nodding his head when Chanyeol immediately eats his words.

“Holy shit, wait, never mind, I think I’ve already got a song for it!” he exclaims.

Baekhyun gives him a weird look, questioning.

“I wrote a bunch of songs over the holidays and I think there’s one that would be awesome for it!” he explains.

“You’re forgetting that this is a _collaborative_ performance. What if I think your song is shit?” Baekhyun points out.

Frowning, Chanyeol tries to explain how _perfect_ the song in his mind would be.

“I mean, of course we’d both have to like it, but seeing as you already asked me to perform with you and you’re not exactly too hot at producing, I’m not sure how much you can reject a song proposal,” Chanyeol quips back.

“Ooooooohhhhhh,” Sehun whispers conspiratorily and Chanyeol takes a second to send him a glare, forgetting that everyone was still around.

Rather than being taken aback, Baekhyun merely gives Chanyeol a smile that said _I agree_ but eyes that screamed _You’re wro-ong_.

“You forget, Yeol. I’m _very_ persuasive,” he reminds him, leaning his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands.

Chanyeol bristles, taking Baekhyun’s words as an insult to his music and leans forward, going right up to his face.

“Well, too bad, because unless you hold a gun to my head, there’s very little chance that I’d be willing to change more than a _note_ in the song,” Chanyeol whips back.

They’re so close- the distance so little that Chanyeol can see the small mole on top of Baekhyun’s lips and count the amount of lashes on his eyes. His reflection in Baekhyun’s eyes show Chanyeol, eyes wide, cheeks flushed, their breaths mirroring each other. Tilting his head almost imperceptibly, Baekhyun raises his eyebrows, seemingly contemplating Chanyeol’s words and biting his lips in thought.

_His lips are really pink, I kinda wanna-_

“OH MY GOD, ENOUGH YOU TWO!” Jongin shouts, leaning over the table to put a hand over their faces and shoving them away from each other.

“Have some decency,” he whispers harshly. “This is a _public_ place. I’d rather not puke my lunch over seeing you two eyefuck!”

The spit gets stuck in Chanyeol’s throat as he chokes and Baekhyun merely has a confused look on his face, pout and furrowed brows saying _What the fuck are you talking about, Jongin?_

Jongdae’s tactfully looking away, whistling absentmindedly. Zitao’s absolutely fucking lost it, laughing so hard that he’s gone quiet, only empty coming out of his mouth and when Chanyeol makes eye contact with Sehun, he’s grinning triumphantly.

“Chanyeol, you sleaze, you. You said there’s was nothing going on between you two!” Sehun teases.

The red in Chanyeol’s cheeks betray him as Chanyeol splutters, everyone turning their heads to look at him questioningly.

“Huuun, whaaaaat, I didn’t say that,” Chanyeol says, immediately wanting to take it when Sehun’s grin spreads even wider. “No, wait, I mean you didn’t even ask that! How can I deny something if you didn’t ask it in the first place?!”

Chanyeol goes on and on, digging himself into a bigger hole as Sehun just watches him flusters, hands now waving in the air, Chanyeol desperately trying to prove his point.

“I didn’t even say anything about Baekhyun. _You_ were the one who came up to me and started asking weird questions,” Chanyeol says indignantly.

Kyungsoo sighs heavily as Jongdae cringes at the trainwreck happening in front of him. Sehun’s gone back to his meal and is twirling his salad around his fork, sarcastically nodding his head to Chanyeol’s words.

“Okay, Chanyeol, shut up,” Baekhyun says finally, rolling his eyes. “You’re making an ass of yourself. Nothing’s going on between us, guys,” Baekhyun clarifies, facing the others.

The sarcastic smirk never leaves Sehun’s face but he stays quiet, letting Baekhyun say whatever he wants.

“Okay, we didn’t disagree with you guys,” Zitao points out, putting his hands up in innocence.

Jongdae just shrugs his shoulders, uncaring. Flicking his head back and forth from Baekhyun to the others, Chanyeol’s still trying to do damage control but slouches in his seat when he realises everything’s okay.

“I mean, not unless you want to?” Baekhyun asks, whipping his head towards Chanyeol and blowing a kiss.

Chanyeol nearly goes to hospital when he chokes on his tomato.

 

…

 

“Okay, so here’s the sheet music. It’s real messy, I know, but I’ll type it up on my laptop and print it out later,” Chanyeol says, handing Baekhyun the paper.

Baekhyun squints at the thing in his hands, bringing it closer until the page is right up against his nose.

“Yeol, messy doesn’t even cut it. Do you even know what a rubber is for? You’ve written this note as A and then changed it to a B?-” Baekhyun’s voice raises in unsurety- “and then back to an A. Three times!”

Chanyeol smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Look, I didn’t really think that I’d be showing this to anyone let alone using it for the performance showcase so forgive me.”

Voice echoing slighting in the recording room they’ve booked for today, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are sitting at the chairs in front of the equipment. Chanyeol’s up straight, Baekhyun in a relaxed slouch, one hand on the armrest the other holding Chanyeol’s music.

“It’s a little difficult trying to imagine what it’ll sound like but from what I can read, it looks like it won’t be too bad,” Baekhyun admits.

Immediately, Chanyeol sits even taller, excited smile bright. Baekhyun sees him and quickly adds:

“Doesn’t mean I won’t want anything changed, though”

He misses the tongue Chanyeol sticks out at him as he suddenly spins on the swivel chair, legs sticking out, hands up in the air. A roll of his eyes and Chanyeol ignores Baekhyun’s antics, facing the screens to turn the equipment on. The soft whirr of the machine brings it to life and Chanyeol cracks his neck, excited to use some actual technology rather than pencil and paper for once. When the melody of the recording program starts up, Baekhyun halts his spinning and turns towards Chanyeol. Dragging his chair forward, Chanyeol tries not to cringe at the squeaks the old wheels make.

“Uuuhh, so what exactly do you need me to do?” he asks.

It takes a second for Chanyeol to comprehend Baekhyun’s words as he’s clicking around the screen, starting shit up to get ready to record.

“Essentially, since I’ve written the bulk of the song, I’ll just have you here to listen to see if you like it and if you want anything changed. Once we’re done with the instrumentals, we can record our voices,” Chanyeol explains.

He hears Baekhyun tutting at the back of his throat and turns to see him leaning on the table, fingers tapping on the surface.

“So, basically, I’m just gonna be sitting here, watching you just click shit around for the first few hours so that what? You can have someone going “Oooh, how do you do that” and “Wow, that’s so cool, you know how to write music?”” Baekhyun asks, eyebrows raised.

Trying to will the heat creeping up his cheeks Chanyeol clarifies:

“Um, no. If I wanted praise I definitely fucked up if I went to you. And besides, you said that you wanted some things changed so I wouldn’t be complaining if I were you.”

Baekhyun harrumphs but doesn’t say anything more. Internally sighing, Chanyeol takes this as his cue to start, flicking his head between the screen and his messy scrawling on the paper in front of him. A few minutes past in comfortable silence as Chanyeol’s working on transferring his handwriting to digital notes and Chanyeol begins to think that _Hey, maybe this will go pretty smoothly._ Of course, smoothly and Baekhyun are basically antithesis of each other. When Baekhyun begins tapping his feet and humming quietly, Chanyeol initially ignores it. When he finishes the first section Baekhyun’s still humming but this time a little louder.

_It’s okay, Chanyeol. Keep your cool. You know he just wants you riled up._

Grinding his teeth, Chanyeol tries his hardest to ignore Baekhyun, diverting his annoyance to clicking his mouse slightly more aggressively. His patience is worn thin, however, when he’s trying to get the chorus right, listening and editing back and forth to try and get it right when Baekhyun’s basically started a one-man band next to him. The carpeted floor helps muffle Baekhyun’s stomping but the acoustics of the room are unfortunately put to use when Baekhyun’s hums turn into him singing at the top of his voice. Whipping around, Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a pointed look, eyes wide in annoyance.

“Could you _not_ do that, Byun?” he asks.

Baekhyun puts on a facade of innocence, pretending to be confused.

“Do what, I’m just trying to entertain myself. This is boring, just sitting here and watching you work,” he pouts.

Chanyeol just smiles sarcastically.

“Well, I mean, if you’re so bored, why don’t I teach you and _you_ can do it then?” he proposes, pointing towards the screen.

Immediately, Baekhyun sits up straighter in his seat, an innocent grin on his face.

“Great, let’s start!”

All but shoving Chanyeol away from the computer, he grabs ahold of the mouse and looks expectantly at the screen, artificial light casting his face in an eerie glow. Looking towards Chanyeol, he asks:

“Okay, so what do I do first?”

Inhaling deeply and closes his eyes, Chanyeol tells himself to _Be patient, this a test of how much Baekhyun you can deal with_. When he opens them, Baekhyun’s still looking at him expectedly. A second passes and Chanyeol starts.

“Okay, first you just have to input in the notes. This is pretty easy since I’ve basically already written the song and all you have to do is click what line the note is on and press a button for the specific note,” Chanyeol begins, scooting closer towards Baekhyun and pointing to various parts of the computer as he explains.

It takes shorter than Chanyeol expected when afternoon seeps into evening and he’s pleasantly surprised to find that Baekhyun’s a fast learner, picking up most of the producing basics pretty quick. There’s minimum fighting and they’re both just focused on trying to get the foundations of the song laid out before they progress onto recording or lyrics.

“I still don’t know about that bridge, Yeol,” Baekhyun brings up yet again. “I know you have some issues with your self-esteem but a whole guitar solo? Really? That’s just a tad egotistical.”

Chanyeol tries not to look away from Baekhyun’s accusing look, feet firmly planted on the floor.

“You said you wanted this to be big. What’s bigger than a guitar solo?” he says.

Scoffing, Baekhyun shakes his head to flick the hair out of his eyes.

“Yes, I know, but I’m gonna be up there singing. That’ll be enough to make us stand out anyways,” Baekhyun points out.

“And you say I’m the egotistical one,” Chanyeol says pointedly.

Giving him a mock offended look, Baekhyun puts a hand to his chest and gives a fake gasp.

“How could you? Me? Egotistical?” he asks jokingly, pointing to himself.

Chanyeol gives another roll of his eyes but let’s this one go. Quickly checking his phone, he startles when he sees that it’s already 5 in the afternoon. Poking Baekhyun in the arm, he shows the time to him.

“Baek, we’ve been in here for four hours already.”

Surprised, Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol with wide eyes.

“What, really?” he asked. “Weird, I didn’t even notice.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Chanyeol unlocks his phone to check his emails, waiting for a reply form a teacher.

“Yeah, now that I think about it, I’m starving,” Chanyeol comments, stomach rumbling right at that moment, making Chanyeol blush.

Baekhyun smiles but doesn't comment, instead raising his arms above his head and letting out a groan while he stretches.

“Okay, well I think my butt’s gonna fall off if I have to sit down for any longer so let’s wrap this up and go,” Baekhyun orders.

Putting his phone on sleep, Chanyeol shoves it back into his pocket as he takes the mouse from Baekhyun. Still in front of the computer, Chanyeol has to basically lean over him in order to save all their work. Trying not to go red, he catches a hint of vanilla, momentarily stiffening and tries not breathe deeper like a creep. Baekhyun’s slouching, an awkward angle and his neck is slightly bent as he leans his head on the back of the chair. Suddenly, he leans forward to ask Chanyeol where they’re putting the file as Chanyeol names it.

“Will we be able to access the song from anywhere or do we have to go back to this room if we wanna continue working on it?” he asks, face so close that Chanyeol can feel his breath on his cheek.

Congratulating himself for not screaming in fright, he hopes Baekhyun can’t hear how hard his heart starts beating and he discreetly wipes his suddenly clammy hands on his jeans.

“Oh, I saved it on my hard drive but I also saved it on this computer cause we’re gonna be doing most of our work here anyways,” Chanyeol clarifies, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Baekhyun still doesn’t move away and now the vanilla smell becomes even more prominent, Baekhyun so close that Chanyeol’s basically holding his breath so he doesn’t go and fucking inhale him or something. He thanks whatever gods are listening when the file finishes saving and he gets up to unplug his hard drive, putting it in his bag. Standing up, he, too, stretches and when he glances down to look at Baekhyun, he finds his already staring at him.

“What?” Chanyeol asks, touching his face to checks if there was anything on it.

There’s a weird look on Baekhyun’s face and when he doesn’t answer Chanyeol’s question,  Chanyeol fiddles, awkward at the attention. Baekhyun steps out of his reverie, however, and shakes his head, confused. It’s not long, though, and he’s smiling again, and Chanyeol’s still a little confused but can’t do anything when Baekhyun pops up and walks towards the door.

“Come on, let’s go, I’m starving!” he calls as he turns the handle.

Chanyeol doesn’t even have time to ask him what that was before as he hurries to pack all his stuff away.

“Wait, one second, Baek!” Chanyeol yells at Baekhyun’s retreating back, words completely ignored as he hears Baekhyun’s footsteps speed down the hallway.

Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he turns the lights off and locks the door in record time, racing after Baekhyun.

 

…

 

The rhythm of school has finally set it and Chanyeol likes to tell himself that he’s finally got some semblance of balance. No assessments have reared their ugly heads out of the blue to which he’s very thankful for and he’s surprisingly only feeling mediocre levels of stress. The instant noodles are at a minimum as well- Chanyeol had picked up how to cook a few dishes during his time at home and while he can appreciate the addictively over-produced, sodium-enriched preservative, he relents that perhaps actual nutrients would be better. Their dorm is equipped with a small kitchenette and Chanyeol makes an effort to cook at least three times a week. By the time the first round of assessments are over, he’s actually pretty with himself. Granted, he can really only cook three dishes but who’s counting. With Chanyeol’s new hobby, came Baekhyun piggybacking on free, not junk-food meals. Baekhyun hadn’t given up his habit of going to parties often enough that had a vein in Chanyeol’s head twitching but after he’d come home from one of his later classes saying he was _absolutely exhausted_ , he flops onto his bed only to immediately sit up and sniff the air.

“Are you cooking?!” he asked incredulously.

With his back facing Baekhyun, Chanyeol was thankful Baekhyun couldn’t see his quickly warming cheeks.

“No, I’m making a potion,” he deadpans. “Yes, of course I’m cooking.”

The creak of the bed tells Chanyeol Baekhyun’s gone up and walked towards him, hoping that Baekhyun will believe that the blush on his face was from the steam. He nearly sends the pot flying when Baekhyun’s voice sounds right behind him.

“What are you cooking?” he asks curiously, tip-toeing over Chanyeol’s shoulder to try and see.

Their kitchenette was small- Baekhyun only reached Chanyeol’s shoulder even when he slouches. Trying not to bump into Baekhyun, Chanyeol turns around to grab the bundle of spaghetti.

“I’m making spaghetti,” he points out as he slowly lowers the noodles into pot of water.

“I didn’t know you cooked,” Baekhyun vocalised his thoughts. “When did this begin?”

Grabbing a pair of tongs, Chanyeol starts swirling the noodles in the water, spreading them out evenly.

“I realised that I didn’t want to die from instant noodle overdose, so I learnt how to make a few dishes over the holidays,” he explains.

Baekhyun’s still trying to look over his shoulder, punching Chanyeol in the back when he starts moving from side-to-side, purposefully blocking his view.

“Oi, don’t be violent, otherwise there’s no food for you,” Chanyeol warns, lowering his head to look at the pan with the sauce in it.

Baekhyun immediately stops at Chanyeol’s words but he peeks around Chanyeol’s shoulder to give him a weird look.

“There’s some for me, too?” he asks.

“Well, I mean I _could_ eat all of this myself,” Chanyeol muses, scrunching his mouth up and raising his eyebrows as Baekhyun shakes his head adamantly. “But I knew you’d hassle me the whole time for some so might as well kill two birds with one stone and make enough for both of us.”

Baekhyun, being ever the sore loser, didn’t want to admit that Chanyeol was right about this one, flicking his eyes left and right trying to think of another way he could annoy him.

“How do I know you won’t poison me?” he asks, crossing his arms and giving Chanyeol a knowing look.

“Well, I mean unless I spike the cheese just for you, you can see me cooking all of it now,” Chanyeol points out, “I’m gonna be eating it as well and a murder suicide isn’t on my bucket list right now.”

Grabbing a spoon, he dips it into the sauce, taking a bit and blowing gently over the top to cool it down.

“Here, see, I’ll even try it out now,” he says, putting it in his mouth to check the taste. “Hmm, maybe it needs more salt,” he thinks aloud, dipping the spoon back into the pan to grab some more, blowing over the top and poking itagainst Baekhyun’s mouth.

Starting a little, Baekhyun initially moves away but realising Chanyeol’s not about to shove boiling water down his throat, he obediently opens his mouth to taste it. Chanyeol’s not sure what happens next. He just wanted Baekhyun’s opinion on the taste but when he wraps his lips around the spoon, licking all the sauce off and letting it melt in his mouth, Chanyeol’s breathing quickens.

 _Shit, it’s really hot in here_ , he thinks and when Baekhyun looks up at him, mouth still around the spoon Chanyeol turns around so fast, pulling the spoon out of Baekhyun’s mouth with a ‘pop’. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Chanyeol busies himself with checking the spaghetti, twirling a strand around a fork and dropping it in his mouth.

“I think it’s fine,” Baekhyun comments and Chanyeol almost sighs in relief when he hears his steps retreating.

“Okay, good, it’ll be ready soon.”

Grabbing a colander, Chanyeol drains the noodles and leaves them to cool down a little before he turns off the stove. Taking two bowls he tries to distribute the noodles evenly,. A generous dollop of sauce and Chanyeol sprinkles some cheese on top, putting a fork into the bowls and bringing them out.

“Bon appétit!” he announces, plopping on the floor in front of their low-rising table.

Baekhyun looks up from his phone excitedly, clapping his hands.

“Haha, time to see if this is shit,” Baekhyun jokes, going to reach for his bowl.

Chanyeol just shakes his head before twirling some spaghetti around his fork and placing it in his mouth. He can’t stop the moan that comes out of his mouth when he takes the first bite and Baekhyun shuffles awkwardly.

“Fuck, this is good,” he says, shovelling some more into his mouth.

“Slow down there, don’t want you to choke now do we,” Baekhyun warns, popping some into his mouth as well.

 

Giving him a glare, Baekhyun laughs when he sees a strand of spaghetti peeking out of Chanyeol’s mouth, leaning over the table to wipe some sauce away from his face.

“You’re such a pig,” he clarifies when Chanyeol freezes at his touch.

Quickly trying to cover up his embarrassment, Chanyeol scoffs down some more and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“When do you wanna continue on with the song?” he ask, mouth full of food.

Baekhyun has a tiny look of disgust on his face, swallowing the food before he replies.

“I don’t know, whenever you want. I can do any time but you’re the one who always seems to be busy,” he points out.

Chanyeol smiles awkwardly and Baekhyun laughs at the basil stuck in between his teeth.

“Um, we can do more stuff this weekend? Probably Sunday, so I can use Saturday to finish up on work,” he proposes.

Baekhyun nods his head in agreement as he goes back to his food, looking thoroughly pleased. They eat for the rest of the time in silence, Baekhyun humming the odd note of content and when they hear the ding of Chanyeol’s fork against the bowl, Chanyeol smiles above his empty bowl, mouth stained red. Standing up to walk to the kitchen, he turns with a smug smile to say:

“You’re washing up by the way.”

“Hey!!!” Baekhyun protests, voice muffled by the food in his mouth. “You sly bastard! You roped me in with free food!”

Chanyeol cackles as he turns the tap on to rinse his bowl, washing his hands and wiping them dry on his pants.

“You should be thankful I even gave you food,” he says, giving a pointed look.

Baekhyun doesn’t look too happy but Chanyeol ignores him in favour of sitting at his desk and putting his headphones on, continuing his work. His music’s loud so when he takes his earphones off to grab a glass of water from the kitchen, he doesn’t realise Baekhyun’s singing. The soft voice audible through the running water instantly enraptures him and he scrambles to find a piece of paper to write down the melody. Finishing scrawling what he can remember, he strides towards the kitchen and bumps Baekhyun over to fill his glass up. He can see the glare Baekhyun sends his way from the corner of his eyes but ignores it as he drains his glass. Dropping the glass into the sink, he pats Baekhyun on top of his head and gives a condescending smile.

“Thanks, Baek.”

Baekhyun shakes his hand off him and it looks like he’s _this_ close to maybe squirting some dishwashing liquid into his eyes and Chanyeol ducks when he tries to hit him over head with a soapy ladle, scurrying back to the main room.

“You’re lucky you’re quick,” Baekhyun calls, going back to the dishes.

Chanyeol’s not too offended and he hides his grin behind the words:

“No, sorry, Baek, you’re just slow,” he throws back and he misses the raspberry Baekhyun blows his way as he turns to go back to his computer.

That night, before Chanyeol falls asleep, Baekhyun whispers out a soft _Yeol, I want more spaghetti_.

Chanyeol just throws a pillow at him.

 

…

 

“Chanyeol, why does this sound familiar?” Baekhyun asks, lips shiny from the grease of the pizza he’s eating.

Chanyeol looks up from his own piece, licking his lips of the crumbs.

“What?” he asks, looking at the computer.

“This part,” Baekhyun says, pointing, “it sounds really familiar.”

Chanyeol’s staring at the screen, eyebrows furrowed and it takes a second for it to click but when it does, his eyes immediately go wide and he coughs awkwardly.Leaning back, he looks around the room, avoiding Baekhyun’s question. He can see Baekhyun’s questioning look, though, and he prods his arm, still asking for an answer.

“What is it? It’s not copyright, right? Cause I did say we’d have to do an original song.”

Chanyeol shakes his head and clears his throat, realising he’d have to answer.

“Uh, the other night when we were eating the spaghetti I cooked, and you were washing the dishes,” he begins, Baekhyun nodding his head for him to continue, “and I heard you singing something and so I might’ve wrote it down ‘cause I thought maybe we could’ve used it in our song.”

Chanyeol scratches the back of his neck, grimacing slightly, waiting for Baekhyun to tell him to take it out. A second passes and he still hasn’t said anything. When Chanyeol faces Baekhyun again, his face is mostly impassive but head slightly tilted and he swears there’s almost an imperceptible tilt in the corner of his mouth. Blinking, Chanyeol wonders what’s going through his mind, about to ask when Baekhyun opens his mouth.

“No,” he says, so quiet it was basically a whisper, “it’s okay.”

And he turns back to the computer, chair squeaking a little and Chanyeol’s left to wonder what that was all about. Baekhyun continues to listen to the rest of the song and Chanyeol quickly goes back to eating his food, his chewing a little louder because of the room.

“Everything’s so much louder when we’re in here,” he comments, trying to diffuse the weird mood.

“Yeah, it’s kind of annoying most of the time ‘cause _someone’s_ chewing keeps distracting me,” Baekhyun says, giving a pointed look.

Chanyeol mouths a _sorry_ , a finger over his lips and Baekhyun grimaces at seeing the chewed food in his mouth.

“You’re gross,” he comments.

“Says the one who basically inhaled their pizza,” Chanyeol whips back. “I thought you were gonna choke. Be careful, you might have some cheese in your lungs.”

Baekhyun gives an unimpressed look as Chanyeol gives a look that said _It’s true, don’t deny it_. Shaking his head, Baekhyun takes his headphones off, finished listening to the song.

“Well, I think it’s okay. I think we can start writing lyrics now,” he says, standing up and stretching.

Wiping the oil on his lips and hands off with a tissue, Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s place over the computer and opens up a new document to begin writing.

“Since it’s half ballad half rock, I was thinking we can write the lyrics to follow that kind of theme,” Chanyeol says, looking at Baekhyun to check his agreement.

“Have you written lyrics before?” he asks, typing out the basic structure of the song and splitting the screen to see both his windows.

“No, I’ve only written instrumental pieces before,” Baekhyun sits back down, taking the seat Chanyeol occupied before.

“That’s alright,” Chanyeol assures, “I’ll be writing most of it, it’s just good to have a second opinion so you know if the words sound a bit weird.”

“I feel like you’re the one doing all the work,” Baekhyun complains, pouting.

“Don’t see why you’re complaining. Aren’t you always trying to get out of work?” Chanyeol points out.

“Yeah, but that’s beside the point. This is supposed to be a _group_ project. What if we get disqualified because someone found out you basically wrote the whole song?” he asks, worried.

“Look, you’re gonna be performing that’s already half the project. Not sure what basis someone can disqualify us with if this is a _performance showcase_.”

“Okay, but I feel useless. I’m just sitting here eating pizza,” he whines, crossing his arms.

Chanyeol’s lack of response and the click of the mouse occupying the emptiness of the room, gets on Baekhyun’s nerves and he frowns deeper. Chanyeol, too occupied with getting everything ready, doesn’t see Baekhyun’s expression.

“You’re not beings useless. You typed up most of the song and now,” he says, grabbing Baekhyun’s chair and pulling it closer, “you’re gonna help me write some lyrics.”

Ruffling the top of Baekhyun’s hair, Chanyeol smiles down condescendingly. Blowing a raspberry, Baekhyun shakes out of Chanyeol’s grasp and grabs a hold of the keyboard.

“Okay, what do you have in mind Mr. Music Producer?” Baekhyun asks, fingers hovering over the keys, looking at Chanyeol expectantly.

Chanyeol tries not to look too pleased at the nickname, biting his lips to try and keep his smile from showing.

“Okay, first let’s start with chorus ‘cause it’s always easier to begin with the melody…”

 

…

 

Thankfully, this trip to the library starts off on the right foot; Sehun and Jongin not fighting as soon as they’ve crossed the threshold. That is, until Sehun spills his drink on Jongin’s lap and he lets out a roar, chasing him around the library madly, jumping over chairs and climbing tables. Suffice to say, they aren’t allowed to go back for another two months.

“I’m _this_ close to bashing both your heads in with my laptop right now” Chanyeol grits out. “Where the fuck are we gonna go now?!”

Sehun puts his hands up in defeat, backing away from Chanyeol’s glare.

“Look, it wasn’t my fault-”

“Yes, it was!”

“Hey, Jongin was the one who decided to hunt me down like a wild animal,” Sehun points out, eyes wide.

Chanyeol flicks his head immediately towards Jongin at Sehun’s words, almost feeling sorry for him. Chanyeol must’ve looked murderous if Jongin looked like he was five seconds away from sprinting to China.

“Okay, look that’s not point. I admit, we’re both at blame here, but that doesn’t mean we still can’t study anywhere else,” Jongin says, trying to placate Chanyeol.

By this point, Chanyeol’s basically growling; Jongin and Sehun share a look that says _If he comes after us, we’ll just split and out-run him_.

“Look,” Jongin says, frantically looking around for something to distract Chanyeol, “it’s a beautiful day, the sun is shining, the birds are singing. Why would you want to be stuck studying inside anyways?”

Chanyeol shakes his head, a look that said _Yeah, and?_

“ _Aannd_ , that means we can study right here,” Jongin says, stomping down and pointing to the floor to emphasise his point.

Sehun, quickly catching on, scrambles to play along.

“Yeah, Jongin’s right. We still have internet access out here and also fresh air is good for you or some shit,” Sehun says.

Without further ado, he just plops right on the grass and pats the spot next to him, telling Chanyeol to sit. Chanyeol caught between still being angry and just wanting to fucking sit down so he can continue to work, flicks his head from Jongin to Sehun, the epitome of _Error 404_. After almost a full minute of malfunctioning, he just sighs and sits on the ground next to Sehun. Satisfied, Sehun smirks and pulls Jongin down to join them.

“See, this isn’t so bad,” Sehun says, leaning back on his hands, closing his eyes.

Chanyeol just rolls his eyes at him, unbelieving that he had managed to get him to calm down so quickly. Stretching his legs out in front of him, he opens his laptop to go back to his previous document and begins typing again. Jongin follows suit, grabbing his notes from his bag and starts skimming through them.

“You fools, studying is for the weak,” Sehun says as looks at the both of them, scrolling through Instagram.

Jongin looks at Sehun like he’s stupid.

“Sorry, Hun, what did you get in the last exams again?” he asks.

Sehun’s face remains impassive but the slight twitch in his eyebrow gives away his annoyance.

“The past is in the past, Jongin. Let go of what you can’t change and go towards the future,” Sehun proposes.

“That still didn’t answer my question,” Jongin points out, tilting his head.

“Okay, look I’m never gonna use pythagoras’ theorem in my life ever again, okay?! Leave me alone,” Sehun pouts.

“If you guys don’t shut up in the next two seconds I swear I’ll hang you in the trees by your underwear,” Chanyeol warns, still looking at his computer, typing.

They both scoff, seeing through Chanyeol’s bluff immediately.

“Just cause you’re as tall as a fucking tree,” Sehun mutters under his breath, shutting up when Chanyeol throws him a glare.

Sighing, when he finally gets quiet, Chanyeol vows to get at least a page done of his assignment today. Writing an outline, he’s surprised when it takes him only half an hour to write three paragraphs for his research task, slowly compiling a reference list at the bottom of his page. He begrudgingly admits that perhaps Sehun’s suggestion of working outside mightn’t have been so bad. The grass was soft under his legs and the clouds provided enough cover that he wasn’t squinting from the sun directly in his face. They chose a good place, too. Far enough that they weren’t annoyed by student antics but close enough that Chanyeol could still hear the quiet murmur of people’s chatter. Breathing deeply, Chanyeol lets all the stress in his body seep out from his shoulders, down his back and out through his toes. Wiggling his feet, Chanyeol reminds himself to give his shoes a quick clean, seeing the line of dirt on the edges.

“Chanyeol,” Sehun asks. “What’s going on between you and Baekhyun?”

Freezing, Chanyeol’s fingers cease typing and his eyes go wide in surprise. Jongin, not having earphones on for once, hears Sehun and he looks up from his notes, intrigued. Coughing awkwardly, Chanyeol scratches his elbows, cursing whatever god  that kept making him have these compromising conversations with Sehun and Jongin.

“What do you mean?” he asks back, feigning nonchalance.

Sehun unimpressively rolls his eyes at Chanyeol’s facade of stupidity.

“I mean, it looks like you guys made up, which you _failed_ to tell us,” Sehun clarifies. “Actually, it looks like you guys more than made up.”

Propping himself on his elbows and lying on his stomach, Jongin temporarily puts down his notes to join the conversation.

“Yeah, last time you talked to us, you guys were fighting but now you’re gonna playing at the performance showcase together,” Jongin points out, confused.

Grimacing, Chanyeol’s not sure why he’s nervous to answer. Truthfully, not too much happened. There wasn’t an overdramatic apology and Baekhyun didn’t reject him. At least not more than once.

“We just made up. That’s all. We called in the holidays and patched things up,” Chanyeol explained. “He asked if we wanted to do the performance showcase together and now we’re making a song together and here we are.”

Sehun and Jongin share a look.

“You sure that’s all?” Jongin asks. “It sounded like you guys had a pretty big fight. I know we didn’t see you much once exams started but you hadn’t mentioned him at all during that period.”

Chanyeol curses internally, turns out his friends were more perceptive than he thought.

“Okay,” Chanyeol relents. “I might have tried to apologise to him before but then he didn’t accept it and the phone call over the holidays may have been an accident but…” he rambles, words running together.

“Sorry, what was that?” Jongin asks, not catching his words.

Sighing, Chanyeol’s really tired of recounting his embarrassing encounters that almost always have to do with Baekhyun.

“I _said_ ,” he repeats, “that I might have tried to apologise to him during exams but he couldn’t accept it and that I didn’t plan to make up with him during the holidays. The phone call was an accident.”

Chanyeol finishes speaking, his voice becoming progressively quieter.

“Wait, he _rejected_ you?!” Sehun shouts, incredulously.

Quickly covering Sehun’s mouth with his hand, Chanyeol looks around their area frantically, fearing someone could have heard.

“Do you have to scream?” he says tightly. “The other side of the campus could have heard you!”

“I’m _sorry_ for being surprised. It’s just... first he fights with you and then he doesn’t accept your apology?” Sehun explains, thoroughly confused, “That’s a little asshole of him.”

Playing with his sleeves, Chanyeol pouts while explaining.

“I mean, _technically_ , he didn’t reject my apology. He just couldn’t go to them movies when I asked him if he wanted to go as a guise for my apology,” Chanyeol clarifies.

“Wait, you asked him out to the _movies?!”_ Jongin yells.

Chanyeol uses his other hand to cover Jongin’s mouth, thoroughly annoyed.

“No _yelling!_ ”

“ _Sorry,_ Mr. I-said-nothing-was-going-on-between-me-and-Baekhyun-but-I-asked-him-out-to-the-movies,” Jongin says, voice muffled under Chanyeol’s hand.

Face rising in heat, Chanyeol stumbles over his words:

“I didn’t ask him out to the movies, it was for an apology!”

Sehun and Jongin don’t look convinced but they leave it for now.

“Why couldn’t he go, again?” Jongin asks.

No longer flustered, Chanyeol just feels his teeth grind in annoyance at the memory.

“He said he already had plans with Yixing,” he spits out.

Immediately, Sehun and Jongin share a knowing look.

“Interesting,” Sehun says.

“Interesting?” Chanyeol questions.

“Interesting,” repeats Jongin.

Groaning, Chanyeol puts his hands on his face and lies down.

“What does it matter anyways? We’re past it,” he says, voice unclear through his fingers.

“Well, we’re not the ones making a big deal of it. For someone who says it’s ‘in the past’, you sound a whole of a lot pissed,” Jongin explained.

Whining, Chanyeol denies the statement.

“I’m noott, really, it’s done.”

“Then why did you sound like you were about to rip someone’s head off when you said Baekhyun couldn’t go to the movies with you cause he was already going out with Yixing?” Sehun asked.

“I didn’t,” Chanyeol denies adamantly but he’s looking down and picking at his nails.

Sehun frowns and Jongin gives him a concerned look. They don’t speak and Sehun waits a couple of seconds before he says, quietly:

“Are you sure it’s Yixing you’re annoyed about?”

LIke a knee-jerk reaction, Chanyeol immediately flicks his head towards Sehun, about to deny his annoyance at Yixing for the upteenth time but when he’s met with Sehun’s hard stare and a eyes that screamed _Can you just fucking think for one second_ , he quickly closes his mouth.

_What else would I be annoyed about?_

 

 _Well you just admitted you actually_ were _upset about Yixing_

 

_Shut up_

All this internal conflict and Sehun’s still looking at Chanyeol unwaveringly. He’s confused, frowning deeply but Sehun still isn’t giving anything away and Chanyeol racks his brain, trying to think of something. Anything. He hits rewind on the past couple months, trying to pinpoint what else could rub against him so gratingly. All he could come up was with Baekhyun.

 _That asshole, can’t get away from him even in my thoughts_.

And when Chanyeol goes off on a train of thought of how he finds Baekhyun so utterly infuriating most of the time, he hits a roadblock. Their phone call in the holidays. How his apology was so rushed and Baekhyun’s acceptance equally so. They’d made up but did they go anywhere? Essentially they were still stuck where they were before. Baekhyun still adamant on not telling Chanyeol who it was that called him, hiding it behind mischievous smirks and teasing words that bounced the attention off of him whenever the topic came up and onto Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol wants to knock his head against a wall.

_How could I not have realised before?_

It had been sitting in the pit of Chanyeol’s stomach ever since that night. They laugh and they tease and they eat together but does Chanyeol even know him? Could he honestly say that he _knows_ Baekhyun? His roommate, his friend? Their “making up” was like a bandaid on a broken bone. How could they ever think it would fix anything? Mouth opening comically, Chanyeol shakes his head at the overwhelming amount of emotion running through him at the epiphany. Taking a few seconds to compose himself, he turns to look at Sehun, seeing his expression visibly soften when he realises Chanyeol’s got it. Embarrassed, Chanyeol drops his gaze again, looking at his fingers.

“I don’t appreciate this habit you guys have interrogating me,” he says quietly.

“If we didn’t prompt you, you’d never tell us anything,” Sehun said pointedly.

Huffing, Chanyeol lifts his head, looking slightly offended.

“Yeah, I would,” he contradicts.

Sehun looks sceptical, raising an eyebrow.

“You sure? ” he challenged.

And that knowing look is back and Chanyeol keeps digging himself into a hole. He berates Baekhyun for not being able to talk about himself but Chanyeol’s just as guilty a culprit to the same crime.

“Look, okay, maybe I’m just not good at talking about feelings,” Chanyeol admits, a little mortified.

“More like not good at talking about anything,” Jongin scoffs, finally joining their conversation again, trying to lighten the heavy mood. “Don’t know how your lyrics come out half-decent when you sprout word vomit most of the time.”

“Hey!” Chanyeol protests, whacking Jongin on his head with his own notes. Jongin justs laughs and gives a knowing smile under his hand protecting his face.

“Whatever, I hate you guys,” Chanyeol says.

Sehun’s long stop being offended by Chanyeol’s vain attempts at trying to hide his thinly-veiled fondness of them, and just smiles condescendingly.

“No, sorry, Yeol, you love us.”

He’s still laughing even when Chanyeol tackles him.

 

…

 

Walking over to the recording equipment, Chanyeol turns it on and connects it to the computer, getting everything ready to do their first trial at recording. He and Baekhyun had smashed out the lyrics in under a week. Chanyeol surprised at Baekhyun’s writing skills and the insight he gave as they were going through the whole process.

“I used to write when I was younger,” he told Chanyeol when the latter asked how he was so good at composing when he said he’d never written lyrics before.

Reclining his chair, he puts his hands behind his head, smug at the praise.

“It’s not that different I suppose. I guess all those angsty stories ended up having some use after all.”

“Oooh, that’s rich. I have dirt against you now,” Chanyeol says, grinning. “You know I’ll look for it so I can read it at your 50th birthday, right?”

Making a noise of disbelief, Baekhyun gives a Chanyeol a look that said _Oh you, poor soul, you_.

“Like I’d care. If anything you’d have to fight me for reading it,” Baekhyun jokes. “I have no idea where they are to begin with.”

Losing in a world of memories, Baekhyun’s eyes are locked on the ceiling, unfocused. He snaps out of it when he hears Chanyeol press a key on the keyboard and sits upright, shaking himself out of the thought. Noticing that all the recording equipment was set up, a smile immediately lights up his face, the excitement palpable in his shoulders. Chanyeol looks up from his spot behind the keyboard and smiles.

“Calm down, we need you warmed up before we start recording,” he explains, fingers dashing across the buttons.

Baekhyun’s shaking his head enthusiastically, actually about to follow Chanyeol’s instructions for once.

“Just go over to the mic and put the headphones on, we’ll go through some scales,” Chanyeol orders.

Getting up, Baekhyun walks over to where Chanyeol instructed, putting the headphones and clearing his throat.

“Just relax and follow the notes,” he says.

“Yes, I know how to do scales, Yeol,” Baekhyun snaps.

Chanyeol puts his hands up in defence.

“Jeez, yes, okay, don’t need to be so temperamental,” Chanyeol apologises.

Pressing the first key, Chanyeol plays a note that he knows is in Baekhyun’s range and for the next few minutes they just go up and down. Chanyeol asks Baekhyun to do a couple of vocal techniques, some humming, lip trills and the basic _la-la-la-la_. He’d never say it to his face but Chanyeol actually loves Baekhyun’s voice. Velvety smooth, it’s half the aesthetic of a beautiful voice and half admiration for Baekhyun being so diverse and able to pull of so many different tones and emotions. Even just in scales, Chanyeol can’t help but appreciate the ease in which Baekhyun slides up and down the notes, eyes closed so he can pay full attention to getting his voice right on key. Stopping Baekhyun after their last warm up, they go through some basic body stretches to loosen them up.

“We almost never choose the first runthrough when we record so don’t be too discouraged if we have to do it a couple of times. I’ve booked this room for a while so don’t worry about rushing,” Chanyeol tells Baekhyun, handing him the lyrics sheet. “Let’s just play what we have of the song so far so you can know how it feels, and you can hum or sing along to it if you want to get your voice used to singing along,” he suggests.

Baekhyun’s nods his head and rolls his eyes at Chanyeol’s words. Chanyeol would be fooled into thinking Baekhyun was confident but he sees how tight he’s holding onto the sheet and even though they just went through the body stretches, tension still lines his shoulders.

“Just remember, relax,” Chanyeol reminds him.

Impatient, Baekhyun throws Chanyeol an annoyed look.

“Okay, just start the music already,” he orders.

Without another second, Chanyeol presses play and immediately Baekhyun closes his eyes, immersing himself in the song. Chanyeol’s plugged his own pair of headphones into the computer and he bops his head along to the beat. The intro transitions into the verse and Chanyeol’s surprised when he hears Baekhyun singing, completely ignoring Chanyeol’s past suggestion of just humming along at first. He’s a little shaky, Chanyeol assumes from nervousness, but his voice is strong, and Chanyeol thanks himself for turning the recording equipment on. The beginning of the song will actually have Chanyeol playing guitar and Baekhyun singing, but Chanyeol thought it would be beneficial if they began recording nonetheless. If Baekhyun stuffs up in this part, it wouldn’t matter because they wouldn’t be using the recording anyways. He wishes they would, though. Because even though Baekhyun was initially a little worried, the nervousness seeping into his voice, it had all disappeared. The paper was deemed useless, Baekhyun’s closed eyes not even being able to see it but it didn’t matter because there wasn’t even one wrong word, one missed note. The hand that wasn’t holding the sheet was hovering above his stomach, helping him to remember to _breathe_ and to support his vocals properly. Chanyeol remembers how Baekhyun had told him, one time when they were right in this room, after hours because they were stuck on a section and Chanyeol was adamant on getting it right before sleeping.

 

_“You didn’t have to stay, Baek,” he reminds him, squinted eyes burning from looking at a screen way too long._

_“Yeah, I did. Who else is gonna stop you from throwing a chair at a wall when you still can’t this part perfect?” Baekhyun counters._

_Chanyeol doesn’t say anything to that, the idea now stamped into his mind and he tries his best not to get even more annoyed- hopefully not making the idea into reality. It’s past 10 and while Chanyeol usually stays up somewhat late, they’ve been stuck in this room for hours already. Baekhyun’s suggestions to go out and get some fresh air fell on deaf ears and even Baekhyun’s reputation for stubborness was being rivalled by Chanyeol’s behaviour right now. He tried to convince him to turn in for the night, at the beginning, but when Chanyeol remained glued to his seat, hand locked over the mouse, Baekhyun gave up. Laying his arms on the table, he rests his head in the crook of his elbow, facing Chanyeol. Stuck in his own world of editing and listening, and re-editing and listening again, Chanyeol barely noticed Baekhyun. He startled a little in his seat, however, when Baekhyun begins singing. Quietly, just above a whisper, amplified in the silence of the recording room and Chanyeol finds that he doesn’t mind it. Usually, he was pretty strict about not listening to anything while producing, saying it’s distracting. But now, in the void of night, Baekhyun’s voice calms Chanyeol, and he feels himself blink slower, hand not on the mouse unclenching, heart rate slowing. He doesn’t know how long they stay there- Chanyeol endlessly clicking, Baekhyun’s voice accompanying him, but he’s okay with it._

_“Do you know why I started singing, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks suddenly, stopping his singing._

_Chanyeol’s concentrating on his screen but still pays enough attention to answer, shaking his head._

_Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol’s answer, flicking his eyes back down to look at a dot on the table. Finger drawing nonsensical patterns, Chanyeol’s surprised when he continues talking._

_“It makes me feel powerful,” Baekhyun confessed._

_Immediately, Chanyeol thinks back to one of the first music lectures in the year, the catalyst of it all, really- when Professor Choi asked why they’re all doing music and Seulgi said the same._

_“It’s supposed to be scary, you know,” Baekhyun continues, “closing your eyes. It’s one of the most dangerous things you can do. That’s why we fear the dark and going blind. But I always close my eyes when I sing.”_

_Chanyeol can feel the tiny movements of Baekhyun’s fingernail running across the table, the patterns making a soft scratching noise._

_“I’m not scared, for once,” he admits._

_There’s a little frown on Baekhyun’s lips, like he’s thinking about something and Chanyeol’s dying to ask what’s on his mind right now but he’s afraid that it’d break whatever was going on now. It was too rare that Baekhyun talked about himself and Chanyeol would be lying if he said he wasn’t starving for just a little more information on his roommate._

_“When I sing, that is. I close my eyes because that’s the only moment when I feel like I don’t need to see what others think of me, who’s looking at me. I don’t need the approval of people who aren’t me,” he whispers._

_Chanyeol’s stopped clicking and Baekhyun’s hands still on the table and he’s realised that he’s fallen asleep._

_‘What happened to you, Baekhyun?’ Chanyeol thinks. And the words stay with him for a long time, embedded into the four walls of a music room they stayed in one night._

 

Shaking his head, Chanyeol’s back in the present and Baekhyun’s finished singing, looking at Chanyeol weirdly.

“Hello?” he asks, waving his hand. “You there, Chanyeol?”

“What? Oh, yes, sorry,” Chanyeol apologises flustered.

Annoyed, Baekhyun gives him an unimpressed look.

“Yeah, that was a great runthrough, actually,” Chanyeol admits. “We’ll go through your parts a couple more times but that was really good.”

Smug, Baekhyun smirks at the praise, chin lifting slightly.

“Ha! I proved you wrong! I guess only the talented have to go through only one runthrough,” he he boasts.

“Okay, calm down there, you’re not Mozart,” Chanyeol says, rolling his eyes.

Baekhyun’s smirk shifts to a grin and Chanyeol thinks he’s never gonna get used to the way Baekhyun switches from one emotion to the other.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun calls out.

Busy with setting the equipment up to record again, Chanyeol lifts his head.

“Yeah?”

“This is fun. I really like working with you,” he admits, toothy grin, rolling on the balls of his feet.

Stunned, Chanyeol freezes, mind short-circuiting. Searching for any words to say, Chanyeol comes up blank and just says the first thing on his mind.

“Me too,” he replies slowly.

Nodding his head, Baekhyun thinks about his next words seriously before smiling once again.

“I want us to be unforgettable.”

( _Oh, Baekhyun, how could anyone forget you?_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter- my beta said it was a good one! Smh y'all have been really spoilt recently, two long-ass chapters. Anyways, we are quickly approaching the end of the fic- I am both terrified and elated to say that we are halfway through! As always, if you would like, leave a comment (they make me so stupidly happy you don't even know) and I'll be back next week with the next update!
> 
> Update: WWOOOOOHHHH IM SO STRESSED!!!!! Job searching is the absolute bane of my existence. Anyone have any tips on how to be more employable D;


	8. **AUTHOR'S NOTE- NOT AN UPDATE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**
> 
> Below is a message that I wanted to write that may contain content that may be harmful or triggering

I heard the news about SHINee's Jonghyun last night and even now I cannot process it. It is such a bereft and mournful time for the whole community but especially for Jonghyun's family, his members, SMEnt and, of course, SHAWOLs. There are obviously many regrets that people may have about the situation right now and even I've spent the last 12 hours with "What if's" and "If only". What a heartbreaking thing it is, to lose someone who was so inspiring and so dynamic- the value he gave to world and those he touched is immeasurable but it may be the biggest regret that as fans, or friends, or family, or anyone who could see him, that they could not/ were unable to help. This may just be a fic you guys read once a week from someone you've never even seen or know the name of but please, if any of you feel that you need to talk about what has happened or anything else that you are struggling to cope with, I am extending a hand of assistance. If you feel that you cannot talk to your friends, family or anyone irl and perhaps just need a stranger to hear your problems, my twitter is @7a3ira and my tumblr is huhwot. Jonghyun was so talented, so loved but I read something as I was scrolling through twitter and it said that:

"We only accept the love we think we deserve."

It hit something in me and I just... idk... It was too late for Jonghyun but it's not too late for us. Truly, I hope that my sincerity is seen when I thank you guys for your comments and kudos because those are acts that keep people from feeling that they could no longer hold on. So I just wanna say thank you, thank you for your sweet words and your support. When I've had a bad day, when I feel unmotivated- the smile that appears when I read your love and support. And I'm one of the lucky ones that my "bad days" are only that- days. So please, message the people you love, smile to a stranger. Words lie, actions lie but consistency speaks the truth. Jonghyun... I can't even begin to talk about the extent of his legacy... of SHINee's legacy... This morning I prayed for you and your members, for EXO and my family and my friends and even you guys. And for humanity. Please let this be a wake up call, we can't sweep this under the rug. If you feel suicidal or think that someone around you may be suicidal please call up your national suicide hotline... We fear what may happen when we do something but then we end up regretting it when we don't. This will get lost in the millions of those mourning at the loss of such a treasure, a beacon of light for so many but I think that I care about you guys and I hope you care about each other to have enough of an impact. If this helps even one person, I am thankful.

Jonghyun, we will miss you but will never forget you.

Thank you


	9. Tempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally come

It creeps up on them. Their initial motivation in preparing for their performance slowly dies off, replaced with the thought of _We have plenty of time, we’ll get it done_ and the workload of their last year of uni slowly piling up. They don’t realise that their performance still isn’t ready until the weekend before the show and Chanyeol wakes up in the middle of the night in cold sweat, shaking Baekhyun awake.

“Baek, Baek, Baek!” he yells in his ear, “Wake up!”

Groaning, Baekhyun turns towards the noise, rubbing his eyes.

“Huh?” he asks, confused.

Blinking slowly, he lets his eyes go into focus, Chanyeol’s face coming into view.

“Chanyeol, what the hell are you doing?” he growls.

“The talent show is next week!”

Cringing at Chanyeol’s volume, Baekhyun is evidently not very appreciative at Chanyeol’s ruckus.

“And?” he asks, pulling the blanket back up to his chin.

“And we still haven’t finished our song!” Chanyeol answers, stressed.

Cracking an eye open, Baekhyun’s annoyance seeps into his voice.

“Well, what do you want to do about it at”- his eyes flick to the bedside clock- “1.49am?”

Chanyeol opens and closes his mouth like fish out of water, finally realising that he mightn’t have thought this through very well.

“Go back to sleep, we’ll deal with it in the morning,” Baekhyun orders, closing his eyes with a frown.

Chanyeol doesn’t move for a few seconds after Baekhyun’s prompt but eventually he slowly walks back to his bed in a daze, mind still going a mile a minute thinking about how they could finish their song in such little time.

_Baek’s right, we still have the weekend, we’ll get it done._

Chanyeol pretends to convince himself and curls around his pillow, falling back into sleep.

 

...

 

That night, they’re in the recording room and Chanyeol thinks, while he’s loved this process for the most part, if he has to come back in here again in the next six months, it’d be way too soon.

“Okay, I think our priority right now is just to finish recording. We’ll have to leave rehearsing for a later date,” Chanyeol points out, already fretting.

Raising an eyebrow, Baekhyun questions Chanyeol’s thinking.

“The talent show is only a few days from now,” he points out. “How are we gonna find time to rehearse before then? We’re gonna look like absolute idiots if we’re the only ones who haven’t practiced before the proper rehearsal.”

Stilling, Chanyeol panics. It seems that notion hadn’t passed through his mind.

“Uhhhh, I’m sure we’ll figure something out,” he says, uncertain.

Cleaning the dirt under his nails, Baekhyun gives a dry laugh.

“That’s usually my line.”

Setting up the equipment for the upteenth time, Chanyeol gets it ready for them to record.

He’s nervous and stressed and his hands are shaking but he has to get this done because they don’t have any more time. Missing the headphone jack multiple times, Chanyeol finally plugs it in and shoves them over his ears. Leaving one open for him to hear his voice normally, he clears his throat and tries to shake all the tension out of his body. Signalling to Baekhyun to play the track, he takes in multiple breaths, attempting to quell the storm of butterflies in his stomach. The first time he was too busy trying to get rid of his nervousness that he misses his part. Giving Baekhyun an apologetic smile he tells him to start the track again. The music feeds through the headphones into his ears and he tells himself to _Focus_ but even when he doesn't miss his cue, his voice is so out of tune that Baekhyun cringes. On the third try, the shakiness in his voice is so violent that Baekhyun stops the track without Chanyeol’s orders and looks at him worriedly.

“Yeol…” he asks.

“No, no, it’s fine start it again,” Chanyeol says beseechingly.

Searching his face, Baekhyun crosses his arms and shakes his head.

“You can’t sing if you’re like this, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun sighs, frowning.

Shaking his head adamantly, Chanyeol tries to hide the worry in his eyes, looking Baekhyun straight on. Stepping closer, Baekhyun’s right in front of Chanyeol now, eyes switching between Chanyeol’s own.

“Look at me,” Baekhyun orders, the words redundant- Chanyeol was already looking at him.

He jolts when Baekhyun places a hand on either of his cheeks and holds him still. Bringing his head down, Baekhyun rests his forehead on Chanyeol’s, still looking right at him.

“What’s wrong?”

Chanyeol hopes Baekhyun doesn’t realise how fast his heartbeat is, physically forcing himself to slow his breathing. Steadily, Baekhyun stares right through Chanyeol, hands strong on his cheeks. He’s trying to think but Baekhyun’s so close that he can see the mole above his lips, feel the slight dig of his nails against his skin.

“I’m scared,” he confesses, whispering.

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything but cocks an eyebrow up, prompting him to continue. Chanyeol tries to look away from his invading gaze, vulnerable, but Baekhyun’s hands hold steadfast, eyes holding him into place.

“I’ve been so unsure about music for so long now,” Chanyeol continues quietly, “that I don’t know what to do. What if everyone hates the song? I wrote it Baekhyun. I don’t know what else I could do if this doesn’t go well.”

It seems Chanyeol’s learning a lot about Baekhyun recently because up until now, he’s never been jealous towards the other. But now, where they’re in a realm that Chanyeol feels the most vulnerable in he wishes he had even half the confidence Baekhyun did. Singing with a surety that left no doubt that Baekhyun and music were mirror images of each other and Chanyeol still hides his face behinds his hands when he shows someone a song he’s written couldn’t be more far apart from each other. Everything Baekhyun touches never forgets him and how could Chanyeol make a song that captured that?

_Why did he even ask me to perform with him?_

Unspoken words fly between them and even Chanyeol’s not sure what Baekhyun’s trying to say but he still looks at him unafraid and before he knows it, Chanyeol’s breathing is not longer panicky, hands stilling. Taking in deep breath, Baekhyun briefly closes his eyes, pressing their foreheads even closer together. Flashing his eyes open, Chanyeol’s a little stunned by the sincerity in them, throat tightening.

“Calm down, okay?” Baekhyun says, strong but not strict. “We can’t do this if you’re panicking. Don’t worry. I trust you.”

He holds Chanyeol’s gaze for a second longer then lets go, walking back to the computer. Pressing a few buttons, he looks back up.

“You have me. And the song is pretty fucking awesome if I do say so myself. Everyone’s gonna love it. Let’s start again, okay?”

Dazed, Chanyeol nods and puts his own headphones back on. Baekhyun gives him a few seconds to adjust, then with a slender finger, presses play. The music flows through Chanyeol earphones, but now, rather than being deafening, it encompasses. Baekhyun’s habit flashes through his mind and it copies it, closing his eyes and laying his hand on his stomach. Every breath he imagines the different points of contact on his body, shoes on the floor, hand over his stomach, hair he’s left to grow too long tickling the back of his neck. And when his cue arrives, he doesn't miss it. Voice wavering slightly, he still manages to go through the whole song without a major hiccup and when he opens his eyes, he’s met with Baekhyun’s small smile.

“Now, that’s where my Chanyeol is,” he says, proud.

Chanyeol’s heart falters and he doesn’t know what’s going through his mind, empty except for the way Baekhyun looks at him like he actually cares. He’s holding his breath until it feels like his lungs are about to burst and then he sighs heavily, shoulders dropping. He feels his stress leave him and stammers, embarrassed that he got so worked up.

“Okay, now that you’re better, we still got a lot to do. Let’s go through your part a couple more times then we’ll see how they go with the music, okay?” Baekhyun asks, and Chanyeol nods, smiling a little at how their roles have reversed.

They continue working well into the night, and it’s another time where they decide to skip dinner and just order in pizza. Chanyeol admits that maybe the way Baekhyun’s eyes light up when he hears the knock on their door, pizza delivery boy fuzzy behind the mottled glass door, is a lot more satisfying than their greasy reward. Munching away at their food, Baekhyun’s occupied scrolling through social media while Chanyeol continues to work on the song, careful to only eat with his left hand, leaving his right free of oil to click around. They absolutely demolish their food, folding the box back up and setting it on the table so that Baekhyun has room to lie his head on the desk again. It’s another few hours that Chanyeol spends playing with the song, moving parts around, listening to whether the lyrics sound weird and before long, the whir of the computer is accompanied by Baekhyun’s soft snores.

 _It’s nice_ , Chanyeol thinks, filling the void the near empty room leaves. He almost jumps out of his skin, though, when Baekhyun’s phone rings, vibrating so aggressively that the table rumbles with the sound. Recovering from his mini heart attack, Chanyeol checks to see who would call this late at night. His stomach drops.

 

It’s a blocked number.

 

Freezing, Chanyeol tries not to overreact.

 _It could just be a different person_ , he thinks, trying to stop himself from waking Baekhyun up, but he knows, deep in his gut that it was the same person. His fear is replaced with anger and he resists the urge to pick the phone up and give whoever was one the other line a piece of his mind. Collecting himself, he closes his eyes and takes deep breath, unclenching the fist that his left hand unconsciously made. Thankful that Baekhyun was a deep sleeper, he let the person ring all the way through until Baekhyun’s phone stops lighting up and a message that said he had a missed call comes up. It still takes a couple of seconds for Chanyeol to stop staring daggers at the phone, though, and now that that minor crisis has passed, Chanyeol wonders whether to bring it up with Baekhyun again.

 

_Are you stupid? Don’t you remember what happened last time?_

 

_Yeah, but this could be serious if this person keeps calling him._

 

_Even if you asked, it’s not like he’ll answer anyways, that’s why you guys fought to begin with._

 

_I don’t get it. He can’t keep leaving it like this. It’s not fair._

_(for me or him)_

 

The internal debate wars inside Chanyeol for a couple of seconds but then he slumps, tired and decides that he won’t bring it up now, at least.

 _The talent show is soon and it’d be distracting_ , he convinces himself even as his heart clenches and his mind reels with unanswered questions.

 

…

 

D-day’s arrived and Chanyeol could probably hydrate the Sahara Desert with the amount of perspiration covering his hands right now. He had rubbed them on his pants countless of times, trying to wipe the sweat off his palms but, alas, it was relentless.

“Stop fidgeting, Yeol, it’s annoying,” Baekhyun says, frowning down at his phone.

Chanyeol stops wiping his hands but instead begins tapping his foot, his formal leather shoes that he only wears to special events thudding against the hardwood floors. The guys, Jongdae, Sehun, Jongin, Zitao and Kyungsoo had seen them before, wishing them good luck and assuring that they’d be front row. Even though Chanyeol had blushed, telling them that they weren’t his mother, he was happy he could keep the image of their wide smiles, Sehun ruffling his hair and Kyungsoo’s proud eyes, in his mind as he readied to go onstage. He wished that his parents could have come, but the drive was a little too long and Chanyeol was unsure of them going back home in the dark so late. Smiling at the memory, he recalls how his mom had apologised profusely, even though it was Chanyeol’s suggestion that they shouldn’t go.

 

_“I’m sorry, Chanyeol,” she apologises, her disappointment clear through the phone. “Your father was so excited to go as well, he’s always loved seeing you perform.”_

_Chanyeol smiles tightly but puts enough whining in his voice to convince his mother that it was actually fine._

_“Mom, seriously, it’s okay, you can listen to me sing any time anyways.”_

_“Yes,” she agrees and Chanyeol can basically imagine the frown on her face, “but it’s never the same to seeing you perform onstage. And you’re doing it with your friend, aren’t you? What was his name, again? Ah, yes, Baekhyun!”_

_“Yeah, I am,” Chanyeol confirms._

_“I wanted to meet him!” his mother says, and Chanyeol smiles a little at her enthusiasm._

_“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll meet him eventually,” Chanyeol consoles._

_“Make sure you bring him over with your other friends next holidays, okay?” she instructs._

_Chanyeol rolls his eyes at his mother’s nagging but can’t stop the small smile at the corner of his lips, a little touched at her words._

_“Yes, I will,” he says, turning his head away from the phone when he hears his name being called. “Mom, I gotta go. We’re rehearsing and me and Baekhyun are up next.”_

_“Oh, alright, go,” she says._

_“I’ll call you soon, okay?” Chanyeol promises._

_“Yes! Make sure you do otherwise next time you come home, I won’t feed you,” she warns._

_Laughing, the image of Chanyeol surviving for three weeks on the only three dishes he knows how to cook pass through his mind._

_“Okay, I promise. I love you,” he says, and after his mom says her goodbyes, he ends the call._

_Walking over to where his name was called, he’s met with a disgruntled Baekhyun._

_“Mama’s boy now, are we?” he teases._

_“Shut up,” Chanyeol says, flushing pink._

_“Don’t worry,” says Baekhyun, patting Chanyeol on the cheek, “your secret’s safe with me.”_

_Face deadpanned, Chanyeol just lets Baekhyun look at him like he was his child going to his first day of school._

_“Hey! You guys are up, are you ready?” Wendy, the student coordinator for the showcase, calls._

_Turning, Chanyeol commends Wendy for not being surprised at the unorthodox situation. Baekhyun lets his hand fall and Chanyeol coughs awkwardly. Smiling brightly, Baekhyun tells her_ yes _, and they’re ushered onto the stage to do their first run through. Just before the lights turn on , Chanyeol catches Baekhyun smiling from the corner of his eyes but as he goes to look at him, the spotlight that suddenly turns on temporarily blinds him and by the time he can see properly again, Baekhyun’s face is set in passive determination._

 

Now, however, Baekhyun’s passive determination looks more like severe disinterest. He’s been on his phone for the last thirty minutes even though they were set to do their performance in less than twenty, the indiscernible music able to be heard through the walls further reminds Chanyeol that is _real_.

“Baek, do you wanna do a quick practice?” Chanyeol asks, half wanting to squeeze in another run through, half to busy his hands with something other than obsessively sweating.

Looking up from his phone, Baekhyun seems to think about it a bit before nodding. Quickly searching for his guitar, Chanyeol grabs it and they go and sit in a quiet corner backstage. A quick warm up and Chanyeol strums the first chords, Baekhyun’s voice slowly transitioning. His fingers don’t stumble over the strings even though they only finalised the song not even a week ago- Chanyeol’s thankful for his quick learning. They’ve hit the pre chorus and Chanyeol adds in his voice, low timbre mixing with Baekhyun’s higher-ranged vocals. Under the nervousness, Chanyeol’s actually pretty proud of what they’ve managed to achieve in such a short time. It's not perfect but he couldn’t have created a performance that showcased them both better.

The chorus rolls in like a wave and Chanyeol closes his eyes, letting their harmonies and the hardness of the strings beneath his fingertips be the only things he feels. The end of the first chorus signals their transition to the second part of the song, no longer acoustic but utterly raw in the way only rock can be. Chanyeol strums harder to make up for not having an electric guitar and the only thing he hears is Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun. Every time they perform the song, it makes Chanyeol feel like he’s simultaneously run a marathon but also like no time’s passed at all. When they’ve finished and the last echoes of the guitar disappear into the air, Chanyeol opens his eyes to see Baekhyun, eyes shining, lips smiling.

“I’m excited,” he announces, gripping the edge of the crate he’s perched on, rocking it back and forth.

With them squeezing in one last practice and seeing Baekhyun’s palpable excitement, Chanyeol, too, anticipates their performance.

“Me, too.”

Looking towards the door to the stage, Baekhyun sees that Wendy’s waving them over.

“Looks like we gotta go, Yeol,” he tells him.

Gripping the neck of his guitar a little more tightly, Chanyeol takes in a deep breath before nodding at Baekhyun and following him. They stop just before the door, Wendy holding a hand to bar their advance as she pulls the curtain back slightly to check whether the last performance has finished. Chanyeol and Baekhyun use these seconds as a chance for some last minute relaxation, shaking out all their limbs to remove any tension and doing some quick vocal warm ups to make sure they’re ready. A moment later and Wendy turns to nod at them, whispering _you’re up_ and opens the curtain wider to let them through. It’s a heartbeat and now they’re standing on stage, sea of black from the stage lights that blind them and _Shit, what was I thinking?! I’m so not ready._ Chanyeol’s eyes are opened wide, irises reflecting the numerous spotlights on them and it feels like his feet are glued to the floor, stuck halfway between his designated stool and the door out. Hands clenched tightly by his sides, he can feel them shaking against his thighs. Shutting his eyes and wishing he were anywhere else in fear of what they’re about to do, it feels like his lungs are constricting. A prickle on the back of his neck tells him someone’s looking at him, though, and when he cracks open an eye, he sees Baekhyun. Sitting on the stool, face cast in a warm glow under the lights and he’s looking at Chanyeol. Chanyeol wants to die from embarrassment, stationary on the stage for the last 30 seconds at least and _Oh my god, I can never show my face here ever again_ but to his surprise, Baekhyun wasn’t angry or annoyed. Looking at him evenly, Chanyeol can see the sparkles of glitter Baekhyun decided to put on as extra for tonight catch in the light and lower, a small smile on his lips.

_Huh?_

Further down and Chanyeol realises his hand is slightly outstretched, beckoning for Chanyeol to come. Chanyeol suddenly remembers where they are and fear grabs him again. He shakes his head petulantly, but Baekhyun just continues to smile reassuringly, hand reaching out just a bit further. It’s hard to breathe and Chanyeol’s legs are numb and _Will I even be able to walk?_ But Baekhyun’s waiting for him. Baekhyun who waited all those longs night  in the recording studio. Baekhyun who he promised he would perform with. Baekhyun who still looked at him now. And Chanyeol doesn’t know what’s happening but suddenly Baekhyun’s coming closer and the screech of the wooden stool against the floor sounds and Chanyeol’s shuffling in his seat, arranging his guitar around himself and moving the mic up to his height. He’s gone and sat next to Baekhyun, ready to start without even a second thought and when he throws Baekhyun a bewildered look, he just mouths _It’s okay._ A couple more seconds and Chanyeol’s eyes start to burn from the lights and the audience is dead silent and Chanyeol doesn’t know what strings to pluck, how to curl his fingers around his guitar but then he suddenly feels fingers against his cheek. Turning, he sees Baekhyun smiling up at him, teeth shiny, poking his cheek and asking him if he’s ready. All the sessions and hours and boxes of pizzas and the lilt of Baekhyun’s voice run through his head and there’s no sign of force in Baekhyun’s eyes but Chanyeol feels himself nodding. Satisfied, Baekhyun clears his voice, bringing the mic up to his lips and starts the first note.

It’s like someone’s hit play again, because Chanyeol’s fingertips are dancing on the guitar frets and his ears have stopped sounding like someone’s muffled them, and it’s _their_ song playing through the speakers and Chanyeol feels like it’s for him that his heart is beating for. Focused on nothing but them, Chanyeol pretends it’s just another night in the recording studio and they’re just going through a last-minute run through, the quiet of the audience enough for him to convince himself. _It’s weird_ , he thinks, how pliant his fingers are moving against the guitar, as if they were a separate being, and how his heart beats so fast but his mind is numb. Scared? His chest is frozen. Worried? He doesn’t know what to think. But Baekhyun’s voice, warm and full, thaws the ice and Chanyeol thinks he can feel the blood flowing through his veins again. The audience is mostly quiet, the random yell here and there, and Chanyeol’s a little worried that maybe they’re not getting into it but he puts it at the back of his mind.

_And who could be bored by Baekhyun’s voice anyways?_

They were just paying respects to the magic flowing from his mouth, stunned into awe. Baekhyun was a charmer and the audience didn’t even know they were being put into a trance. The first verse rolls by, Baekhyun’s voice anchoring Chanyeol to his place, not a note missed, not a chord wrong and suddenly the chorus finishes and Chanyeol stands to switch out his acoustic for the electric guitar and grabs the microphone. Immediately, whoops sound from the crowd and Chanyeol’s face splits into a grin, spurred on by the noise. It’s encompassing, the bass leaking from the sound system shaking the ground and it feels like they’re all one, singular heart beating, chasing whatever makes Chanyeol’s voice sound like it’s so desperate to find. His arms swing as he does a particularly powerful stroke and Baekhyun’s voice all but roars. All his worries fade into the background just like his guitar as they reach the bridge and now it’s just them, so utterly raw. Sweat’s pouring down Chanyeol’s face and he shakes his hair, trying to get it out of his eyes. The lights are flashing like crazy and Chanyeol feels like he's hallucinating- everything’s slippery, from his vice-like grip on the mic to Baekhyun’s vibrato. It’s almost empty, everything dropped out except for their voices and the drums. And Chanyeol knows, not that he’s being narcissistic, of course, that the crowd is absolutely captivated. Their previous whoops during the chorus are replaced with palpable tension and all eyes on Baekhyun. Chanyeol purposefully wrote the song like this, leaving a spot just for Baekhyun to take just as he left a section for him to play guitar. And just like the crowd, his gaze is totally taken by Baekhyun. Dainty hands grip the stand strongly, and, of course, his eyes are closed. Just like him, Baekhyun’s sweaty, not just the glitter reflecting in the changed cool lights but the tops of his cheek, a collarbone Chanyeol can see just peeking out from the top of his shirt. And it’s like a poison, Baekhyun’s stage persona a drug. Baekhyun sings like it’s his last breath, lips so close to the head of the mic, he’s practically kissing it. And his voice, _God, his voice_ . Melted chocolate turns to razor-sharp ice and Chanyeol’s heart almost bursts when Baekhyun hits his high note, the roar of the crowd screaming with him. His arm forms an arc as the song moves to his part and the audience is losing it. Leaning slightly back so that he can see his fingers clearly, the playback from the speakers don’t even hurt Chanyeol’s ears anymore and he strides across the stage, head banging and fingers flying. Hysterics, the room is in absolute hysterics and as Chanyeol plays the last chords of his solo the noise rises and rises and he’s scared they might blow the roof off and the sky will fall but he also doesn’t seem to care. He hits the last note of his solo and it rings, it rings even as Baekhyun joins back in and the rest of the music starts again and the crowd’s scream turns even louder half way and Chanyeol laughs. It gets lost in everything but he knows even those furthest in the back can see the ear-splitting grin on his face. Baekhyun’s untouchable, body moving with the music and if you listen carefully, you could hear just the slightest tinge of strain, but no one cares as they watch two boys perform their hearts out, their love of music laid bare on the stage for everyone to see and for once, Chanyeol doesn’t feel afraid. It’s nearing the end of the song and even though Chanyeol can hear the oncoming last notes of the song, he still smiles, still flashes Baekhyun his manic grin and Baekhyun gives one back and it’s them, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, Chanyeol and Baekhyun who are owning the stage right now. At a hall in the hundreds of unis in the thousands of cities in this country and Chanyeol knows, that they’re just a speck in the vast expanse of the universe but for this moment, for now, he feels infinite. _One, two, three_ and Baekhyun sings his last note and Chanyeol strums his last chord and they’re done. It’s finished. It’s over. A split second and the room erupts.

 

Thunderous applause and the whole crowd must be stomping their feet because the floor shakes and the bass isn’t even playing any more. Chanyeol’s cheeks feel sore as hell but he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face even if he tried. So full, his heart is so full and he feels like he doesn’t have enough beats within him to sustain how much he’s in love with this moment right now. Hearing Baekhyun’s pants, Chanyeol turns towards him and is met with a Baekhyun just as elated as he is.

 _Fuck, he looks kind of stunning_.

Baekhyun’s left hand lifts to extend towards Chanyeol, the microphone still held in his other. It takes Chanyeol a second to realise what’s going on but when he does, he doesn’t hesitate in grabbing Baekhyun’s hand, the grip slick with their sweaty palms. Walking to the front of the stage, they’re still unable to see anything, lights still blinding, but there _must_ be people there, other wise Chanyeol might start to believe the rumours that their school is haunted and it’s the ghosts that are cheering. His ears begin ringing, exposure to the loud volume for a little too long but he’s beyond caring much about anything right now. They look towards each and nod, facing back to the front to bow. Holding the pose for as long as they could, the stand back up straight, faces flushed from the blood rush and lingering high. The crowd is still cooing and whooping even as they walk offstage, waving their last goodbyes and yelling thank you and it’s over.

“You guys did incredible!” Wendy congratulated, opening the curtain for them to exit and patting them on the back.

“Thank you!” Baekhyun replies, voice croaky and smile wide.

The next performers are right behind her and they give their congratulations, too, genuinely impressed with their performance. They’re glowing and Chanyeol, who most of the time feels like his body’s a little too big to do anything, thinks that he could fly right now. But it’s Baekhyun, Chanyeol thinks, that looks like an angel as they’ve finished their performance, panting and electrified, the overhead lights that aren’t exactly the same spotlights from onstage casting down on him.

 _He’s glowing_ and Chanyeol feels like his heart’s gonna burst and stop at the same time. He’s had the air sucked out of his lungs and can’t believe it’s taken him this long to realise but

_Holy shit, I like Baekhyun._

The revelation hits him like a freight truck but also comes just as natural as going home. He’s still smiling up at him and Chanyeol’s body’s malfunctioning, his size for once not enough to feel everything he is. Baekhyun must know how disarming he is, that smile, but Chanyeol puts it in the back of the mind, ecstasy from their performance still keeping them at a high. His stomach does an especially large flip when Baekhyun runs his hands through his hair and if possible, smiles even wider, teeth showing.

“Yeol,” he says, shaking the hair out of his face so the beads of sweat don’t drip down into his eyes but it’s futile because the next second he’s spinning and laughing brightly.

It’s information overload for Chanyeol, unable to comprehend the sheer vibrancy of Baekhyun right now and he thinks the world is tilting but it was actually Baekhyun, falling from his dizzying spins and Chanyeol reaches out a hand instinctively, catching him before he faceplants into the dusty floorboards. Baekhyun grips Chanyeol’s forearms, steadying himself before shaking his head and standing upright with another laugh.

 _I can’t do this_ because Baekhyun’s looking at him with too much sincerity, too much fondness and Chanyeol’s chest caves in. It’s the tiny smile Baekhyun gives right before he says his next words that kill Chanyeol.

“I think we were unforgettable.”

And Chanyeol, in all the words he wants to say, in all the emotions that are running rampant, wishes that in the infinity they’re given but not allowed to have, that this moment at least, has a place in time.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says, smiling sloppily, cheeks hurting, “ I think we were.”

 

…

 

It’s the day after and Chanyeol still feels the remnants of their performance. Multiple teachers and even students come up to him, complimenting them.

“Chanyeol, you asshole!” Jongin shouts, slapping Chanyeol solidly on the back one day, the day after their show.

Chanyeol can’t even get his sound of pain out before Jongin continues.

“Why didn’t you tell us about your performance?!” he accuses.

Sehun takes this opportunity to slide into their conversation, slinking an arm around Jongin and giving Chanyeol the stink eye.

“You think you’re so fucking slick, don’t you, Chanyeol?” Sehun says, shaking his head disbelievingly.

Chanyeol’s eyebrows are furrowed, lips pursed in confusion.

“What-”

“Your performance was incredible! Why didn’t you tell us you were planning on doing that?” Jongin continues, face a little hurt.

“Uh, I did?” Chanyeol says, still heavily confused.

“What, that you and Baekhyun were gonna go up on stage and reveal that you’re actually rockstars and be the talk of the town for days later?” Sehun cuts in, looking genuinely offended. “You could’ve at least invited us, I wouldn’t have mind helping out.”

“Hun,” Chanyeol starts, “that’s a little rich seeing as you’ve never picked an instrument up in your life. And besides, you’re overreacting. Yeah, I think me and Baekhyun were great, but talk of the town?”

Chanyeol laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of the neck. He’s never been good at dealing with praise.

“No, seriously, Chanyeol,” Jongin begins again, shaking his head to prove his point, “you and Baekhyun.”

Jongin takes a second to gather his words.

“How do I even describe it? It looked like you guys belonged up there. I know Baekhyun’s a little full of himself but holy shit he looked invincible . And don’t even get me started on _you_ ,” he points, pushing Chanyeol playfully on the shoulder.

Chanyeol can’t hide his reddening face, looking left and right for anyone that might be watching the embarrassing conversation but luckily, the courtyard was empty except for them.

“It was amazing, Chanyeol. _You_ were amazing. Fuck, you know I don’t talk about my feelings often, but we were worried,” Jongin admits, looking at Sehun.

“Yeah. You were so stressed,” Sehun jumps in, also a little embarrassed. “We’re just really happy you didn’t end up bashing your head against a wall. Fuck, man, I’m just proud.”

Chanyeol’s face is still red but now his eyes start to shimmer a little bit and tells himself that he _will not_ cry in front of his friends.

“Fuck, stop saying shit like that, you know I can’t deal with it,” Chanyeol says.

They’re all laughing awkwardly but now Sehun’s pulling him in and suddenly they’re in a group hug, Chanyeol’s suffocating under their combined grip, face squished in between their bodies. He tries to push them away, but there’s not much strength behind his hands and he's laughing and Jongin accidently trips over a can on the floor and now they’re falling, ground coming up too fast for them to break their fall, crumpling in heap of limbs to the floor. The breath’s knocked out of them and Chanyeol rolls off a groaning Sehun to land on his back with a _humph_. They take a second to catch their breaths, hands on their stomachs and chests rising unevenly until Sehun starts chuckling and before they know it they’re all laughing their heads off.

 _We probably look kind of stupid right now_ , Chanyeol thinks as he tries catching his breath but even if someone were to pass them by, their weird looks would probably be totally lost on them.

Eyes shut in mirth, when Chanyeol opens them back up he’s a little taken aback.

 _It’s so big_ , he thinks as the vast expanse of blue, dotted with patches of white looms above them. He’s reminded that the world is, in fact round and not flat when he sees that the part of the sky right above them is the darkest, fanning out to lighter shades. Chanyeol feels like it’s just them three in this moment, safe in their little dome, and he doesn’t think _at all_ when he says the next words but he doesn't even have time to take them back when they spill out of his mouth:

“I like Baekhyun.”

Jongin and Sehun are still laughing, but Chanyeol was loud enough for them to hear and it takes them a second to reply.

“WHAT?!” Sehun yells, getting up fast as lightning to sit facing Chanyeol.

Jongin’s just as surprised but he schools his face into a more neutral expression, slowly sitting up.

“I like Baekhyun?” Chanyeol repeated and he’s sure that his face is bright red right now.

Sehun and Jongin give each other a look and Chanyeol kind of wants to lean back to get himself away from their stares.

“You. Like. Baekhyun?” Sehun asks again, still disbelieving.

Chanyeol gives him a look that said _I dare you to say that again_.

“Fuck, okay, um, great!” Sehun says, flustered.

Confused, Chanyeol looks at them.

“What?” he asks, “You’re not surprised?”

Jongin looks at Sehun, and nudges his head towards Chanyeol as if to say _Help me out man_.

“Uuhhh, I don’t know how to say this man,” Sehun begins, awkwardly scratching his head, “but, uh, you’ve been whipped for Byun for the past month. Minimum.”

A second and then:

“WHAT?!?”

Aghast, Chanyeol flicks his head from Sehun to Jongin, mouth opening and closing dumbly.

They look sheepish, not sure how to explain the situation to Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol, you’ve been like, _really_ obvious that you’ve liked Baekhyun for a while now,” Jongin says.

“Yeah, when you told us about how he didn’t accept your invitation to the movies cause he already had plans with Yixing?” Sehun asks and Chanyeol nods his head at the memory. “Yeah, you looked like you were gonna punch a wall.”

Flustered, Chanyeol profusely denies.

“What? No, I was just upset he couldn’t go with me!” he tries to explain.

“You also like never stopped talking about him,” Jongin butts in.

“And you guys flirt literally every time we see you together,” Sehun points out.

“No we don’t!”

Jongin and Sehun raise their eyebrows in unison, both sporting looks that screamed _Really_ _?_

“Anyways, it doesn’t matter, you’ve just admitted that you like him anyways,” Jongin says, sighing.

“Yeah, honestly, we were wondering when you were gonna realise. You’re a little thick sometimes,” Sehun says condescendingly.

Chanyeol can’t believe, two of his closest friends, stabbing him right in the back. He’s long past embarrassed, downright mortified by this point and words no longer escape his mouth but, rather, weird choking noises. They’re giving him looks of understanding now, though, and a reel of memories from the past couple of months run through his head. Comically, as time wears on, Chanyeol’s eyes go wider and wider until he has a look of utter terror on his face.

“Holy shit! Oh my fucking God, what if he knows?!” Chanyeol yells, grabbing the grass in distress and ripping a handful from their roots.

Jongin and Sehun tilt their head, thoughtful looks on their faces, not thinking of that.

“I don’t think so…” Jongin muses, chin resting on his fist. “I know we said you were being pretty obvious but that’s only because we see you way too much.”

“Yeah,” Sehun agrees, “Baekhyun flirts with everyone anyway, so any suspicious activity you’ve thrown his way would probably have been lost on him.”

Chanyeol looks dumbly at them, not sure whether to feel elated or crushed at their words so he just settles for feeling absolutely overwhelmed and flops to the floor.

“Aahhhhh, what do I do???” he groans, forearm over his eyes, blocking the sun.

The two are silent, not sure what to tell Chanyeol.

“Honestly, I don’t think you have to do anything different,” Sehun admits. “You guys have become pretty close and I don’t think Baekhyun’s realised you like him as stupid as that sounds.”

“Yeah,” Jongin agrees, “just keep acting normal. If you wanna do something about it then do something about it but if you don’t then, hey, you guys are friends.”

Moving his arm out of him face, Chanyeol turns to look at them, right cheek resting on slightly damp grass. They’ve got neutral but encouraging looks on their faces and Chanyeol’s comforted just a little that they care even a little to give him advice on what to do. He groans again, though, and sits back up.

“Fuck, okay, I guess,” Chanyeol sighs.

Scratching the back of his neck, he picks out some of the grass he feels in hair.

“Well, thanks, guys, I think…” Chanyeol says, awkward.

They burst into embarrassed laughter and Jongin punches him on the shoulder. Chanyeol pretends to be hurt but they've both got smiles on their faces and Chanyeol sees Sehun shaking his head and rolling his eyes but the boy’s got a toothy grin on as well and Chanyeol thinks:

_Okay, maybe things will turn okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this in the past again because wow holidays just give you so much free time don't they? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter- it's definitely my favourite if you couldn't tell! I wanted to cry when I was editing because I felt like I finally reached a big milestone- it's been almost 6 months since I wrote the first word, wild!! If you would like, leave a comment, I always love hearing your thoughts and they never fail to brighten my week!
> 
> Update: ur bitch rlly crying cause her fic got recc'd on Baekyeol-Fics on tumblr DDDDD;;;;
> 
> Update 2.0: Ever since my latest update and my note on Jonghyun's passing I've had much more positive feedback than usual (probably due to Baekyeol-Fics god bless your soul) and god I've just been so overwhelmed with the love. Never did I think this would reach more than 100 hits let alone steadily approaching 1.5k and I just... I'm so speechless. I was lucky to be able to bounce back from Jonghyun's passing quicker than a lot of other people, not to say that that's a good or bad thing, but the comments and kind words definitely contributed to that. I'm just a mess right now because it feels like my heart's so full so I'm gonna go before I start becoming completely incomprehensible. Thank you so much, truly, for the support. I'll keep writing as long as you guys and I continue to love it <3


	10. Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's baaackk!!!

Chanyeol’s next week is just a series of mini heart attacks. With his newfound revelation, he can’t help but feel hyper-aware every second. While eating, studying, talking, it was difficult for Chanyeol to stop his thoughts from drifting to Baekhyun. Simplicity in Baekhyun merely asking him a question now reduces him to a stuttering mess and each smile thrown his way becomes a punch to his gut. It was a wicked curse, how Chanyeol could memorise the way Baekhyun’s eyes scrunch up when he laughs but still struggles with his times tables. He’s also convinced himself that if Baekhyun wasn’t a singer, he would’ve been just as exquisitely entracing as a pianist. After what would probably be hours of stolen glances to his hands, Chanyeol never realised that beauty could be present in things so simple as twirling a pen between fingertips, or running a hand through his hair. A moveless dance, Chanyeol thinks when he hears Baekhyun sing on the odd occasion, mindlessly moving his hands along to his voice and Chanyeol can’t help but think again that Baekhyun does this on purpose. Disarms people and lures them in because Chanyeol doesn’t know when his watercolour laugh turned into splashes of neon paint against the canvas of Chanyeol’s life but he kind of doesn’t want the stain to fade.

Almost punching Baekhyun in the face when he taps him on the shoulder, Chanyeol jumps in his seat so violently that he shakes the headphones off his head, clattering on his desk. 

“Shit, Baekhyun, you scared me!”.  

Baekhyun puts his hands up in innocence but Chanyeol knows he’s secretly satisfied with himself.

“Sorry, I just wanted to tell you that dinner’s ready,” Baekhyun explains.

Sighing, Chanyeol puts his hand over his chest, trying to calm his over-excited heart. When Chanyeol isn’t about to go into cardiac arrest, he stops his work and follows Baekhyun to their small table. The effort he took to make spaghetti every day from the past week is commendable, but Chanyeol doesn’t have the heart to tell Baekhyun that he may puke if he has to eat the meal for dinner one more time. With the end of the talent show came another change- Baekhyun deciding to cook. Now, more often than not, Baekhyun’s stayed back in their room, watching Chanyeol as he cooks and asking what he’s doing. After about a week of the inquisitive behaviour, he finally had to courage to ask if he could help. Chanyeol had been surprised, the spoon of stew he had wanted to try freezing halfway up to his mouth. Chanyeol remembers the way Baekhyun, embarrassed, rubs the sleeve of his shirt. 

 

_ “Geez, don’t need to look so surprised, I was just asking. You can do it by yourself if you want,” he says, a little offended.   _

_ Chanyeol quickly drops the spoon back on the counter, the contents spilling a little, shaking his hands in front of him in insistence.  _

_ “No, Baek, wait, yes, sure you can help,” he clarifies. “Sorry, I was just surprised.”  _

_ Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol, trying to see if he was kidding or not and Chanyeol tries to keep his face as open as possible. When Baekhyun deems him honest, he gives a huff and crosses his arms.  _

_ “Fine, if you insist,” he says, nose lifting. _

_ Sighing in relief, Chanyeol laughs at his behaviour and grabs him by his shoulder to bring him to the sink. Pointing to the basin, he gives his first order: _

_ “Number one rule of cooking: hygiene is absolutely non-negotiable. Wash up, Byun,” he instructs. _

_ Baekhyun shakes his head at Chanyeol’s behaviour- he looked way too smug at Baekhyun following his orders. Wiping his hands on a tea towel, Baekhyun asks: _

_ “Okay, what’s next?” _

_ Leading him to the small counter, it’s a tight fit. _

_ “I’ve made the base of the stock and I just want you to chop up some vegetables. You don’t have to peel the potatoes but you can do the carrots if you want . You can do any shape, just make sure they’re all roughly the same size,” he instructs, demonstrating at the same time.  _

_ Focused, Baekhyun looks at the movements of Chanyeol’s hands as he chops up the various vegetables, putting them to the side as a reference for him. Nodding his head when Chanyeol’s done, he moves away to give Baekhyun space to work. Baekhyun’s basically flush against the island and Chanyeol in his attempt to not totally engulf him, almost hits his head against the overhead cupboards. Trying not let his heart beat so fast at their proximity, Chanyeol looks over Baekhyun’s shoulder to see if he’s doing it properly, fingers that he was used to pointing accusingly at him now skilfully cutting up food. Baekhyun feels his presence next to him and when he’s done with the first batch, he turns his head, asking Chanyeol silently if they’re okay.  _ The kitchen’s not very big _ , Chanyeol thinks, and he’s not sure whether to be grateful or annoyed as Baekhyun’s face becomes only a few centimetres away from his. So close that Chanyeol can count the faint freckles dusting Baekhyun’s nose and his frustratingly cute mole above his upper lip that if Chanyeol only shuffled a tiny bit forward, he could kiss it. Baekhyun’s looking at him weirdly and Chanyeol mentally berates himself for losing it when Baekhyun was only doing the most mundane thing. Stuttering, he tries to remember what he was supposed to do as the smell of the food mixes deliciously with the faint vanilla Chanyeol always seems to associate with Baekhyun and his face slowly grows more confused as Chanyeol takes longer and longer to remember. Finally recalling that he was supposed to tell him if he cut the vegetables properly he jumps back and nods his head. _

_ “Ah! Yes, they’re fine!” he all but yells and Baekhyun’s face turns from confusion to  _ Okayy, you weird _ o.  _

_ Shrugging his shoulders, Baekhyun doesn’t comment on Chanyeol’s behaviour as he turns back to the chopping board. Chanyeol wipes his forehead as soon as Baekhyun’s back is turned. _

 

Chanyeol has a small smile on his face as he recalls the memory and Baekhyun waves his hand in front of his face.

“Hellooooo, earth to Chanyeol,” he calls, trying to get his attention.

“Oh, sorry, I just zoned out for a bit,” Chanyeol replies, sheepish. 

Scoffing, Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“Ungrateful,” he complains. “I make you dinner and this is how you treat me?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, too, but smiles at Baekhyun’s words. 

“Sorry, Baek,” he apologises jokingly. “Thank you  _ so very much _ for making me dinner!”

Baekhyun still has his hands crossed and head tilted to the side in contempt but the edge of his lips twitch at seeing Chanyeol lift the bowl up happily, giving it a big whiff.

“Smells great!” he compliments.

“Okay now you’re just laying it on thick,” Baekhyun says, grabbing his fork and placing some food in his mouth, smiling around his bite. 

_ Fuck, he’s cute _ .

As a person who’s crushes didn’t really result in Chanyeol getting mushy over everything they did it still surprises him how all his little comments and side notes of Baekhyun’s behaviour so obviously meant he was in way too deep. Even watching him blow over his bowl, nose scrunching as the steam gets in his eyes makes Chanyeol’s stomach clench and he can’t help but sneak a couple of glances every half a minute.

“You’ve improved a lot, Baek,” Chanyeol says, breaking the silence even though it wasn’t uncomfortable.

Baekhyun nearly chokes on his food as he quickly swallows what was in his mouth in his haste to reply. There’s still some chopped up basil stuck in his teeth and the edges of his lips are tinted a pale red as he gives a wide smile, eyes scrunching up cutely, obviously happy at the praise. Heart fluttering, Chanyeol’s not sure how much longer he can go pretending that nothing’s different until he does something stupid like spill his guts. When the silence goes for a while and Chanyeol realises that he might be staring just a tad too long, he talks again:

“You haven’t been going out to many parties recently,” he points out, taking another forkful of his food.

Wiping his mouth with a tissue, Baekhyun thirstily gulps down a cup of water. Smirking:

“Why, do you want me to?” 

_ I can’t deal with this _ . 

More than once, Baekhyun’s crazy persona swings have caught him off-guard and he stumbles, not sure how to react. Waving his hands in front of him, he shakes his head profusely.

“No, no, no,” he denies.

And it’s in these moments that Chanyeol fears that Baekhyun knows he likes him, sure that the question was jokingly directed at their previous fight when Chanyeol had berated Baekhyun for going out too late. 

“You can do whatever you want,” Chanyeol clarifies, “I was just pointing it out.”

Baekhyun continues to smirk, even tilting his head a little when Chanyeol continues to ramble, digging himself into a bigger hole.

“Obviously, I don’t care what you do with your life, but I just wanted to say that since you haven’t been going out you’ve just been here and the extra time really helped your cooking and yeah I….” Chanyeol goes on, blush steadily deepening as he continues to rant.

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, entertained at Chanyeol’s word vomit.

“Are you done?” he teases.

Mutely, Chanyeol just shakes his head and shoves a bunch of spaghetti in his mouth to stop himself from talking again.

“Well, aside from all that, thank you!” Baekhyun says after the whole ordeal.

Chanyeol nods his head enthusiastically and his stomach warms as Baekhyun gives him another gleeful smile.

_ How the fuck did I deal with this before?  _

“By the way,” Baekhyun says, starting another conversation, “so many people came up to me commenting on our performance.” 

Chanyeol puts his bowl down and grabs a tissue to wipe his mouth, listening intently.

“Of course, I always had faith that we would do amazing. I mean I sang, so it’s a given,” Baekhyun boasts jokingly, “but wow, I guess we were pretty awesome weren’t we?” 

His words are directed at Chanyeol but Baekhyun ends up looking down at his bowl and Chanyeol thinks behind all the confident words, that Baekhyun was actually worried.

_ Not sure why because he’s always got everyone wrapped around his finger _

But it makes Chanyeol’s chest tight, the small smile Baekhyun has as he twirls spaghetti around his fork. The fact that Chanyeol even had a fraction in making that smile happen makes him ridiculously happy and he eats another bite to stop himself from saying something stupid again. 

“I guess,” Baekhyun continues, “that I just wanted to say thank you.”

Dumbfounded, a string of spaghetti dangles out of Chanyeol’s mouth, eyes are wide in surprise. Laughing Baekhyun grabs the lone pasta and pops it into his mouth, eyes crescent-shaped.

“You don’t need to look so surprised. I  _ can  _ give credit when it’s due,” Baekhyun says. 

Chanyeol still hasn’t said anything but Baekhyun’s smile doesn’t fade and  _ Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god I’m gonna die _ . Something changes, though, and Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrow when he sees a shadow cross his face.

“It was pretty incredible,” Baekhyun continues. “And so fun.”

He gives another small laugh and Chanyeol doesn't know where the melancholic aura appeared from.

“Thank you for believing in me.” 

Death wouldn’t be this bad if it came in the form of a smiling Baekhyun, genuine happiness lining his face. And it’s kind of dangerous, how much Chanyeol thinks that he might be willing to do anything if it was Baekhyun, this Baekhyun with his boxy smile and unabashed smile that asked him. 

 

…

 

Unfortunately, the good mood couldn’t last for long and when Chanyeol comes back to his first class since the performance showcase, everyone is passing around a sheet and his stomach drops when he sees that it’s another assignment. Shoving his complaints down and keeping his lips sealed, Chanyeol tries not to swear his head off at Professor Choi who was currently standing in front of the hall, arms crossed.

“So, your next assignment.”

No one talks but the tension is palpable, a wave of what Chanyeol could only call hatred and he commends Professor Choi for still being able to look at all of them evenly despite every pair of eyes in the lecture sending daggers. 

“I’ll admit, the past assignments have been somewhat ‘fun’,” he starts and really, Chanyeol can’t hold in his scoff when he thinks of all the stress those projects gave him, “but this time, you won’t be able to pass with just a basic chord progression and sub-par vocals. Worth 30% of this semester’s grades, I suggest you listen carefully if you want to graduate with at least something that’s not woeful.”

_ Does God hate me? _

Choi moves front of the hall to sit behind his computer and clicks to today’s slideshow, projector showing various iconic classical composers.

“A research assignment on a composer of the classical period of your choice,” he states simply. “You’re basically going to be their autobiographers. What were their inspirations? How did they influence their time and the years after their passings? Anything peculiar about their lives that affected their music. You basically have free reign,  _ however  _ there will be a basic scaffold and minimum word count you will have to follow so that those of you who  _ still _ think this course is a bludge and will most definitely not be getting your degrees at the end of the year,  _ truly a great spending of your money _ , won’t be able to pull up wikipedia, copy, paste, submit it and call it a day.”

Opening his bag so he can get a pen out, Chanyeol lets out his frustration on biting the lid, bitter taste of plastic on the tip of his tongue. 

“Since this will be quite a big task, you will have now until the first Monday of the last week of term,” Choi explains as he pulls up the assignment sheet. “Despite this being a surplus amount of time to complete it, I know some of you will be leaving it  _ still _ to the last night. And  _ again _ , do not email me later on saying I failed you when you knew you had it coming.”

Finishing his spiel, Choi gives a scan of the room.

“You can look at the rest of the requirements in your own time. Now, let’s get on to today’s topic. Tchaikovsky was a Russian composer who…”

Chanyeol scrambles in his bag again to find a piece of paper to scribble down Choi words, pretending his irritation was the ink and letting it bleed out onto the page.

 

…

 

A callous had begun to form right where Chanyeol’s thumb meets his palm and he cracks his neck, trying to relieve some of the tension in his shoulders from sitting in front of his laptop for so long. In a quiet corner of the library, a little dusty but adequately suitable for the solitude he needed, the only sound that pierced the quiet was his clicking on the keyboard. Deciding not to bring Sehun and Jongin for good reason, Chanyeol remembered why he took Music in the first place- word-based page-counting assignments had never been his forte and even as he tries again for the third time to write his introduction, the words just never seemed to come out right.

_ Fuck, a child could write better than me right now _ .

Huffing and giving his screen a distasteful look, Chanyeol decided it was probably time for an overdue break. Leaving his stuff on the table was probably a mistake but the area was secluded enough that he hadn’t seen another soul from the last 3 hours he was stuck there and honestly, if someone just happened to steal his laptop, he’d consider it a tragic miracle. Navigating in between the dark oak bookshelves and trying not to sneeze from all the dust and old words in between faded pages, he sighs when he passes a shaft of light, the heat almost like little threads of warmth massaging the tension out of his body. Patting the back of his jeans to check that he has his wallet, he pulls out a ten dollar note and lines up in front of the little cafe opposite the entrance of the library. A 30-second wait and then he has an ice tea in his hand and a chicken sandwich, trying not to inhale the inviting smell and looking like a weirdo. When he’s just about to take his first bite, someone taps him on the shoulder and he hastily tries to hide his surprise. He smiles when he turns around, though, and sees a pair of wide, brown eyes. 

“Hey, Chanyeol.”

“Ah, hey, Kyungsoo, didn’t see you there,” Chanyeol says, sheepish.

“Yeah, I guessed from your yell,” he laughs. 

The tips of his ears warm and Chanyeol puts that in the back of his mind as something to work on.

“Wanna eat lunch together? I just got out of my afternoon class.”

“Yeah, sure,” Chanyeol agrees, “Let’s eat outside, I’ve been stuck in the library for the last 3 hours.”

Walking out of the hallway to the left, Chanyeol audibly sighs when the automatic doors slide open and a light breeze hits his face.

“I see you’ve been working hard,” Kyungsoo observes, choosing a table and sitting down. 

Trying to keep his balance with his hands full, Chanyeol also climbs into the seat, telling his over-sized legs to cooperate.

“Dunno if you can call it working hard if you’ve spent 3 hours staring at a blank page and failing to even write an introduction,” Chanyeol mumbles dejectedly, taking a sad bite of his sandwich.

“Oh, is it the research task?” Kyungsoo asks, popping the top open of his box of noodles and breaking the pair of chopsticks that came with it.

“Yeah. It sucks,” 

Chanyeol’s pout as he stares sadly at his sandwich makes Kyungsoo laugh a little before grabbing some of his food and cooling it down.

“I don’t think your sandwich deserves those puppy eyes. You’re gonna make it feel sad.”

“Whatever. Not like it’s gonna help me write 2000 words,” Chanyeol complains before taking another bite.

Kyungsoo’s noodles smell so good and Chanyeol kind of regrets buying a sandwich but, really, nothing’s going too well for him today. They eat in comfortable silence, letting their stomachs fill up and taking the edge off their hunger. Fizzing sounds as Kyungsoo opens his bottle of mineral water and he takes a gulp before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Well, I’m about halfway through mine and I think I’m gonna finish it soon. I could give you some help if you want?” he asks nonchalantly, dropping another mouthful of noodles and chewing slowly. 

Eyes wide, Chanyeol wants to cry and not just cause this was the first time he’d seen sunlight the whole day.

“ _ Really _ ?” 

“Stop looking at me like that, of course I can help,” Kyungsoo laughs awkwardly with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“Oh God, thank you so much,” Chanyeol says, shaking Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “It’s kind of a trainwreck, though. Actually, no, it’s worse. You can’t have a trainwreck if there  _ is  _ nothing to be a trainwreck since I haven’t written anything!”

Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes at Chanyeol’s dramatic behaviour and scrapes the last of his noodles to the corner of his container, scooping them into his mouth.

“Well, I only have one more class today and it’s in the evening so you have me for the rest of the day,” he points out, getting up and throwing his rubbish in the bin.

Realising that Kyungsoo had already finished his food, Chanyeol gave one look at the half-eaten sandwich in his hands and promptly stuffs the whole thing in his mouth in three bites. Looking somewhat concerned that Chanyeol basically inhaled the last of his sandwich, Kyungsoo doesn't ask anything in case Chanyeol chokes in his haste to reply. With a lot of saliva and much difficulty swallowing, Chanyeol washes his food down with the rest of his ice tea. Giving Kyungsoo a thumbs up to signal that he was done, they make their way back to the library.

_ Oh shit, I hope no one stole my stuff.  _

 

…

 

“I think you’ve got most of the bases covered, however, if you wanna expand on his influence in contemporary art, perhaps you could discuss on how his music has been widely used in ballet and dance even now.”

Nodding his head at Kyungsoo’s words, Chanyeol quickly adds a comment to the side of his paragraph as a reminder.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe I’m almost finished,” Chanyeol says unbelievingly. 

“Well, just think about how much less stress you’ll have now and use it as motivation to start the rest of your assignments early like this,” Kyungsoo suggest with a laugh as he walks away from Chanyeol to sit in his bed, opening up a book.

“Actually, you know what, I might actually do that,” Chanyeol agrees as he closes his tab and shuts his laptop down, stretching in his seat.

Looking around his room for the first time not in a desperate attempt to find some inspiration to start his work, he wonders what he’ll do now with this unexpected free time. Eyes landing on the guitar propped against the side of his wardrobe, Chanyeol realised that he hadn’t been following his promise of playing leisurely more often. Deciding to change that right this moment, he gets up off his seat and walks over. Unzipping the case, he carefully pulls out his guitar, unable to help but marvel at the colour and weight of it in his hands. It was a gorgeous wood, still with a faint shine on the surface and sturdy in his arms. Plopping on his bed, he bounces, the additional momentum making Kyungsoo’s book fall out of his hands. 

“Wanna sing with me Kyungsoo?” he offers, tuning the strings. 

“Sorry, I gotta read this for my next business management task,” he apologises.

“That’s alright,” Chanyeol says but as he begins playing, disconnected chords here and there, Kyungsoo starts humming under his breath and Chanyeol smiles at the companionship. It’s a comfortable silence, the rustle of Kyungsoo’s book as he turns a page the only words that accompany Chanyeol’s playing. Unsure of how long time passes,  when Kyungsoo shifts on his bed to place his book on the stand next to it, lying back down and setting his head on the bed rest, Chanyeol gives him a questioning look.

“I got bored, you can only read so much about fiscal cycles,” Kyungsoo explains. 

“Ouch, that sounds painful.”

“Only as painful as analysing them.”

They’re quiet again and Chanyeol’s fingers continue to skitter across the guitar neck. Composing wasn’t really his intent today, just some casual playing. 

“So,” Kyungsoo begins again, “how are you and music?” 

It’s Chanyeol who hums this time, half to see which chord progression sounds better with his voice and half stalling for time.

“I think we’re okay,” he says after a bit, still looking down at his fingers and not meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“I know you’ve probably had a bunch of people already compliment on you and Baekhyun’s performance but seriously, you guys were really awesome,” Kyungsoo says, smiling softly.

Chanyeol’s real tired of getting so flustered every time something remotely embarrassing happens to him and he stutters out a  _ thanks-s _ in between missing a beat of his song.

“I hope after performing that you don’t doubt your love for music anymore,” Kyungsoo says, “It was as clear as day up there.”

Chanyeol let’s Kyungsoo’s words fall into his ears, taking it to heart and hoping that he can hold onto this surety.

“Yeah, I know,” he points out, “and I think it’s getting better.”

Another strum before his next words.

“But I still don’t know what to do with it.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t have any words for that and Chanyeol’s playing becomes softer until it no longer sounds at all. He slumps, the good mood fading away.

“Sorry, I just killed the conversation now,” Kyungsoo apologises, laughing awkwardly. 

“No, no, it’s not your fault that I’m still so fucking confused,” Chanyeol clarifies.

Kyungsoo hums, thinking.

“Was there any part for preparing for the performance that you particularly liked?” Kyungsoo asked, trying to steer the conversation away from the melancholic mood.

The first thing that runs through Chanyeol’s mind was Baekhyun. Listening to him sing and letting all those hours tick by made Chanyeol’s heart grow, a warmth in his chest that spreads whenever he thinks about it. But he couldn’t really say that, now, could he?

“I liked producing the song,” he ends up saying. “It was really rewarding seeing some messy scrawling on my sheet paper turn into our performance.” 

“Well, then maybe you could try that. Do some internships. Audition for a record label,” Kyungsoo proposes.

And Chanyeol can see it- see him signing a contract and being in a recording room for the rest of his life, working with artists he’d only ever dream of.

“Yeah, I could do that,” Chanyeol says with a laugh, starting his playing up again. “ If I ever get lucky enough to get signed.”

“You never know if you don’t try.”

Not replying, Chanyeol just lets the words fall over them and subconsciously starts playing one of his favourite songs, one that he always played on nights when he couldn’t sleep, the image of dark-blue painted walls as Chanyeol tries to see his fingers playing through the dim moonlight flashing in his mind.

“I’m scared.”

His thumb sticks on the E string and the melody becomes discorded.

“I’m scared of what’ll happen if I still don’t know what to do and scared of what will happen if i I do,” he confesses, hiding before soft melodies and a fringe he needed to cut like three months ago.

“Okay.”

Confused at Kyungsoo’s one-word reply, Chanyeol pauses his playing once again.

“What?”

“Okay,” he repeats, slowly.

It still takes him a couple of moments of Chanyeol’s staring until he elaborates.

“You can be scared all your life. You can be scared now and you can be scared tomorrow and you can be scared when you sign that record label but that doesn’t mean you can’t try. You’re the only person who needs more confidence in yourself, Chanyeol. I don’t know if you can see it but it’s plain as day. We love you, the audience loved you on that day and I’m sure your parents will love you even if you’re still confused.”

Chanyeol can’t handle his words, head hung low.

“But again, there’s no rush,” Kyungsoo clarifies. “We’re graduating this year but that doesn’t mean it’s a deadline or anything. Even if you never use your degree and it takes you a decade to find what you want to do, that’s okay.”

He can’t find any words, what do you say to someone who speaks of things that hit right at home, that push right at the chords of Chanyeol’s heartstrings?

“Kyungsoo…” he whispers and he reprimands himself when his eyes turn glassy.

“Aha, it’s okay,” Kyungsoo laughs, “you don’t need to say anything.”

Lips pressed thinly, Chanyeol hope his gratitude is conveyed anyways and by the way Kyungsoo smiles back at him, Chanyeol thinks it did.

“Hey, Chanyeol, my friend just got me some free tickets to the movies. Do you wanna come-”

The door flies open and Baekhyun thunders in, smile wide and papers in his hand but he abruptly stop when he sees Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, obviously barging in to something.

“-with me…” 

Chanyeol whips his head immediately towards Baekhyun and is about to smile but the action stops when he sees his face. 

“Oh, hey, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says, sitting up straighter in the bed. “Chanyeol and I were just talking. I was helping him with his assignment.” 

Letting go of the door handle, Chanyeol can’t help but frown, confused as to why Baekhyun suddenly looked cold.

“Oh, yes, I see,” he replies back, giving a tight smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

Chanyeol, flicking his head back and forth from Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, had the decency to realise that something had happened and tries to diffuse the situation.

“Umm, what were you saying, Baekhyun?” 

Turning his head to face Chanyeol, he almost flinches when he sees only anger looking back at him. A blink and it’s gone, though, and Baekhyun’s face is impassive.

“Oh, it was nothing,” he dismisses, walking over to his bed and taking something out of his bag. “I just needed to grab something.”

He doesn’t look at Chanyeol the whole exchange and Chanyeol’s confused, sure that he sounded excited when he burst through to door.

“Uh, wanna stick around? We were just talking about music and playing a bit,” Chanyeol offers.

Still scrambling for whatever he was trying to find, Baekhyun’s head pops back up from the side of the bed but he still doesn’t look at Chanyeol.

“No, I gotta go,” he cuts, walking back quickly to the door.

“Uhm, okay, I’ll see you later, then?” Chanyeol replies only to have the sound of the door closing answer him.

Still for a moment, he wonders what all that was about.

“That was weird…” he observes after watching Baekhyun leave from the door.

When he turns, however, he’s also met with Kyungsoo giving him a look he can’t place. Half amusement, half disappointment.

“What?”

Kyungsoo only tilts his head to the side and Chanyeol wipes his cheek, thinking there’s something on it. Kyungsoo only shakes his head and sighs, though.

“Yeah, that was weird,” he finally agrees and picks his book back up to continue reading, pretending like nothing in the past five minutes just happened.

_ What the hell just happened? _

 

...

 

Chanyeol’s not sure if he should be grateful or upset that he’s barely seen Baekhyun the past few days. Assuring that this was not a repeat of last term, though, he keeps a smile on and just tells himself that he’s probably just busy. He’s proven wrong, though, when he walks into his dorm one day and Baekhyun’s on his bed, shirtless and Yixing’s behind him, rubbing oil between his palm. Frozen at the door, Chanyeol’s sure his brain had short-circuited because  _ what the fuck?! _

“Uhhmm, what the hell is going on?!” Chanyeol cries as he finally crosses the threshold, eyebrows raised so high that they disappear past his hair.

His eyes lock on the shirt thrown haphazardly onto the floor and a lump gets stuck in his throat. Yixing whips his head quickly towards him, a very deer-in-the-headlights expression on his face but Baekhyun takes his time answering, languidly raising his head to face Chanyeol.

“Oh, hello, Park,” he says quietly. “Yixing’s just giving me a massage.”

His eyes are closed and his head is lolled to the side, letting Yixing skitter his fingers on the column of his neck, not at all embarrassed to be caught in what would usually be a comprimising situation. Chanyeol still has a look of horror of his face which amplifies when Baekhyun grunts, prompting Yixing to start massaging him again.

“Sorry if this seems outrageous, but may I ask why?!” Chanyeol interrogates, still rooted to his place in front of the door.

Baekhyun groans and turns his head again so it leaned to the right now.

“Do you have to yell? Why do you think people get massages?” Baekhyun says, annoyed. “I was feeling sore and Yixing said his friends used to pay him to massage them all the time so I asked him to give me one.”

“For free, though, because you know I’m a cheapskate,” he adds as an after-thought, the relaxing pressures from Yixing’s hands loosening his tongue, making him slur his words. 

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to think. Baekhyun, so very comfortable being shirtless in front of Yixing who looked like he was very much enjoying his work. He wasn’t usually the jealous type, always thinking that it was irrational and frankly rude to think anyone stakes claim on anyone else, but he can’t help the simmer that starts in his stomach at seeing the pleasure on Baekhyun’s face from Yixing’s hands. 

“Uhmm, when do you think you’re gonna finish?” he asks again, half trying not to stare at Baekhyun’s chest and half still trying to wrap his mind around the situation.

“I just started,” were Yixing’s first words during the whole conversation. “So about 30 minutes.”

_ That’s 30 minutes too fucking much. _

To be barely accustomed to the fact that he liked Baekhyun only to barge into him being  _ way  _ to comfortable with Yixing isn’t really an obstacle he thinks he can overcome right now. Still trying to feign nonchalance, however, Chanyeol finally moves from his spot and goes over his desk to grab something, anything. He’s scattering papers over his desk, making sound on purpose to cover the appreciative  _ hmms  _ that come out of Baekhyun’s mouth every time Yixing rolls his knuckles against his shoulder blades. His awkward coughs also go unnoticed, the tense atmosphere seemingly only being felt by Chanyeol and  _ why the fuck is he still looking for some paper just pick anything up for God’s sake! _

“Hey, you still up for that movie?” Baekhyun asks and immediately Chanyeol snaps his head up turns to look at him. 

His hope falls flat when he realises that he was asking Yixing, though, and the latter gives a hum of confirmation at the question. 

“When do you want to go?” Yixing asks, repeating sliding the bottom of his hands up Baekhyun’s sides when he gives a particularly satisfied sound. 

“Uhh,” Baekhyun mumbles, not very coherant at this moment and Chanyeol’s really between a rock and a hard place right now- not sure whether to be somewhat turned on or angry at the series of events unfolding in front of him.

“Uhh,” Baekhyun starts again after lifting his head and shaking the hair out of his eyes, “the tickets say their valid until next week so we should go soon.” 

“I’m free tonight, you want to go then?” Yixing offers, pouring a little more oil onto his hands when it starts to wear off. “I heard _ It _ was really good.”

And really, it’s not their fault that it was the movies that Chanyeol wanted to use a guise for his apology to Baekhyun all those weeks ago.  _ And  _ that it was that same movie that he wanted to see with his roommate. Again, Chanyeol felt left behind. They were having a conversation like he wasn’t even in the same room as them. And  _ alright _ , it wasn’t really a situation where you just spark up random conversation but as Chanyeol thinks of the past few days, of how little he’d seen Baekhyun and of how much he and Yixing’s relationship had progressed even more, he thinks that liking Baekhyun really had become a curse. 

“Mainstream much,” Baekhyun scoffs, “everyone’s watching that. Go to my neck now, it’s been killing me.”

“Well, if that many people like it, it must mean it’s good right?” Yixing points out as he follows Baekhyun’s orders. 

And when Chanyeol remember the other day when Baekhyun had similarly bumped into Kyungsoo and him, holding tickets in his hand and the question of whether Chanyeol wanted to go to the movies with him on his lips, he can’t help but feel a little replaced.

_ What am I to you, Baekhyun? _

Later on, he’d probably laugh about this to Sehun and Jongin- how he’d gotten so hurt over Yixing and Baekhyun talking about going to the movies while his crush is getting a massage by Yixing but right now he can’t stay in the room any longer. Finally snatching some earphones up, he throws Baekhyun one last look, a little hopeful that maybe he’ll at least acknowledge his presence, but his eyes are closed and Chanyeol’s lips purse.

“Um, you’re wrong, literally if everyone likes it-”

“I’m going,” Chanyeol cuts Baekhyun and strides across the room so fast, ripping the door open that they can’t even say any goodbyes.

 

…

 

The condensation of the beer bottle in his hands trickle down and into Chaneyol’s palm as he rolls in his hand, almost causing him to drop it. It was Sehun and Jongin, this time, who had managed to rope him into going to another party, again hosted by Kris. He couldn’t really blame them, though, when the host himself had gone up to their table and demanded why Chanyeol hadn’t been talking to him. The hand that he had slammed down almost tipped Zitao’s can over but the glare sent his way was lost as he interrogated Chanyeol. Of course, it ended with Kris successful and Chanyeol forced to go somewhere he didn’t want to. The whole table was also invited and while the night had started off pretty exciting, Chanyeol was now very tired of the events unfolding. 

 

Kris had announced that the night would be a continuation of what he and Baekhyun began all those months ago. ‘ _ College Championships _ ’ was revived and Chanyeol still cringed when they kept the team names. Phasmids were in the lead right now with the Alpacas not far behind but Chanyeol couldn’t care less as he watches their latest activity, Dare and Dare unfold. Wii Sports was bearable, DDR was actually enjoyable from all the time Chanyeol spent at the local arcade during his childhood, but right now? Uncomfortable wouldn’t even begin to describe it. Like Chanyeol, everyone had brought out the drinks, the bottles of vodka emptying faster than Chanyeol could keep an eye on them, probably because people had been dared to do body shots every other go. With varying states of deterioration in their group, Chanyeol’s thankful that Kris’ house was big- none of them would probably be able to go home at the rate they’re going at. Currently, everyone was whooping as Jennie, a family friend of Kris, was dared to give Xiumin a lap dance. Chanyeol had to give it to her- as someone who followed the same road as Kris, currently studying business even though both her parents were mining company owners, she certainly knew how to grind. Xiumin had the slightest dusting of pink across his face but for the most part, he looked like he was severely enjoying it. Most of the dares, Chanyeol had been able to endure, even when he was dared to put on lipstick and kiss Sehun in a different place 10 times, but the current source of his frustration isn’t as easy to ignore as a sleazy couple of words.

 

Baekhyun, who didn’t come with Chanyeol, is sitting in the circle opposite to him and probably the sole reason the Phasmids were winning. Chanyeol wouldn’t be surprised to find out if he and the bottle had someone sort of magnetic attraction with the rate at which he kept getting chosen. It didn’t matter, however, because whatever dare was sent his way, Baekhyun did it, and did it better. Body shots, drinking toilet water, rubbing mustard into his hair, all he had done with a smirk on his face and a expression that said  _ Is that all you got? _ It was unfair, so unfair how he could still look that good in an over-sized shirt that was currently falling off one shoulder and way too many holes to keep Chanyeol’s sanity even with fucking mustard in his hair and smudged eyeliner. He turns back to the centre of the circle when a shout goes up, seeing that Irene was chosen next and dared to lick Seulgi’s face. Chanyeol still has enough in him to laugh, though, at the expression Seulgi made when Irene begins, scrunched up and looking like she was five seconds away from puking. 

 

Under the laughs and smiles, though, Chanyeol is confused. And scared. This was awfully turning out a lot like how he and Baekhyun began to fight last time and he really,  _ really _ , wouldn’t want a repeat of that now or ever. And honestly, it wasn’t even the fact that he was swapping spit with enough people that Chanyeol had lost count past the fifth dare (although it did cause a itch under his skin), but the comfortableness, the  _ familiarity _ , he seemed to have doing it. And with everyone else except Chanyeol. Eyebrows furrowed, Chanyeol begins to think that coming tonight might have been a bad idea and was going to call a taxi right that moment only for Sehun to grab his wrist and shake his head. Pouting at the fact that his friend seemed to be too good at reading his mind, he let’s it go and goes back to watching the chaos both in front of him and in his mind unfold. 

_ I don’t get it _ .  _ We did the performance showcase together, we talked more. What went wrong? _

And Chanyeol thinks so hard that he’s scared a vein might burst in his head but he still can’t conjure up an answer. And Chanyeol’s sure he’s not making shit up. With texts sent almost everyday of Chanyeol asking where he’s been after he hadn’t seen him during the whole day only to get one worded-replies back, he’s sure Baekhyun’s ignoring him. 

_ Always there when I don’t want him and never there when I do _ .

If Chanyeol weren’t him, he’d probably have a fit at the blatant frustration that is Byun Baekhyun. And it’s so unfair. How Chanyeol wants to be friends and puts all this effort in and Baekhyun won’t even look him in the eye anymore. 

“You’re up, Chanyeol!”

Surprised, Chanyeol whips his head up at the mention of his name and inwardly curses when he sees Kris smiling wolfishly at him.

“I dare you to either drink a glass full of whatever first five items I find in the fridge blended up or to do seven minutes in heaven with Kyungsoo.”   
Everyone  _ ooohs _ and Chanyeol really hopes the hate is conveyed in his glare. He’ll most likely pukes if he drinks whatever sick concoction Kris brews up but if he does seven minutes in heaven the teasing he’ll have to endure will probably last all night. Kris is looking at him triumphantly and Chanyeol really wishes he just ignored him that day in the cafeteria.

“Fine. I choose seven minutes in heaven,” he announces and everyone whoops as he and Kyungsoo awkwardly stand up.

Kris leads them to a cupboard across the room and all but throws them in with a flying kiss and  _ good luck! _ They fall and Chanyeol tries not to sneeze all over Kyungsoo when a cloud of dust flies up. 

“Shit, sorry, Soo,” he apologises.

“No, it’s fine, I think I was the one who fell on you.”

Already on the floor, they decided to might as well stay there and Chanyeol brings his knees to his chest, channeling his inner basketball.

“Don’t worry about their teasing, no one’s gonna remember anything in the morning,” Kyungsoo assures.

“Yeah, but doesn’t mean it won’t be annoying now,” Chanyeol scoffs, folding harder into himself.

Kyungsoo doesn't have any words to that and just remains quiet as he waits for their time to be over.

It was a tight fit and while Chanyeol tries his best to give Kyungsoo his space, he can't help when his feet still bump against Kyungsoo's legs as the grip on his knees loosen every minute. 

_ So fucking slow _ , Chanyeol thinks and he puts the time in this drawer on the top of his “slowest seconds list” right after microwave minutes. 

“You alright, Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asks after a while, the silence becoming too suffocating.

Chanyeol sighs.

“Yeah, I’m just tired.”

_ What an understatement _ .

He could’ve fallen asleep, the time wearing on so long and the alcohol in his body making Chanyeol so sleepy but just as his head nods against his arms, the door of the closet wrenches open and he tumbles out in a heap.

“Ooooohh,  _ someone’s _ tired,” Kris says as he sees Chanyeol struggling to get up. “Were you guys busy?”

“Shut up, Kris,” Chanyeol spits out he finally stands up and dusts all the dirt off of him.

Of course, everyone’s wolf-whistling and Chanyeol just remains impassive as Jongin gives him a pat on the back.

_ Like you’d come out alright if someone just threw you into a closet only to fall out of it again  _

The initial aim for the night is evetually lost along with any memory of Chanyeol’s seven minutes in heaven with Kyungsoo, everyone caught up in the humiliation of others and the liquid depressant in their veins and Chanyeol’s dizzy. With fatigue, fumes and frustration. He doesn’t even blink an eye when Kyungsoo is dared to take off his pants and tie it around his head like a bonnet, leaving him only his boxers and a flush so saturated he looks like he’s sunburnt. But he  _ swears  _ when Baekhyun’s dared to lick peanut butter off Yixing’s chest, both of them looking like they’re enjoying it a little too much for it just to be a dare, that he looks up, straight at him, tongue still out, area around his mouth glistening, and a glint in his eyes. And between wanting rip Yixing off of him and ripping into Baekhyun’s clothes, he thinks Baekhyun’s angry at him. It’s the last straw when Chanyeol grinds his teeth so hard that Sehun looks at him, empathetic and rubs his back soothingly but it’s not enough. He shoots up and everyone has confused looks on their faces but Chanyeol feels that the waves of anger rolling of him is enough for them to quickly make room for him to pass. Slamming the door behind him, he’s breathing in and out, absolutely murderous but before he can even calm down someone wrenches the door open, stumbling into the bathroom. It’s Baekhyun, hair disheveled, already low shirt practically falling off his shoulders and he wipes his mouth with the back of his shoulders.

 

He’s annoyed and Chanyeol would usually take one look at his face and run the opposite direction but now? Now they’re a metre apart, Chanyeol’s height making is so that he was looming over him but Baekhyun ever the fighter, never dropped his chin, meeting Chanyeol’s stare with just as much intensity. A quick look around tells him where they are and he lifts an eyebrow.

“So this is where you ran off,” he says, no trace of humour in his voice. “Now we’re just making this a habit.”

Chanyeol scoffs.   
“Habit?! You’re the one out here kissing all my friends?” 

It’s bullshit. Chanyeol knows it’s bullshit but what else could he say to take away from what was actually pissing him off. But if he had any rationality, any split of a second to think things through, he would’ve been able to calm down and stop acting like the possessive boyfriend he wasn’t

“Habit?! Honey, this is dare and dare. You’re  _ supposed  _ to follow them so I’m  _ sorry _ if some of them involved me making out with a couple of your friends” Baekhyun points out, annoyed. “Why can’t you chill the fuck out for once and not freak out? You’re ruining it for everyone.”

Chanyeol can’t help but feel hurt, feeling his face so obviously falling at Baekhyun’s words.    
“Fuck, well, I’m sorry for feeling a little uncomfortable for seeing my roommate make out with all my friends!” Chanyeol throws back, voice becoming louder with every word.

“Well, how about you don’t? Because this is my life and you can’t tell me what to do. God, this is why we fought last time, can’t you just get off my back?!” Baekhyun yells and his eyes look kind of manic and Chanyeol, usually the level-headed one, would know when he sees a quickly losing battle, but this time he throws back just as much fire.

“What?! What does that have to with anything?!” he yells back.

“It has to do with everything! You’re not my mom! Why does me kissing whoever the fuck I want have to do with anything with  _ you?! _ ” Baekhyun screeches, arms flinging around.

Growling, Chanyeol tries to think through his frustration.

“Because they’re my friends. And  _ you’re  _ my friend!”

_ Mistake _ .

“Okay, okay, okay,” Baekhyun repeats, voice getting a little more crazy with every word. “So you tell me we’re friends but not friends enough to tell me what’s upsetting you? But Kyungsoo is!? I’ve seen you talking with him.” 

Absolutely shocked, Chanyeol’s at a lost for words

“What does Kyungsoo have anything to do with this?” Chanyeol says, voice no longer loud, drained. “Baek, you’re drunk.”

Scoffing, Chanyeol can see the way Baekhyun’s shoulders slump.

“You’re so fucking insensitive,” he says, unbelieving. “You tell me off for making  _ my  _ decisions,  _ my  _ choices because we’re apparently ‘friends’. But has it ever occurred to you that friends are supposed to talk? We do the same classes, we did the talent show together, god fucking dammit we  _ live _ in the same place and yet you never once thought to maybe  _ talk  _ to me?”

With every word Baekhyun’s voice goes lower and lower, taking a step forward with every drop and now he’s standing in front of Chanyeol, mouth in a tight line and eyes wavering.

“ _ Don’t  _ fucking tell me we’re friends when you don’t even  _ care  _ enough to tell me about you,” he spits out and he’s angry again but now Chanyeol is too and god they just keep going around in stupid circles and Chanyeol doesn’t who he’s trying to catch, himself or Baekhyun.

His mind is blank but then Chanyeol just laughs, loud, head tilted to the ceiling and Baekhyun jolts. Grating, it was grating, against his ears and the tiles of the bathroom and Chanyeol looks so absolutely tired when he looks back down, staring at Baekhyun.

“How could you? How  _ could  _ you?  _ I _ don’t care about you?” he cries, voice cracking. “I don’t talk to you? I’ve been  _ trying  _ to talk to you for the past week but I’m not the one who replies with one word! How many hours I’ve spent wondering why you were in the bathroom that day? Accepting without a second’s thought to do the talent show with you because I  _ wanted  _ to? And you still haven’t said anything about whoever’s been calling you.”

Chanyeol’s voice catches on the last word and for his size, he felt so awfully small right now, shoulders slumped, head drooped. 

_ How could he? When almost every waking day I’ve be worrying like crazy. You lead me on only to do this. You can’t do this to me Baekhyun, you can’t be this unfair. _

“I told you, I don’t need help,” Baekhyun says, voice echoing in a bathroom now void of screaming.

And when sound of his retreating steps tell him he’s left the bathroom Chanyeol slides down the wall and lands with his head in his hands, quiet for a long time.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, thank you so much for reading! I apologise for the pushed-back update. I was struggling with this chapter a lot, even today when my beta was reading over it, I had to rewrite a whole section -_- but alas we're here now and hopefully it'll be back to weekly updates! Thank you so much for all the support, I still can't wrap my hand around the fact that we've reached 2000 hits and 100+ kudos. The fact that more than a hundred people think this is good enough to spend their time reading makes my heart warm so much!!! I'm sending all my love!!
> 
> (It's so bloody hot in Australia rn, yesterday was 47 degrees. It was a transcendic experience)
> 
> Update 2.0: OMG I forgot to say but HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!   
> Starting off on a counter-intuitive note but wowowwo the end of this fic is steadily approaching!! There's still a handful of chapters left but I wanna say we're about three-quarters through right now! It's been three months since I posted the first chapter can you believe it? Anyways, thank you for making the last 3 months of 2017 such a joyful time for me, even though we've all been hit hard especially during the last couple of weeks but it's a new year and there's still a handful of chapters left for this so I hope you'll continue supporting this story!! Thank you for all your love again, I really don't know how I can express it well enough and I'm gonna go before this gets too long like all my other a/n do! <3
> 
> (Lol I'm sorry for making you guys wait only to end it on angst aha)


	11. Melody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> ALSO THIS IS UNBETAED SO PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME

“Shit, you guys are so dysfunctional.” 

Chanyeol hears the remorse in Jongin's voice, as if he had anything to do with the fact that him and Baekhyun are as good as communicating as fish are good at flying. Unable to do anything but sigh, Chanyeol can't help but agree. After half an hour of trying to revise in the library Sehun and Jongin could basically  _ feel  _ the waves of antsiness rolling off of Chanyeol before decidedly announcing they were going outside. But even with the hard bark of the tree they sat at the other week on their backs and books scattered around them still not a drop of studying was to be found.

“I think you need to tell him, Chanyeol,” Sehun suggests before biting into the apple he got out of his bag.

“Tell him what?” he asks back, brows furrowed.

“Tell him that you like him,” Sehun clarifies, “so that he knows that's why you were jealous.”

Spluttering, Chanyeol sits up, highly offended.

“I was  _ not _ jealous,” he denies adamantly, but the look on Jongin and Sehun’s face tell him they weren’t having a second of it.

“Anyways, I think you’re both just really bad at saying what you feel. Baekhyun was a real ass, though,” Jongin cuts, bringing his arm up to hide his eyes from the sun as he lies on the ground. “That was really slack of him.”

Chanyeol groans, falling back to lie on the ground, screwing his eyes shut in the hope that this was all a dream and that he and Baekhyun were okay. 

“I know…” he sighs. “I don’t know what to do.” 

Chanyeol feels annoyance creep up his neck but if he’s honest with himself, the anger had never stopped. Merely dissipating to a steady glow, the embers still burned but now the flames were stoked again and while Chanyeol feels regret for his overreactions he can’t forget the fact that Baekhyun had completely dismissed him. In his preoccupation, he misses the look that Jongin and Sehun share between them, concerned.

“Chanyeol, you gotta talk to him. Like  _ actually  _ talk to him. You guys can’t keep doing this. I’m surprised your friendship’s even lasted this long,” Sehun admits, the periodic crunch sounding every time he takes a bite

“I think…” Jongin starts, “that there’s something else going on with Baek. It just doesn’t make sense that you guys have become friends only for this to happen every time you try to ask more about him.”

Chanyeol wants to laugh, the accuracy of Jongin’s words did little to reassure him if he still didn’t know the reason for Baekhyun’s reluctance to tell him about what was going on. 

“I guess…” he sighs. 

Eyes still closed, his eyebrows are furrowed in confusion, frustrated that he got himself into essentially the same predicament as before.

“Are you going to Yixing’s thing?” Jongin asks, the quiet scratching of pen on paper telling Chanyeol that he’d finally decided to do some work.

“I don’t know maybe,” Chanyeol says evenly but really he has no intention of going, maybe, perhaps, unfairly annoyed at the guy because of Baekhyun.

“I think you should. Baekhyun’s going, you can talk then and make up,” Sehun points out and Chanyeol cries out when he feels little dots of moisture fall on his face, the juice from the apple flying out as Sehun, who decided to not finish swallowing, talked.

“Fuck, Sehun, that’s gross,” Chanyeol yells, frantically wiping the moisture from his face, hands sticky and smelling fruity.

“Aha, sorry, sorry,” he apologises, laughter hidden behind his hand, “but really, you should go.”

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything but wants to laugh when he sees Jongin give Sehun a pointed look. They share a whispered conversation to which Sehun ends up looking sheepish before turning back to Chanyeol and giving a lopsided smile.

“Actually, you know what, it should be fine,” Sehun says, retracting his previous statement, “you guys live together. I’m sure there’ll be other opportunities you can use to talk.”

Chanyeol just laughs at Sehun’s not-so-attuned sense at reading the air.

“Sure, Hun, whatever you say.”

 

…

 

Four times.

 

There has been four times in the past week where Chanyeol was so close to either whooping Baekhyun on the side of his head or slamming him against the wall and showing him just how much shutting up could benefit him but none which allowed him to actually  _ talk _ .

 

“Chanyeol, where’re my books?” 

This was the first time he had uttered his name since their argument and Chanyeol almost didn’t answer in his shock.

“What?” he manages to get out after getting his tongue to stop lying uselessly in his mouth.

“My books,” Baekhyun repeats, ruffling through his bag and lifting the blanket to check his bed, “where are they?”

The fire in the pit of his stomach glows again and Chanyeol can feel the scratch of irritation under his fingertips.

“What do you mean? How would I know where your books are?” Chanyeol scoffs.

“Well, fuck, I don’t know!” Baekhyun exclaims, throwing his hands up and the blanket falls onto the bed in a heap. “You live here?! Maybe you’ve seen it?!”

“Well, I haven’t. And you live here too?! And they’re  _ your _ books so shouldn’t  _ you _ know where they are?!” Chanyeol points out, annoyed as he spins in his chair to face Baekhyun. 

_ This fucking sucks _ because even as Chanyeol exhales angrily, his heart still thumps erratically at seeing Baekhyun. Short answers, clipped tones, avoidant gazes were all that filled the space between two people who didn’t know how to talk but wanted to say a million words. He hadn’t  _ properly  _ looked Baekhyun since their fight and it annoyed him to no avail how he could feel his breath leave him, the way his heartbeat stuttered in answer. All he was doing was standing at the foot of his bed, hand on his hips and head tilted at Chanyeol’s words but it was as if his eyes and his heart didn’t compute. How he even turned hot under his hoodie- a reaction that would usually stem from affection- but the reality was that Baekhyun’s gaze only held annoyance. In his monologue, he didn't realise they hadn't uttered a word in the time they looked at each other and Chanyeol scrambles to find words to fill the gap when Baekhyun turns around first. 

“Whatever,” he scoffs before crossing the room and leaving. 

 

…

 

Shaking the towel through his hair in his insistence to stop the beads of water from dripping onto his back, Chanyeol comes out of the bathroom with only sweatpants on and nearly walks into his wardrobe when he doesn't watch where he’s going. Leaving the towel on his head, he rifles through the drawers and pulls out a random shirt, jumping when he sees Baekhyun’s reflection in the mirror. 

“Shit, you scared me,” Chanyeol says as he closes the door, catching Baekhyun’s eyes still on him through his peripheral vision. 

Turning around, his hands stop halfway in his hair when Chanyeol notices that Baekhyun’s still watching him from the bed, lying on his stomach and text book open in front of him. Either it was the surprise at seeing him actually  _ studying _ or his growing self-consciousness as Baekhyun continues to look at him but Chanyeol only hopes that Baekhyun thinks the splotches of red on his chest are just from his shower. Quickly pulling his shirt over his head, Chanyeol shakes his torso so that it falls nicely on his shoulders and definitely not so that he wouldn't be shirtless in front of his crush anymore. After he lifts his head, though, their gazes meet and Chanyeol freezes. It was like a spell. A master charmer, Baekhyun had Chanyeol immobilised and he internally panics, rooted to the spot. It was like looking at misty fog; Chanyeol fleetingly thought there was something in his look that he recognised only for it to vanish the next second. There were too many layers to peel back for Chanyeol to understand what was going through Baekhyun's head in that moment but when he licks his lips, Chanyeol can’t help but flicker down at the movement- the thought of just striding forward and biting down on the flushed skin flits through his mind not for the first time. Looking back up, though, Chanyeol notices Baekhyun’s eyes had hardened and his throat tightens. The atmosphere jad thickened and Chanyeol feels like he’s breathing in smoke rather than air and it looks like Baekhyun’s about to get up and say something but the next second his face flitters back into impassiveness. The moment is broken, Chanyeol’s shoulders visibly relaxing at his exhale and he’s just to ask Baekhyun what the hell that was all about when he turns back to his textbook, as if nothing just happened. 

_ What the fuck? _

 

....

 

Rolling out of bed, Chanyeol grumbled as he walked to the bathroom, annoyed at having to pee halfway through the night.

_ I knew I shouldn't have drunken that litre carton of chocolate mil- _

Stopping just before they crash into each other, Chanyeol squints through the darkness to see a Baekhyun, hair disheveled, standing at the bathroom door frame. He can hear the sound the pipes make after someone flushes and realised Baekhyun had also similarly woken up to go to the toilet. It’s awkward and Chanyeol doesn't even have his eyes halfway open and Chanyeol’s not sure why he's blocked from fucking peeing. 

“Uhm, could you move, I need to go to the bathroom,” Chanyeol says, not sure why he’s asking.

In the faint light their one window offers, Chanyeol could see that Baekhyun didn’t actually look tired at all despite his messy appearance. Instead, he tilts his head to the side as if he were contemplating Chanyeol’s request.

“No.”

Frowning, Chanyeol’s confusion seeps through his sleepy haze. 

“What?”

“I said, no, I can’t move,” Baekhyun repeats, crossing his arms to emphasise his point.

At this, Chanyeol deadpans, realising Baekhyun was playing with him at God knows what time in the morning.

“Baekhyun, seriously, I need to fucking pee,” Chanyeol stresses, “Can you not be a brat and just  _ move _ ?”

Even if he had his eyes closed, Chanyeol would have known that Baekhyun would have cocked an eyebrow at Chanyeol’s words, then, and he still remained rooted to his spot at the door. Huffing, Chanyeol just shakes his head before taking a step and planning to just shoulder his way in when Baekhyun shoots out an arm, hand on his torso, stopping him in his tracks. Faltering, Chanyeol stops his advancement and is about to throw Baekhyun a questioning when he realises his eyes were already on him.

_ Shit _ .

His gaze was steady and palm warm and Chanyeol’s sure he can feel the way his heart was all but leaping out of his chest but, as always, Chanyeol was left powerless in front of Baekhyun. He’s angry again, though, at Baekhyun’s blatant entitlement, even over bathroom privileges but right now, he’s not sure if this was about that. The fabric of his shirt moves forward as Baekhyun slightly tightens his hold and Chanyeol’s breath catches. He can feel the Baekhyun’s nails on him and for some reason unbeknownst to him, realised that Baekhyun smelt really nice. The unkempt mop of hair on Baekhyun’s head made Chanyeol want to just reach out and smoothen it through with his fingers but Chanyeol has enough sense to realise that might not be the best course of action right now. To be able to have all these emotions inside, their corners crashing, sides grating alongside each other was too much. It was all too much, how Chanyeol just had the urge to scream at Baekhyun that he was so unfair, so unfair to him but also wanting to put his own hand on Baekhyun’s chest and push  _ him _ against the wall- wanted to make  _ him _ immobile. But Baekhyun was not a mind reader and Chanyeol was scared and he realised Baekhyun’s hand had turned into a fist on the front of his shirt and  _ shit had they gotten closer _ only for Baekhyun to drop his arm and duck past Chanyeol. He hears the creak of the bed as Baekhyun climb backs on and Chanyeol just sighs.

_ Great, I’m gonna fucking sleep with blue balls.  _

_ At least you can pee now. _

 

…

 

The hairs at the back of Chanyeol’s neck prickle as he hunches over his desk, finishing up his report for music. Baekhyun was behind him, occupied with his phone and though they hadn’t said a word to each other since Chanyeol had walked in after finishing his last afternoon class, the air felt thicker than honey. 

_ Dude, fucken relax, he’s probably not even looking at you _ .

It was so funny, how Chanyeol agreed that actions spoke louder than words because no one could deny the fact that while Chanyeol acted like he was just as unaffected as Baekhyun with their distance, his hands shook as he typed out the final words, lips worn with the frequency of his biting. Just about done with his report, Chanyeol’s on his ending paragraph when he hears Baekhyun’s voice through his earphones.

“Fuck, could you type any louder?!” he says. 

Chanyeol was a lot of things. Musical, quiet, patient, but even he had a breaking point because hours of being on edge ends with either you pulling yourself back onto ground or falling into the abyss and Chanyeol never had much upper body strength. 

“What did you say?” Chanyeol asks, spinning around in his chair to look at Baekhyun.

His posture was relaxed but Chanyeol could see the way his grip on the phone tightens, the words that escape his mouth the next second the same. 

“I  _ said _ ,” he repeats, “could you type any louder?!”

Offended, confused- Chanyeol just gives Baekhyun a  _ what the fuck?  _ look. 

“I’ve been on my laptop for literally the past three hours and you’re only saying this now?”

“Yeah, maybe that’s cause I’ve been patient the whole time and hoping that you’ll finish but I guess not.”

Scoffing, Chanyeol feels the fire spread again, a harsh contrast to the low burning of the past few days. 

“What is your problem? I’m doing work. I’m pretty sure this is more important than being on your phone.”

“Fuck, can’t you just type quieter?!” Baekhyun yells, so worked up that he’s flailing his arms in the air and his phone falls out of his hands to bounce on the bed.

“If you’d let me work, I would’ve been done in literally five seconds,” Chanyeol yells back and in his anger, he doesn’t even realise that he’s stood up, headphones clattering on the table. 

“Shit, how would I have known?!” Baekhyun cries and he stands up, too, and even though they’re only a couple of metres apart at most, Chanyeol feels an uncross-able abyss between them.

Tired, Chanyeol just sighs and closes his eyes. Frustrated in more ways than one, he just wants all of this to be over.

“Just leave. Fucking leave.”

But when Chanyeol opens his eyes and sees Baekhyun’s face set in hard lines, he thinks  _ this is it, this is how I die _ . But he remembers his anger, and he holds onto it, hands shaking with the amount of force he uses trying to stand still as Baekhyun takes a step, then two until he’s right in front of Chanyeol’s face and he doesn’t know what to do, where to look, what to think. A whisper, it’s a whisper in the silence that held so many words.

“I told you, you can’t tell me what to do,” Baekhyun whispers, lips ghosting over the shell of Chanyeol’s ear and he can’t even shiver before it’s Baekhyun, Baekhyun who pushes him so hard that Chanyeol falls into his chair, Baekhyun who falls on top of him to sit on his lap and holds the back of Chanyeol’s head to push him forward and it’s Baekhyun who meet his lips. 

_ Error 404 _ , and Chanyeol realises it’s Baekhyun who’s kissing him like he wants to simultaneously ruin him and carve him anew and Chanyeol, poor fucking Chanyeol who said he’d be able to reign over his emotions to finally fix things with Baekhyun, was entranced and trapped by the devil himself. The record plays again and Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s waist, pushing against  _ him  _ now. And it’s hard and fast, how Chanyeol ravishes him, the sweet taste he absentmindedly thinks is Baekhyun's chapstick but it’s also a little bitter, the elation, the relief, of finally doing what he’s wanted to for the last months, minimum, that has Chanyeol moaning. Baekhyun’s got his legs on either side of his thighs and the contact makes Chanyeol hiss, one hand holding onto his chair, the other tight on Baekhyun’s side. 

“ _ Fuck, Baekhyun you’re an absolute asshole _ .”

Baekhyun only detaches his lips to scoff, fingernails around Chanyeol’s shoulders undoubtedly leaving crescent-shaped marks as he squeezes unconsciously. 

“No, Chanyeol,  _ you’re  _ the asshole,” Baekhyun whispers, looking up at him from under his eyelashes, and Chanyeol gets why people say love is a drug because he could watch him forever, brown eyes turning to liquid gold as the sunlight shines through them, lips as red as their fizzling anger and Chanyeol doesn’t know who to blame.

Deciding,  _ today, it’s Baekhyun’s fault _ , Chanyeol shuts him up with another hard kiss to his mouth, thrusting up and greedily swallowing up his moans. Tenderly biting on his lower lip, Chanyeol’s nose lies against Baekhyun’s and he drags it down to the edge of his jaw, softly nibbling on his earlobe, making Baekhyun squirm.

“It’s your fault, Byun,” he says, “fuck, don’t you know? Why can’t you ever just shut up and listen?”

He leans back to look at Baekhyun in the eye and he’s sure there’s an edge of sadness in his own eyes, confusion in the irises of Baekhyun who looks back at him. He tilts his head, confused at Chanyeol’s words and Chanyeol just shakes his head, deciding that he’ll just have to show him. Pushing forward, he kisses him again, soft and slow and Baekhyun’s breath comes shallow and uneven. Groaning at the feeling of Baekhyun tugging his hair, his heart almost goes into cardiac arrest when Baekhyun whispers into his ear.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about but just know that I’ve wanted to kiss you for the past year now,” he confesses, warm air against Chanyeol neck.

And he can’t even be shocked when Baekhyun pulls them up and pushes Chanyeol onto the bed, locking his lips back over his mouth, and Chanyeol's confusion immediately dissipates at Baekhyun grinding up against him. He’s hot, it’s too hot and Chanyeol needs to take his clothes off  _ now _ , but Baekhyun’s weight holds him down, thighs on either side of Chanyeol’s legs, torso to torso, his face held in his hands and he almost wants to cry, the fragility at which his fingertips touch Chanyeol’s jaw, and Baekhyun takes this moment to sit up a bit and look at Chanyeol, contemplating. Going haywire, Chanyeol’s crazy want is stomping on his current confusion at Baekhyun’s behaviour but its gone when Baekhyun leans down against to scrape his teeth against Chanyeol’s jaw, muscle immediately tightening at the contact. He’s absolutely still as Baekhyun does his ministrations, lips trailing a path from where his jaw meets his ear down to the column of his neck, hot air making him shiver and Chanyeol’s not sure if he’s breathing right, the shallow intakes of air surely not enough oxygen to pump into his blood with the way his heart is beating. Baekhyun’s nosing his collarbone now, and Chanyeol realises that the hands that moved from his shoulder to the front of his chest were asking him to take off his jacket. Quickly, Chanyeol goes to take his shirt off and is about to do the same for Baekhyun but is stopped by Baekhyun’s hand at the edge of the material. He looks up to him, puzzled but Baekhyun just shakes his head and Chanyeol lets go. Leaning back down, Baekhyun gives another kiss and it’s so painful,  _ so painful _ , how tight his pants are, and how his heart clenches at the way Baekhyun kisses him. And  _ this is too much. This is not the way two people who haven’t kissed before are supposed to kiss _ . But even though Chanyeol called Baekhyun stupid, his idiciocy is only matched with Chanyeol’s own. The slow grind of Baekhyun on top of Chanyeol has him dizzy and he honestly think he’s gonna pass out, still unwilling to detach his lips from Baekhyun even with his lack of air. Thankfully, Chanyeol guesses that Baekhyun  _ might _ be bordering on the edge of torture and he sits up, repositioning himself on Chanyeol and tilts his head, smug smirk on his face as he runs a finger down Chanyeol’s chest, catching on the material. Gasping, Chanyeol feels his muscles tightening at the trail and he still thinks he might knock out.

Chanyeol’s saved from coming right in his pants when Baekhyun bends down to kiss him again, this time hungry and Chanyeol can finally,  _ finally _ , understand this, deal with it. Chanyeol usually finds it gross- intimacy- always the one to look away when he sees PDA. But  _ fuck _ , if he isn’t enjoying the way Baekhyun’s lips move against him, as if they were saying words with no sounds, the warmth of his body so close, and the almost imperceptible sigh when he squeezes his waist. Gasping, Chanyeol has to let go for a second, foreheads still touching and his eyes are shut, disbelief that this is happening. Baekhyun flops, all but lying on Chanyeol now and wraps around him. Moving his face so that Baekhyun’s hair was no longer tickling his chin, Chanyeol taps his cheek, asking him to look up. Turning, Baekhyun leans his chin on Chanyeol’s chest, the angle awkward for his neck. And Chanyeol can’t believe it, the guy he’d been pining over for who knows how long laying on top of him now, eyes glinting, mouth red from kissing and Chanyeol takes a sharp intake of breath. Their eyes meet and Chanyeol can see a wolfish grin sitting on those lips before Baekhyun sits up and kisses him again. It’s hot and it hurts a little when their teeth scrape along each other at the force and Chanyeol flips them over, so far gone that he doesn’t care, doesn’t care about the fact that he was still wearing his stupid clothes doesn’t care that they’re messing his bed up when Baekhyun wraps his arms around his neck, legs crossing behind his back so that he could pull him down closer. He can feel Baekhyun smirking into the kiss and Chanyeol growls when he feels Baekhyun grind up into him.

“Fuck! Baekhyun you’re so hot,” he yells, taking a second to breathe, face beside Baekhyun’s head and he screams when Baekhyun latches his lips onto Chanyeol’s neck, grinding up at the same time. 

Breathing harshly, Chanyeol’s euphoria is teetering on the edge, the feeling of Baekhyun sucking hard on the crook of his neck to then stop and kiss the area gently, blowing hot air onto it too much for him to handle. All he could feel was Baekhyun, Baekhyun’s hands in his hair, the salty scent of his sweat mingling with the sweeter smell that Chanyeol vaguely thought was vanilla, the darkness of his pupils as he looks Chanyeol straight in the eye as he gave a particularly hard thrust up. Letting go of the skin between his teeth, Baekhyun gives a mischievous smile before he’s the one flipping them around, straddling Chanyeol again. One look at their position and Chanyeol has to shut his eyes, unable to deal with the way Baekhyun looks like he absolute wants to ravish him, the slow grind that’s replaced the harsh thrusts from before making him so unbelievably hard, that they need to stop  _ now  _ before Chanyeol blows. A dainty hand runs down Chanyeol’s chest and his mouth falls open, unable to form any sound. They reach the top of his jeans and stop, waiting. He’s asking for consent and Chanyeol’s surprised that he has enough in him to nod his head. With a satisfied smile on his face, Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate any longer, unbuttoning to top of his pants and swiftly unzipping the seam and pulling out Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol can hear Baekhyun humming low in his throat and he peeks an eye open to see Baekhyun looking at it, almost observing and he goes red, embarrassed.

“ _ Baek _ ,” he growls out, wanting his torture to be over.

Baekhyun doesn’t reply, merely tilting his head before wiping the precum on the tip down the sides causing Chanyeol to yelp. Laughing quietly, Baekhyun slowly works him up and down, the image of Baekhyun giving Chanyeol a handjob forever imprinted in his mind. Breathing harshly, Chanyeol keeps moving his head left and right, any sense of a coherant thought lost. He thought that,  _ really, god this has to be the end,  _ when he hears Baekhyun unzip his own pants and touches his own cock to Chanyeol’s. Without warning he starts pumping his hands up and down their joined lengths and Chanyeol’s eyes roll to the back of his head, lost in ecstasy. Squeezing in just the right places, the lubrication making the Baekhyun’s movements slick and with all the past weeks of pent-up frustration, Chanyeol knows he won’t last long. So, Chanyeol pulls him down to meet his lips again, craving the feeling. It’s gross, and kind of sticky, but Chanyeol can feel his orgasm coming so soon that any notion is lost under the haze of lust. Baekhyun licks into his mouth, tongue behind his teeth like he’s tasting him and Chanyeol’s moans so loud it’s almost embarrassing. And it’s when Baekhyun stops kissing him to bite down,  _ hard _ , on Chanyeol’s bottom lip that Chanyeol’s come with a cry, head thrown back onto the pillows and breath leaving his body. Baekhyun’s still pumping and Chanyeol can feel the hot air as Baekhyun pants against his neck, the brief moments where his lip touches the skin leaving tingles all over Chanyeol’s body and he whimpers at the hypersensitivity, Baekhyun still holding them together even though Chanyeol had gone limp. Realising that he’d been kind of useless so far, Chanyeol pushes his fatigue to the back of mind to snake a hand in between them, covering Baekhyun’s hand with his own. With the added pressure, Baekhyun cries out, the weight of his own body creating such mind-numbingly delicious friction that he lets go and lets Chanyeol return the favour. The calluses on his finger feel so fucking good Baekhyun would rather die than admit how much he enjoys the feeling, rough skin against soft and it’s not long before, he too, comes, yelling to fall onto Chanyeol’s chest. Chest heaving in unison, they both take a second to catch their breaths, minds still not functioning properly. Eyes closed, Chanyeol can feel Baekhyun rise and fall in time to his breaths before they fly open and the notion that he and Baekhyun just swapped handjobs and kissed like they were hormonal teenages sink in. It seemed that Baekhyun realised this right at that same moment because he sits up, hands braced on Chanyeol’s chest, making eye contact for one second before he all but runs to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. 

_ What the fuck did we just do? _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing smut and let me tell you I fucking suffered. Holy shit this was so difficult to write especially after last week's chapter because I felt like the story was at a roadblock. Not to mention it's not betaed so, uh, it might have been absolute shit? Anyways, IM GLAD THAT'S OVER and I'm sorry that this was a couple hours late but I wanted to put it up today so here ya go!! Thank you for still reading this if you've been here for a while and thank you for reading this if you're new and as always leave a comment telling me what you think!!! I love talking to you guys about the story and it's always so interesting hearing your perspectives on it. Also we reached 2.5k hits????? Wttff?????? Thank you soo much and until next week!!! <3


	12. Lyrics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL ITS HERE

He comes in as Chanyeol’s messing around on his guitar, fingers skittering, voice whispering and Chanyeol can’t hide the jolt in his seat when he hears the door open. It’s night enough that Chanyeol’s too tired to do anymore work; the inky depth of the sky is insufficient in convincing him that it’s time for sleep. To be finished with all his work for the week is a first and Chanyeol rewards himself by simply sitting down and playing to his heart’s content. The beige lines of his music paper are laid out in front of him, pencil behind one ear but he’s in no rush to hastily scribble down any notes, wanting to just feel the metal chords under his fingers and finding the equilibrium of the sound from both his instrument and mouth.

 

Head bowed to look down at his phone, Baekhyun lifts it when he stumbles into Chanyeol’s playing and for the first time since he’s known him, it seems that Baekhyun’s gone speechless. Mouth open like he was halfway through saying a word only for nothing to come out, Baekhyun remains standing a couple of metres from the front door to then suddenly shake his head and continue striding towards his bed. Chanyeol watches him unknowingly, eyes following the beeline he makes to his bed before he all but falls onto it, bouncing slightly when his body makes contact. It’s awfully casual, the way Baekhyun acts as if Chanyeol wasn’t there and if not for the slight frown marring his forehead and barely-there peek of his top teeth on his bottom lips, Chanyeol would’ve thought that he was completely relaxed.

_Okay, Chanyeol, this is your time. Say something!_

But although the only languages Chanyeol knew how to speak were English and Music, words still failed him. Much like Baekhyun was just moments before, Chanyeol was left speechless, not in shock but rather in confusion and hesitation for what to say. They kissed, almost-fucked but didn’t talk and unfortunately, body language wasn’t the only form of communication needed to send and receive messages. Chanyeol kind of wants to laugh when that thought crosses his mind.

_Maybe Baekhyun and I ended up with faulty communication devices._

 

_Or maybe you guys are just bad at talking?_

 

 _Yeah, probably that_.

 

Steeling himself, Chanyeol grabs the neck of his guitar with a tighter hold, mouth set in a determined line.

“Baekhyun,” he calls, “can we talk?”

The effect was immediate- Baekhyun’s usual composed self turned to wide eyes and tenseness. He turns his head to look at Chanyeol and while Chanyeol can acknowledge the valiant effort at remaining unconcerned, the slight waver in his reply gave away his nervousness.

“Yeah?”

Always, Chanyeol always starts things only to realise too late (and often right after) that he doesn’t know how to continue them and so they’re left with another awkward pause as Chanyeol thinks of what he wants to say.

“Are we okay?”

_If I had a dollar for every time I’ve said that…_

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asks back as he turns to his phone again.

Getting slightly frustrated at Baekhyun’s dismissiveness, Chanyeol decided to just cut to the chase.

“I _mean_ ,” he begins, “that you act you like you hate me, then you kiss me, then we give each other handjobs and then you ignore me afterwards.”

It comes out in a rush, messy, like the way the majority of their relationship has been, but nuances have never worked well on Baekhyun and Chanyeol thinks that an arrow, straight and sharp would have been the most effective at piercing the barriers to get his answer.

And it works, because Baekhyun doesn’t look taken aback and just raises an eyebrow to Chanyeol’s uncharacteristically blunt words before answering.

“And?”

A monumental roll of his eyes and Chanyeol puts his guitar down before he does something stupid like peg it at Baekhyun at his frustration.

“ _And_ ,” he starts again, “could I ask _why?_ ”

The air between them is nothing, no feeling, no scent, no sound and Chanyeol will be the first person to say that school may be hard but unravelling the self-tangling knot that is Baekhyun may just be even more difficult.

“Why? Do I need a reason to kiss you?” Baekhyun throws back.

Chanyeol promptly short-circuits, halfway between still being angry and halfway wondering if he should be flattered.

“ _What_?!”

Baekhyun takes the notion of “no shame” to another, the absence of said thing in his face as he only lifts his chin higher as if asking Chanyeol to challenge his statement.

“Fuck, I-”, Chanyeol flounders, at an absolute loss for words, “shit, I don’t know, I guess not? But fuck that shit, _I_ wanna know why.”

Highly flustered and more than a little confused, Chanyeol feels like his brain had been removed, thrown into a blender to be spat back into his skull.

_What the hell is he going on about?_

Baekhyun, though, still looked about as ready to spill his guts as never, mouth remaining pressed in a tight line.

“What is up with you? Why do I have to give you a reason for everything?”

Chanyeol scoffs, actually _scoffs out loud_ when he hears Baekhyun speak those words and as always, it seems with Baekhyun, his annoyance rapidly changes to anger and he manages to ignore the fact that Baekhyun all but admitted he kissed Chanyeol of his own free will when he addresses his latest words.

“Oh my fucking God, are you kidding me right now?” Chanyeol tells and his hands are waving in the air in his disbelief, all but ready to pull out his hair in frustration. “Fuck me if I wanna know why my roommate, who if it isn’t too _blasphemous_ to say, is my _friend_ , acts like we’re okay, then fights with me then kisses me the next week then asks me _why I’m asking_ _because everything is just so crystal clear isn’t it_?”

If Chanyeol’s conscious mind forgot the reasoning as to why he didn’t try to approach this situation earlier, his subconscious definitely did as all the tell-tale signs of a little-too-much-Baekhyun begin to surface again. He’s breathing in, fast and heavy, chest physically heaving from the movement and his arms go out to fall into his lap and God, _always_ this tiredness after they fight. Chanyeol doesn’t want this to happen, wishes they could just talk shit out and _finally_ understand each other, but with the way Baekhyun seems to be just about as open as a safebox, that goal has still eluded him. It seems that the screaming finally made a dent, though, because Chanyeol can see the way his brows gather and the corner of his lips turn down a miniscule notch and is that a tinge of remorse in those eyes?

 

Without their screaming, it’s quiet again, and Chanyeol wants to laugh at the irony of the spring birds twittering outside their window, a harsh contrast to the everything-but-tranquil life that is Baekhyun and Chanyeol. They just look at each other, and maybe words can’t get to Baekhyun but Chanyeol sure hopes body language does as he tries to channel all his exhaustion at these circles they’ve created around eachother- over and over again so much so that though even though it had closed, they continued to dig the same path into the ground, worn and brittle from their repeated steps. Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun’s eyes remain hard, covered with a film protecting whatever was underneath to gradually fade until he’s chewing on his bottom lip and his irises turn glassy.

“Chanyeol, I.”

_Baekhyun I-_

“I like you.”

 

It’s out and in between them like the shards of the broken plate you let slip through your fingers and Chanyeol doesn’t let himself regret the words, drawing from his current adrenaline and anger to finally say the words he’s been holding in for the last who knows how long.

“I like you,” he says firmly, though the shaking in his hands say other and he sees that Baekhyun’s lips also start trembling.

“I like you,” he repeats and this time Chanyeol can see that Baekhyun’s whole body physically trembles, but he’s already started and once those first words came out it’s like he couldn’t stop. “I don’t know for how long, for a while now, I guess, but it was the night of the performance showcase and you _looked_ at me like I just made your day and all I could think was I wanted to make your days for however long we knew each other and I don’t know, afterwards I maybe, stupidly thought I could, because we started talking more and we were acting like friends but-”

He stops his word vomit to take in a breath, not inhaling throughout the whole spiel and Baekhyun’s so pale and a fleeting thought of concern flashes through Chanyeol’s mind but if he stops now, it’d be a sure retreat and then they’d be back at square one again.

“But, _fuck_ , Baekhyun you’re so fucking frustrating,” he cries and to his dismay he hears his voice crack and his eyes start burning and _no no no, I will not cry_ . “I want to be friends with you, I want to support you, but I _can’t_ if you keep pushing me away.”

It’s too late, Chanyeol thinks, when he feels warm droplets fall into the palm of his hand and he looks down, surprised, briefly wondering if there was a leak from their roof but, no. He lets out a laugh and it hurts even to his own ears as he smells the saltiness that starts to stain his face and his head hurts but this was a marathon and he still hadn’t crossed the finish line.

“You don’t owe me anything,” he starts again, too gone to even care about the thickness of his voice, “but I just want you to be honest with me, Baekhyun. Don’t tell me I don’t care about you when I can’t fucking get away from you… even my own mind.”

Chanyeol finds he has no more words to say even though he still feels a thousand emotions bubbling through his blood. Hoping that the confession would finally alleviate him of the frustration he’s been having for the past months but Chanyeol’s saddened when the words just lie heavy in his mouth, heart constricting even tighter. He lifts his head to glance at Baekhyun, sniffling, to find that he was completely immobile and eyes wide.

_Well if it all it took to shut him up was just to confess my feelings I should’ve done it sooner._

They meet for an eternity, or maybe it was only half a second but then, abruptly, Baekhyun stands up and Chanyeol’s confused, wondering where he was going, until he sees that he’s facing the door and was already halfway to going out.

“Baek!” Chanyeol calls out without thinking, successfully stopping Baekhyun in his tracks.

He turns around slowly, almost as if he was scared and hesitantly meets Chanyeol. There’s a world and a half swirling in between their gazes and Chanyeol doesn’t know how many universes of heartbreak he can handle until he truly falls apart.

“Don’t,” he croaks out, pleading, “please, don’t leave.”

And there was something in Baekhyun’s face that almost convinced Chanyeol that he wouldn’t- that he would stay and they could _finally_ talk and fix whatever shitstorm their relationship had become. One foot lifted to almost step in Chanyeol’s direction only to stop halfway and there it is again, the rabbit-trapped-in-the-fence look comes back on  and Baekhyun turns around and all but sprints out the door before Chanyeol can even take in his next breath.

 

He still feels like he didn’t.

 

…

 

Chanyeol doesn’t know how long he sits there, unmoving, waiting for, what? He doesn’t know. Back facing away from the door, Chanyeol just went through his motions, finishing his work, making dinner, brushing his teeth but avoiding looking himself in the mirror.

He was scared of what he would see.

It had been hours since Baekhyun left and though Chanyeol felt the itch to call him and ask him where he was, there was a less-than-impossible chance that Baekhyun would actually pick up. Lying down for over hour had brought no sleep and as always, in moments of despair, Chanyeol almost wants to laugh at the ludicrousy of it all.

_Crying over a boy for the first time at age 22, better late than never, Park._

Feeling the sheet on his bed shift as he curls tighter into himself, he pretends like he was back home and a memory of him as a child after he had fall from his bike, his mom soothing his pain away with soft touches and even softer words cross his mind.

 

_“Chanyeollie, you have to be careful next time.”_

 

_“I was, mommy, but he was going so far and I didn’t want to get left behind and I didn’t see that rock and-”_

 

_The rest of Chanyeol’s words get stuck in his throat as he starting tearing up again when he feels the wound scratch against the couch and he winces in pain. His mom, noticing his rising discomfort, coos him again and hugs him carefully, as if she was shielding him from the world._

 

_“You have to look after yourself, baby,” she says again as she brushes Chanyeol’s bangs away from his face, “You’re the most important person in your life, always remember that.”_

 

_Chanyeol wants to say that it’s not that he wasn’t looking after himself, it was just that his friend had said it was already late and his parents were going to be angry at him. And Chanyeol, yet to have the gangly limbs he had now, had biked incessantly to try and catch up to him because he had left behind his toy car but the road was too steep and too rough and Chanyeol didn’t look at where he was going, too focused at trying to catch his friend to watch out. He ends up on the concrete, scraped knee and hobbles back home, dragging his bike along. He didn’t tell his mom this, though, because even at the age of six he could tell when something would just upset her further and so he just shut his eyes tightly and scooted even closer to her body, the edge of the toy car that was still in his pocket stabbing into his thigh._

 

Blinking rapidly, Chanyeol shakes his head out of the memory confused as to where that appeared from. His flashback, however, had served to make him temporarily forget about Baekhyun and the ghost of his mother’s fingertips caressing his forehead calmed his heartbeat and slowed down his breathing. For someone who had rarely experienced homesickness, Chanyeol suddenly felt a pang of nostalgia and wished his mother were here to tell him that everything was alright.

 

That was impossible, though, and so Chanyeol just grabs the blanket at the bottom of his bed and throws it over himself, tucking all the edges under his body. Thank god he had washed his sheets because it would have been unbearable, the smell of him and Baekhyun staining the material and Chanyeol feels another stab to his gut at the memory. Fresh cotton wasn’t the culprit here, however, so Chanyeol just tries to smoothen the crease on his forehead and wishes for sleep to come.

 

He’s just on the edge of slumber, body completely lax but there’s still a part of his mind that knows he’s awake when the door rattles and pulls open. Chanyeol jumps out of his sleep, jolting awake and ready to fight whoever it was that just broke into their room. After a squint in the dark, however, he sees that it’s Baekhyun and all the fight goes out of him. If their life was a drama, melancholic violins would be playing in the background right now as they just stare at each other for the who-knows-what time. Chanyeol’s tiredness prevents him from feeling angry, or upset right now, but there’s still that sourness on his tongue when he meets Baekhyun’s eyes. The moment wrenches him back into the present and he suddenly falls back on his bed, turning away from Baekhyun. He knows it’s childish, hiding away like he was kid about to be scolded but Baekhyun looked like he had something to say and Chanyeol wasn’t in the mood to have his heart speared and cut up again. From the silence Chanyeol could tell that Baekhyun still hadn’t moved from his place in front of the door and he tenses up, nervous for whatever would happen next. A creak of the floorboards under their carpet and Baekhyun’s walking towards their beds and though Chanyeol had blatantly ignored him, he couldn’t help but wish that maybe Baekhyun would tap him on the shoulder and say something, anything. It was to Chanyeol’s surprise then, when he hears his name being whispered out, and his scrunched up eyes flash open to see Baekhyun, kneeling in front of him, hand on the edge of the bed, separated by only a few centimetres from Chanyeol’s own.

The night is silent so Chanyeol hear the quiet breaths that stutter out of Baekhyun’s mouth, not sure if he’s breathing himself.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun calls out again even though he sees that Chanyeol’s already looking at him.

But Chanyeol can’t read the emotions on his face and so he just closes his eyes tightly again, afraid.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun repeats only this time, there’s a pause until Chanyeol feels fingertips on his forehead and opens his eyes to see Baekhyun with a frown on his face, hesitantly brushing the hair away from his eyes.

There’s a question in them, asking Chanyeol if he wanted him to stop but Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move and Baekhyun takes that as a sign that it was okay.

“Chanyeol,” he says once again and Chanyeol swears, even behind all the fatigue all the tiredness, that there was an edge of remorse in them, the last syllable wobbly and cracking.

“What do you want?” Chanyeol finally whispers back in between the gaps of Baekhyun’s hands and the moonlight.

Fingers stumbling on Chanyeol’s face, Baekhyun takes a moment to pause before he retracts his palm and rests his hands in his lap. Chanyeol hates himself for missing the warmth.

 

Chanyeol concludes that half their conversations are filled with words and the other with silence when Baekhyun doesn’t say anything to his question, eyes hard and mouth tight. But it’s when he whispers these next words that Chanyeol really wishes it were all a dream.

“I don’t know.”

 

He doesn’t deserve this. Doesn’t deserve this indecision and confusion and the way his heart clenches when he sees Baekhyun’s eyes soften in his direction but the way his words cut sharp on the hard tiles of the bathroom, aimed to hurt reminds Chanyeol that Baekhyun was the most dangerous paradox in his life.

 

“I don’t know,” he repeats again, head dropping at the words as if Baekhyun himself was ashamed and Chanyeol still hasn’t uttered any other words, not sure if he had the strength to do so.

Before Chanyeol could fake disinterest and pretend he was sleeping again, he hears a chuckle from Baekhyun’s mouth, not at all for amusement but rather just a touch of disbelief.

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun echoes, “I don’t fucking know and I’m so sorry that I don’t.”

They meet gazes at the same moment and Chanyeol is struck dumb at the regret overflowing in his eyes, mouth going dry at the sadness lined in Baekhyun’s face.

“I deserve more than that Baekhyun,” Chanyeol murmurs even as his stomach twists and turns at the glassy reflection in the eyes that meet him.

He laughs again, airy and tired all at once and Chanyeol doesn’t want to hear those ones- he wants to hear the laughs that Baekhyun does with his whole body when he can’t contain his happiness and his bubbles of amusement turns to a loud, booming guffaws, bright and full.

“You deserve a lot more, Yeol,” Baekhyun agrees, smiling sadly.

The bed feels cold and the light doesn’t seem to pierce the space where Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun but Baekhyun doesn’t look back and it’s a two-fold fatigue that weighs down on Chanyeol.

“What are you trying to say, Baekhyun?” he sighs.

He can see the way Baekhyun plays with his fingers in his lap, twisting and turning just like how Chanyeol feels his insides are.

But there wasn’t anymore time for bated breaths and double-sided words.

“What I’m trying to say,” Baekhyun starts, lifting his head and taking in a breath, “is that I’m sorry for treating you like an asshole.”

He frowns at the end of his sentence, like he just realised the truth in his words but shakes his head to continue.

“And...when I said I didn’t need a reason to kiss you, it was because, actually, I wanted to.”

The words fall on them much like the way the first snow does, surprising, stinging a little and cold when they first meet your skin but the warmth of your body melts away the chill and breaks your face into a smile, elation bursting through.

“What?” Chanyeol asks, staring at Baekhyun like he had grown a second head.

Laughing at the expression on Chanyeol’s face, Baekhyun rubs the back of his neck and averts his eyes from Chanyeol’s. To be seeing Baekhyun nervous is a first and there’s too many things that need to be processed too late in the night for Chanyeol to wrap his head around and he sits up in his bed, blanket falling off his shoulders.

“Baek…” he whispers, almost like he was offended, “I don’t want your pity. You can’t just say shit like that when all you’ve been doing say the opposite.”

And there it is again, Baekhyun’s head dropping in what Chanyeol can only assume is shame when Chanyeol says his words.

“You’ve hurt me enough,” he murmurs quietly, also lowering his head, but he’s sure that Baekhyun hears.

“Fuck, I know,” Baekhyun whispers harshly, turning his head angrily to the side and Chanyeol winces even though he knew those words weren’t directed at him.

“And I suck at apologies,” Baekhyun admits, frowning.

“I can tell.”

He whips his head up to give Chanyeol a disapproving look before Baekhyun remembers that he was the one who was ultimately in the wrong here.

“But I’m sorry.”

The air feels empty and Chanyeol thinks he might not be breathing but he holds his tongue to wait for what Baekhyun wants to say next.

“I’m sorry for dismissing you and treating you like we were enemies and not friends and for being so frustrating,” he says with a laugh, “I can’t believe you put up with me. I would’ve punched myself five minutes into meeting myself.”

And Chanyeol feels his throat tighten at hearing Baekhyun’s laugh taper off into nothing and to meet his eyes and see that there’s a lifetime and a half in them and he’s overwhelmed by the way the corners of his lips turn downwards and the frown in between his eyes as he takes another shaky breath.

“And I guess- aha you were so much better than me at this-,” Baekhyun continues, flustered, “that maybe I kissed you cause somewhere along the line your kindness turned from something I didn’t care about to the only thing that I knew would make me smile.”

“And you can’t just walk out of the bathroom, shirtless and dripping wet and not expect me to do anything,” he adds with a frown.

Halfway through his confession, Baekhyun had to break their gaze, turning away in embarrassment but when he looks back to gauge Chanyeol’s reaction he starts, seeing that the other had tears dripping into his lap.

“Oh my God, Chanyeol are you crying?!” Baekhyun yells, immediately getting up and touching his face, searching to see what was wrong.

Sniffling, Chanyeol’s mortified to realise that he didn’t just cry in front of his crush once but twice, and on the same day and his laugh comes out thick and kind of gross.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, you can’t just drop that on someone like that,” Chanyeol laughs.

“You’re such a crybaby,” Baekhyun teases as he wipes Chanyeol’s tears away from his face with the end of his sleeve.

They’re face-to-face, Chanyeol sitting up awkwardly in his sheets, feeling the bed dip as Baekhyun kneels in front of him and they’re silent again. Chanyeol’s stopped crying but Baekhyun’s hands are still on his face, palms cradling his cheeks and he feels the tips of Baekhyun’s thumbs caressing the top of his cheekbones, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling.

“I really am sorry, Yeol,” Baekhyun apologises again and with his eyes closed, Chanyeol can much better hear the remorse in his voice, the tiny crack at the end of his sentence that makes Chanyeol’s heart clench.

Opening them once more, it’s no longer painful looking at Baekhyun, the maelstrom in his eyes calming down to rolling waves and Chanyeol holds his breath because the way the silver illumination of the moon rests against the side of his face made his skin look like he’s glowing, dark hair temporarily painted the colour of light and it hurts, how beautiful Baekhyun looks like this, only the way the air smells like the sea and the tightness of his lips hardening the soft lines of his face.

“Kiss me.”

And it takes Baekhyun a second to comprehend Chanyeol’s order before he bites his lips hesitantly, hands stilling along Chanyeol face before he gently pulls Chanyeol forward to meet him halfway.

 

Soft was Baekhyun’s lips, but hard was the way there was a thousand sorries embedded into the seam of his mouth, silent whispering into Chanyeol’s own as he slowly kisses back, eyes shut and heart fluttering. Baekhyun, for once, is slow and steady and Chanyeol almost can’t bear it, the way he cradles his face in his hands as if Chanyeol was about to break and it’s between dusk and dawn and the miniscule space in between them that Chanyeol realises that it has always Baekhyun he’s been following- months of chasing had ended in Baekhyun stopping and turning around, facing Chanyeol who had been stumbling and falling but they’re here now, on his bed, kissing in a half-dark room and Chanyeol can finally breathe.

 

Baekhyun stops to take a breath, face only a centimetre away and when Chanyeol opens his eyes, Baekhyun laughs- double Chanyeoss appearing in front of him.

“I can’t believe you finally listened to me.”

He feels Baekhyun’s laugh more than he hears it, the breathy movement warm on his cheek and Chanyeol shivers.

“Well, I thought that maybe doing something nice for once would quicken my redemption,” Baekhyun admits with a shy smile as he brushes the hair away from Chanyeol’s face.

“Your hair’s getting really long now,” he points out as he grabs a strand in between his fingers before tucking it behind Chanyeol’s ear.

“Y-yeah,” Chanyeol stutters out.

Eyes meeting again but why does it feel like Chanyeol’s the one being interrogated? The strength in Baekhyun’s gaze makes him feel naked and he squirms on his bed.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun begins, “you could probably tell but I have, uh, people issues.”

“That’s an understatement.”

Baekhyun pretends to give him a displeased look before continuing.

“But, uhm, I-”

Watching Baekhyun stumbling over his words was a rare occurrence and Chanyeol would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy just a little how Baekhyun struggled to find the right words to say.

“Fuck, I just wanted to say-”

“-Baek,” Chanyeol cuts him off as he grabs Baekhyun’s wrists, slowly taking them away from his face and lacing their fingers together to lie in between them.

Baekhyun follows Chanyeol’s movements all the way until their hands still on bed sheets and looks at them as if they were a math problem he just couldn’t get. Giving Baekhyun a reassuring squeeze, he nudges him to look up  before Chanyeol continues.

“It’s okay,” he states, smiling softly, “you don’t have to say anything now. I get it.”

And the way Baekhyun’s mouth opens looks like he still wants to say something but Chanyeol shakes his head to stop him before he continues.

“We can talk about it in the morning. It’s already late.”

“You’re awfully calm for someone who’s just cried in front of their crush twice in a day only to find out they feel the same way,” Baekhyun observes with a frown.

“Shut up,” Chanyeol whines as he pouts, the room thankfully dark enough so that Baekhyun can’t see the way his cheeks tinge pink.

Baekhyun’s smiling at him, though, when he peeks back up before hiding under his bangs again in embarrassment. Baekhyun just laughs and Chanyeol doesn’t know how much bigger his heart can grow, the sound filling up him like liquid stardust.

“Okay, let’s sleep then,” Baekhyun says as he shifts on the bed, gently nudging Chanyeol to tell him to move over.

Shuffling so he could find a comfortable position, they’re the same height for once and Chanyeol doesn’t know how he got to this point- sharing same bed as Baekhyun for the second time in a week not in frustration but rather what Chanyeol hopes is care in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Sleep, Chanyeol,” he orders softly, reaching out a hand to run his fingers through his hair.

Chanyeol’s eyes flutter shut subconsciously, ear on the pillow magnifying his heart beat a thousand times over.

“Baekhyun?” he calls out softly, hearing Baekhyun humming in reply, “This isn’t a dream, right?”

The fingers in his hair stop for a second before they resume their movement, tangling a little on the knots to eventually pull their way through.

“No, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun assures and he can hear the way his smile bleeds into the words.

“Promise you’ll be here in the morning?” Chanyeol can’t help but ask, unable to get rid of the desperation in his voice.

“Yes, I promise.”

And Chanyeol visibly sighs, body relaxing properly before he snuggles closer and Baekhyun throws an arm around his waist, smaller body effectively becoming the big spoon but Chanyeol can’t seem to mind. He falls into sleep a minute later, Baekhyun’s whispered lullaby seeping into every crevice of his dreams.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Firstly thank you so much for reading, I was late on this update :/ I've been so lazy recently which is kind of horrible because school is starting again for me TOMORROW (fucken rip) and I haven't been writing much. I'm not sure about this chapter but I really wanted to get something up and I don't think it's to the point that I hate it but idk. If I don't like it I'll just pull it down and rewrite it adfjdflsjf Anyways, please tell me what you guys think! It's always so nice hearing your words and they actually give me clarity on how I want to write future chapters so they're always so valuable to me. Is this stupid but I kinda missed you guys haha? Wish me luck, it's my last year of high school so everything's just going by so fast! (also: spoiler alert but there's only like 4 chapters left of this)
> 
> Author's note 2.0: Ahhh I almost forgot to say thank you so much for the overwhelming positive feedback from the last update. I honestly thought it wasn't gonna be that great but wow all your comments blew me away. I can't express how grateful I am especially since I was really nervous about that chapter but thank you so much xxx <3 <3 I can't believe we've also reached 3000 hits, I'm so happy D;
> 
> Lots of love and I'll see you next week!  
> (ooh also if you wanna follow me on twitter @7a3ira I'll be holding a genie music giveaway for EXO's Countdown album (as of this moment) )
> 
> Author's note 3.0: If y'all saw the random HEY GIRRLLLLL halfway thru the chapter- thnx. Shout out to chogiweed for pointing out- i totally forgot about it and im so embarassed D;


	13. Percussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KEEP SAYING ILL UPDATE WEEKLY BUT THEN I DONT IM SORRRYYYYYY

Chanyeol’s eyes flutter shut as Baekhyun runs his hands through his hair. It was a Sunday afternoon spent with Chanyeol’s head in Baekhyun’s lap, their eyes facing the laptop screen propped up on a tissue box at the end of their bed. 

“I can’t believe you’re making me fucking watch “Your Name” again,” Baekhyun complains, the annoyed words contrasting against his hands in Chanyeol’s hair that don’t stop their gentle massage.

“I wasn’t the one who cried last time we watched it,” Chanyeol teases.

He gives a wince as Baekhyun flicks the top of his head, a small sting that he quickly smooths with another card of his fingers.

“That’s cause that was my first time watching versus your millionth,” Baekhyun clarifies and Chanyeol doesn’t even have to turn his head to know that Baekhyun has his nose turned up in indignance.

“Shut up, it’s starting now,” Chanyeol orders, shuffling his body to now lay on his side.

Purples, pinks and blues bloom on screen and Chanyeol thinks that it looks even better at this skewed angle, the opening scenes already tugging at his heartstrings. Baekhyun’s hands gradually slow through his hair until they remain still, a comforting weight.

“Have I said that the soundtrack is fucking masterpiece?” Baekhyun whispers as the first song plays.

Chanyeol can feel the vibrations going through the bed as he laughs.

“Only a thousand times,” he points out, “and you still haven’t thanked me, by the way. I was the one who told you to listen to it, remember?”

“You’re getting a little brave now, hmm?” Baekhyun warns to Chanyeol’s worlds but when Chanyeol doesn’t reply, already enraptured, Baekhyun smiles at the silence, flicking his eyes back to the screen.

 

After the confession night, it was a week of tongue-twisted words and shy smiles- a stark contrast to what Chanyeol was used to. The morning after gave Chanyeol so much anxiety that he could probably get a pimple just thinking about it- a lot could happen in the time between dark and dawn and Chanyeol’s mouth goes dry at the thought that maybe Baekhyun had just been kidding this whole time. To his surprise, however, he woke to Baekhyun already risen from sleep, hands together under his cheek and an expression that was too much to decipher in the chilly morning. 

“Good morning,” Baekhyun murmurs.

“Good morning.”

Chanyeol didn’t know he was holding his breath until Baekhyun takes the hand resting under face and moves Chanyeol’s bangs away from his eyes, Chanyeol immediately exhaling at the first touch. 

“Were you watching me sleep?” Chanyeol asks, curious if not also to take away from the fact that he was kind of having a meltdown at their proximity. 

“No,” Baekhyun scoffs lightly, “what do you take me for, Yeol? A creep?”

“Not the worse thing you would’ve done,” Chanyeol whips back, amused, but the teasing atmosphere immediately disappears when the smile falls from Baekhyun’s face.

“Yeol, I-” 

The words get stuck in Baekhyun’s mouth and Chanyeol somehow manages to see the irony of their situation. Chanyeol, the one who usually tripped over his words and hesitated in his actions was now the cause of Baekhyun’s own confusion, concerned at how he should say his next words. 

“Yeol, I know I’ve said this already,” he starts again, worry still in his face but the hand that was in Chanyeol’s hair now lay on his cheek, warm and confident. “But I was an ass and I don’t remember the last time I said sorry, but I’m saying it again now-  _ he takes a breaht _ \- and I don’t think you’ve forgiven me yet-  _ Baekhyun’s musing is met with a slight frown _ \- but I’ll try my best to not be a brat about it and wait.”

He ends his monologue with a firm nod, as if he was a soldier accepting instructions from their commander and Chanyeol can’t help but break into a smile at the action.

“If you’ll forgive me that is,” he adds and Chanyeol’s lips immediately turn down when he sees the traces of regret in the creases of Baekhyun’s eyes. 

Taking a second to search his face, Chanyeol’s grogginess still hasn’t left and he looks and looks at Baekhyun just to make sure that this is real, that they’re here and  _ finally  _ talking. When he’s sure that Baekhyun is indeed, solid and not a mere apparition of his mind, Chanyeol takes a deep breath, lifting one of his hands to cup Baekhyun’s own that still lies on his cheek.

“You’re right,” he starts, taking a deep breath, “I haven’t forgiven you-”

The imperceptible wobble of Baekhyun’s lips makes Chanyeol’s heart constrict but if he doesn’t say this now, it’ll be another six months of skirting around until one of them explodes again.

“-But I’m willing to try.”

It’s terrifying, being laid bare in front of someone like this, never mind the fact that it was through Chanyeol’s own choosing. But when he sees Baekhyun’s brows knot together from joining the dots to finally come to the conclusion, the vice around Chanyeol’s heart unwinds as Baekhyun lifts a hopeful eyes to his and silently asks him to continue. 

“I’m willing to try,” Chanyeol repeats breathlessly, heart hammering in his chest and magnified by the echo of his ears against the pillow, but they’re getting somewhere and Chanyeol would never let this opportunity slip through his fingers again. 

“But you have to be honest with me.”

It was the breaking point. 

Chanyeol knew that this would mean that they would either move forward or withdraw so far back that they wouldn’t even know each other anymore and terrified has lost all meaning as his fists clench tightly against the bed sheets. Baekhyun’s gaze slightly wavers when he hears those words come out of Chanyeol’s mouth.

It was the one thing Baekhyun couldn’t accept and the one thing Chanyeol couldn’t refuse.

“This won’t work out if you hide behind closed doors and leave me wondering if I meant anything to you at all when you say you care about me,” Chanyeol says, desperate.

Baekhyun’s broken eye contact and the slight scratch of his hair against the pillowcase sounds instead of his reply.

 

Chanyeol wonders if it’s possible to have a heart attack right now, sure that Baekhyun could hear the way it thundered in his chest, barely leaving any space for the hope that was the only thing that kept Chanyeol from turning around and leaving. He couldn’t even hear him breathe, Chanyeol not sure if he was breathing himself and the taste of rejection was all but waiting on his tongue until Baekhyun raises his head to look at him again, uncertainty in his eyes but a vindication set in the lines of his mouth.

“Okay,” he lets out, rushed, almost as if he’d been holding it back all this time. “I’ll be more honest with you.”

And Chanyeol can physically feel it, the way the bed dips as he relaxes, dropping his shoulders in gratitude of Baekhyun deciding to save him from more humiliation.

“But..” Baekhyun voices, “I think you’ll have to be patient. Really patient.”

Chewing on his bottom lip, Chanyeol can feel the nervousness radiating off Baekhyun and he itches to reach out a hand and smooth the hard lines of his frowns but this is a pivotal moment and one wrong move could shift the axis off-balance.

“I’ve never done this before,” Baekhyun confesses, “at least not seriously.”

He subconciously deepens his frown as Chanyeol’s intakes a breath at the implications of the word ‘seriously’.

“But, really, Yeol,” he starts again, “I do like you and I do want to try. I just don’t want you to hate me in a month’s time.”

And the fear, the rawness of Baekhyun’s honesty leaves Chanyeol with no thought but that he could not deny the sincerity of his words.

“I could never hate you.”

Baekhyun laughs, breathy and light but quickly turns back to seriousness.

“That’s beside the point.”

Chanyeol shifts on the bed, half because the pillow was leaving a kink in his neck and half to casually wrap an arm around Baekhyun’s waist. 

“We can’t see the future,” Chanyeol says quietly as he searches Baekhyun’s face, “but right now, we both say okay and I think that’s all we need for now.”

Baekhyun shudders at his words and the circles Chanyeol makes along his shoulder blades.

“I’m scared,” Baekhyun mumbles under his breath, tucking his chin into his neck.

Chanyeol continues to rub circles along his back, massaging the knots along his shoulders and willing the tension to go away.

“So was Harry when he was fighting Voldemort,” Chanyeol points out with a laugh, “but I’m glad you’re scared because if you weren’t you wouldn’t care.”

Baekhyun lifts his head to look at Chanyeol, searching for perhaps maybe some sort of similarity, and Chanyeol leaves his face as open as possible, hoping that his example of sincerity will help Baekhyun with his own.

“When did you start saying all this smart shit?” Baekhyun muses, wry smile on his lips.

“Well, if you’d talk to me instead of going off at me every five seconds maybe you would have realised I can actually do more than just pluck a few strings on a guitar,” Chanyeol teases, hand moving to now play in the strands of Baekhyun’s hair, maybe a little mesmerised by the way they almost seemed translucent in the morning light.

“You’re mean.”

And Baekhyun’s pout never fails to pull a grin out of Chanyeol as he pulls Baekhyun back in when he tries to turn away in embarrassment.

“You know I’m only playing,” he says, burying his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. 

The shudder that goes down Baekhyun’s spine only serves to widen Chanyeol’s smile. When Chanyeol’s exhales on the crook of Baekhyun’s neck makes him squirm violently that’s when Chanyeol let’s go to allow Baekhyun to turn back to him, blank look replacing the unsurity of before.

“What do we do now?”

If it was the Chanyeol of yesterday that received that question, he would have no doubt that his mind would’ve gone blank but now that night has passed and Chanyeol can begin to peek into Baekhyun’s mind, it doesn’t worry him nearly as much that he doesn’t have an answer.

“We can do whatever we want,” he states simply, going back to running his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.

Closing his eyes involuntarily, Baekhyun leans into the touch. 

“Well I don’t want to do anything,” he replies, “I can’t believe you made me wake up at 8am on a Saturday morning. This is bullshit.”

“If I recall properly, you were already awake before me.”

“That’s beside the point,” Baekhyun dismisses, “You stressed me the fuck out. I don’t even remember the last time I woke up early on a weekend.”

Chanyeol laughs at Baekhyun’s pettiness and he gives a half-hearted punch to Chanyeol’s shoulder at his being-made-fun-of.

“Well, how about I make it up to you,” Chanyeol proposes as he lifts Baekhyun’s chin to make him look up at him.

“What?”

“Do you want breakfast?” Chanyeol asks.

“I dunno. It’s still pretty early,” Baekhyun muses, playing with the edges of the pillow in an attempt to not sound too eager.

“What about some morning kisses?”

Baekhyun’s hands on the sheets halt as he hears Chanyeol’s words.

“You wanna make out with your dragon breath? I’d rather stick my head in the toilet.”

And Baekhyun could tell by the way Chanyeol’s eyes widen offendingly, gleeful grin as he dashes out of the bed before Chanyeol follows suit, only making it just past the bathroom door before Chanyeol has his arms locked around his waist. Turning him around and splattering kisses all over his face, Chanyeol can’t help but feel that the cries of  _ No! _ And the light smacks to his shoulders were a little half-hearted. 

 

They’ve ‘officially’ gotten together but it seems that neither of them was in any rush to follow tradition- their relationship was didn’t push for planned dates and calling each other boyfriends just felt weird but Chanyeol doesn’t mind. Because the whispered conversations they have as the breeze that comes through the window they always leave open as the clock flashes past one are enough to tell Chanyeol they’re real. Societal conduct decrees that it’s usually the bigger person that spoons the other when they sleep, but Chanyeol quickly finds out that Baekhyun’s a serial big spoon even though the top of his head only reaches Chanyeol’s nose; he complained very obnoxiously for the first few nights (and still grumbles a little even now) but he’s sure Baekhyun can feel the smile that he presses against his ribs when they settle down to slumber and Baekhyun tells him to  _ deal with it _ . They still fight and Baekhyun still asks for Chanyeol’s help but now, when Baekhyun lifts the spoon to ask Chanyeol if there’s enough salt in the soup, just as the distance between the spoon and Chanyeol’s lips approach nothing, Baekhyun quickly takes it away and replaces it with his own. 

_ It’s stupid _ , Chanyeol thinks, how hard his heart pumps each time Baekhyun makes even any sort of contact but as he moves his lips against his, it always fills Chanyeol with a fierce warmth.

“I think you’re gonna need a little sugar in the soup,” Chanyeol whispers against Baekhyun’s lips, eyes closed.

He feels the soft vibrations of Baekhyun’s tiny laugh, lips barely touching.

“Well, I thought my kisses would be sweet enough,” he says, and Chanyeol can feel the smirk Baekhyun makes against his mouth.

Eyes flashing open, Baekhyun sees the challenge in his irises, an arch of an eyebrow that Chanyeol sees through crossed-eyes because they’re so close. It doesn’t matter, though, because the next second Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun up and settles him on the kitchen bench, situating himself between his legs and grabs his face, kissing like Baekhyun was his favourite candy. He’s still laughing and Chanyeol swallows each of the bright sounds up happily, feeling Baekhyun’s legs swinging against his thighs and the warm weight of his arms around his shoulders. Nose-to-nose, Chanyeol can still feel the soft exhales of Baekhyun’s breath as they part for a second and it’s silly, so silly, how giddy he feels. 

“The soups gonna boil down into a gelatinous lump if I don’t go to it soon,” Baekhyun hums, legs still swinging, Chanyeol hearing the clang of heel against cupboard door.

“Okay,” Chanyeol replies simply, waiting for Baekhyun to jump off the island and go back to cooking.

He doesn’t, though, but rather leans down to rest his forehead against Chanyeol’s, so close now, and Chanyeol reflexively squeezes his waist when Baekhyun tightens his hold around his neck.

“You’re such a bad distraction,” Baekhyun murmurs, warm lips on Chanyeol’s cheek.

“Yeah?” he asks back, “What are you gonna do about it, then?”

Shivering, Baekhyun tries not to squirm too much as Chanyeol slowly moves his lips all over his face, eyes remaining shut, letting his senses look for him. They’re barely kisses and Chanyeol takes his time in mapping Baekhyun, soft touches on bare eyelids, a small kiss on the tip of his nose, warm breath behind his ear and Chanyeol tries to still his movements with a firm squeeze on his waist when Baekhyun starts fidgeting. 

“That’s ticklish,” he giggles, trying to worm out of Chanyeol’s grip.

“Hush,” he orders, moving his hands so that his palms go to circle around Baekhyun’s back now.

Continuing his path down from Baekhyun’s ear, Baekhyun forcibly jumps when he feels teeth raking against the side of his neck.

“ _ Aaahhhhh _ ,” he groans, head falling back and making it that much easier for Chanyeol to poke the tip of his tongue out and give a kitty-lick to a purplish vein. Nose up against Baekhyun’s throat, all Chanyeol can smell is the overpowering scent of vanilla, hints of the aroma of the soup simmering in the background. Slowly tilting his head back and forth right above the spot where Chanyeol can feel the Baekhyun’s pulse thumping erratically, Chanyeol imagines that the perfume seeps into the cracks of his eyelids, between the seam of lips and he hears Baekhyun’s loud laughter and though his eyes are still shut, all he sees, smells, hears, feels is Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun.

“You smell so good,” he says absentmindedly, still hovering right above Baekhyun’s pulse point 

“Thanks, I showered this morning,” Baekhyun whispers coyly.

“You think you’re so funny don’t you?”

Laughing quietly, Baekhyun whispers:

“I know I am.”

Baekhyun laughs again when Chanyeol’s hair tickles his nose as he shakes his head in disapproval.

“You’re so full of yourself.”

“You would be too, if you looked like me,” he said happily, heartbeat slowing at Chanyeol’s ministrations.

The edges of Chanyeol’s lips tickle as he hums against Baekhyun’s throat, smiling when he hears Baekhyun’s small intake of breath. Moving down, he rests his nose against the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, teeth out again to graze along Baekhyun’s collarbone. His neck begins cramping at the awkward position but he ignores it in favour of paying attention to the quick breaths of air from Baekhyun’s lips that ruffle his hair. Moving his arms from the small of Baekhyun’s back, he rests them right on his shoulder blades, a slow massage as he works a knot out right at the bottom on Baekhyun’s neck. 

“Just relax, Baek,” he says, muffled through the cotton of Baekhyun’s shirt.

“Well excuse me for feeling a little uncomfortable when someone’s nosing at my throat like a vampire.”

Turning his head up, Chanyeol tries not to look too embarrassed as Baekhyun grins at him, the heat of the kitchen and Chanyeol’s fingers warming his face. They could’ve taken it further- not the first time they might have done less-than-hygienic-things on the kitchen bench- but just as Baekhyun leans down to press another kiss to Chanyeol’s lips, the smoke alarm starts ringing, a blaring siren that’s impossible to ignore and Chanyeol physically jumps up as as Baekhyun whips his head up the stove. Light grey smoke starts wafting up from the bottom of the pot and Baekhyun groans at his ruined food before dashing over and hurriedly turning off the element. Arms flapping around like a bird struggling to take flight, the only thing Chanyeol was good at was standing on the sidelines and laughing at Baekhyun’s misfortune. Safe to say, Chanyeol didn’t end up the big or small spoon that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote half of this listening to EXO music box covers. Fun fact: Don't Go is my favourite EXO song and I literally cannot listen to the music box version without bursting into tears.
> 
> Again, sorry for the late update! I've just been trying to get back into the swing of things since school started but I think I've found my footing now so hopefully it'll be back to my weekly updates! This chapter is shorter than usual and I actually have more than this written for this section but I wanted to post this today since its been a while but you'll get a bonus chapter this week with the rest of it! I wanted to slowly weave this part of ChanBaek's relationship into the story as it's quite a big shift in their dynamics so I wanted to make it gradual. This chapter was so totally fluff; absolutely teeth-rotting, cotton candy, soft fluff (which only has a finite amount of time in this fic) so I hope you enjoyed it! Domestic!ChanBaek is definitely one of my favs and ngl I squealed a little myself at writing some of these scenes.
> 
> Thank you for all the love and since I'll be posting another chapter this week the end of this will be delayed just a little more (even though the actual content amount will be the same ahaha)! I'll see you guys later this week, have a good one and all my love xx
> 
> (Modern History is doing my head in right now)


	14. Bass

“If you guys act any more disgusting I will stab myself in the eye with this fork.”

Zitao gives them the stink eye from across the table, holding the weapon in his hand and looking like he was very much serious about putting his words into action.

“Ouch, Zitao, how are you gonna look in the mirror and compliment yourself if you do that?” Baekhyun teases as he takes another sip of his iced mocha, the arm draped around Chanyeol’s shoulder slowly massaging his neck.

The only response is silence but by the way Zitao’s glare intensifies, Baekhyun makes a mental note to check his bed before he goes to sleep tonight. Unaware of his surroundings, Chanyeol only barely lifts his head from the textbook in his hand when the tinkling sounds of bells signify the door opening, another customer joining the steadily busying cafe.

“He’s got a point, Tao,” Jongdae pipes up, fork clanging against his plate as he struggles to get the last bit of his pastry, “you  _ are _ full of yourself.”

Jongdae barely manages to duck before Zitao hits him. 

“Just shut up and eat your food, the both of you,” Jongin growls out as he signals for the waiter to refill his cup, already on his second coffee.

“I know Kyungsoo said he was shouting today but that wasn’t an invitation to finish all the coffee, Jongin,” Sehun points out as he shoves another bit of his third cake into his mouth.

The disbelieving look Jongin gives Sehun as he flicks between the food quickly disappearing past his lips and Sehun’s face is too much for words so he just scoffs and turns back to his papers. With a tight smile, Kyungsoo merely takes another sip of his tea and scans the slowly deteriorating atmosphere of their table before deciding to leave the sinking ship and resume typing. 

 

When he chugs back his cup, only to be met with emptiness and the lingering smell of coffee, Chanyeol makes a mental note to save up to buy a proper machine; university broke life had led to Chanyeol only running on instant coffee for the past 3 years of his life and once he’d tasted the decadence that is actual cafe-quality, barista-made caffeine, he doesn’t think he’d be able to go back. 

_ Or maybe, you can just, I don’t know? Get out of your room and walk to a cafe?. _

They’d always had the best of intentions when planning for group study sessions but, as usual, there always seemed to be more arguing and less studying every time. Noise-cancelling headphones and a facial expression that said he was definitely not in the mood for any sort of conversation does go pretty far, however, and Chanyeol had been successful in ignoring most of the little quarrels on the table. Stifling a yawn behind his hand, Chanyeol tries to squint at his paper in an attempt to gain back his concentration as the bustling noise of the cafe entering it’s midday peak slowly poked at his bubble of solitude. His little jump makes Jongin next to him throw Chanyeol an annoyed look but he quickly relaxes when he realises it was just Baekhyun snaking an arm around his waist.  

“Tired?” Baekhyun whispers to him, barely any movement of his lips.

“Find me someone who isn’t tired,” Chanyeol replies indirectly, lifting a hand to stifle another yawn and subconsciously shuffling closer to Baekhyun.

“I can finish and we can go home if you want,” Baekhyun proposes as he swirls his straw around his cup, turning the drink into something between melted ice cream and a slushie.

“No, I’m not that tired, just a little distracted.”

A couple of hours since they’ve arrived and Chanyeol would be lying if he said he wasn’t getting a little sidetracked. A childhood dream, brief but bright as they all tended to be, Chanyeol had always thought coffee as something essential in his life- late nights staying up studying for his exams in high school beginning what he’d never admit to maybe being his only addiction (besides Baekhyun now) and embedding the drink within his routine. The clatter of ceramic cups against matching holders, splutter of steaming milk and calls of the staff serving up the orders moved back to lie against the tapestry of Chanyeol’s mind, background noise that slowly grew louder, eventually chipping away at his focus. He feels the hairs on the top of Baekhyun’s head tickle the side of his neck, though, when he leans on Chanyeol’s shoulder, the arm that’s wrapped around him now gently pressing on his sides. Inexplicably, Chanyeol’s heart quickens.

“Yeah and Soo’s paying for us. I would feel bad for leaving early.”

This, however, completely gets Chanyeol’s attention.

“Am I hearing this correctly?” he begins, with a note of surprise. “You? Talking with consideration of others?!”

Baekhyun sits up, hand now against Chanyeol’s chest and a face of full of offense.

“Watch out you piece of shit,” he threatens, “just cause we’re dating doesn’t mean I won’t beat you up.”   
Their increasing voices grabbed the notice of the others and Sehun was the first to turn towards them, amused smile on his face.

“Aww, look at this, our esteemed couple having their first lovers’ spat,” he pipes up, leaning his elbows on the table to rest his face in his hands as if he was watching a movie.

Baekhyun turns his head, Sehun the new target of his annoyance, as he throws him a dangerous look. Sehun merely lifts his cup to his lips and takes a sip, too loud not to be obnoxious before setting it down with a saccharine smile.

“Okay, calm down you guys, I know we’re all five minutes away from puking but we’re in a cafe. Chill,” Jongin cuts in, putting his hands in between Sehun and Baekhyun. 

They both turn to look at Jongin, blinking before the words sink and they sit back onto their seats as normal.

“On that topic,” Jongin continues, completely turning on his words “I can’t believe you guys didn’t tell us sooner.”

Chanyeol turns away from Baekhyun, who he would be a little embarrassed to admit he was watching for the past minute and has enough shame to look a little sheepish at Jongin’s words.

“Yeah!” Jongdae agrees, sitting up straighter to emphasise Jongin’s point. “We’re your best friends! We just happened to slip your mind?”

Chanyeol’s embarrassment deepens, having to turn away from the others’ accusatory stares while Baekhyun just looks on with an open smile.

“I didn’t know it was any of your guys’ business who and what I do shit with,” Baekhyun points out, the clatter of his plastic cup loud as he takes another sip before putting it back down.

“Woah, calm down, I wasn’t pointing fingers,” Jongdae placates as he raises his hands in innocence, “it was just a surprise because last time I heard, you said you didn’t want to see Chanyeol ever again and then the next I see you guys making outside your dorm which was,  _ gross _ , by the way.”

Chanyeol doesn’t have enough self-discipline to hide the hurt on his face when he looks at Baekhyun and Baekhyun quickly turns away from Jongdae to give Chanyeol a panicked look.

“Jongdae, you asshole, I was angry,” he spits out before going back to Chanyeol and reassuring him it was just that- bad words on a bad day.

“Yeol, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I was just really upset.”

Chanyeol forgets that he leaves his heart on his sleeve, open and undefended for anyone to hurt and this was another chip at the scarlet object that pained him just a little more than it should’ve.

“No, it’s in the past, I know you didn’t mean it,” he says, the words a little difficult.

Baekhyun has his hands around Chanyeol’s wrists, eyes searching for any damage but he only gives a reassuring squeeze when Chanyeol gives a small smile.

“I can’t fucking believe you guys have already reached telepathy level-communication. This is nauseating,” Sehun says, giving a look that said he just saw someone peel the wings off a moth. 

“Sehun, don’t be rude!” Kyungsoo reprimands with a slap on his shoulder before smiling at them. “It’s only mildly cringe.”

“ _ Soo _ ” Chanyeol whines.

“I was being nice when I said that by the way.”

And Chanyeol would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little hurt when even Jongin burst into laughter. 

 

…

 

“Chanyeol, come down here,” Professor Choi calls above the bustle of the students leaving. 

Chanyeol whips his head up as he packs his laptop into his bag, unable to stop the slight feeling fear that makes his stomach drop as he slowly walks down the lecture hall to his teacher’s table.

“Yeah?”

Choi takes a second to look up and acknowledge Chanyeol’s presence before going back to gathering his own things. With the final paper disappearing behind a leather messenger bag, his look up immediately halts Chanyeol’s nervous tapping on the floor.

“What do you think about performing again?” he proposes.

Immediately, Chanyeol narrows his eyes and looks at Choi, confused.

“Your cohort’s graduation is at the end of this semester as I’m sure you know, and you and your fellow student’s, Baekhyun, performance was popular enough that your coordinator asked if you two would like to perform again.”

Chanyeol, too busy trying to comprehend Choi’s words is unaware that his jaw has completely slackened, a fact not lost on the professor as he gives a disapproving look. Lifting an eyebrow and not-so-subtly suggesting he had other places to be rather than standing in front of a student to shocked to speak triggered Chanyeol back to action.

“Um, I mean,” he splutters, trying to desperately gather his thoughts, “I-I would love to but, of course, I’d have to ask Baekhyun first but I sure he’d say yes but there’s not much time to practice now do you want another original song or should we just do a cover because-”

Choi lifts a hand up to stop Chanyeol’s blabbering.

“Do whatever you want. Ask Mr Byun and get to me next class and I’ll pass the word onto the graduation committee. This is a big honour, Chanyeol, make sure you think it through.”

Choi ends on a solemn note and Chanyeol’s mouth snaps shut, head nodding vigorously. Just before he exits, Choi turns back to look at Chanyeol one more time.

“By the way, congratulations on your paper. You got full marks.”

He leaves before Chanyeol can even say thank you.

 

...

 

Chanyeol no longer startles when he feels arms wrap around his shoulders as he sits on the edge of his bed, playing on his guitar. Continuing the verse he had been skimming, he plays just before the chorus starts before stopping and turning around.

“Hey, Baek.”

Putting down his guitar so that it now rested against the bed, Chanyeol was free to spin around and face him directly.

“Hi,” Baekhyun replies bubbly, grin plastered on his face.

Chanyeol can’t help the laugh that comes out of his mouth, Baekhyun’s happiness easily pulling the sound from him.

“You look happy,” Chanyeol points out.

Baekhyun immediately drops his hand from the hold that Chanyeol unconsciously made, playful smirk on his lips.

“What, I can’t be happy now?”

Shaking his head, Chanyeol denies.

“No, no, no. But seeing as it’s a Monday afternoon and you’ve had classes all day, I’m not sure why you would look like you just found $100 on the side of the road.”

At the somewhat-accusing words, Baekhyun cracks. He laughs, a little breathlessly before turning around and taking something behind him.

“Well maybe it’s cause I have something to look forward to this weekend,” he suggest, lifting an eyebrow, hands clasped tightly around the object so that Chanyeol couldn’t see. He frowns, though, and turns back to look at Baekhyun again.

“Baek, I told you,” he begins, “I don’t want anything for my birthday.”

Chanyeol can feel a little twinge in his heart when he sees the miniscule fall in Baekhyun’s face before he rolls his shoulders and looks determinedly at Chanyeol.

“Okay, what about if it was for both of us?”

Frowning, Chanyeol cocks his head, unsure of where Baekhyun was heading.

“You don’t go out much,” he continues.

“ _ Geez, thanks _ .”   
“Shut up for a second,” Baekhyun orders as he puts a hand on Chanyeol’s chest, prompting him to lie against the pillows. “Anyways, what if it was a present for both of us? Would that still be breaking the rules?”

Chanyeol feels the weight of Baekhyun shuffling on the bed, dipping and creating points of contact on the surface as he thinks and watches Baekhyun while Baekhyun watches him.

“I mean, yeah,” Chanyeol finally says, “I told you not to get me anything even if whatever you have is for both of us, I would still be a recipient.”

It hurts Chanyeol when he sees Baekhyun frown, biting his lips as hesitation slowly creeps onto his face.

“Holy fuck, just tell me what it is,” Chanyeol cries when Baekhyun remains silent.

“Fuck, fine,” Baekhyun huffs as he moves to sit cross-legged, taking what Chanyeol could now see was a piece of paper from under his leg and shoving it in Chanyeol’s face. “Here.”

Doubles of the white material swim between Chanyeol’s eyes as he leans back to see what Baekhyun had given him, quickly catching it as Baekhyun lets go. Scanning the black letters on the rectangle sheet, it takes second for Chanyeol to read the words, and another eternity for him to comprehend them.

“Baek,” he whispers, “tell me you’re shitting me.”

Arms crossed and head facing away from Chanyeol in an obvious stance of annoyance, Baekhyun talks to the wall instead of him.

“So first you’re ungrateful and now you can’t read?” he huffs, “I should just take them back and resell them. God knows that fucken hurt my bank account.”

Chanyeol, too stunned to be hurt by Baekhyun’s words, merely looks at his hands in wonder.

“Baek, I think I’m gonna cry.”

“Well, I think a ‘thank you’ should come first.”

Chanyeol jumps onto Baekhyun without any warning, tackling him in a crushing hug and laughing loudly into his ear, making Baekhyun scrunch his face up in pain.

“Oi, can you not go and sound like a hyena right into my ear canal?” Baekhyun whines as he tries to no avail to push Chanyeol off of him.

“Oh my fucking God, Baekhyun, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Unimpressed with the laughs-turned-into-squeals, Baekhyun just goes limp as Chanyeol continues to squeeze the life out of him, inhaling a whole nose-full of the scent of his shampoo when Chanyeol finally falls down and relaxes on top of him.

“Can you get off now?” Baekhyun asks, unimpressed. “I can’t fucking breathe.”

Rolling off so that Chanyeol was no longer crushing him, he merely faces the ceiling and closes his eyes blissfully.

“You better not have crushed those tickets. I really would have murdered you then,” Baekhyun warns and Chanyeol lifts a hand to show Baekhyun the still-pristine papers.

Breathing deeply, Chanyeol can’t stop the grin the crosses his face and pops his eyes open to look at Baekhyun, seeing his eyes downcast, looking at the hands playing in his lap.

“Baek,” Chanyeol calls out, once, then twice when Baekhyun ignores him the first time. “Really, thank you. I’d love to go with you.”

Baekhyun merely looks at him blankly before huffing.

“Well, I guess it would be a waste if I had to go to the effort of selling them again,” he muses. 

“How much were they, I’ll pay you back.”

“No,” Baekhyun immediately cuts, “they’re a present so you better fucking appreciate them.”   
With Baekhyun crossing his arms in an immovable stance, Chanyeol was unable to disagree, merely looking at the tickets in his hands before turning back to Baekhyun. Sitting up and setting the papers on his bedside table, he slowly shuffles towards Baekhyun who was adamantly facing anywhere but Chanyeol again.

“Baek,” he calls out, putting his palms on each side of his face and turning his head. “Thank you.”

More than a little annoyed at Chanyeol’s overly-excited behaviour he pouts before saying:

“Well, I think I deserve at least a little compensation.”

Cracking a smile, Chanyeol takes the words to mean leaning forward and giving a peck on Baekhyun’s lips before leaning back and smiling down at him.

“Unacceptable. That was awful compensation,” Baekhyun announces before he throws his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders and jumps into his lap.

Chanyeol can’t say he wasn’t satisfied when he feels the smile that presses against his mouth as Baekhyun kisses him slow and deep.

 

…

 

As they peruse the rack of clothes, Chanyeol tells Sehun and Jongin:

“Sorry, guys, I gotta cancel. Baekhyun and I are going to a concert this weekend.”

Sehun pays him no mind as he picks up another hangar, laden with a shirt awfully similar to the other five he was already holding.

“Geez, why don’t you just call off our friendship while you’re at it.” Jongin teases as he sternly puts the latest shirt Sehun picks up back onto the rack. “You’ve been hanging out with him more than you have with us.”

Looking at his reflection against the mirror set on one of the store’s pillars, Chanyeol concludes that his ears will never not stick out every time he wears a hat and puts the green cap back onto its surface dejectedly.

“ _ Jongin _ ,” he whines, “Would you skip out on a free ticket to see your favourite band?” 

“ _ Jongin, would you skip out on a free ticket to see your favourite band _ ?” Jongin copies childishly, “Whatever, just tell us you’re breaking up with us to save the pain.”

“Come on,” Chanyeol whinges as he tugs on Jongin’s sleeve, “You know it’s not like that. When am I gonna have the chance to go again?”   
Jongin pointedly ignores Chanyeol as he continues to walk down the aisle, standing on his toes to pick up a beanie from one of the shelves and putting it on. Ignoring the frown on Chanyeol’s face behind him in the reflection, he turns his head to check from all sides.

“Do you think this suits me?” he muses, tilting his head in thought.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol starts, “it’s almost summer.”

Taking off the beanie, Jongin checks the tag on the inside, eyes immediately widening.

“ _ Okay _ , I guess I’m not buying this,” he says, putting it back in it’s place and quickly scurrying off.

“And, no, I guess you won’t have this chance again but I’ll only forgive you if you shout lunch today,” Jongin says, the stalemate not impressing Chanyeol.

“Fine,” he grumbles as he follows Jongin out of the store, Jongin grabbing the back of Sehun’s collar and all but dragging him away from the slightly-varying shades of black shirts he had collected.

“ _ Jongin _ , you’re no fun,” Sehun whines as he throws an apologetic smile at the store attendant before shaking out of his grip. 

“You were gonna make me buy like half of those shirts anyways,” Jongin points out, “ _ And  _ you literally have a whole wardrobe  _ full  _ of black shirts.”

“Those were different, I  _ swear _ .”

The words don’t convince either of them so Sehun is just left pouting behind them like a kicked puppy as they stride towards the nearest food store.

“Let’s eat why don’t we?” Jongin proposes as he walks into a noodle bar, “I’m starving and Chanyeol’s shouting, aren’t you, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol merely deadpans at the falsey-sweet smile Jongin gives him before ducking under the wooden doorframe and sitting at one of the tables near the windows.

“You’re such a tight-ass. Kyungsoo just shouted us the other day.”

“Sorry, what was that?” Jongin says as he pulls open the menu and scanning along the different dishes. “You’re apologising for being a bad friend and want to tell Sehun that you’re going to have to bail for our movie night this weekend?”

Immediately, Sehun turns towards Chanyeol, hurt. Chanyeol sighs at the glassy eyes, and slaps Jongin over the head with his own menu.

“No, you fucker,” he clarifies before turning to Sehun, “Hun, yeah, sorry I can’t come this weekend. Not because I don’t  _ want _ to, but Baekhyun’s just bought us tickets to my favourite band.”

Sehun immediately sits up straighter, an  _ oh  _ dropping from his mouth but still looks a little burnt out.

“They’re only coming for one night and I’ve told you how much I’ve wanted to go right? I’m sure we can do another movie night again,” Chanyeol offers.

Playing with one of the paper towels that he had grabbed from the dispenser, Sehun kicks his feet back and forth under the table, Chanyeol feeling the tips of his boots hit against his shins but tries to smile through the pain.

“ _ Well _ ... I guess we can do it another time,” he relents, looking down at his hands.

Sighing in relief, Chanyeol claps his hand on Sehun’s shoulder before looking accusingly at Jongin.

“See? Sehun’s a  _ real _ friend unlike someone  _ else  _ I know.”

“And you know what else real friends do?” Jongin mentions as he puts down his menu and waves the waiter over. “Pay for their friends’ meals.”   
Their server comes over before Chanyeol can whack Jongin again and they go around ordering, Jongin a little heavy on his choices but all Chanyeol could do was grimace when their waiter looked at him expectantly. She leaves and Chanyeol takes the chance to punch Jongin across the shoulder.

“Shit, Chanyeol you knocked over the salt!”

  
  


“Jongin, I know I owed you guys one but, seriously? $70?” Chanyeol wails as they walk up to his door.

“Well, that’s just the price of how much you broke our hearts.” 

“Well, that’s a little cheap.”

“Sehun,” Jongin says, “shut up.”

Laughing against himself, Chanyeol fishes out the keys alongside his wallet which now felt pathetically light. Sighing, he slots in the key and twists, turning before he steps over the threshold.

“I’ll see you guys later.”

“Wait, one second,” Sehun calls out and passes Chanyeol a plastic bag.

“Early birthday present,” he says in reply to Chanyeol’s inquisitive look.

Opening it up, Chanyeol sees that it was a couple of pieces of clothing, suspiciously looking like the ones they saw at the store they were at this morning.

“Shut up,” Jongin says before Chanyeol can say anything. “Just take them, wear them to your concert and thank us later.”

The arm holding the bag drops to Chanyeol’s side as he looks at his two friends, bewildered.

“Wow, uh, thank you,” he says, awkward but hoping the sentiment is received.

“Ugh, God, I hate when you’re nice, it’s so weird,” Sehun groans as he covers his face.

“They weren’t cheap but neither were those noodles so don’t worry about it okay?” Jongin reassures. 

“Don’t look so surprised,” he adds with a laugh. “If anything, we did you a favour. You’re kind of a sore to look at wearing the same thing every day so it was for everyone’s sake that we bought this for you.”

“Well, I guess if you put it that way…” Chanyeol muses, laughing as well. “I’ll see you guys later, then. Thank you.”

And Chanyeol walks over his door with Jongin and Sehun giving one last wave wondering why everything was going so well for him recently.

 

…

 

“Yeol, holy shit, hurry the fuck up we’re going to be late,” Baekhyun calls, impatiently shaking his keys, “and they’re  _ your  _ favourite band, remember?”

Chanyeol groans at the haste in Baekhyun’s words, not putting it past him to actually leave and go without him.

“Baek, really, I don’t think I can wear these,” he yells back, frowning at himself in the mirror.

“Come on, get over yourself, they’re just clothes,” Baekhyun orders, voice getting louder as he walks towards the bathroom. “And I don’t think Sehun and Jongin would be too happy if you decided not to wear them after they bought it for-”

Baekhyun stops short at the door as he sees Chanyeol, eyes slowly raking up. Biting his lips in worry, Chanyeol’s not sure if he should be reassured or even more nervous at Baekhyun’s blank look, turning so that he was directly facing Baekhyun.

“I feel so weird. I never wear this kind of stuff,” Chanyeol voices, turning back to give another worried look at his reflection.

From the corner of his eyes, he sees Baekhyun walk towards him until they’re face to face. They’re close and Chanyeol’s a little concerned about the proximity before before Baekhyun loops a hand around the chain trailing from Chanyeol’s jeans. Heart thundering, Chanyeol looks down, staring at the metal rope wrapped around Baekhyun’s palm and gasps when Baekhyun  _ tugs  _ and he stutters forward, catching himself on Baekhyun’s shoulders. With the bangs covering the top half of Baekhyun’s face, all Chanyeol could see was Baekhyun’s glittery lips as they mouthed his next words.

“Well,” he begins, as he trails a finger from the jet-black choker snug around Chanyeol’s throat down to the numerous holes dotting his shirt, “I think you look hot so why don’t we go before I can stop myself from sucking you off.”

The words flutter against the shell of Chanyeol’s ear as Baekhyun leaned forward, unnoticed by Chanyeol. Eyes wide and breath halting, he can’t even give a reply before Baekhyun lets go and walks out of the room. 

_ Shit, this is gonna be crazy. _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this a filler chapter? Fuck, idk. Anyways I'm a dirty ass liar and here I am posting this late cause I'm lazy lmfao. Recently, I have been writing more that I have in the past month so I am proud of that and I actually moved like a third of this chapter to the next chapter cause I didn't end up finishing the concert scene. I really wanted to write that well and since I moved it, there's already around 2000 words for the next chapter and that was only one part so anticipate that one to be super long! Assessments are next week and to put into crude words, I'm fucked. HAHAHAHAAH WHY DID I KEEP MATHS.
> 
> Anyways that's not your issue, I just like whining like a little bitch sometimes (;
> 
> Thank you for sticking around even though I keep making promises and breaking them. Really, when I say the moments that I've felt unmotivated to write, just clicking on this story and reading all your wonderful comments makes the world of a difference. Thank you for all the unwavering support! <3 Leave any of your thoughts, negative or positive below and until next week!


	15. Piano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back?

It’s the last song. 

Baekhyun can’t help but coo when Chanyeol starts crying, furiously wiping his tears away but they fall faster than he can dry his face; he tries hard to smile as the saltiness drips into his mouth. Phone in the air, like the rest of the crowd, it’s as if there were little fireflies dotting along a black field, and Chanyeol mouths along to the words as he wishes desperately for the night not to end. Baekhyun’s recording everything behind him, no doubt to keep as blackmail for future use but Chanyeol can’t help but be happy that at least the moment will exist somewhere in a space out of the metaphysical..

“Chanyeol, look over here!” Baekhyun shouts as he angles his phone towards Chanyeol, laughing when the red, tear-stained face comes into view.

“It’s shit lighting,” he yells over the sound, “but, I mean, I think that’s doing you a favour.”   
Chanyeol laughs, wet and dry at the same time and turns back to the stage to catch one last glimpse.

“Everyone, you’ve been fucking incredible tonight!” the lead singer shouts as the audience yells even louder in reply. “Unfortunately, we have to go ( _ a chorus of boos _ ) but we’ll come back as soon as we can!” 

Chanyeol shouts along with the rest of his concert-goers, cries of  _ No! Don’t go _ heard all throughout the hall along with any sense of dignity he has left. 

“It’s been fucking awesome up ‘til now! Make sure you get home safe and thank you!”

One last round of goodbyes, the members waving at all the sides of the hall as their latest song blasts from the speakers before they slowly walk back to the screens until they shut close. The lights turn back to white in time to the song fading out and Chanyeol feels his heart stop along with the sound. Going limp, Chanyeol flops against the railing before a security guard comes towards him and asks him to get off the props. Groaning, he peels himself off of the metal and all but falls into Baekhyun’s arms as he carries the brunt of Chanyeol’s weight.

“ _ Baek _ , my head hurts so bad,” Chanyeol whines.

“Well, that’s what you get screaming your head off for three hours straight,” Baekhyun says back as he guides them outside of the hall, everyone slowly trickling out of the doors. Chanyeol’s sniffling and a mess, Baekhyun trying his hardest to console him while reassuring the guards that everything was fine. Chanyeol closes his eyes briefly against the harsh lights as they go through the foyer and as they go out into the cool night air he can take his first breath without the smell of downright sweat in every oxygen molecule. 

“Ah, shit, my ears are ringing.”

“Don’t worry,” Baekhyun reassures, smiling and laughing even after their arduous process, “I think that’s normal. I texted Jongdae to come pick us up around now. I think he’s ‘round the curb. Are you okay walking?”

Chanyeol manages to nod as he drags his feet across the bricked ground, arm looping around Baekhyun’s shoulders and giving him a tired smile. Thankfully, it’s not a long walk and the slight wind helps to clear Chanyeol’s mind and wake him up as they spot Jongdae sitting on the hood of his black sedan a few metres away.

“Dae!” Baekhyun shouts, waving to get his attention.

Flicking his head up at the sound of his name, Jongdae searches the crowd before spotting them and waving them over.

“Hey guys, how was it?” he asks, opening the door and helping them in.

“Well, I thought it was pretty great but I think Chanyeol over here’s a little puffed out,” Baekhyun recounts as he shuts the door and buckles in.

“Baek…” Chanyeol whispers, trying to find his face in the darkness, “I can’t believe I saw them.”

“Well, I have video proof, buddy, so you better believe it,” Baekhyun whips back, smiling, “:Let’s go now, Jongdae, before the traffic gets really bad.”

As Jongdae pulls out of his parking spot and away from the venue, Chanyeol turns his head to get one final look at the people slowly making their own ways home, so small that they looked like ants from this distance and waves to no one in particular before turning the corner and leaving it behind. Sitting back in his seat, Chanyeol thirstly gulps down some water from the bottle in the holder beside him, dripping some onto his hands and wiping his face. Capping it with shaky hands, Chanyeol leans back on the head rest and sighs, closing his eyes as his brain scrambles to imprint every moment in his mind. 

 

_ An hour and half later and they’re waiting outside the venue, Chanyeol nervously biting his lips as Baekhyun checks on the status of the concert on social media. _

_ “Oh, they changed the stage arrangement, I think we’re gonna be really close. Better fucking be close,” he adds as an afterthought, “those tickets were almost impossible to get.” _

_ Turning away from his nervous musing, Chanyeol looks over Baekhyun’s shoulder to glance at his phone. _

_ “How did you get those tickets anyways?” he asks, the question something he wanted to ask since Baekhyun had gotten them but with all that’s passed, he only had the chance to ask now. _

_ “Let’s just say I have my sources.” _

_ Before Chanyeol can inquire any further, the line suddenly quickens and before they know it they’re ushered forward and checked before entering the venue. _

_ “Shit, this place is pretty decked out,” Baekhyun observes as they walk through the foyer, into the hall. _

_ When an attendant comes forward after talking with one of the staff, she tells them to follow her and brings them all the way to the front of the crowd; Baekhyun unable to hide his smile. _

_ “Baek, what the fuck, we got mosh?” Chanyeol cries incredulously, eyes darting all over the place to lock onto the stage that was only a few metres away from them. _

_ “Geez, you really  _ can’t  _ read,” Baekhyun teases as he takes out his phone to snap a quick selfie, grabbing Chanyeol and taking the photo before Chanyeol can school his face out of its bewilderment. _

_ “Cute,” he announces before posting it. _

_ Chanyeol can only look at Baekhyun in wonder. Background music plays as the hall fills up and it might have something to do with the couple of glasses of alcohol he drank before they arrived; or maybe his nervousness had cause time to flow faster than usual because all of Chanyeol’s skittish jumping on the balls of his feet had led to dimming lights. Clapping his hands over his ears when the crowd starts roaring, Chanyeol doesn’t even realise that he, too, was yelling until: _

_ “Baek, it’s starting!”  _

_ “Yeah, no shit, Sherlock,” Baekhyun shouts back, trying to jump over the heads around them and scanning for their well-awaited guests.  _

_ At that moment, a screeching tone pierces the hall, high and jarring and everyone shuts their ears with their hands before the lights start flashing crazily, blues and purples and yellows blinding and searing Chanyeol’s eyes. It’s sensory overload and Chanyeol’s tries his hardest to look at the stage but it’s all white and he opens his mouth to yell along with the crowd but the noise is so overwhelming that it’s like crying into the void. The sound goes higher and higher until it almost hurts and then- stop. _

_ One resounding heartbeat, then two and then- _

_ “Everyone make some noise!” _

_ As if someone had turned the volume up, the audience screeches, louder, higher and Chanyeol shouts along with them, baritone voice getting lost in the mass of those around him but he can hear Baekhyun laugh beside him, eyes scrunching at the the borderline painful desperation on Chanyeol’s face.  _

_ Like superheroes from a movie, the members come up from secret panels on the floor, an air-pressured mechanism flinging each of them into the air as they pop up and land on the floor in succession. Their anthem plays in the background, voices of the audience rolling over each other to create the audio mass hysteria and Chanyeol, all 185cm and booming voice, is usually hard to miss, but he relishes in losing himself in the fever that morphs to collectivity. He yells until his voice cracks against his words and submits to the pandemonium. _

 

_ With an hour of jumping and screaming and singing very badly along to words Chanyeol could never forget, they reach intermission and a video plays on the screen giving Chanyeol a chance to stop shouting like he was being murdered. _

_ “Holy shit, my throat is killing me,” Chanyeol rasps out as he wipes the sweat from his forehead with a soaked sleeve. _

_ “Yeah, no kidding. I would say that your hyena impression was pretty good except it wasn’t an impression,” Baekhyun jokes. “Are you enjoying the show?” _

_ “Fuck, yes, obviously,” Chanyeol yells, “but if one more person shoves me against this fence I swear I’m going to-” _

_ “Oh, they’re starting again!” _

_ Whipping his head back to the stage, Chanyeol lets out another round of whoops even though his tongue was as dry as paper and his grip against the railing keeps slipping from his perspiring palms. It’s a slow song and Chanyeol takes the chance to turn on the flash on his phone, waving it in the air in time to the music, mouthing along to the words. His arm looks like it was all but halfway to the ceiling and, Chanyeol, human incarnation of everything that is joy right now, is such a sight against the almost one-head-shorter crowd around him, looks so out of place that Baekhyun takes a second to tear his eyes away from the stage to take a photo. Chanyeol sees the flash go off in his peripheral vision and Baekhyun is taken aback when he sees tears in his eyes. _

_ “Awww, don’t cry, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun coos, leaning on the tips of his toes and wiping away the tear tracks. _

_ “I’m just so happy,” Chanyeol whimpers, Baekhyun having to put his ear right against Chanyeol’s mouth to hear his words. _

_ “Well, watch the show and thank me later!” Baekhyun yells over the crowd, giving Chanyeol one more look over before dropping back onto his feet.  _

_ Sniffling as he nods, Chanyeol wipes away the last droplets of water just as he catches the ending of the song, shouting along with the crowd as it finishes. It flicks like a switch, though, when the stage lights immediately dim and multiple spotlights spring up to shine on the member closest to the front who had picked up their guitar . As they begin playing with fingers flying over the frets, Chanyeol yells like a schoolgirl, his cry heard even above the chaos and cries even louder when the guitarist starts descending towards the floor. _

_ “Baek, holy shit, _ HOLY FUCKING SHIT HE’S COMING THIS WAY _!” _

_ Baekhyun laughs and pushes Chanyeol right against the fence before leaning back as far as he could to pull open his camera. Chanyeol’s on the verge of tears again and he can’t think, can’t speak as the man who had all but been the reason he had started music walks towards him. It smelt like shit- all the deodorant in the world couldn’t save them right now- the soles of Chanyeol’s feet feeling like they had spikes going through them but his heart was full and his head thundering with the sound of speakers blaring the music that Chanyeol had played on countless bus rides, study sessions, showers. They make eye contact and Chanyeol’s sure he looks like an absolute mess right now but he must’ve sen Baekhyun trying to take a photo behind Chanyeol because he pauses long enough for him to snap the moment. Chanyeol watches as he walks further down the aisle, more fans crying and screaming and he turns towards Baekhyun about to yell even more before he sees him frowning at his phone, eyes filled with something too serious for a concert and the words die on his lips before Baekhyun locks his phone and places it back into his pocket. _

_ “What?” he asks when Chanyeol remains looking at him worriedly, “Is something wrong?” _

_ Chanyeol, ears still ringing and a heart beating way too fast to be healthy didn’t know whether this was something he needed to inquire further, but after someone elbows him on the side of his face again, he decided that it would be a talk for another time. _

_ “No, nothing’s wrong,” he replies with what he hoped was a convincing smile. _

_ “Well, then why aren’t you watching the show?!” Baekhyun yells back, grin back on his face and Chanyeol lets the concert fever, the alcohol that should have already well been diluted in his veins convince him that it was alright. _

 

It was with reluctance that Chanyeol opens his eyes, breaking the fever dream and sighing when he turns his head to look at Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun,” he murmurs, reaching a hand out, warmth shooting up his arm when Baekhyun catches it and gives it a squeeze. “Thank you.”

Baekhyun meets his eyes, crescent of light reflecting along the edge of his iris and Chanyeol can’t look away, isn’t allowed to look away as Baekhyun pins him down with two eyes and five fingers.

“Don’t worry about it, Chanyeol,” he says as he interlaces their fingers even closer, tightening their hold. “You deserved it.”

For someone who usually could reign in their emotions pretty well, Chanyeol is more than a little embarrassed that he feels like crying again, especially with the ample amount he’s already done that night. So, he just closes his eyes, and nods his head at Baekhyun’s words because he doesn’t trust his voice to be steady. Resting his head against the window, he lets the quiet thrum of the car and what he hopes were Baekhyun’s fingers grazing his cheek lull him to to sleep.

 

...

 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol calls out dazedly.

Baekhyun, on their small couch side-by-side with Jongdae, merely gives a small grunt as he tilts his body sharply to the left, barely managing to dodge the red shell that comes his way with the bananas trailing behind his kart.

“Suck shit, Dae!” he shouts victoriously. 

Dropping his bag with a dull thud next to his bed, Chanyeol falls onto his sheets in a heap, eyes squeezing tightly like he was trying to shut out a headache. Baekhyun’s victory cuts short halfway as Jongdae manages to get a blue shell from the mystery box, not hesitating for even a second and deploying it towards a Baekhyun who was newly instigated as 1st place. The destruction is inevitable and Baekhyun’s groan lasts all the way until one, two, three characters zoom past before he has control back over his vehicle and crosses the line pouting. Jongdae’s laughing, his 6th place not enough to dampen his mood, the very ticked-off face of Baekhyun enough success for him.

“Sorry, Baek-” (Jongdae doesn’t sound very apologetic) “-your ass must be so jealous of your mouth cause of all the shit that comes out of it.”

“That was dry.”

“Not as much as your performance just then.”

The plastic controllers clatter against the floor as Baekhyun jumps onto Jongdae, dishing out punishment in merciless attacks of tickling.

“ _ Haha _ , Baek,  _ hahaha _ ,  _ Oh my God _ , grow up,” Jongdae says in between fits of laughter, only making Baekhyun stab harder in between his ribs and under his armpits before Jongdae grabs his shoulders and  _ shoves _ him off the couch.

Wheezing and red, the mirth on his face as he looks down at Baekhyun, a crumpled heap on the floor, is unmistakable. Eyes crossed, it takes less than five seconds before Jongdae jumps off the couch and bounds across the room, shouting a  _ See you later!  _ to Chanyeol before wrenching the door open and shutting just as Baekhyun reaches for the handle. With a harrumph, Baekhyun stays glaring at the door before he spins on his tail and flops on the bed next to Chanyeol and curls up next to him, still frowning. 

 

Without thinking, Chanyeol moves his hand to run through Baekhyun’s hair, thumb running over the lines on his forehead and smoothing them out.

“Did you want to say something?” Baekhyun reminds him, bitter mood coating the more-than-usually harsh words but Chanyeol’s disbelief leaves him unnoticing.

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s momentary annoyance to think things through, how to phrase what he says next, how to deal with Baekhyun’s response, how to stop his tongue lolling around his mouth like the useless thing it is. It’s too much brain power diverted to only a handful of words so Chanyeol just says it, true and straight.

“Choi just went up to me last class and told me he wanted us to perform at graduation.”

Baekhyun, taking the chance to snuggle closer to Chanyeol stops his movement and whips his head up to look at Chanyeol, face blank in shock.

“ _ What?! _ ”

“Apparently, our year coordinator saw our performance and said they wanted us to perform at graduation, too. She passed it onto Choi who told me last lesson. Sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, with the concert and everything...”

The exciting words were said monotonously, Chanyeol trying to keep a level head.

“And I got full marks in my last assessment.”

At this, Baekhyun sits up abruptly, leaning on one hand to look down at Chanyeol with an incredulous look.

“Chanyeol, what the fuck? Are you serious?” he asks disbelievingly. “They really want us to perform?!”

Chanyeol just shakes his head confirmation and that’s all it takes for Baekhyun to leap over and tackle Chanyeol with enough energy to spin him over, laughter bursting out.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe they would ask us,” he repeats, muffled with a mouthful of Chanyeol’s hair.

Chanyeol, more than a little surprised at what was (he hoped) to be excitement in his voice, leans his elbows on each side of Baekhyun’s head to prop himself.

“So you want to do it?”

Baekhyun just looks at him like he asked his name.

“Of course!” he scoffs, “I’d love to!”

Like a kid on Christmas morning, Chanyeol beams down at Baekhyun like he was the present he’d been begging his parents to get for months before wrapping his arms around his shoulders and rolling him around in happiness. 

“Chanyeol,  _ Chanyeol _ , what are you doing?” Baekhyun cries in between laughs, half-heartedly trying to extricate himself out of Chanyeol’s embrace only for Chanyeol to bury his face deeper in his chest. 

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol,  _ wait, oh my God we’re gonna _ -”

Baekhyun’s smile is a little more reserved as he glowers at Chanyeol from under his brows, holding the packet of frozen peas against the lump on his forehead. When Chanyeol magically flourishes a lollipop from nowhere, however, brandishing it front of Baekhyun as an apology, Baekhyun tries hard not to look too pleased as he plucks it from his fingers and pops it into his mouth.

 

…

 

Can’t believe we’re in here again so soon,” Baekhyun breathes as Chanyeol begins to set up their equipment, humming at Baekhyun’s words.

“If you wanna back out, it’s totally fine,” Chanyeol repeats as Baekhyun just answers with an eye roll, Chanyeol crouched on the floor, too busy trying to plug in the keyboard to see Baekhyun’s expression. “It’s a lot of pressure, so I get it.”

“If Choi personally asked you for us to perform, I don’t think there’s much room for negotiation, Yeol,” Baekhyun muses, wiping a finger across the tabletop and giving an impressed nod when he finds it clean.

“Ha, yeah, I guess.”

He shoots up onto the balls of his feet, when all the lights on the panel turn green, grin suddenly on his face and wipes his hands on his pants.

“Well, I guess we should just get started, got any ideas?”

“Oh,” Baekhyun says, giving a dark chuckle as he cracks his neck“definitely something that’ll make everyone cry but I don’t think that’s gonna be too difficult.”

 

In the end, despite Baekhyun and Chanyeol now on more than good terms, there’s a little too much shouting and argument for the people that walk past their door not to give a second glance. Frustrated, Baekhyun ends up throwing a greasy tissue at Chanyeol’s face when they can’t agree on the lyrics for a certain line, Chanyeol peeling the soaked rag from his face and looking at it like he might have just contracted every disease known to man.

“Baekhyun, can you just like, chill?” he finally snaps, turning towards him angrily.

“Fuck, I’m just worried,” he confesses, “this is kind of a big deal, you know?”

Chanyeol just hums, fiddling with a couple more things as he waits for Baekhyun to elaborate.

“I know I say I don’t care about school or whatever,” he continues, pretending to clean the bottom of his nails out, “but this  _ is _ our graduation or whatever… And to think that Choi trusted us enough to choose us to perform… I don’t know.”

Chanyeol’s stopped playing around with the chords, spine straight and eyes locked on Baekhyun’s bowed head. 

“I just don’t want to disappoint anyone.”

It still shocks Chanyeol as each day passes, Chanyeol feeling more and more grateful that he’s allowed a new piece of Baekhyun. A cut of glass to inspect, vulnerability that has him on edge but makes Chanyeol feel grounded, relieved.

“I’m not gonna say don’t worry ‘cause you’re right, this is a big deal,” Chanyeol starts, slowly walking over to Baekhyun as he carefully lowers himself to his level. 

Gently grabbing Baekhyun’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, he tilts his head up so that they’re eye-to-eye and it hits Chanyeol like a flying punch to his gut- the openness that could only stem from honesty. That Baekhyun trusted him enough to see this sliver of weakness show.

“But we blew the house down last time so I think we’ll be alright if not anything else.”

Chanyeol laughs a little and the tips of his fingers caress the edge of Baekhyun’s face when he smiles a small smile. Old Chanyeol would knock the teeth right out present Chanyeol’s mouth if he could see the look on his face right now, all kinds of mushy and heart-eyes personified but before he does something stupid like kiss Baekhyun until they get kicked out of the room, Chanyeol gets back on his feet and pulls over the spare chair to sit in front of the computer screen.

“While I’d love to look at your face all day, we have work to do.”

It takes Baekhyun a second to get out of his stupor before he replies: 

“Work? Sorry, don’t know her.”

In the end, Baekhyun ends up catching a hold of the hand that Chanyeol lifts to playfully hit him, pulling him in by the wrist and landing a big, fat kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'd just like to say to everybody who's been waiting so patiently, thank you so so so so much. In the end my BAE fic is kinda trash but I'm just happy I ended up finishing it so thank you so much for giving me the understanding that I need in order to do that. This chapter is super mellow and a little short but it's been so long since I've updated that I really wanted to get it out. We're really reaching the final legs of this, I don't know how to feel. I have a maths test this Wednesday so that's a lot of fucking fun but wow I'm just in all stages of overwhelmness (?) right now. Leave any comments you have, tell me if this alright or shit, haven't had any of my writing beta-d in ages so.... I'M SUPER FUCKING TIRED DANG
> 
> ALSO OMG HAPPY LATE 6TH ANNIVERSARY AND HBD TO ALL THE MEMBERS WHOSE BIRTHDAYS HAVE PASSED SINCE I LAST UPDATED!!!
> 
> Thank you all again, and until next time!


End file.
